Follow Your Heart
by PollyannaHeartie
Summary: "If she follows her heart, I'm sure she'll be just fine." Jack Thornton The people of Hope Valley and Hamilton are all struggling to follow their heart. Jack and Elizabeth are trying to build their relationship amid pressure from family & friends. Abigail is trying to keep her cafe open despite Henry Gowen's efforts otherwise. There's a reason the town is named Hope Valley.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again, Hearties! The season two finale stirred my vivid, overactive imagination and this came out. This story has nothing to do with my previous fanfiction stories "Faith, Hope, and Love" and "Hearts in the Right Place." This picks up as the season two finale ended- at the school. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

 **Follow Your Heart**

 **Chapter One**

 _"The course of true love never did run smooth."_

 _~Shakespeare_

His first thought was to march inside and knock Charles Kensington's lights out.

But, as he stood outside the Hope Valley School doors in his best suit, Constable Jack Thornton tried to shove that thought aside and get his emotions under control. Anger had almost instantaneously replaced his initial shock and his face was tightening in response. He was furious that Charles would show up in Hope Valley with a proposal of marriage for Elizabeth Thatcher.

His mind replayed he and Elizabeth's conversations just days ago in the coal mine. They loved each other. They'd said it out loud and he had no doubt about it. She'd confessed her fears about the dangers of his job as a Canadian Mountie, especially her very real worry that he would be killed in the line of duty as his father had been. Over the course of that afternoon, she'd finally realized that she was, as Jack knew, brave enough to face those fears. They'd talked about taking on their challenges together. And they'd even discussed spending their lives together. They'd resolved their argument and made up.

That happy thought of Elizabeth forced him back to the present predicament. He'd planned to propose to her this afternoon. He had the ring in his pocket and had been rehearsing his proposal much of the afternoon. It now occurred to him that had he not changed to this blue suit, upon his dog Rip's barked suggestion, that he might've arrived at the school before Charles. He silently cursed himself. Then, he suddenly realized that there was no sound coming from inside the school. After Charles' proposal, neither he nor Elizabeth had said anything.

He inched closer to the open door. Though he still really wanted to walk inside and flatten Charles, he decided he should allow Elizabeth time to answer. However, there was only silence. She wasn't answering. As much as he didn't want to take in the sight of Charles on one knee holding a ring up to Elizabeth again, Jack decided to look. He slowly leaned toward the door opening and craned his neck to look inside.

Inside the school, Elizabeth stood frozen. Her eyes were locked on the ring box that Charles held up to her. Everything seemed suspended in time. She had no thoughts or voice for several moments. After her initial shock had forced her mouth wide open in a gasp, it had closed into a flat line. As her brain began to process what had transpired, her stomach lurched as her anger began to build.

Before she'd left Hamilton, she'd tried to kindly tell Charles that she only thought of him as a friend, but he'd stubbornly told her that he would decide when he was ready to consider other options, as he had phrased it. They'd never spoken of love or marriage as she had with Jack.

Jack.

Her gaze fell to the floor as she thought of Jack. Her thoughts became clear and she knew what she needed to say to Charles. However, before she could say anything, Charles implored, "Elizabeth, please be my wife?"

She inhaled deeply before replying, hoping to calm her anger so she could speak calmly. She focused her eyes sharply on Charles and firmly told him, "Please get up Charles."

Charles' face had been filled with desperate hope that Elizabeth would answer his question affirmatively. Now, confusion washed over his face. He stammered, "Wh... What?"

"Stand up," she repeated, her gaze falling to the floor again. As he slowly rose, she continued without looking at him. "Why are you doing this? I told you that you're a friend but..."

"Elizabeth, you and I have always been so much more than friends," he pleaded, the ring box now dangling in his hand by his side. Elizabeth's face tightened as he continued. "I have always loved you, Elizabeth."

She looked at him, not smiling. "Charles, please don't do this," she said emphatically.

He plodded on. "It's what your parents want. Elizabeth, please! It's time for you to come home."

"This is my home," she countered, "I told you that I've found my purpose here."

Charles shook his head and chuckled. "I would certainly allow you to continue to teach back in Hamilton, if you want," he cajoled.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell slightly open. "Allow?" she whispered angrily. She shook her head and told him a strong voice, "Charles, my answer is no. I am not in love with you."

"That will come," he replied, undeterred. "I love you and that will be enough for now. But, it's time for you take your place in Hamilton society, as your family expects."

"I have no intention of doing that!" she replied, her voice rising as her anger increased. "My life is here in Hope Valley. This is my home," she repeated with conviction.

Charles looked at her, incredulous. "What then? Are you going to spend your life with Jack? Is that it?" he asked, his voice becoming shrill as his anger grew. "Elizabeth, his job is dangerous! You'll likely be a widow before you're even thirty!

She inhaled sharply before replying, "There are no guarantees in this life, Charles. None of us knows how long we have. But, we can't let that stop us from living our lives." She hesitated for a moment before adding, "Or from being with those we love."

His eyes narrowed. "Don't be silly," he scolded. "It's what is expected. This is what your father wants." He hesitated for a moment before adding, "And it's what your mother wants, too."

"Perhaps they do, but I do not," she assured him. She realized his determination and that he wasn't accepting her answer, so she decided to try another tack hoping to make him see how wrong his proposal was. "Charles, you and I have only been friends. We've never even courted," she pointed out in a calm but strong voice.

"Never courted? What were those lunches and dinners in Hamilton? That picnic in your parent's parlor?" he asked, his voice rising.

She shook her head. "That was two old friends spending some time together while I was there to take care of my mother," she explained.

His jaw tightened and his eyes flashed with intense anger. He shook his head and looked around the schoolroom. Then, he suddenly reached forward and, before she could step away, grasped her arms. Her body tensed when he touched her. "Elizabeth, think about this. It's what your parent's want. They'll never accept a... a Mountie!" he spat the last word out as though it left a bad taste on his tongue.

"That's none of your concern! That's between my parents and I," she replied, her voice rising in anger, as she tried to wriggle her arms from his grasp, but he wouldn't let go.

"Your father needs an heir for his company. Who will that be?" he asked, his voice strained. "Sir Lionel is no businessman. And Tom Thornton is a joke! Jack Thornton isn't much better."

Her eyes narrowed at the slander against Jack. "Stop talking and let me go!" she ordered.

"I won't let you go! You have to reconsider!" he begged, his face inches from hers. "This makes no sense at all, Elizabeth!" His grip on her arms tightened as his anger gave way to rage. "It's time to give up this ridiculous adventure and grow up!"

She moved her face away from his as she continued to try to pull away from him. But he held fast, his fingers pressing into her skin. "Charles, you're hurting me! Stop!" she cried.

"Let her go, now!"

Jack's stern voice startled both Elizabeth and Charles. He was quickly approaching them, his face revealing his intense anger.

Charles didn't immediately follow Jack's order. Instead, he taunted Jack, "Do you think they'll ever approve of you?" Then, he turned to Elizabeth, "They'll never approve of him!"

"I said to let her go," Jack repeated as he stopped next to Charles, his voice thick as he struggled to control his rising temper.

Charles looked at Elizabeth and, instead of releasing his grasp, he squeezed harder. "Don't do this!" he growled through gritted teeth.

As Elizabeth winced in pain, Jack quickly shoved Charles, sending him hurtling backwards. Elizabeth fell forward before Charles released his hold on her arms. Jack gently steadied her, holding her shoulders as he stepped between her and Charles.

He glanced back and saw that Charles lay in a heap on the floor next to the front pew. He turned back to Elizabeth. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice low and filled with concern. His eyes searched her face and when he saw the tears in her eyes his jaw tightened. She nodded and his gaze fell to her forearms. His expression filled with pain as he saw the red marks Charles' fingers had made in her pale flesh. He hands slid down her arms and very gently massaged her forearms, as though trying to erase the marks.

Elizabeth watched him rubbing her arms for a few seconds. Finally, she found her voice again and whispered, "I'm fine, Jack." Jack met her gaze as he continued to caress her arms.

"You're turning your back on your family, Elizabeth. Your parents will never accept him!" Charles provoked Jack as he pressed up from the floor. "Never!" he repeated when he was standing again.

Jack looked over his shoulder at Charles as he continued to hold Elizabeth's arms. Elizabeth looked at Charles and instructed him in a very cold voice, "You need to leave now."

"Elizabeth, your family will shun you! Your father will cut you off! They'll never accept him and you will be out of proper society!" Charles yelled. "Don't do this!" he begged.

Elizabeth looked down and shook her head slowly. "Charles, please stop," she ordered. "You're just being hurtful."

"I'm telling you the truth," he countered. "This makes no sense, Elizabeth. Your life will be harder than you know."

Elizabeth looked away.

Jack had heard enough. He released Elizabeth's arms, balled his hands into fists, and prepared to take care of Charles once and for all. However, before he could do so, Elizabeth's hand grabbed his forearm. Jack looked back at her as her hand slid down his arm and forced his right hand open. She intertwined her fingers with his. Jack's eyes questioned her. She straightened to her full height and Jack felt her amazing strength as she tightened her grip on his hand. He saw the determined look in her eyes and immediately understood what she intended to do. He tightened his grasp of her hand, sharing his strength with her. He stepped back so they were standing side-by-side.

"Charles," she began in her strong, teacher voice, "You have my answer to your question. It's no. You need to leave now and leave Hope Valley as soon as you can. If you have to come back here for business, then you will only speak to me in greeting, nothing more."

Charles opened his mouth to protest again but didn't have a chance to speak.

"Goodbye, Charles," Elizabeth said forcefully.

Charles seemed to want to protest again, but the look Jack gave him made him wither. His body hunched over in defeat, he plodded down the aisle and out the doors of the school. As the sound of his footsteps faded down the stairs and onto the path, Jack felt Elizabeth's body slump next to him. He turned and caught her in his embrace. Neither said anything as they held each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Notes: I know, I know! Y'all want Charles well and gone! Hang in there for just a bit! He's really reeling after what happened at the school and there will be some stormy waters ahead. But, I have some plans for Charles and it will be good. Cross my heart!_**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _"Love is never lost._

 _If not reciprocated,_

 _it will flow back and_

 _soften and purify the heart."_

 _~ Washington Irving_

"And those oatmeal cookies don't have any raisins in them," Rosemary Leveaux assured Lee Coulter as she opened up his office door to take her leave. "So don't be giving those away!"

Lee laughed. "Never! These are all mine!" he happily agreed. "And I'll see you in a couple of hours for supper!"

Rosemary smiled. "See you then!" She closed the door behind her and stepped across the porch to the stairs. At the top step, she stopped and adjusted her coat against the chilly air. When she looked up, her attention was drawn down the street to a man rounding the corner, practically running into town. As he approached, she was surprised to see that it was Charles Kensington. She, also, quickly noticed that he was obviously upset. He stopped briefly in front of the saloon, hesitating for a moment before he turned toward Lee's office. Rosemary couldn't stop watching him, she was so intrigued by his odd behavior. When he sprinted up the stairs to Lee's office two at a time, he almost plowed right into her. Fortunately, he saw her at the last minute and stopped short on the step below her.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kensington," Rosemary trilled.

Charles growled something unintelligible and rushed past her into Lee's office. Rosemary was shocked at Charles' rudeness and swiveled around to watch him as he entered the office. Her instinct told her that she needed to hear this conversation between Charles and Lee. She hurried down the porch and surreptitiously peeked into the windows until she found the one that gave her the best view of the two men.

Inside the office, Lee had risen from his desk and crossed over to shake Charles' hand, but Charles had turned and stepped away. Undeterred, Lee continued his welcome. "Welcome back to Hope Valley, Charlie! How was your trip?" he asked cordially.

Charles swung around to face Lee. "Look, Lee, I've been thinking about our contract..."

The smile faded from Lee's face. He didn't like what Charles' tone of voice. "Uh... is there a problem, Charlie?"

Charles still appeared stricken after the events at the school house. He didn't make eye contact with Lee. Instead, his eyes darted around the room. After several awkward seconds, he replied, "Yes, yes, there is a problem. You see, the distance between Hamilton and Hope Valley is proving to be... well... very great."

Lee frowned. "So, what are you saying? Our deal isn't a good one for Hamilton Shipping?"

Charles paused to consider Lee's question. His head was still filled with Elizabeth's sharp rebuke and his back ached from landing hard against the pew when Jack had shoved him. His embarrassment and anger was making it difficult to focus on his conversation with Lee. He realized it hadn't been the best decision to come straight here.

"Because you told me," Lee burst into Charles' thoughts, "that our sawmill had made you the best offer for lumber for your shipping crates. Is that not the case? I guess I'm confused because you telegrammed that you were coming here to discuss a new contract with our sawmill."

Charles redoubled his efforts to push his bruised emotions and thoughts aside to handle business with Lee. He'd made up his mind on the train ride to Hope Valley that if by some incredible reason Elizabeth turned down his proposal, then he would end all contact with Hope Valley, including Lee Coulter's sawmill. "That was the case at one time. However, recent events have caused me to realize that Hamilton Shipping needs to do business with companies closer to our headquarters."

Lee's eyes flashed with anger. "So, that's it? It doesn't matter what kind of deal I offer you, you won't even consider it?"

"I'm afraid not," Charles replied.

Lee slammed his hand on the work table. "Charlie, this makes no sense! You told me our offers were good, the best you'd received. You said you were very happy with the quality of the lumber. I can't see anyone else giving you a lower bid. So, I'm at a loss here! What's going on?"

Charles cleared his throat before answering. "As I said, we intend to do business with companies closer to Hamilton."

"But we have the railroad spur coming!" Lee interjected, the anger in his voice rising. "I can't see that the distance will be a real factor. After all, the shipping crates are being built in Calgary. That's not far from here but it's still a distance from Hamilton. So, if you get a sawmill near Hamilton, then the lumber will have to be shipped out here to Calgary!"

"We've found someone to build the crates closer to Hamilton," Charles stated coldly and then headed for the door. "It's been nice working with you, Lee," he offered.

Lee stepped between Charles and the door. "Look, I'm not sure what happened to change your mind like this, but I know that our offer was the best. No other sawmill could have made a better offer!" Lee assured in his strong businessman voice. Then, he softened just a bit as he added, "But, if you'd like, I'll rework the offer and see what I can do to sweeten it."

Charles sidestepped Lee and opened the door. "Hamilton Shipping will finish out the current contract but we will not be soliciting or entertaining any future offers from your sawmill. I don't see any further contracts between our companies," Charles explained with finality and slammed the door behind him.

Lee stood staring at the door, seething with anger.

Outside, Rosemary had stepped backwards, into the shadows, as Charles stormed out of Lee's office and down the stairs. She moved to the stairs and watched him cross the street. She noted that he was heading toward the saloon and observed him as he approached the saloon doors.

Charles reached for the door knob and snatched open the door. He was startled when Dottie Ramsey, who'd apparently just grabbed the doorknob from inside the saloon, came tumbling through the door opening and fell into him. She immediately pulled herself back to her feet and straightened her hat.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Charles mumbled as he attempted to move around Dottie to enter the saloon. However, she didn't move out of his way.

"You should be more careful when opening doors, sir!" Dottie instructed him tersely.

Charles shot her a cold stare and squeezed past her into the saloon.

"Well!" Dottie exhaled as she watched him continue into the saloon.

Rosemary was perplexed after witnessing Charles' odd behavior. This was not the same Charles who visited Hope Valley before. She'd met him at Lee's office during that visit and he was the consummate gentleman. She looked through the windows into Lee's office and watched him storm back to his desk. He slammed both his fists against the desktop. Her brow furrowed and her mouth went into a flat line. She hated seeing Lee so upset. She looked back towards the saloon and decided she needed to go have a word with Charles Kensington. She marched down the stairs and across the street. When she arrived at the saloon, she opened the door and peeked inside. Spotting Charles sitting at a table on the far side, she stealthily made her way to a table a short distance from his and sat down, facing him. She watched as Mr. Trevoy brought Charles a glass and a bottle of whiskey.

"It's not brandy or port, but it's the best whiskey I've got," Trevoy told Charles.

"It'll do," Charles replied, curtly.

Trevoy turned to walk back to the bar but stopped when he spotted Rosemary. He walked toward her but she attempted to wave him away.

"Is everything alright, Miss Leveaux?" he asked, confused by her behavior.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Can I get you something?" he inquired.

"No!" she whispered emphatically, shaking her head vigorously, as she waved him away.

Trevoy turned around and headed back to the bar, glancing back at Rosemary with a curious expression on his face.

Rosemary suddenly felt very conspicuous sitting at the table. There was only one occupied table between hers and Charles' tables. She realized she needed some cover. She glanced around and spotted a discarded newspaper two tables away. She looked back at Charles, who was taking a drink of whiskey. She moved from her seat, hunched over, and crab-walked over to pick up the newspaper. She returned to her table, using the same silly walk as she had when she left it, and quickly unfurled the newspaper in front of her. She leaned her head to the right and her right eye peered around the edge of the newspaper. She saw him slam the glass down on the table and close his eyes. Studying his face, she searched for clues to his strange behavior. As she watched him, his eyes popped open.

Startled, Rosemary ducked back behind the newspaper, hoping to avoid being spotted by him. She quickly decided this might not be the best time to speak with him. As she considered what could have caused the change in his demeanor, her eyes were drawn to her own column in the newspaper she was hiding behind. She read the first letter in which she had advised "Dear Just a Friend?," one of her loyal readers, to be honest with the young man who kept trying to court her when she was actually smitten with another young man. "You must be truthful with him. He may be hurt, but better that he knows now rather than later." Her eyes widened with understanding as she peeked around the newspaper at Charles again. She noted his tortured expression. "Of course!" she muttered to herself as she shook her head.

"Good afternoon, Rosemary!" Molly Sullivan called, breaking into Rosemary's thoughts, not to mention drawing everyone's attention to Rosemary's presence behind the newspaper. Molly and Mary Dunbar were making their way to Rosemary's table after entering the saloon.

Rosemary frowned and lowered the newspaper. "Oh, hello Molly," she replied curtly. "How are you Mary?"

Mary smiled, "I'm well? And how are you?"

Rosemary stole a glance at Charles, who was pouring another glass of whiskey. "I'm fine," she replied a bit clipped.

Molly and Mary exchanged concerned looks as they slid into chairs across of Rosemary. "Is everything okay?" Molly inquired as she followed Rosemary's gaze to Charles. "Oh! Isn't that..."

"Shhh!" Rosemary chastised as she gave Molly a sharp look.

Molly was shocked at the remonstration. "What?" she whispered. "Why are we whispering?"

"Isn't that Elizabeth's friend from back East?" Mary asked in a low voice.

Rosemary nodded. "Yes, it is," she answered, looking back to Charles.

Molly and Mary, also, focused on Charles and saw him gulp down some more whiskey.

"Oh my! Is something wrong? He seems to be drowning his sorrows!" Molly asked, still whispering.

Rosemary frowned and shook her head. "I'm afraid something might be," she told her friends.

Mr. Trevoy approached their table, a bit hesitantly after Rosemary's previous reprimand, and asked, "Can I bring you ladies anything?"

"Some tea please, Mr. Trevoy,," Mary requested.

Molly nodded. "Yes, please," she added.

Trevoy glanced at Rosemary, hesitant to speak. Rosemary met his gaze and exclaimed, "Oh, very well then! Yes, I'll have some tea, as well!"

Trevoy exhaled with frustration before he turned and headed back to the bar. The three women continued their surveillance of Charles, who reached into his pocket and pulled out something. He opened his hand and appeared to study the object for a moment. Then, he shook his head and tossed the object onto the table before pouring more whiskey into his glass. The set the bottle of whiskey next to the ring box.

All three women craned to see what he'd thrown onto the table. Rosemary quickly realized what it was and gasped, causing Molly and Mary to shift their gaze to her.

"What is it?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, what is that he threw on the table?" Molly queried, still craning her neck to try to see the box.

Instead of answering their questions, Rosemary gathered her purse and stood. "Ladies, I am so sorry, but I forgot that I promised Abigail that I'd help her with dinner at the cafe. I'll see you ladies later. Good afternoon!" By the time she'd finished talking, she was already halfway to the door. She hustled out the door, anxious to speak with Abigail.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 _"There is no remedy for love_

 _but to love more."_

 _~Henry David Thoreau_

In the school, Jack and Elizabeth were still silently holding each other several minutes after Charles' departure. Jack noticed that Elizabeth had stopped trembling but was still holding onto him tightly. As he gently rubbed her back, he felt her slowly pull away from him. They stood facing each other, still embracing. She gazed into his eyes for several seconds before her eyes flashed as though she'd just remembered something important. "Jack!" she gasped. "We were supposed to be going for a ride today!"

Jack nodded. "Yes, we were," he confirmed.

She searched his face before saying, "Okay, well let's go."

Jack's eyes widened with surprise. "What? You still want to go riding?" he asked, incredulous.

She nodded. "Of course," she replied.

Jack was flabbergasted. "But... I mean," he stammered. "Well, wouldn't you rather go back to the cafe? You've had a... a trying afternoon."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I would much rather go for a ride with you. I don't want to... " she hesitated, finding the right words. "I don't want to think about what just happened. I just... I just want us... to be..." She frowned, unhappy that she was fumbling for words.

Jack nodded. "Okay," he began slowly, trying to decide what they should do as his original plan included a marriage proposal, which he knew would not be appropriate now. "I guess we can head into town to get the horses for our ride."

Elizabeth looked off into the distance for a moment. Jack watched her as she appeared to be reconsidering her desire to go for a ride. She looked back at Jack and suggested, "Why don't we go for a walk instead? I'd like to get some fresh air but we don't have to get the horses today. Would that be alright?"

Jack nodded. "Of course," he agreed, quickly deducing that she wasn't ready to go into town, yet.

They'd agreed to take a walk, yet neither one had made a move to break their embrace. They continued holding each other, their faces inches apart. Jack wanted very much to kiss her but decided that, too, might not be appropriate at this moment. So, he tenderly kissed her forehead instead, as he continued to gently rub her back. Elizabeth closed her eyes and leaned in to him.

"Thank you, Jack!" she whispered.

Jack pulled back slightly and looked at her, his expression questioning.

"Thank you for being here," she explained. She met his gaze before she added, "I'm glad we handled this together."

His mouth curled into a mild smile, pleased that she remembered what he'd said during their conversation in the coal mine. "Me, too," he concurred as he kissed her forehead again.

When he pulled back, Elizabeth smiled warmly at him. Then, she closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath. "Okay, let's take that walk," she announced as she moved out of his embrace. He deftly pulled her hand into his before they were completely separated. She met his gaze and they both smiled. Holding hands, they walked to the door and down the steps.

Almost an hour later, they had walked around the pond, into the woods, through the grove where Cat Montgomery had taught Sunday school, and past the row houses. They were now walking on the road back to town, still holding hands. They hadn't spoken much during their walk, both still reeling more than they wanted to admit from Charles' shocking proposal. They rounded a curve and the buildings on the outskirts of Hope Valley could be seen. Suddenly, Elizabeth stopped. Jack turned and looked at her, concerned. He easily read her facial expression and knew that she still wasn't quite ready to head back to town.

"Can we... Can we just stay here for a little while?" she asked.

Jack nodded slowly. "Yeah, of course we can," he replied. "You're not ready to go back to town yet?"

Elizabeth nodded her head once. "I don't want to risk seeing Charles again," she answered in a low voice. "And I really don't want to answer any questions. It's a small town and news travels fast."

Jack nodded. He knew that all too well, though he hoped that this news was not traveling around Hope Valley. Glancing around, he spotted a tree that had fallen in the woods next to the road. It appeared to form a bench as it rested against another fallen tree. He released her hand and walked over to test it. He pushed against it and was pleased that it held firmly in place. He turned around and motioned for Elizabeth to join him. She smiled at him as she crossed over and stepped through the undergrowth and leaves. They sat down beside each other on the tree bench and Jack reached for her hand. He wound his fingers through hers again. They sat quietly for a couple of minutes, listening to the birds singing and enjoying just being together. Finally, Elizabeth broke the silence, "I have no idea why Charles would think he should propose."

Jack watched her face, noting the pain in her voice and in her eyes.

"Viola accused me of leading him on but... but I never... I never thought of him as more than a dear friend," she stammered, trying to make sense of the afternoon.

Jack rubbed his thumb against hers as he listened.

"Jack, I never meant for him..." she blurted out as she turned to face him.

Jack could see how upset she was. He struggled to find the right words, which he was painfully aware was not always his strong suit. "I know," he assured her. "Elizabeth, you're not responsible for his feelings or his actions. You're only responsible for your own." He looked at her intently, hoping he'd chosen his words well. When she still appeared to be distressed, he decided to try another tactic. "I mean it's not like he's seen your knees or anything!" he added, deciding it might be best to lighten the mood.

Elizabeth looked at him, surprised. "Of course not!"

"Good," he pronounced. "So just me, then!"

"Jack!" she chastised with a laugh. They both enjoyed the fun moment before Elizabeth exhaled and closed her eyes. After a minute, she opened her eyes and looked intently at Jack. "What he said about my family, my parents... he's wrong, Jack! My parents are not unreasonable and they aren't bigoted. My father's job offer to you proves that."

Jack's eyebrows dipped at the mention of William Thatcher's offer for him to work at Hamilton Shipping. Jack had respectfully turned down that offer but it had become a point of contention for him and Elizabeth. He'd thought they'd resolved that during their discussion in the mine.

Elizabeth noted his consternation. "No, no, I'm not bringing that back up in hopes you'll take the offer. I know that a desk job is not for you, Jack, and I told you that I would never ask you to change. No, what I'm saying is that my father would not have offered you a job unless he respected you and considered you capable of doing the job."

Jack's expression softened. "Well, I hadn't looked at it that way before," he admitted, though he still wasn't as sure of her father's respect as she was.

"My parents will see what a good man you are," she continued. "They'll come to see why..." She placed her free hand over their clasped hands before finishing, "They'll see why I love you!"

They both smiled as they were still getting used to saying those words out loud to each other. He looked into her eyes and leaned in. Their lips met and they kissed for several moments. When their lips finally parted, they held each and he murmured, "I love you, too," into her hair. "As long as we face our challenges together, we'll be fine," he added.

Elizabeth nodded. "Today proved that," she agreed, whispering into his neck.

They broke their embrace and Elizabeth turned, leaning her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes and finally relaxed. Jack's arm encircled her shoulders as he looked down at her, a warm smile on his face. He closed his eyes and his thoughts clouded as he enjoyed the feel of her breathing against his shoulder. Images of Elizabeth floated through his consciousness including the moment they'd first spoken in the saloon, their numerous disagreements, watching her work with her students, pumping water on the homestead, and the moment they'd said the words "I love you" in the mine. Then, his eyes suddenly flew open and his left hand shifted to his jacket pocket. His thoughts became focused again as he felt the ring box through the fabric. Anger flashed across his face at the memory of Charles, beating him to proposing that afternoon.

"I guess we have to go back to town, right? I mean, we can't stay here forever, can we?" she asked.

Her question cut through his brief moment of anger and made a smile curl at his lips. "We can stay here as long as you want," he told her. Sitting there with Elizabeth so close, the thought crossed his mind that this might be the right moment. He slipped his hand into his pocket and started to pull out the ring box.

"We should head back, I guess," she said, her head still resting on his shoulder. "I should help Abigail with dinner since Clara is still out of town." She lifted her head and kissed his cheek, lingering for a few seconds. "We do need to have that ride. Maybe we could take it tomorrow?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

Jack pulled his hand out of his pocket and moved it to her face where he caressed her cheek. "That sounds like a great idea," he told her before they kissed again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _"There is nothing on this earth_

 _more to be prized_

 _than true friendship."_

 _~Thomas Aquinas_

Rosemary stood at the stove at Abigail's cafe stirring the large pot of chicken and dumplings so vigorously that the stew looked like it was caught in a hurricane with sauce sloshing over the sides of the pot! She'd been at the cafe for almost a half an hour and still hadn't been able to speak with Abigail about Charles. Abigail had been running around setting tables, preparing cookies, and making a last minute run to the mercantile to purchase more flour to make the dumplings. Rosemary was quickly becoming frustrated and, consequently, was taking it out on the unsuspecting dumplings.

Abigail stepped over to the stove and peeked over Rosemary's shoulder. "The dumplings look good, but you might not want to stir them so much. It could break them into pieces. They're not catching are they?" she asked as she moved to the oven and pulled out a tray of cookies.

"No, it's fine," Rosemary mumbled as she stared into the pot and forced herself to stir slower.

Abigail set the cookie tray on the table to cool and looked back at Rosemary. "Is something bothering you, Rosemary?"

Rosemary turned her attention to Abigail. "Actually, yes, there is something I'd hoped to discuss with you," she replied. She took a deep breath and stepped away from the stove. "Are you aware that Charles Kensington is back in town?" she asked. She was still holding the wooden spoon in her hand, holding it like a sword in front of her.

Abigail's eyes widened and she exhaled, "Oh! Well, I knew that he was coming. He telegrammed Elizabeth a couple days ago that he'd be visiting. I wasn't aware it was today," Abigail admitted.

All at once, Rosemary's anger came pouring out, "Well, he is here and he is wreaking havoc!"

"Wreaking havoc?" Abigail asked, surprised.

"Yes!" Rosemary confirmed. "He told Lee he wouldn't be doing any more business with the sawmill. He was so rude to Lee! I couldn't believe how he behaved!" She punctuated her remark by shaking the wooden spoon in the air, throwing sauce from the chicken and dumplings around the kitchen.

Abigail gently removed the spoon from Rosemary's grip and set it on the table. "Well did Charles say why he wouldn't do any more business with Lee?" she inquired as she wiped up the mess made by Rosemary's spoon waving.

Rosemary scoffed. "He said something about Hamilton and Hope Valley being too far apart or something like that! Stuff and nonsense if you ask me!"

"Where is Charles now?" Abigail asked.

"Over at the saloon, drinking Mr. Trevoy's best whiskey and a lot of it!" Rosemary answered.

Abigail frowned. "What do you mean? A lot of it?"

"It's strange, Abigail. I followed him to the saloon, hoping to give him a piece of my mind, but I didn't really have the chance. He's drinking hard. It's almost like he's drowning his sorrows." She shook her head before adding, "He's behaving very differently than he did when he was last in Hope Valley."

"Hmmm, drowning his sorrows..." Abigail repeated, considering what sorrows Charles could be drowning.

"And Abigail?" Rosemary called, bringing Abigail's attention back to her. "Just before I left the saloon, he took a box out of his pocket and threw it onto the table. He just tossed it out there and stared at it." She hesitated for a moment before adding very dramatically, "It was a ring box!" She looked at Abigail, her eyes wide as she nodded.

"Oh!" Abigail offered before she turned, picked up a spatula, and began to move the cookies to a plate.

Rosemary rushed around to face Abigail. "Abigail, you don't think that he... that he is going to... propose to Elizabeth, do you?" she asked, clearly very concerned.

Abigail shrugged and opened her mouth to answer but Rosemary rushed on. "Because that would be disastrous! I mean Jack and Elizabeth have just gotten back on the right track and I know for a fact... well not for a fact, but I'm pretty sure that Jack plans to propose to Elizabeth. Charles would just ruin that!"

Abigail's eyes smiled, amused that Rosemary was now so protective of Jack and Elizabeth considering that her presence had originally thrown a monkey wrench in their relationship when she'd arrived several months ago.

"Abigail, what should we do?" she asked, plaintively.

Abigail sighed. "There's really nothing we can do, Rosemary. But, I don't believe that Charles is planning to propose. I'm pretty sure, based on how you said that he's acting at the saloon right now and the fact that he's cutting off all business with Hope Valley, that he already did propose. And I'd say it's a safe bet that he was turned down."

Rosemary looked at Abigail and her mouth fell open. "Of course! Oh, why didn't I think of that! So," she paused, taking a step closer to Abigail, "you believe that Elizabeth turned down his proposal?"

Abigail shrugged and replied, "Perhaps."

Rosemary's eyes flashed as she considered that possibility. "That would certainly explain Charles' anger and rude behavior. He's lashing out at everyone because of his broken heart! On my goodness! He's just crying out for advice from Ask Mary Rose, isn't he?" she exclaimed a bit gleefully.

Abigail's eyes widened with dismay as she shook her head. "Oh, no, Rosemary, I... I... I don't think that would be approp..." She stopped, realizing that would hurt Rosemary"s feelings. Instead, she continued, "I mean, well, I just don't think that's necessary. I think he'll eventually calm down and come to his senses."

Rosemary frowned with disappointment. "Oh, but he is heartbroken. I do believe he needs some guidance so he won't leave things this way. He will likely regret how he's acted."

"Yes, but..." Abigail spoke quickly, hoping to keep Rosemary from rushing off and quite possibly making things worse than they already were. "But Charles is a successful businessman. I'm sure he will realize his rash behavior and rectify matters before he leaves Hope Valley. I believe we should allow him time to come to terms with what has happened."

Rosemary frowned but nodded. "Alright, I see your point," she told Abigail. "But if I see him being harsh to anyone else, I'm not sure that I will be able to hold my tongue!" She grabbed the spoon from the table and turned back to stir the chicken and dumplings.

Abigail smiled as she watched Rosemary head back to the stove but her smile faded a bit when she remembered something Rosemary had said earlier. "Rosemary," she called, prompting Rosemary to turn around to face her. "You said you thought Jack planned to propose to Elizabeth?"

Rosemary nodded. "Yes," she replied. "I told him that he shouldn't keep Elizabeth waiting and he told me he didn't intend to. I believe he'll be proposing soon!"

Their attention was drawn to the dining room as a couple entered the cafe. Rosemary looked at Abigail. "It looks like the supper rush is starting! Would you like me to take their order?"

"Would you mind?" Abigail queried. "I need to slice the bread and get the sweet potatoes out of the oven."

Rosemary smiled and called over her shoulder, "Of course not," as she headed into the dining room. Abigail turned to the loaves of bread and picked up the knife. She stopped before slicing them as a thought occurred to her. Her smile faded as she entertained the thought that perhaps Jack had planned to propose to Elizabeth today and walked into Charles' proposal. A look of horror filled her face for a moment before she dismissed the thought as preposterous. "That would be ridiculous!" she chastised herself aloud as she forced the thought away and began slicing the bread.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Can I just say that I really like Rosemary now? The writers brilliantly changed her character into such a wonderful force in Hope Valley. It's amazing to think that this time last year we Hearties were dreading her continued stay in Coal (now Hope) Valley. Now, Rosemary is a hoot and a lot of fun to write, especially her interactions with Abigail! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 _"Hope is the thing with feathers_

 _that perches in the soul_

 _and sings the tunes_

 _without the words_

 _and never stops at all."_

 _~Emily Dickinson_

That evening, as Jack walked back to the jail, he contemplated the day. He was making a concerted effort to focus on his walk and dinner with Elizabeth while pushing all memory of the events at the school from his mind. As he entered the jail, he looked over at the cell and saw Bill laying on the cot. He, also, spotted the sandwich and coffee cup he'd given him earlier sitting untouched on the table inside the cell. After seeing that Bill's eyes were closed, Jack assumed the investigator was sleeping. So, he headed for the back room. Just before he walked through the doorway, he was startled when Bill asked, "When will I be heading back to Hamilton?"

Jack stopped and peered over at Bill, who's eyes were still closed. "I'm not sure. I haven't heard back from headquarters." Bill didn't reply but only shook his head slightly to acknowledge that he'd heard Jack. Jack frowned. He'd hated arresting Bill earlier that day and seeing him locked in the cell really made him angry. He wasn't sure what was going on but he had a bad feeling about all of it. Bill had maintained that someone at headquarters, one of their superiors, was involved in the counterfeiting ring, but he had no proof. He did, however, have counterfeit plates and stacks of counterfeit bills in his room at the saloon, leaving Jack with no choice but to arrest him. Jack had telegrammed headquarters that he had Bill in custody and was anxiously awaiting word from headquarters. Bill rolled over, turning his back to Jack.

Shaking his head with frustration, Jack continued to the back room and started to take off his jacket. He stopped abruptly and reached into his pocket, pulling out the ring box. He stared at it for a long moment. When he'd left the jail that afternoon, he'd imagined a much different outcome to this day. Once again, a wave of anger rushed over him at the memory of Charles' proposal. He forced that thought out of his head and decided to focus on tomorrow. He sat down on his bed and began to make plans for his rescheduled riding date with Elizabeth. He hoped that she would be in better spirits. She'd barely touched her dinner. After they'd kissed goodnight, he'd promised her that he'd meet her at the cafe in the morning and walk her to school. She'd smiled at him and a smile now curled at his lips remembering that moment. Turning his attention back to the ring box, he opened it. He studied the ring and vowed that this time tomorrow it would be on Elizabeth's finger.

At the cafe, Abigail finished washing a cup and set it on the towel next to the wash basins. "Okay," she told Elizabeth. "That's the last one."

Elizabeth scooped up the cup and started drying it. She said nothing and her eyes revealed that she was preoccupied with her thoughts. Abigail had noted Elizabeth had been behaving strangely all evening.

When Elizabeth and Jack arrived at the cafe earlier that evening, Elizabeth had offered to help with dinner and, much to Abigail's surprise, seemed disappointed to find that Rosemary was already helping with dinner. After that, Elizabeth had accepted Jack's dinner invitation which pleased Abigail. However, as she served dinner to them and her other customers, she noticed that their conversation seemed awkward, with long periods of silence, and she had the feeling that something was troubling them. It was so good to see them holding hands across the table as they talked after dinner. Later, Abigail had spotted them share a kiss goodnight on the back porch before Jack headed to the jail. Now, as she watched Elizabeth help her clean up the dinner dishes, she was convinced that Elizabeth was upset and it was due to something more than the rejected proposal from Charles. Elizabeth had yet to tell her anything about her day, so Abigail only had her suspicions.

"I'll be right back," she told Elizabeth as she picked up the wash basins and headed to the door. Elizabeth didn't respond as she set the cup on the cupboard shelf. After she slowly folded the drying towel, she set it on the counter and walked into the parlor. However, instead of walking to the stairs, she suddenly stopped in the middle of the parlor. A frown filled her face and she was clearly consumed by unpleasant thoughts. Abigail returned with the now empty wash basins and noted Elizabeth standing in the parlor. After she stored the basins, she walked over to Elizabeth and saw her frowning with a faraway look on her face.

"Elizabeth?" she called.

When Elizabeth didn't respond, Abigail reached over and touched her shoulder. Elizabeth jumped and spun around, making Abigail jump, too. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you," she assured Elizabeth.

Elizabeth frowned and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, Abigail," she replied. "I'm afraid I'm just out of sorts tonight."

Abigail nodded. "I can see that," she agreed. "You have been all evening. Do you want to talk about it?"

Elizabeth looked at Abigail, hesitating for a moment. She took a slow breath and then it all came spilling out. "Oh, Abigail! It was a horrible afternoon! I was supposed to go riding with Jack and I was really looking forward to having a wonderful time. But, then," she paused, summoning her strength to retell the trying events of the afternoon. "Charles showed up at the school and had the gall to ask me to marry him!" she blurted out all at once.

Abigail's eyes widened, reacting to the confirmation that she had correctly interpreted Rosemary's report of Charles' behavior. "Oh dear! What did you say?" she asked.

Elizabeth's mouth flew open in shock. "What do you think I said? I told him no, of course! Abigail, I told you that I love Jack. Charles has only ever been a close friend," she protested. "You think I led him on, too, don't you?" she asked, horrified.

Abigail shook her head. "No, no," she assured Elizabeth. "I don't think you led him on. But, I do think he misunderstood your friendship."

"Why would he propose? He and I have never courted. I told him before I left Hamilton that it wasn't fair to him for us to continue to see each other. I just don't understand why he would jump to such a conclusion!" Elizabeth said with exasperation as she looked away.

Abigail considered her answer for a moment. "Perhaps... perhaps he felt he needed to make his feelings known now before your relationship with Jack becomes..." she searched for the right word for a second before adding, "more serious."

Elizabeth looked at Abigail as she stated, "Well, he effectively ended our friendship today."

"Oh, I wouldn't throw away such a long friendship just because of a misunderstanding," Abigail cautioned. "Your families are close. Maybe at some point in the future, you and Charles could be friends, again."

Elizabeth shook her head, adamant. "Not after today," she asserted with finality.

"Why? Did something happen besides his proposal?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth exhaled with frustration before telling Abigail, "He became quite ugly after I turned him down. He said terrible things about Jack and acted atrociously! He even grabbed me!"

Abigail's mouth fell open slightly in shock. "Oh my goodness! Did he hurt you?"

"No," Elizabeth answered but then added, "well, he held my arms really tight and wouldn't let go, even when I told him to. That's when Jack came in."

Abigail's mouth fell open again. "Jack was there?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes. We were supposed to go riding after school, like I told you. I guess he arrived just in time to see Charles." Her face contorted with pain, remembering that moment.

Abigail frowned, realizing that the thoughts she'd earlier dismissed as ridiculous were in fact true. "What did Jack do?"

"When Charles wouldn't let go of me, Jack shoved him backwards," Elizabeth answered, her voice wavering as she recalled the incident.

Abigail clearly imagined the entire, horrible scene in the school. "And then?" she inquired. "Charles left?"

"Not before he said a couple more nasty things and I told him our friendship was over!" Elizabeth replied.

Abigail exhaled slowly as she now clearly understood why Charles had been behaving so oddly. "Are you okay?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Jack and I spent some time together afterwards, walking and talking. That helped," she explained. "I just wish I could erase that memory of Charles in the school. I have to go there tomorrow morning and I'm afraid that's all I'll think about all day!"

"You're a strong young woman, Elizabeth," she assured her young friend. "I have no doubts that you will be able to get past that memory. Just focus on your students." Then, Abigail remembered something else. "And keep in mind who built that school," she reminded Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at Abigail and understanding swept over her face.

"Remember that he built it for you. We all know that,"Abigail added.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded to Abigail. "Thank you!" The two women hugged.

"Tomorrow is a brand new day, fresh with possibilities," Abigail advised Elizabeth as they parted.

Elizabeth nodded. "Good night, Abigail!" she called before she headed for the stairs.

Abigail walked over to turn off the light in the parlor before she, too, headed for the stairs. As she started up the stairs, a thought occurred to her. "Elizabeth?" she called.

Elizabeth turned around at the top of the stairs and raised her eyebrows in question.

"Jack was wearing that handsome suit for your riding date?" she asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, I guess so. Why?"

Abigail's eyes flashed with understanding as she quickly shook her head. "Oh, no reason. It just looked like a new suit. Very handsome on him."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes it is," she concurred. "Night, Abigail!" she called as she headed for her bedroom.

Abigail sighed. She now realized that not only had Jack witnessed Charles' proposal, but he had planned to propose to Elizabeth that afternoon, too. "Oh dear," she exhaled as she said a silent prayer for God to bless Elizabeth and Jack and help them to follow their hearts. It was a prayer she found herself praying often.

Elizabeth walked into her bedroom and immediately crossed to her desk. She lit the candle before she sat down and looked out the window. Her mind immediately began replaying the days' events. She expelled a slow, frustrated breath and closed her eyes, hoping to dispel the unpleasant thoughts.

After several moments, she realized she just couldn't will away the bad memory. So, she opened her eyes and reached for her journal. As she opened the book, she uncapped the ink bottle and picked up her pen. Considering her journal entry for a moment, her face beamed as she enjoyed the memory of sitting with Jack on the tree bench. She began writing in her journal: "After days such as today, I firmly believe that Emily Dickinson was correct when she wrote "Trust in the Unexpected." When we wake up in the morning, we think we know what the day holds for us but we can never be quite sure. We need to trust that the unexpected often will happen. As Columbus knew before he set sail, the New World held unexpected treasures and troubles. The unexpected can be something wonderful or it can be something we fervently wish had never happened. It's not so much about the surprising or shocking events that happen to us, but rather how we respond to those events. Our first response is usually just to get through it. But later, we can choose whether we focus on the pain the event caused or try to find some good that might come from it. As Psalm 71 says, "As for me, I will always hope." We have to have hope that, even when something bad happens, something good will come from it." She paused for a moment, before adding, "Above all, it's important to trust that God will guide us through to happier times." Setting down the pen, she rolled the blotter across the page and studied the candle for a few moments. Her face brightened with a smile as she anticipated spending time with Jack tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes: You may have recognized the Emily Dickinson poem, "Hope is the Thing With Feathers," from the season 1 episode, "The Dance." Yes, most Hearties associate that poem with that scoundrel Billy Hamilton. Forgive me for bringing to mind such a bad memory. However, it is a lovely poem and it works perfectly as a bookend in this chapter, which starts with the excerpt from that poem and ends with a mention of Dickinson's "Trust in the Unexpected." It just seemed appropriate. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 _"You change your life_

 _by changing your heart."_

 _~Leo Tolstoy_

The next day, it was a very busy morning at Abigail's Cafe. Elizabeth had been late leaving for school. Abigail knew Elizabeth was dragging her feet getting ready for school because she was worried about facing the memory of the previous afternoon. However, Abigail was happy to see that when Jack arrived to walk Elizabeth to school, her mood improved dramatically. They headed off for the schoolhouse just as Abigail's breakfast rush began.

Now, a little over an hour later, only two tables were still occupied and those customers had were just lingering over their now empty plates. As Abigail cleaned up in the kitchen, she heard chairs moving and realized that her remaining customers were leaving. She wiped her hands on her apron and headed into the dining room. "I hope you found your breakfast to your liking!" she remarked to the couple who had approached the display case to pay.

"Yes, ma'am. It was very good!" the man complimented as he held out their payment.

Abigail smiled and took the offered money. "Thank you," she told the man and he nodded. The couple headed out of the cafe and the last customers of the morning, two lumberjacks, approached the counter.

"Delicious as usual, Mrs. Stanton!" the first man exclaimed as he handed her his payment.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Kent!" Abigail graciously replied as she placed the payment in her money drawer. "Do you gentleman have the day off?"

"Yes, ma'am, we do now," the second man answered as he gave Abigail his money. "We went in early but Mr. Coulter said he only needed half the workers today. He seemed kinda mad or something. One of the other guys said he overheard him tell the foreman that he'd lost a contract."

Abigail frowned, remembering her conversation with Rosemary the previous evening and now seeing the fallout of Charles' rash decision. "Oh dear! Well, I hope that there will be more contracts soon," she encouraged the men.

The first man nodded. "Yes, ma'am! From your lips to God's ears!" he agreed.

The lumberjacks left the cafe and Abigail began to clear the dirty dishes from the tables. As she started for the kitchen, she was startled by a loud "bang" and almost dropped the dishes. She swiveled around and saw that the men had not closed the door completely when they left. The wind had blown the door open, slamming it against a small table. She set the dirty dishes down on the display case and crossed over to the door, shivering from the cool breeze now blowing into her cafe.

Before she shut the door, she glanced outside and spotted Charles sitting on the bench at the stagecoach stop. She suddenly felt compelled to speak to the young man, despite her advice to Rosemary to let Charles realize his unwise behavior on his own. There were things she wanted to say to Charles and she felt this quite likely was her only opportunity. Turning to the coat rack, she took off her apron and grabbed her coat. As she slipped it on, she headed down the stairs and over to the stagecoach stop. "Good morning, Charles!" she greeted him warmly.

Charles' head jerked up and his eyes widened with surprise. He quickly stood. "Oh! Hello, Mrs. Stanton," he replied.

"I heard you were in Hope Valley," she said, and noted that he quickly looked down, color spreading over his cheeks. She understood his embarrassment as he must have realized that Elizabeth had told her about his visit and failed proposal. She sat down on the bench across from him. "Where are you heading?" she asked, her tone light as she tried to put him at ease.

Charles looked up but didn't meet her eye as he sat back down. "Ummm... Well, I'm actually heading to Cape Fullerton. I have some business there."

"Oh, I see," Abigail responded. She watched as Charles lowered his head, again. He reached up and rubbed his neck with his hand. Then, he closed his eyes and furrowed his forehead. From his body language, she could tell that not only was he emotionally hurting from the jilted proposal but he seemed to, also, be in some physical pain. Recalling Rosemary's report of his activities last evening, Abigail deduced that Charles was now paying the price for drowning his sorrows. She felt bad for him. He'd been kind to her when she was in Hamilton searching for Clara. She didn't wish to cause him any more pain but there were things that needed to be said before he left Hope Valley. After all, she had no idea when or even if she'd see him again. "I want to thank you for your kindness and generosity when I was in Hamilton," she began.

Charles looked up, but still didn't meet her gaze. "Oh, you're welcome," he replied. "I'm glad you were able to find your daughter-in-law. How is she doing?"

"She's doing very well, thank you," Abigail answered. "Actually, she's in Cape Fullerton now picking up some supplies and is due back here tomorrow. She's started to make dresses for the ladies here."

Charles gave her a lukewarm smile. "That's good to hear," he replied, politely, before looking down, again.

Abigail pursed her mouth and decided it was time to get to what she really wanted to say. "Charles," she began, getting his attention, though he still would not look her in the eye. "Will we be seeing you again here in Hope Valley? I understand that you and Lee Coulter have been doing business together."

Charles looked away. "Uh, no, you won't be seeing me here again," he told her. "I'm afraid that the distance between Hamilton and Hope Valley has proven to be... well, they're just too far apart for any type of partnership to be possible."

The double meaning was not lost on Abigail. "Sometimes an obstacle appears insurmountable, but it isn't once you observe it from a different point of view," she suggested.

Charles shook his head slightly before looking out to the street.

"What I mean is, that many times things don't turn out the way we hoped they would, but we can still find a way to make other things work for us." She studied his face but saw he still didn't understand what he was telling him. "Charles, awhile back, I lost my husband and son in the mine explosion here," she began.

Charles' attention snapped to her.

"My family was gone and I wasn't sure what I should do with my life. It was really hard to keep going day after day. But, I found that it was best if I looked for opportunities to turn the negative into a positive. It helped me to help others. If I was helping someone else, I wasn't thinking about my troubles. Of course, it was satisfying to be able to help someone else. And, then, I had the opportunity to find a new purpose in my life when I opened the cafe," she shared. She looked to Charles and saw that he was looking away, his brow furrowed as though he was in deep thought. "It's difficult when life deals us a rough hand, when things don't happen as we want them to. But, it's important to be careful how we respond to the disappointment. Lashing out at others or feeling self-pity only makes matters worse."

Charles looked at her, a sharp expression on his face. "Mrs. Stanton, I'm sure that you are well aware of the situation, but I do not care to discuss it," he told her, his tone polite but curt.

"And I'm not asking you to," she replied. "But I hope you won't make others pay a high price for your disappointment."

Charles looked away, finally understanding her. However, that understanding didn't ease his anger.

Abigail stood and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, startling him. He looked up at her, his eyes wide. "I hope you won't dwell on your disappointment too long. I pray you will find happiness, Charles. You are a good man and you deserve someone who loves and cares about you deeply. I am sure you will find such a fine young lady in Hamilton. Take care, Charles." She turned and headed back to the cafe.

Charles watched Abigail walk away. He looked at his feet as he considered her advice. Then, he glanced toward Lee Coulter's office and frowned. He really didn't want any more to do with this town, but he knew that Lee's offers were the best Hamilton Shipping had received. Then, as if on cue, he spotted Lee leaving the saloon and heading to his office. Charles took a deep breath, stood, and took a couple of steps into the street before he called, "Lee!"

Lee tuned around and, seeing Charles, frowned. "Hello, Mr. Kensington," he replied, clearly still angry after their conversation yesterday.

Charles stopped a short distance from Lee, noting the businessman's angry tone. "Look, Lee," he began. "I had a really bad day yesterday."

Lee's expression softened a bit, but he still seemed cautious.

"Perhaps it was ..." he cleared his throat before continuing." Perhaps it was a little rash to dismiss your sawmill's offer," he admitted with great pain. "Hamilton Shipping will be soliciting bids for another contract for lumber. We will, of course, be willing to look at offers from your sawmill."

Lee looked at Charles, an expression of shock on his face. He was speechless at Charles' capitulation.

Charles thought for a moment before adding, "However, one of our managers will now be handling these contracts. He'll be contacting you and traveling out here to work with you on our current contract and any possible future contracts. I'll make sure he sends the request for bids to you."

Lee found his voice. "You won't be coming back to Hope Valley?" he asked.

"No," Charles answered with finality.

Lee nodded. Clearly Charles' statements had confounded him but he quickly recovered. "Well, thank you, Charlie. I look forward to working with Hamilton Shipping and this new man." He extended his hand to Charles.

Charles reached for Lee's hand and shook it firmly. "Good luck with the sawmill, Lee," he offered before heading back to the stagecoach stop.

Lee watched Charles walk away, still perplexed by his behavior. He shook his head and smiled, pleased with the turn of events. Then, his attention was drawn to the far end of the street as the stagecoach came rumbling around the corner into town. He rushed out of its path and toward his office.

Charles, too, spotted the stagecoach and hurried back to get his bag. The stagecoach arrived at the stop just as he made it back to there and picked up his bag. He turned around and waited for any riders who might be exiting the stagecoach. The stagecoach driver climbed down from his seat and opened the door. A red-headed young woman carefully exited the stagecoach, her delicate, high heels catching on the metal step for a moment. Fortunately, the driver had her hand and helped steady her.

"Oh! Thank you!" the young woman offered before looking over to Abigail's Cafe.

"Julie?" Charles exclaimed, shocked to see the youngest Thatcher sister.

Julie's head snapped toward Charles. "Charles?" she called out. "What on Earth are you doing here?!"

"Business, of course," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to visit Elizabeth," she replied. "Hamilton was so frustratingly boring without her." She noted Charles looked down and his face tightened when she said her sister's name. "I think Hope Valley will be just what I need!" she stated as she glanced around town.

"Your father let you travel unaccompanied?" he asked as he looked back at her.

Julie inhaled sharply and her eyes cut away. "Of course! I am an adult!" she asserted.

Charles knew Julie well enough to know that meant that she had left without her parents' permission. For a moment, he considered canceling his stagecoach ticket to make sure that Julie didn't get into trouble. However, he quickly remembered that she was there to see her sister and that Abigail's Cafe was just a few feet away. Julie would be well taken care of here.

"You traveling today, sir?" the driver asked after he handed Julie her bag.

"Yes, I am," he confirmed.

"Where to?" he asked, reaching for Charles' bag

"Cape Fullerton," Charles replied, handing the driver his bag.

"Have a good trip, Charles," Julie told him. Then, she gave him a very serious expression. "And you don't have to bother with telling mother or father you saw me here, " she earnestly told him.

Charles gave her a reproving look. "Julie!"

"Charles," she began, her voice solicitous. "I just want some time to think. I need time to decide what I want to do with my life!" she pleaded.

Charles sighed deeply. The Thatcher sisters were certainly proving themselves to be quite unpredictable. He wondered if Viola might have some surprises for her family, as well. "Julie, you need to tell your parents where you are," he cautioned her. "I'll be in Cape Fullerton for a about a week and a half. I won't say anything in any messages I send to your father while I'm there. But, once I'm back in Hamilton, if your parents ask, then I will have to answer."

Julie frowned but nodded. "Alright," she said with a shrug and headed toward the cafe.

Charles shook his head. Then, he climbed into the stagecoach and slammed the door. He glanced out the window and took one last look at Hope Valley. The driver whistled to the horses and the stagecoach lurched forward. Charles settled back into the seat as the stagecoach headed down Main Street and out of Hope Valley.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes: Well, Charles has left Hope Valley! And he said he's never coming back. But have we seen the last of Charles Kensington? We'll see..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry it's taken over a week to post a new chapter. We had a little summer vacation last week and, though I'd hoped to have some writing time, vacation proved to be busier than time at home! But it was fun to see new sights and have adventures! So, without further ado, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 _"Patience and perseverance_

 _have a magical effect_

 _before which difficulties disappear_

 _and obstacles vanish."_

 _~John Quincy Adams_

Abigail's Cafe was filled with lunch diners engaged in lively conversations over their meals when Henry Gowen and Nora Avery entered. Conversations suddenly stopped as the pair headed to the only empty table. Gowen noticed the sudden, awkward silence and glanced around, a menacing frown on his face. The diners hesitantly began to chat again, though in hushed tones as they whispered about the despised mayor and the clearly unstable wife of the recently arrested Inspector Avery.

Abigail walked into the dining room and almost dropped the plates she was carrying when she spotted Gowen and Nora seated at the table near the display case. She hadn't seen or spoken with Gowen since she'd flatly told him that she wouldn't sell her interest in the cafe in a deal he had negotiated behind her back. It had been a very heated exchange and Gowen was furious when he'd left the cafe that day. And she hadn't see Nora since their fiery discussion at the mercantile earlier that week when Nora had told Abigail that she would regret ever meeting Bill Avery. Though the sight of the two of them together in her cafe had shocked Abigail, she quickly regained her composure, along with her grasp of the plates, and headed over to serve Mary Graves and Cat Montgomery.

"Are you alright, Abigail?" Cat asked, concerned. "You looked like you'd seen a ghost!"

"I'm fine, Cat, thank you," Abigail replied. "I just wasn't expecting to see Henry Gowen in my cafe."

"And certainly not with that woman!" Mary agreed, trying to whisper. "She seems like she's..." she struggled for words that were not too mean. "Well, she seems like she has problems."

"That's putting it mildly," Cat interjected, keeping her voice low. "Everyone says that she has been acting very odd. And why is she spending so much time with Henry Gowen while her husband is in jail? You'd think she'd be over there trying to help him, for goodness sake!"

Abigail shook her head and shrugged as she stepped away from their table. She checked on all the other tables and, realizing she had no more excuses to delay, took a deep breath before turning to the table where Gowen and Nora were seated. "What would you like for lunch?" she asked, trying in vain to sound cheerful.

Gowen peered up at her, a disconcerting smirk on his face, but it was Nora who spoke first. "Well, I'm not sure. Do you cook all the food?" she asked, a disdainful tone in her voice.

Abigail's eyes widened at the question, revealing her annoyance. "Yes, I do," she answered curtly.

"Well, I guess that should worry me somewhat," Gowen interjected. "Considering the last time I was here you threatened to poison my food!" He said it loud enough so everyone in the cafe heard.

"I did no such thing!" Abigail protested. "You threatened me! You told me if I didn't sell my interest in the cafe, then I'd be very sorry!"

"I believe I told you that you'd be sorry that you'd ever met my husband," Nora reminded Abigail. "And now he's in jail. I'm sure that you had something to do with Jack arresting Bill!" She exclaimed. "What is it, Mrs. Stanton? If you can't have him, then no one can?"

Abigail's mouth fell open as several customers gasped and a hush fell over the cafe. Abigail summoned her strength and replied, "You will have to ask Constable Thornton why your husband was arrested. Now, if you'd like some lunch, I can take your order. Otherwise, I'll ask you to leave."

"You're telling me to leave my own cafe?" Gowen asked, goading Abigail. "Or have you forgotten I still own most of this place?"

"I have not," Abigail answered. "But, you do not have the right to come here just to make accusations or to cause an uproar. If you aren't going to eat, then I strongly recommend that you leave."

Gowen stared at Abigail and she met his gaze. The silent standoff continued for a few agonizing moments until Nora interjected, "Stay away from my husband! I told you before and I'm telling you again. Leave Bill alone!"

Abigail turned to Nora and told her in a low, calm voice, "Mrs. Avery, as I've told you before, I want nothing to do with Mr. Avery."

Gowen pushed his chair back and stood. "Come along, Nora," he instructed as he offered her his hand. "Let's go enjoy some of Mr. Trevoy's chili and cornbread."

Nora stood and took his hand. As she passed Abigail, she scowled. Abigail watched them exit the cafe before closing her eyes and taking a slow, calming breath. Then, she suddenly realized that the cafe was eeriely silent. She opened here eyes and glanced around only to discover all eyes were on her. She summoned her strength and tried to reassure her customers. "I'm so sorry, everyone! Please, enjoy your lunch!" She headed back to the kitchen, took another deep breath to compose herself, and grabbed the coffee pot. As she returned to the dining room, she saw that her customers were all still quite stunned. So, she quickly announced, "Please enjoy your lunches! After I refill coffee cups, I'll be bringing each of you a free slice of pie for dessert! I'm sure you'd all enjoy a slice of my apple or pumpkin pie!" She nodded as she scanned the room. She was pleased to see her customers smiling back at her and returning to their meals.

Mid afternoon found Jack at the stable, in his green suit, saddling his horse and a horse for Elizabeth. He'd decided that he was going to be at the school this afternoon, horses at the ready, when Elizabeth dismissed her students. He wasn't leaving anything to chance today. He'd made his plans and he was going to make sure those plans did not go astray this time.

After he made the final adjustments to Elizabeth's saddle, he felt his jacket pocket, ensuring that the ring box was in there. Feeling the box through the jacket material, he turned to his horse, grabbed the rein, and murmured to him, "Come on, Sergeant! We've got a job to do!" The horse whinnied his reply as Jack climbed into his saddle and reached for the other horse's reins. He gave his horse a gentle nudge with his boot and they headed down Main Street.

As he rounded the corner and headed down the road to the school, he heard the cowbell ringing in the distance and saw the school doors open. He prodded his horse to move a little faster, pulling Elizabeth's horse alongside, and he arrived at the school just as the last of the students were coming down the stairs.

"Hello, Mountie Jack!" Rosaleen Sullivan called.

"How are you, Rosaleen?" he asked as he dismounted and tied the horses to the stair handrail.

"I'm good! I just got an A on my spelling test!" she exclaimed, holding up her test paper.

"Well done!" he told her with a smile.

"Are you coming to take Miss Thatcher for a ride?" Emily Montgomery asked.

Jack smiled. "Yes," he answered as he moved past the girls and climbed the steps two at a time.

Emily and Rosaleen looked at each and giggled before heading down the road.

Jack entered the school and spotted Elizabeth erasing the chalkboard. "How was your day?" he asked.

"It was busy," she answered without turning around. "Albert found a spider on the way to school and it got loose in the room after lunch."

Jack's mouth fell open in a laugh. "What did you do?"

She turned around and smiled. "Well, I was going to ask Caleb to run to the jail to get you but then I realized I needed to try to handle it myself. So, I grabbed the empty coal bucket and handed it to Albert. He scooped up the spider and I covered the bucket with a slate. Then, he and Caleb took the bucket outside and released the spider." She looked at him, quite proud that she'd handled the spider crisis on her own.

Jack smiled. "Well, I'm glad you were able to avoid disaster," he teased.

"Jack!" she scolded mildly.

He laughed. "Ready for our ride?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered. "I've been looking forward to it all day!" She rounded her desk and walked toward Jack. As she closed the distance between them, he reached for her hands and pulled her close. Their eyes met and they laughed before they kissed. After several moments, their lips parted but they stayed close, their noses touching. "Should we go riding?" she whispered.

Jack sighed. "Okay, let's go riding," he whispered back. They slowly released their embrace and Jack slipped his hand into hers before he pulled her down the aisle to the doors. They started down the stairs but stopped short halfway down, startled to see someone petting Jack's horse. She had her back to them but Elizabeth immediately recognized her.

"Julie?!" she exclaimed.

Jack's head snapped from Elizabeth to Julie, shocked.

Julie turned around and smiled. "Elizabeth!" she called back as she rushed to the stairs. She instantly spotted Jack and Elizabeth holding hands and stopped. "Hello, Jack," she said with a laugh. "It's so good to see you both!"

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked as she released Jack's hand and hugged her baby sister.

Julie shrugged as they parted. "Well, you got me thinking about what I should do with my life," she explained. "But, it was so hard thinking in Hamilton with mother, father, and Viola all talking to me about proper suitors or places to shop! So, I decided I needed to get away to a quiet place where I could think, Hope Valley!"

Elizabeth stepped back to stand next to Jack again. She pondered Julie's answer while Jack asked, "Did your parents send you with an escort? Another Mountie?"

Elizabeth looked at Jack and nodded before looking back at Julie, waiting for her answer. Julie squirmed under Elizabeth's and Jack's scrutiny. "Well, no, I'm an adult!" she asserted. "I don't need an escort to travel where I want when I want!"

They both realized that Julie had run away from home. "Julie!" Elizabeth scolded as Jack gave Julie a rebuking shake of his head.

"What?" Julie asked, trying to act innocent.

"You are going to telegram Mother and Father to tell them where you are!" Elizabeth instructed.

Julie pursed her mouth, clearly unhappy with Elizabeth's command. After a few moments, she crumbled under Jack's and Elizabeth's stares. "Oh, alright!" she blurted. "I'll send it in the morning. Just give me tonight and I promise I'll telegram them tomorrow."

Elizabeth started to protest but Jack reached over and squeezed her hand. She looked at him and he raised his eyebrows. She sighed, understanding his unspoken suggestion to give her sister the time she'd requested. "Alright, but first thing in the morning, you need to send that telegram," she agreed.

Julie smiled before turning back to the horses. "So, are you going for a ride?" she asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, we are," she answered, smiling at Jack.

"Oh, I would love to go on a ride! It would feel so good after the long journey out here," Julie enthused, fishing for an invitation.

Jack's gaze snapped to Julie, his eyes revealing how much he disliked her idea. Elizabeth turned to him, "Could we get her another horse?" she asked.

Jack shook his head. "Your horse was the last for hire horse at the stable," he told them.

Elizabeth exhaled and nodded before turning back to Julie. She saw how disappointed her sister looked. Then, she had a thought. "Jack," she began as she turned to face him again. "Could we ride together on Sergeant while Julie rides the horse you brought for me?" she asked.

Jack's eyes widened as he realized his plan to propose was once again being thwarted. He exhaled his frustration and said, "Sure."

"Oh, yay!" Julie squealed with delight as she untied the horse and clambered into the saddle.

Elizabeth and Jack continued down the stairs. As they reached the horse, Jack released Elizabeth's hand and gently assisted her onto the saddle. He, then, climbed behind her. As he reached around her for the reins, Elizabeth grabbed them. "Oh, you want to steer?" he asked, teasing.

"Yes! Do you mind?" she asked. "I could use some more practice."

Jack smiled. "Of course," he agreed, pulling his hands back.

Before Elizabeth had a firm grasp on the reins, Julie rushed past them, heading toward the pond. "Julie, wait!" Elizabeth called as she prodded Sergeant.

Jack held onto the saddle as Elizabeth coaxed Sergeant to follow Julie. He couldn't help frowning, unhappy that his plan to propose to Elizabeth would have to be postponed, again.

Elizabeth prodded the horse to go faster while tugging on the reins to follow Julie around the pond and Sergeant responded by lurching to the left. "Whoah!" Elizabeth yelled as she nearly slid off the saddle. Jack quickly reached his arms around her waist, righting her and grabbing the reins to slow the horse.

"You okay?" he whispered next to her ear.

She nodded as she moved her hands over his on the reins. "Yes," she answered.

He started to release the reins and she tightened her grasp on his hands. "But don't let go," she requested with a smile.

Jack's mouth curled into a smile. "Never," he agreed as he spurred the horse to catch up with Julie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 _"Be joyful in hope,_

 _patient in affliction,_

 _faithful in prayer."_

 _~Romans 12:12_

"I still can't believe your students bring spiders and bugs to school!" Julie exclaimed as she, Elizabeth, Jack, and Abigail were sitting around a table at Abigail's Cafe later that evening. They were enjoying coffee and dessert after sharing dinner. "How can you tolerate such creatures?" she asked Elizabeth, shuddering.

Elizabeth smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "They're children, Julie," she answered. "They're naturally curious and bring things to share with me and their classmates. I'm not overly fond of the creatures, but I certainly won't discourage their curiosity. So, I have to learn how to handle the insects and spiders that make their way to my classroom. But," she looked at Jack, who was sitting next to her, "I'm afraid I shall never be able to tolerate or handle snakes! So, be ready to come running to save my class from any of those, Jack!" Her face broke into a big smile and she laughed.

"I don't know," Jack replied with a teasing tone. "I've already saved you once from a snake. The next time will cost you!"

Elizabeth met his gaze and stifled her laugh. "Oh, really? Hmmm... well, I'm pretty sure I can afford your price!" she retorted.

Jack's smile widened in reply. "I'm sure you can!" he happily agreed.

Abigail and Julie watched the young couple's playful banter. Abigail smiled, pleased to see them so happy. Julie was smiling as well but her eyes revealed some sadness. "Jack?" she called, prompting him to turn toward her. "Have you heard from Tom lately?" she asked.

Jack took a deep breath, not exactly pleased but certainly not surprised that Julie asked about his younger brother. He glanced toward Elizabeth before answering. "Yes," he began. "He's working at the quarry and doing very well."

Julie nodded, her smile fading a bit. "Has he mentioned me at all?" she asked.

"Julie!" Elizabeth rebuked. "You need to give Tom some time. He needs to get settled into his job."

"I know," Julie replied, defensively. "But, I can't help it! I think about him all the time and wonder how he's doing. I wish I had his address so I could write to him. Or even talk with him on the telephone!"

"He doesn't know you're here in Hope Valley?" Elizabeth asked.

Julie shook her head. "Well, only if Faith told him," she answered.

Elizabeth's mouth fell open at the mention of Nurse Faith Carter. She'd never met the woman but she really didn't like her as she had been a point of contention between her and Jack. Faith was Tom's nurse after he'd been injured in a car accident back in Hamilton. He and Julie had taken one of Mr. Thatcher's cars without permission. Jack had become friends with Faith while visiting Tom at the hospital and she helped him as he worked to make sure Mr. Thatcher didn't press charges against Tom. Elizabeth was embarrassed that Faith had made her so jealous. Now, as she felt a pang of jealousy growing inside her, she reminded herself that Jack loved her and that Faith was in the past.

"Faith? How does Faith know you're in Hope Valley?" Jack asked.

"Well, I called the hospital and asked to speak with her, hoping she'd tell me how I could contact Tom," Julie explained. "She said she wasn't at liberty tell me where he is or give me his address. So, instead, I convinced her to forward a letter to him. Then, when I told her that I couldn't stand it in Hamilton any longer and needed to get away from my family, she suggested that I come here to be with Elizabeth."

"Faith said you should come here?" Elizabeth asked, surprised.

Julie nodded. "Mmm, hmm," she acknowledged. "She's very nice. She even helped me buy my train ticket to Hope Valley. I had no idea how to do that since Father always handled those things. Now, that's one more thing I can do for myself!" she stated with pride.

Elizabeth looked down at the table, pondering Julie's remarks about Faith. Then, she suddenly recalled a promise Julie had made to her when they were home in Hamilton. "Julie, did you ever speak with father about the accident?"

Julie's eyes widened before she looked down and began fussing with a loose thread at the edge of the tablecloth.

"You didn't? Julie!" Elizabeth admonished. "You promised me you'd tell father that you were driving, not Tom!"

"I just couldn't find the right time to tell him!" Julie defended herself. "He's always so busy with work. And when he wasn't at work, he and mother were badgering me to go to the club with them to meet proper young men! They're always telling me what to do and they won't listen to me! So, I just didn't have a chance to tell him."

"Well, you will now," Elizabeth told her baby sister. "After you telegram tomorrow that you are here, you'll write a letter telling them everything."

Julie was aghast at the suggestion and shook her head adamantly. "I can't!" she protested.

"You will!" Elizabeth asserted. "You have to own up to your mistakes, Julie! If you are going to be an adult, you have to accept the consequences for your actions. So, you will tell Father!"

Julie exhaled dramatically. "Very well," she replied. "But he'll probably send someone out here immediately to drag me back home, kicking and screaming!"

Elizabeth shook her head and started to reply when Abigail interjected, "Elizabeth, perhaps you could write to your parents asking for Julie to stay with you for awhile. It might be good for her to be away from Hamilton. Perhaps Hope Valley is the best place for her to decide what she wants to do with her life."

Julie smiled at Abigail and then looked hopefully at Elizabeth. Elizabeth considered Abigail's suggestion for a moment and then said, "I could do that. But, Julie, are you serious about finding your purpose? Finding what you really want to do with your life? There will be no more running off into the woods and finding dangerous men!" Elizabeth warned, reminding Julie of her last visit to town when she'd caused trouble by bringing an injured, dangerous criminal to Abigail's.

"I didn't do that! I just happened to run into Nathaniel..." Julie began to protest but stopped when she saw the sharp looks from Elizabeth, Abigail, and Jack. "Alright," she agreed. "I'll try my best to stay away from trouble and focus on finding my purpose."

"Good," Elizabeth pronounced. "We'll see Mr. Yost about sending the telegram first thing tomorrow, before school."

Julie nodded and a yawn escaped her mouth. "Oh my goodness! I'm so tired! I think it's time for me to go to bed. The trip is catching up with me," she said.

They all stood and carried their dishes to the kitchen. "Goodnight, everyone," Julie called as she headed up the stairs.

"I'll be up in a minute," Elizabeth called as she walked over to Jack and slipped her hand in his. They walked into the dining room, leaving Abigail alone in the kitchen. Abigail busied herself washing the dessert dishes and putting away the clean dishes they'd washed earlier, trying to give Jack and Elizabeth some privacy to say goodnight. After a few minutes, Elizabeth returned to the kitchen and Abigail heard the front door shut.

"Can I help you?" Elizabeth offered.

"No, thanks," Abigail replied. "You head on up with Julie. I'll be up in a bit."

Elizabeth smiled. "Alright," she acknowledged as she headed to the stairs. "Dinner was delicious, as always! Thank you, Abigail!"

"You're welcome," Abigail responded as she watched Elizabeth slip from view up the stairs. She turned and rushed to the cafe door. She opened the door and headed outside, hurrying down the stairs and into the street. Spotting Jack as he was starting to climb the stairs to the jail, she called, "Jack?"

Jack turned around and was surprised to see Abigail rushing toward him. "Abigail? Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Abigail didn't respond until she had stopped next to him. "I've been hoping for a chance to speak with you alone all evening. I just wanted to let you know..." she hesitated, unsure of what she wanted to say.

"About what?" he prodded.

She hesitated, considering her words before telling him, "Jack, I thought you should know what people are talking about around town."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "What are people talking about?"

She sighed before she replied, "Apparently, some ladies in town were at the mercantile when you received a package the other day."

Jack frowned, remembering the day he'd picked up the package containing the engagement ring he'd ordered for Elizabeth. Two ladies were there, but he'd asked Ned Yost to keep the contents of the package a secret. "I should've known," Jack said, shaking his head with disappointment.

"What?" Abigail asked.

"I asked Ned to keep it a secret but I should've known that was impossible," he told her, his voice filling with anger.

"It seems the ladies badgered him into confirming their suspicion. So, don't be too angry with Mr. Yost," she explained.

Jack shook his head and cleared his throat, clearly unhappy with the turn of events.

"One of them told me about it earlier. She wanted to know if I knew if you'd asked Elizabeth, yet. I told her that I had no knowledge of a proposal and I strongly suggested that she should keep it to herself. But, I'm afraid it will just be a matter of time before the news travels around town. I thought you should know..." she trailed off.

"That I better hurry up and propose," he completed the thought.

Abigail nodded then placed her hand on Jack's arm. "I know that's not what you wanted to hear right now, but, Jack, I'm so excited for you two!"

Jack smiled. "Thank you, Abigail!"

"Do you have a plan?" she asked.

"Well, I've had TWO plans, but both of those didn't work!" he answered, his voice revealing his frustration.

Abigail gave him a questioning look.

"My first plan was after school yesterday but..." he couldn't even finish the thought.

"Yes, Elizabeth told me what happened," Abigail quickly offered. "I'm so sorry, Jack! You were planning to propose at the school?"

He nodded, a pained expression on his face. "And then I was going to ask her this afternoon on our ride, but Julie showed up and asked to go with us," he told her, his voice becoming strained, again.

Abigail frowned, sad to see Jack so frustrated. "Okay, so those plans didn't work out. What's the next plan?" she asked, hoping to encourage him to persevere.

Jack looked at her and shook his head. "Well, I've invited her for a picnic after school tomorrow." He hesitated for a moment before asking, "Could you possibly keep Julie busy?"

Abigail laughed. "Of course! Clara is due back on tomorrow's stagecoach. I'll get them both to help me at the cafe. I'll, also, be happy to prepare a picnic for you."

"Thank you, Abigail!" Jack said, his voice revealing his relief that perhaps, with Abigail's assistance, he would actually have time alone with Elizabeth tomorrow. He said a silent prayer that he would finally have the opportunity to propose.

Julie opened her eyes and glanced over at Elizabeth. They were both lying in their beds in Elizabeth's room above the cafe. Julie had been exhausted when she came upstairs, but now her mind kept returning to her conversation with Charles that morning. His reaction when she'd mentioned Elizabeth bothered her. She saw her sister was writing in her journal and was hesitant to disturb her. However, curiosity got the best of her. "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth stopped writing and looked up from her journal.

Julie hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Ummmm... I saw Charles when I got off the stagecoach this morning." Julie noticed Elizabeth's face tighten as her eyes fell to the floor. "He didn't seem very happy. Did something happen?" she asked earnestly.

Elizabeth exhaled forcefully as she closed her eyes.

"Something DID happen!" Julie exclaimed as she sat up straight in her bed. "What was it?" she urged.

"Julie," Elizabeth admonished. "I really don't want to discuss it."

Julie nodded, noting Elizabeth's uneasiness. She knew she really shouldn't push her sister though her eyes revealed her eagerness to know more, and Elizabeth returned to her journal writing. Julie studied Elizabeth for a few minutes and suddenly her mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "Tell me he didn't!"

Elizabeth looked up. "What?" she asked, confused.

Julie pulled back her covers and moved to sit at the foot of Elizabeth's bed, leaning eagerly toward Elizabeth as she tucked her feet under her nightgown. "Did Charles propose?" she asked in a low, dramatic voice.

Elizabeth's eyes flashed and she pursed her mouth. She inhaled sharply.

"Did he?" Julie asked again.

Elizabeth glared at her sister and nodded once.

"Oh good grief! I could just kill Viola!" Julie exclaimed.

"Viola?" Elizabeth asked, surprised.

Julie nodded. "Yes! Charles was over at the house about a week or so ago. I was in the hallway and heard he and Viola talking. She told him that he should come out here to tell you how he feels and bring you home."

Elizabeth was aghast. "She told him what?!"

Julie saw her sister's anger. "Oh, I never thought Charles would listen to her. I mean, we never do! I thought he was far too smart to pay attention to silly Viola!" she explained.

Elizabeth shook her head with disgust. "I cannot believe Viola encouraged Charles. And I can't believe he would actually think that..." her anger stopped her from completing the thought.

"Obviously you turned him down," Julie observed. Elizabeth looked at her sharply. "Well, of course you did! I mean anyone with half a brain can see that you and Jack are in love!"

"Why would Viola do that?" Elizabeth asked. "Why would she say Charles needs to bring me home? It's none of her business! It's my choice where I want to live! And it's my decision with whom I want to share my life!" Her anger was growing by the second.

"She was treating me the same way," Julie shared. "You know, my theory is that she is really miserable because she is not in love with Sir Lionel. So, she wants us to be miserable, too!" Julie nodded firmly to punctuate her theory announcement.

Elizabeth looked at Julie. "You don't think she's in love with her fiancé?" she asked.

Julie shook her head. "I know she isn't. Do you think she is?"

Elizabeth remembered her conversation with Viola during her visit back home shortly after Viola had gotten engaged. Viola talked about finding a proper consort to marry and then taking her place in society. She made no mention of loving Sir Lionel. Suddenly, Elizabeth's anger eased and she felt pity for her older sister. Elizabeth knew the wonderful feeling of loving someone and having that love returned. If Viola was marrying for position rather than love, Elizabeth felt sorry for her.

"Well, do you?" Julie repeated.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I really don't think so," she answered, sadness filling her voice.

The sisters sat in silence for a few moments, thinking of their sister's situation. Finally, Julie broke the silence, asking, "So, how did you and Charles part? Is your friendship still intact?"

Elizabeth frowned and shook her head. "No, Charles became quite ugly when I turned him down. He said some horrible things before leaving. So, no, we are no longer friends."

Julie suddenly reached for Elizabeth and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth! It sounds like he really put you in a terrible position!"

Julie's hug surprised Elizabeth. "Thank you, Julie! But, it's okay." She gave her baby sister a smile as they parted.

Julie sat back at the end of Elizabeth's bed. "Why do I get the feeling that you and Jack are quite happy now? I mean you seem happier than when you were last in Hamilton. Has something happened? Do you two have an understanding?" She clapped her hands together with excitement.

"Julie, of course we're happy," she replied, looking down at her journal.

Julie looked at her expectantly, wanting more information, but she was disappointed as Elizabeth returned to writing in her journal.

Julie moved back to her own bed and crawled under the covers. "Fine," she said, frustrated, and closed her eyes.

"Julie?" Elizabeth called after several seconds.

"What?" Julie asked, not opening her eyes.

"I'm glad you're here," Elizabeth told her.

Julie slowly opened her eyes and saw Elizabeth smiling at her. Elizabeth's broad smile told her all she needed to know. "Me too," she agreed and closed her eyes again.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yes, I did it! I brought up Faith Carter in this chapter. Shocking, yes?! I know Faith gave many Hearties heart palpitations, but in my vivid imagination she seemed like the best person to help Julie escape her family. Yes, in my story, she's the one Julie was speaking with on the phone near the end of the season 2 finale. Let me know what you think of Faith assisting Julie. Also, I've noticed some people following this story who don't look like they're Hearties (fans of When Calls the Heart), yet. If you're interested in knowing more about this fantastic TV show, check out the first season on Netflix. Both seasons 1 & 2 are on Amazon Prime, iTunes, and Google Play. If you are interested in joining the Hearties, you can find us on Facebook (Fans of Hallmark Channel's When Calls the Heart). Thanks for reading! And thanks, especially, for your reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 _"Challenges are what_

 _make life interesting._

 _Overcoming them is what_

 _makes life meaningful."_

 _~Joshua J. Marine_

Late the next morning, Julie sat at the table in Abigail's kitchen, writing the letter to her parents. Suddenly, she threw the pen onto the table and crumbled up the paper. When she tossed the paper ball at the garbage can, she missed and it landed on the floor. Completely frustrated, she buried her face in her hands and expelled a muffled yell.

The noise startled Abigail and she turned around to see what Julie was doing. When she saw Julie sitting with her hands over her face, she shook her head and sighed. She spotted the crumbled ball of paper and walked over to pick it up. As she placing it in the garbage can, she asked, "Having some trouble writing the letter to your parents?"

Julie slowly slid her hands from her face. "Oh, Mrs, Stanton! You have no idea!" she exclaimed. "I don't know how to tell my father what I did! He'll never forgive me! I'm sure he's going to send someone, or even come here himself, to drag me back home to marry some boring, old man so he can control me for the rest of my life!"

Abigail looked at Julie, a bit surprised by her outburst, as she sat down in the chair across from her. "First, Julie, please call me Abigail. Second, I'm sure your parents only want what's best for you," she assured.

Julie shook her head adamantly. "No! They don't! Father made sure that Tom had to leave Hamilton and now they don't want me to ever again have anything to do with him! They don't care if I'm unhappy. They just don't want me to do anything unless it's what they they tell me! They want me to be as miserable as they are!" she proclaimed.

Abigail was taken back by the young woman's candor. Before she could reply, Julie continued. "In fact, they are so against the Thorntons, I would not be surprised if Father did something to break up Elizabeth and Jack!"

Abigail reached over and placed her hand on Julie's. "Okay, okay," she soothed. "I understand that you are very upset with your parents. But, you need to tell them the truth. If you don't, then you and Tom will never have a chance. Your father will continue to believe Tom caused the accident and all the trouble. You have to own up to your role in all of this or there is no future for you and Tom."

Julie listened and pondered Abigail's comments for a few moments. "I understand that, Abigail, but I'm afraid that even if I do tell them that I was driving the car when we had the accident, they'll hold that against me and make me come home. They want me under their control, taking my proper place in society, even if I don't want that."

Abigail studied the unhappy young woman sitting across from her for a moment before responding. "Julie, you say that you are searching for your purpose, what you want to do with your life. If so, then it's important that you're honest with your parents about your past mistakes and tell them what you are hoping to do here in Hope Valley. And, if you love Tom, then you certainly don't want your parents thinking the worst of him. After all, if he was willing to take the blame for everything, then he certainly must care a great deal about you." She paused, looking at Julie and saw the young woman nodding her understanding. "Also, your parents can tell you what they want you to do, but you have to decide what you want to do with your life. You are an adult, Julie. You can decide if you want to go back to Hamilton or not. It's your life and your decision."

Julie smiled and reached over to squeeze Abigail's hand. "Thank you, Abigail! Elizabeth told me what wonderful advice you have given her. Now, I see what she meant!" Julie released Abigail's hand, picked up the pen, and started writing again.

Abigail smiled and returned to the counter where she continued preparing a chicken for roasting.

"Abigail?" Julie called, prompting Abigail to stop and face her. "You are so kind to take the time to talk with me. You must have been a wonderful wife and mother. You give such wonderful advice about love! I hope you will find love, again. You deserve to find someone, too!" Julie smiled warmly at Abigail. Abigail gave Julie a forced smile in return and Julie returned to writing her letter, oblivious that her statement had just disturbed Abigail.

Abigail turned back to the chicken, the smile faded from her face and was replaced by a pained expression. She thought of her last conversation with Frank Hogan in which he'd revealed his past life on the other side of the law. She'd been shocked and had no idea what to say to him. Truthfully, she was embarrassed by her reaction but she was still disturbed by Frank's revelation. So, she'd been avoiding him since their dinner days ago. However, she knew she would have to see him at some point, especially since Sunday was just a few days away and Frank was their pastor. As she placed the chicken in the oven, she shook her head as she tried to shake the uneasy feelings away. She stood up and heard a loud rumbling outside. As she quickly realized that was the sound of the stagecoach arriving, she smiled and turned to Julie. "I'll be back in a few minutes," she told her before heading through the dining room to the cafe door. Julie looked up just in time to see Abigail rushing out the door to meet her daughter-in-law.

Later that afternoon, Lee Coulter walked into the saloon and spotted Henry Gowen seated at a table. He purposely chose a path to the bar that was as far as possible from Gowen's table, but he was startled when Gowen called, "Mr. Coulter, won't you join me?" Lee looked over and saw Gowen motioning to the empty chair at his table. All eyes in the saloon were on the two most powerful men in Hope Valley.

Lee frowned. He really did not want to accept the invitation but felt compelled to do so. Also, he was curious about what had promoted this burst of congeniality from the usually petulant politician. He changed direction and headed to Gowen's table. As he sat down, Gowen poured some whiskey in a glass and set it in front of the timber tycoon. Lee narrowed his eyes, studying Gowen to determine what tricks the crafty mayor might have up his sleeve today.

Gowen picked up his glass and offered a toast, "To the success of your sawmill!" He gave Lee an unsettling smile.

Lee hesitantly picked up the glass and studied Gowen for a moment before accepting the toast. He took a sip of whiskey, sat down his glass, and replied, "Thanks!" He waited, expecting Gowen to make a disparaging remark but none came. "Well, to what do I owe this outpouring of kindness from our mayor?" he asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Gowen smirked. "Well, your sawmill has proved to be a success and you've paid your taxes, helping the town thrive."

Lee looked skeptically at Gowen. "Mmmm, hmmm," was his only reply as he took another sip of whiskey. The two men stared at each other, neither giving an inch. Finally, Lee asked, "What's the punch line?"

Gowen laughed mirthlessly. "Punch line?"

Lee nodded. "I've come to know you well enough that for every compliment you give, you dish out two or three insults. So what is it?" he taunted.

Gowen sneered. "Well, there is one, little thing. It came to the town council's attention that you are planning to build a theater. Is that true?"

Lee looked at Gowen, leery. "Yes," he replied succinctly. "Why?"

"Well, it seems that the town council recently passed an ordinance that builders must apply for special permits for any buildings that will be built for entertainment purposes. You'll have to apply for a special variance and there will have to be a public hearing before the town council will consider granting you a permit to build your theater," Gowen shared, clearly pleased to be the bearer of bad news.

Lee's face tightened with anger. "They passed this recently? How recently?"

"As a matter of fact, this morning," Gowen replied.

"There was a town council meeting this morning?" Lee asked, clearly displeased.

"It was a special-called meeting," Gowen explained.

Lee shook his head. "Why are you against a theater? It'll bring some culture to this town. And it certainly is no threat to you!"

Gowen laughed. "You've obviously missed the point. I'm not against the theater, not at all," he claimed.

Lee studied Gowen for a moment and then his eyes flashed with understanding. "It's not about the theater. It's just about me. You've now declared war on me, is that it? Anything I'm for, you're against?"

Gowen glared at Lee and took a drink of whiskey.

"Miss LeVeaux plans to do some wonderful things for this town with that theater," Lee proudly informed Gowen.

"I'm not sure everyone will see it that way," Gowen retorted. "After all, most people know that an actress is pretty much the same as a streetwalker."

Lee's eyes revealed his fury at Gowen's slander of Rosemary's character. "Whatever you have against me, leave her out of it! Your argument is with me, not her" Lee commanded, his voice rising and getting the attention of everyone in the saloon.

"Well, if you choose to keep company with a floozy," Gowen began but didn't have a chance to finish. Lee flew across the table and grabbed Gowen by his jacket lapels, pulling him out of his chair.

Outside, Jack was on his way to the cafe to pick up the picnic Abigail was preparing for he and Elizabeth. He was wearing his blue pants and vest, not a suit, having decided to dress a little more casually for their special picnic. He tapped the vest pocket, checking for the ring box he'd stashed in there before he'd left the jail. "Today is the day!" he mumbled under his breath as he passed the saloon.

Suddenly, his attention was drawn to loud noises coming from inside the saloon. He heard yelling, but couldn't quite make out the words. Then, the saloon doors opened and one of the young bartenders ran out. He spotted Jack and hollered, "Constable! Mr. Trevoy said to get you! Mr. Coulter and Mayor Gowen have gotten into it!" He pointed back into the saloon.

Jack frowned and headed into the saloon. He immediately spotted Lee pinning Gowen against the back wall. Then, Lee pulled his arm back and landed his fist against Gowen's jaw. Gowen crumpled to the floor as Lee stepped back. He grabbed the hand he'd used to punch Gowen and growled with pain and frustration. Jack rushed over to the two men.

Gowen grunted as he rolled over and and pushed up from the floor. When he noticed Jack standing nearby, he bellowed, "I want him arrested for assault, Constable!"

Jack looked at Lee. "What's going on here?"

Before Lee could speak, Dottie Ramsey suddenly joined them and told Jack, "I saw the entire exchange, Constable Thornton. Mayor Gowen was discussing Mr. Coulter's plans to build a theater and Mr. Coulter didn't seem to like what he was hearing. He jumped up and assaulted Mayor Gowen!"

Jack looked at Dottie, his expression revealing his skepticism of her account. She was, after all, employed by Mayor Gowen as his assistant. He looked to Lee, who looked stunned at the turn of events as he rubbed his right hand. "What happened, Lee?"

Lee shook his head. "Jack, what he said..." He hesitated, trying to process what had just happened. "I just couldn't let him get away with saying that!"

"He admits it!" Dottie exclaimed. "He admits he assaulted the mayor!"

"You're bound to arrest him, Constable," Gowen commanded as he wiped the blood from his mouth with his handkerchief. "I want him prosecuted to the full extent of the law for assaulting me!"

Jack frowned as he walked over to Lee. He reached for Lee's arm, but Lee backed away. "What are you doing, Jack?" he asked, shocked.

"Let's head over to the jail," Jack told him as he grabbed his arm. "You need to answer some questions."

"Are you arresting me?" Lee asked, his voice rising with concern.

"No," Jack answered, looking pointedly at Gowen. "But there are some questions you need to answer."

Gowen frowned and shot an angry stare at Jack.

Lee acquiesced and began walking with Jack. They exited the saloon and headed across Main Street to the jail. They quickly became very aware that all eyes were on them as they walked down the street. As they were walking, Jack heard the sound of a cowbell in the distance and suddenly remembered his date with Elizabeth. He cleared his throat with a low growl, feeling the now familiar frustration well up in his chest again.

"Jack?"

He looked back and saw Abigail,approaching him, carrying a picnic basket. "You didn't forget..." she began but stopped when she saw Jack had Lee by the arm. "What's going on, Jack?"

Jack frowned. "Abigail, would you please tell Elizabeth that we will have to postpone our picnic. I have to take care of this situation," he glanced at Lee, who was clearly upset, before he continued, "and unfortunately it may take awhile."

Abigail's eyes narrowed with concern. "Alright, I'll let her know," she agreed, glancing at Lee. She saw Lee looking down at the ground, his expression revealing his unhappiness and anger. "I'm so sorry, Jack," she added before heading toward the school.

Jack turned his attention back to Lee. "Let's head to the jail and get this sorted out," Jack told him as he urged him toward the jail.

"Look, Jack, Gowen had it coming to him!" Lee protested.

Jack pulled Lee's arm as he nodded. "Let's get inside and you can tell me exactly what happened," he told Lee.

Lee exhaled a low groan as he followed Jack to the jail.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hearties are still celebrating yesterday's awesome announcement from Hallmark Channel that there will be a season 3 of When Calls the Heart! As for this chapter, yes, there is trouble in Hope Valley. Constable Jack Thornton is on the case and will get things sorted out, eventually. As for the proposal... well, stay tuned. It's coming! (It really is!) Thanks, again, for reading and for sending your reviews! Hearties are the best!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 _"There is no surprise_

 _more magical than the_

 _surprise of being loved."  
~Charles Morgan_

Jack sat down behind his desk, across from the chair into which he'd just guided Lee, and pulled out his notepad and pencil. He looked over at his friend and tried to read the expression on his face. Lee was studying the floor, a faraway look in his eyes. After several seconds, Jack decided Lee's face revealed anger, frustration, and shock.

"Lee," he began his questioning but was immediately interrupted as the jailhouse door was flung open wide and Rosemary rushed in. "Lee!" she exclaimed when she spotted him. "Oh Lee! Are you alright?" Before Lee could answer, she turned her attention to Jack. "How could you, Jack? How could you arrest Lee?!" She stared down the Mountie as she crossed her arms in a pout.

Jack shook his head as he stood up behind his desk, clearly annoyed by Rosemary's interruption. "Rosemary, he's not under arrest," he informed her. "I'm just asking him some questions. I need to find out exactly what happened."

"Well, then, why isn't Henry Gowen here, too?" she inquired. "Mr. Trevoy told me what happened. So don't you need to question Gowen, as well? Why did you bring Lee over here to the jail?"""

"I will question Gowen. But I needed to separate the two of them, which is why I brought Lee here," he explained. "I am going speak with Lee now and you need to go."

Rosemary shook her head and placed her hands on Lee's shoulders. "I'm not leaving without him!" she stated.

A smile crept across Lee's face, surprised by but pleased with Rosemary's staunch defense of him.

Jack started to reiterate his request for her to leave but stopped, realizing that ordering Rosemary to leave would just fuel her anger and stubbornness. So, he changed tactics. "Rosie, I need you to go to Mr. Trevoy and get the names of everyone who was in the saloon when this happened. Would you do that?"

"Why?" she asked, clearly suspicious of Jack's request.

"Because they are witnesses and I need to talk with them, too," he explained. "You would be helping me, and Lee, if you would get that list from Mr. Trevoy."

Lee nodded, realizing what Jack was trying to do, and anxious to get this matter settled. "Rosemary, it would really help if you get that from Mr. Trevoy," he encouraged. "It would help me," he emphasized.

Rosemary immediately agreed. "Well, of course! I want to help! That's why I came as soon as I heard!" She patted Lee's shoulders before she stood up straight, clasping her hands in front of her waist. "I will bring you that list as soon as I can, Jack," she assured him.

Jack shook his head. "Oh, no rush! You take all the time you need to make sure that you have the complete list of everyone who was at the saloon," he urged her.

"You can count on me! Both of you!" she announced as she headed out the door.

At the school, Elizabeth was erasing the day's lesson from the chalkboard, having just dismissed the students. As she wiped the words off the board, her mind was imagining her picnic with Jack after school. Her lips curled up in smile at the thought of spending the afternoon with him. As she enjoyed the thought, she suddenly became aware of voices behind her.

"I bet she'll be wearing it on Monday!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I was sure that he would've asked her by now," Deborah stated.

"I bet he chickened out," Miles declared, clearly taunting the girls.

"Miles!" Emily admonished her brother. "You don't know anything!" She turned to the older girls and told them enthusiastically, "I bet he asks her this weekend!"

Elizabeth spun around and saw the children walking toward the door. Watching them leave, she realized that they had no idea that she could hear their conversation.

"Mama is surprised he hasn't asked her yet," Emily continued. "I heard her tell Mrs. Graves that Mountie Jack got the ring days ago!"

"He may just be waiting for the perfect moment to ask her," Deborah contended. "Maybe a romantic walk under the stars," she suggested dreamily.

"If he is waiting for the right moment, he's probably having trouble finding one since Miss Thatcher's sister came back to visit. I bet it's hard for Mountie Jack and Miss Thatcher to be alone with her here!" Rachel added.

The children were exiting the school, their voices fading. Elizabeth followed them down the aisle but did not want them to know she was eavesdropping. So, she pretended to make sure the desks were clear and ready for church on Sunday while she intently listened to their exchange.

"I hope he asks her soon!" Deborah exclaimed. "I want to see that ring!"

"I don't know why Mountie Jack wants to get married, anyway," Miles countered. "He's got the perfect life now!"

Emily shoved her brother's arm. "Miles!" she scolded. "Don't you know when a man loves a woman he wants to marry her? And everybody knows Mountie Jack loves Miss Thatcher!"

"And Miss Thatcher loves him back, I'm sure!" Rachel agreed. "So, I guess we'll see on Monday if she has the ring!"

"Or maybe she'll have it on at church on Sunday!" Emily gleefully proclaimed.

The children had climbed down the steps and were heading up the road as Elizabeth stood in the schoolhouse doorway, dumbfounded. Her head was spinning and her heart was pounding. As she wrapped her brain around what she'd just overhead, she found herself breathless at the thought of Jack proposing to her. But, even as she was overwhelmed by that feeling, an upsetting thought occurred to her: everyone in town knew that Jack planned to propose to her. She suddenly became painfully aware that, if the children were talking about it, she was probably the only one in Hope Valley that was unaware of this. As she struggled to determine just how she felt about that, she realized her name was being called.

"Elizabeth!" Abigail called as she climbed the steps.

"Abigail!" she replied, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Abigail looked at her concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course," Elizabeth answered not very convincingly. "Why?"

"Well, I called your name several times and you didn't seem to hear me. You were staring out at the pond with a rather intense look on your face," Abigail explained.

"Oh, well," Elizabeth responded, hesitating for a moment to come up with a plausible answer. "I was just watching my students leave and thinking about some of today's lessons."

Abigail gave her a bit of a skeptical look but didn't press her. "Okay. Well, I came out here to let you know that, unfortunately, Jack isn't going to make it for your picnic this afternoon."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she remembered their picnic date and immediately wondered if Jack meant to propose this afternoon Then, she realized Abigail had just told her the date was not going to happen, after all. "What happened?" she asked, her shrill voice revealing the difficulty she was having dealing with the rapid-fire turn of events.

Abigail shook her head. "I'm afraid there was trouble in town," she explained. "I saw Jack taking Lee Coulter in for questioning."

A look of shock filled Elizabeth's face. "What? Why would Jack be questioning Lee?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"I'm not sure," Abigail answered. "Jack asked to me let you know he wouldn't be able to make it so I rushed out here to tell you. On my way, I heard some people talking about trouble at the saloon. Why don't we head back to the cafe? I'm sure we'll find someone who knows what happened. Rosemary is on top of this, no doubt!"

Elizabeth nodded. "I'm sure!" she agreed. "Just give me a minute to get my things and lock up the school." She headed back into the school and grabbed her bag and a couple of books from her desk. Then, she glanced around the school to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Her thoughts wandered back to the children's conversation. She smiled, entertaining the thought that Jack had bought an engagement ring for her and would be proposing soon. Her pulse quickened at that thought.

"Elizabeth? Is everything okay?"

Abigail's call from outside pulled her out of her reverie. "Coming!" she called back and rushed out of the school, locking the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 _"Every tomorrow has two handles._

 _We can take hold of it_

 _with the handle of anxiety_

 _or the handle of faith."_

 _~Henry Ward Beecher_

The first light of Saturday morning's dawn filtered into the bedroom above the cafe as Elizabeth lay staring at the ceiling. She'd had a very fitful night with little sleep and certainly no rest. Her dreams were filled with the images and sounds from her students' overheard conversation.

She rolled over onto her side and worked to untangle her foot from the sheet. She'd shifted so much during the night that the bed linens were completely untucked and in disarray. She closed her eyes and tried to will herself back to sleep, but, as had happened most of the night, her thoughts would not calm down. She wondered when Jack might propose and her overactive imagination had contrived so many possible scenarios.

She opened her eyes and stared down at the floor. 'It had been quite a week!' she thought. Last weekend she could never have imagined the lows and highs she'd experience this week. From the unwelcome proposal to Julie's surprise visit to the revelation of Jack's intention to ask her to marry him, she realized that she had good reason for being sleepless. She, also, knew that she was going to have a hard time being calm and keeping this information to herself. Hiding her emotions was not one of her strong suits.

As she lay watching the sunlight play across her room, her eyes fell on her sister, sound asleep in the bed across from hers. Elizabeth was truly happy to have Julie in Hope Valley. She was, also, pleased that her baby sister had taken her advice and was trying to find her purpose. She tried to imagine what Julie might want to do with her life. That was a difficult question to answer as the youngest Thatcher daughter had only expressed interest in the latest fashion, young men, music, dancing, sketching, and the occasional book. As Julie turned over, Elizabeth realized that her dear baby sister was not privy to the town secret about the ring Jack had purchased for her. After all, Julie was even worse than she was at hiding her feelings and she certainly would never have been able to keep such a secret. "Well, at least I'm not the last one to know," Elizabeth mumbled to herself.

She shifted again, and looked out the window. The sky was brightening as the sun climbed above the horizon. The blues and grays of the night were quickly yielding to the yellows and oranges of the morning. As she admired the lovely morning unfolding outside her window, she heard footsteps on the stairs. She knew it was Abigail heading down to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast and she suddenly felt a strong need to talk with her dear friend. Rising from the bed as quietly as possible, wary not to wake Julie, she donned her robe and slippers. She crept out the door and carefully closed it behind her.

As she descended the stairs, she heard Abigail moving pots and pans. At the bottom of the stairs, she looked into the kitchen and saw Abigail at the stove, adding wood to the firebox. Crossing the living room noiselessly, she continued to watch Abigail. She stopped at the kitchen table and pulled a chair out. The chair legs made a loud scrapping noise against the wood floor.

Abigail spun around, startled. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "Elizabeth!"

"I'm sorry!" Elizabeth quickly apologized, holding her open hands out in front of her as if to calm Abigail. "I didn't meant to startle you!"

Abigail's breathing slowed and she turned back to the stove. "It's okay," she assured Elizabeth as she placed the last piece of wood into the firebox and shut the door. She turned around and asked, "What are you doing up so early? It's Saturday! You don't have to be at school today."

Elizabeth looked down as she rubbed her hands together. She shook her head. "I know," she agreed. "I just... had some trouble sleeping."

Abigail's brow furrowed. "Why?"

Elizabeth exhaled and shook her head, continuing to study her hands.

Abigail knew Elizabeth well enough to know something was bothering her. However, she, also, knew that Elizabeth was going to have to work up to talking about it. So, she began gathering the ingredients for her biscuits and allowed Elizabeth to sit quietly.

Elizabeth sat at the table, watching her hands while every so often glancing up at Abigail. She was struggling to find the words to discuss the conversation she'd overheard yesterday. Also, her thoughts were pretty sluggish due to her lack of sleep. The thought of Jack proposing at any moment was discombobulating her, making her fidget in the chair.

Abigail continued to prepare breakfast. Every now and then, she stole a look at Elizabeth. She was concerned that Elizabeth seemed so worried and uncomfortable. After several minutes, the biscuits were prepared and she placed them in the oven. She glanced over at her young friend and noted the apprehension on her face. Finally, unable to allow Elizabeth to dwell on her concerns in silence any longer, she sat down at the table across from her and said, "Elizabeth, is there something on your mind?"

For several seconds, Elizabeth just looked at Abigail. Finally, she answered, "I'm not sure." Abigail slowly nodded, studying Elizabeth. Under Abigail's scrutiny, Elizabeth looked away and considered how to broach the subject of Jack's impending marriage proposal when it suddenly dawned on her that Abigail probably already knew that Jack had purchased an engagement ring and planned to propose. In fact, she realized that Abigail may know even more than she did about the situation, as Abigail always seemed to be privy to the latest news in Hope Valley. She set her gaze squarely on Abigail and asked, "Abigail, is there anything you want to tell me?"

Abigail's eyebrows rose with surprise. "I thought you were about to tell me what's on your mind," Abigail countered.

Elizabeth glanced toward the dining room and exhaled sharply in frustration. "Why am always the last to know everything?" she mumbled.

Abigail quickly realized that news of Jack's plans had reached Elizabeth. She was surprised that someone in town had been bold enough to tell Elizabeth about the engagement ring Jack had purchased. "Oh my! Who told you?" she asked.

Elizabeth looked back at her friend. "What? Who told me what?" she asked, feigning ignorance, though not very well.

Abigail's eyes narrowed as she tried to read Elizabeth's expression. "You know, don't you? That's why you couldn't sleep," she stated, clearly reading her young friend.

Elizabeth sighed her surrender. "Yes," she answered.

"Who..." Abigail began her question.

"I overheard some of my students talking about it," Elizabeth replied. "They didn't know I could hear them." She shook her head. "It must be the talk of the town if the kids are talking about it!" she stated with exasperation.

Abigail reached over and squeezed Elizabeth's hand. "It must be exciting to know you'll soon be receiving a marriage proposal!" she enthused.

"Exciting?!" Elizabeth asked, incredulous. "It's humiliating that everyone knew about this before I did! Why would Jack tell everyone he was going to propose?"

Abigail's mouth fell open slightly, surprised. "Is that what you think happened?" she asked. Elizabeth just looked away. "Elizabeth, he didn't tell anyone! Mr. Yost did!"

Elizabeth looked at Abigail, confused. "Mr. Yost? What?"

Abigail nodded. "Jack picked up the ring at the mercantile and some ladies overheard Jack ask Mr. Yost to keep it a secret. But Mr. Yost didn't do a very good job of keeping the secret," she explained.

Realization replaced confusion on Elizabeth's face. "So, Jack didn't tell anyone?"

Abigail shook her head. "No. He wants very much to ask you. But his efforts keep getting thwarted!"

Elizabeth looked down at the table as Abigail's words sunk in. She felt an odd mix of happiness and anxiety as she now knew with certainty that a proposal from Jack was imminent.

Abigail continued. "So, it seems that Jack will be asking you a very important question soon!" she said, her voice filled with excitement. "Are you ready to answer?"

Elizabeth met Abigail's gaze and her eyes widened. She couldn't pretend that she hadn't thought about that during her restless night. She'd imagined one day receiving a proposal of marriage from the man she loved. Now, it seemed that proposal would be happening very soon. During the night she'd asked herself if she was ready to be a wife... ready to be a Mountie's wife... ready to be Jack's wife. She looked up and saw that Abigail was staring at her expectantly, hoping to know what Elizabeth's answer would be.

At the jailhouse, Jack poured three mugs of coffee. He brought two mugs to the cells. Both prisoners were awake. Lee was sitting on his cot but Bill was still laying on his. Jack handed Lee a mug of coffee through the cell bars before turning to Bill's cell. He pushed Bill's coffee mug through the cell bars and set it on the table just inside.

"Jack, how long am I going to have to stay here?" Lee asked.

"I think we can get things straightened out this morning," Jack answered.

"Gowen just had to be a hardnose and press charges!" Lee grumbled.

Jack nodded. "He did. But, I think we have a pretty good plan to get him to change his mind," he reminded his friend.

"I should've realized he was baiting me by saying those things about Rosemary," Lee chided himself.

"Gowen's very clever and very conniving. He's spotted your weakness and now he wants to exploit it," Jack explained.

"If he tries to do anything to Rosemary..." Lee began, getting agitated again.

"I think our plan may make him think twice before he even says Rosemary's name ever again," Jack stated.

Lee nodded. "I hope so, Jack," he replied. "I hope so."

Jack nodded and headed back to the stove to pick up his coffee mug. He took a long drink as he walked to his desk. He opened his notebook and read over his notes. As he took another drink of coffee, the jailhouse door opened and a man entered. Jack stood and immediately noted the man's dusty clothes and dirty face, indicating the man had ridden a long distance. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"You Thornton?" he asked in a low voice.

"I'm Constable Jack Thornton," Jack answered.

The man glanced over to the jail cells. "That Avery?" he asked.

Jack's eyebrows lowered. "What can I do for you?" he queried.

"I got some information that you're gonna want to hear about the counterfeit money," he answered.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "What information?"

The man looked around the jail before his eyes fell on the coffeepot on the stove. "Some coffee would sure help me remember everything," he told Jack.

Jack hesitated, studying the man. After a few seconds, he walked over and poured the man a half a cup. "How about half a cup to jog your memory, then half a cup after you tell me what this is about?"

The man nodded as he grabbed the mug from Jack. He loudly guzzled down the hot liquid as Jack watched him, a bit confounded by the man's behavior. When he finished the coffee, the strange, dusty man sat down in the chair in front of Jack's desk. Jack crossed over to his own chair behind the desk and slowly lowered himself into it. "What is this about?"

"The counterfeit ring," the man answered matter-of-factly.

"You said that. What about it?" Jack asked, glancing over at Bill's cell. He saw that Bill was now sitting on his cot as he stared at the strange man.

"Well, you wanna know who's in charge?" he asked.

Jack nodded. "Okay, who's in charge?"

"Well, it ain't him!" the man exclaimed, pointing at Bill.

Jack stared at the man. "Okay. Then, who is?"

The man smiled. "Got you attention, huh?" he asked, clearly amused with himself.

Jack was becoming frustrated with this man but managed to hide that behind a cold stare.

The man saw Jack staring at him and squirmed a bit in his chair. "You see," he began his explanation, "there are three big guys in this operation."

"You're part of the counterfeit ring? How?" Jack inquired.

"We made the money and delivered it out here," he replied without hesitation.

"And you know the men who are over the entire ring?" Jack asked.

"Of course!" the man responded. "They came to me and my partner to do their work for them. They couldn't get their hands dirty, so they let us do that for them!"

Jack was beginning to understand. "You and your partner did the actual counterfeiting while the ones in charge just told you what to do. Is that right?"

"Pretty much. They had all the right connections," the man answered. "You catch on very fast! Heard you were a good Mountie!"

Jack ignored the compliment. "Who's your partner?"

"He was just here," the strange man said. "You had him as a prisoner here til just a few days ago."

"Oh, you mean the man that the Mounties took to Hamilton?" Jack asked.

"Hamilton?" the man asked, laughing. "No Mounties took him to Hamilton. No Mounties took him anywhere! He came back to Buxton and told me what was going on here."

Jack frowned. "How did he get to Buxton? He was under arrest."

The man shook his head. "No he's not," he disagreed before pointing to Bill again. "He let him go."

Jack's gaze shifted to Bill, shocked. Bill looked away, telling Jack all he needed to know.

"Yeah, see," the man continued, "he told me about Avery's investigation. Then, he told me he'd heard that you arrested Avery. We got to thinking and realized that it sure looks like the whole operation is about to go south. So, we decided it might be in our best interests to work with you."

Jack looked back at the man, his expression sharp. "Work with me, how?"

"Well, I'll tell you everything you need to know about the big guys. But, I want the same deal my partner got from Avery," he stated calmly.

Jack's face stiffened as his anger swelled. He rose from the desk and walked over to Bill's cell. Bill was still sitting on his cot. He looked up and met Jack's gaze. "What deal did you give his partner?" Jack asked in a low voice. Bill frowned and looked back down.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _"Faith does not make things easy;_

 _it makes them possible."_

 _Luke 1:37_

Jack and Gowen were seated at a table in the saloon, scowls and cold stares on their faces. Rosemary was seated two tables away from them, her typewriter in front of her, but she wasn't working on her column. Instead, she was watching the two men glaring at each other, engaged in a battle of wills.

Finally, after several moments, Gowen spoke. "Is that a threat, Constable?"

Jack shook his head once. "Not a threat. A statement of fact."

Gowen narrowed his eyes and frowned deeper. "You have witnesses?"

Jack nodded.

"And you're sure they'll stick by their story? Even before a judge?" Gowen sneered.

Jack's eyes flared with anger. "They will," he replied. "Of course, if I find anyone attempting to tamper with the witnesses, then further charges would be made."

Gowen was clearly furious. His gaze slid over to Rosemary. Her eyes widened slightly but she didn't flinch as she stared down the mayor.

"So what will it be, Mr. Mayor?" Jack asked. "Will you continue to press charges against Lee Coulter? Miss Leveaux is prepared to press charges of slander against you. So, when the judge comes for Mr. Coulter, then we'll also have the hearing for you." Jack watched Gowen closely as he turned his attention away from Rosemary and back to him. He studied Gowen's expression, trying to deduce what the man's decision might be.

"Everyone will know!" Rosemary stated. Both men were startled to find her standing next to their table. Jack immediately stood. This was not part of their plan. Rosemary was ad-libbing, which he should have expected from the actress. "I will make sure that the story about the mayor slandering a newspaper reporter is sent to every newspaper in this country! Everyone will know that Henry Gowen committed slander against a member of the press!"

Jack reached for Rosemary's arm, hoping to quiet her and get back to their plan, but she was on a roll and had no intention of stopping. "Drop the charges against Lee or you will be in court yourself. And I will make sure everyone knows what you did!"

Gowen gave Rosemary a look that should have made her wither, but she stood firm. She met his gaze cooly and did not back down. Gowen slowly stood and drew a deep breath. "Fine. Charges dropped," he told Jack in a low voice as he headed to the bar.

Rosemary looked to Jack, surprise and relief appearing in her eyes. Jack watched Gowen as he walked away. "I'll be back with the papers for you to sign," he told Gowen before he turned back to Rosemary. He motioned with his head to the door. She quickly walked toward the exit with Jack right behind her. As soon as they were outside and the door was shut behind them, Jack opened his mouth to admonish her but stopped when she grabbed his arm with both her hands. "Oh my goodness, Jack!" she exclaimed. "I was so scared he wasn't going to drop those charges! I'm sorry that I didn't follow our plan, but he just seemed like he was going to be his usual stubborn self. I thought he might be more inclined to back down if a woman stood up to him."

Jack shook his head and chuckled, realizing that Rosemary was correct. Her last minute change of plan had worked.

"So, Lee is free now?" she asked hopefully.

Jack nodded and smiled. "Yes, he's free. Let me get Gowen to sign the papers that he's dropping all charges. We don't want him changing his mind."

Rosemary clapped her hands and giggled. "I have to tell Lee!" she called brightly as she rushed toward the jail.

Jack watched her, smiling. He was relieved to have one friend out of jail. However, he still had Bill sitting in one of the cells. His smile faded as he thought of the counterfeit ring, Bill's assertion that one of their superiors with the Royal Northwest Mounted Police was involved, and the story from the man who had arrived this morning. It was all weighing heavily on his mind. He was not happy with the deal he'd had to offer the man for his information, but the puzzle pieces were starting to fall into place. Yet, there were still some missing parts and those were really bothering Jack. Also, he wasn't entirely sure that the man's story about who was in charge of the counterfeit ring could be trusted as the gospel truth. As he crossed Main Street heading to the jail, he was consumed in his thoughts with a frown on his face.

"Jack!"

When he heard his name, he turned toward the person calling him and saw Elizabeth walking toward him from the cafe. "Elizabeth!" he called back, his frown quickly becoming a smile.

"Where were you?" she asked.

He gave her a questioning look.

"I called to you a couple of times but you seemed a million miles away," she told him.

He nodded. "I was just thinking about Bill."

Concern filled her expression. "Have you been able to find out anything that might help him?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. But we have gotten the situation with Gowen and Lee sorted out," he shared.

Elizabeth smiled. "So Mr. Coulter will be out of jail?" she queried.

He nodded.

Elizabeth laughed. "Well, I'm sure Rosemary is quite happy right now!"

Jack nodded. "She's already at the jail telling him!"

The both laughed. Jack reached out and took her hand in his. He tugged her hand slightly and they started walking toward the jail. He glanced sideways at her before asking, "Elizabeth, would you like to try again for our picnic? Perhaps later today?"

Elizabeth let out her breath all at once and her pulse quickened. She reminded herself to be calm. After all, Jack did not know that she knew that he had plans to propose to her. She needed to keep her emotions under control. So, she took a slow, calming breath before answering, "I'd love to!"

Jack smiled. "Good!"

Their date made, they found themselves standing in front of the jail. Jack knew he needed to get inside and get the papers for Gowen to sign. Elizabeth knew he had work to do. So, she reluctantly said, "Alright, I'll see you later."

He nodded. "It'll probably be mid-afternoon. Will that be okay?"

She smiled. "Of course!"

They stood there, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes for several moments. Finally, Jack squeezed her hand. "Let me get inside. I'll see you soon!"

"See you soon!" she agreed.

He released her hand and turned to head into the jail. She turned and headed back to the cafe. Elizabeth had taken just a few steps when she heard a male voice call, "Constable Thornton!" Startled, she turned around and saw a man in a Mountie uniform on a horse approaching them. He stopped the horse and dismounted, slowly. She noticed he was an older man and that he was walking with a limp, as though his legs or back hurt.

Surprise filled Jack's face as he recognized the Mountie. "Superintendent Houston? What brings you to Hope Valley?"

Superintendent James Houston stopped in front of Jack. "The counterfeit case. I understand you have Inspector Avery in your jail?"

Jack stiffened and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Let's head inside, Jack," Houston directed. "I'd like some coffee and then we'll discuss Avery's transfer."

Jack was clearly confounded by the superintendent's arrival. He put his hand out, motioning for Houston to head inside. Before he followed, he noticed Elizabeth was still standing nearby, watching them. He nodded to her and gave her a wan smile. Reading her eyes and understanding her unspoken question about their picnic, he looked toward the jailhouse door and saw Houston entering. He turned back and assured her, "I'll see you later... one way or another."

She nodded and smiled. "Good luck!" she offered before she continued her walk to the cafe.

Jack watched her for a moment before he turned and hurried into the jail.

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve Author's Notes: Yes, I'm tackling the counterfeit ring! So, this is how my overactive imagination sees the counterfeit ring unfolding. It's probably far from what the series' writers are imagining, but it sure is fun to play with their story and characters ! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Be patient with me, please. Jack's got a plan (or many plans - plan A, plan B, plan C... plan Z?!) and everyone- the town and Elizabeth- knows it! Well, everyone except Julie, that is. Will she find out? Will Elizabeth spill the beans to Jack that she knows? Will Jack get the opportunity to pop the question soon? Will Jack find out that Elizabeth knows he has a plan to propose? I can't wait to find out! Just teasing... I, too, have a plan! I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing! Thanks so much, Hearties!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Elizabeth Thatcher, Jack Thornton, Abigail Stanton, Bill Avery, Rosemary Leveaux, Leland Coulter, Henry Gowen, the Thatcher family and the other good citizens of Hope Valley and Hamilton do not belong to me. The Hallmark Channel/Crown Media, Believe Pictures, and Motion Picture Corporation of America own these characters. I'm just playing with them for a little while and I promise to return them relatively unscathed! There will be a couple of new characters that are creations of my vivid imagination. Many thanks to Janette Oke, Michael Landon, Jr., Brian Bird, Brad Krevoy, and the entire cast and crew of When Calls the Heart, and, of course, all of the Hearties! Y'all rock!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 _"In life you need either_

 _inspiration_

 _or desperation."_

 _Tony Robbins_

Jack stood in the doorway of the jailhouse and watched Superintendent Houston and Constable Williams head to Abigail's Cafe to get some lunch. He frowned as he replayed his conversation with Houston. The Mountie supervisor had said all the right things but Jack's instinct told him that something was not right. His suspicions were raised more when Constable Williams had arrived shortly after Houston. Williams explained that he had travelled from Calgary at Houston's behest to assist with Bill's transfer. Houston told Jack that he and Williams would be taking Bill back to Hamilton for questioning and, ultimately, his trial.

"Jack?" Bill called from his cell, breaking into Jack's thoughts.

Jack walked back inside, closing the door behind him.

"So, who do you believe?" Bill asked as Jack approached his cell.

Jack glared at Bill. "You're still insisting that Superintendent Houston is involved with the counterfeiting ring?"

Bill nodded. "I know he is," he confirmed. "Come on, Jack! Why else would a superintendent come all the way out here? He could've sent a couple of Mounties to bring me back. No, he doesn't intend for me to ever get back to Hamilton."

"What?" Jack asked, confused and concerned.

"Oh, I have no doubt that Houston knows that I know he's dirty," Bill explained. "He doesn't want me back in Hamilton asking questions or telling people my suspicions. I'm certain that somewhere between Hope Valley and Hamilton something will happen to me." Bill met Jack's gaze for a moment but, seeing the expression of alarm in Jack's eyes, looked away.

Jack shook his head. "But he has Constable Williams with him..."

"He's no constable," Bill interjected.

"What?" Jack asked.

Bill shook his head. "He's part of the counterfeiting ring. He's not a Mountie," he insisted.

"How do you know?" Jack inquired.

"He was driving the car when I met with a member of the Crenshaw Brothers' Gang in Hamilton a couple of months ago," Bill answered. "Either Houston doesn't think I'd remember him or he doesn't care than I know their plan."

Jack considered Bill's statement as he stared down at the floor. He'd noticed that Williams' jacket sleeves were too short, his pants seemed tight, and he walked like his boots didn't fit. Jack had thought that the Mountie may have just gotten the wrong size uniform or had gained weight, but now, he frowned, knowing that Bill was correct. He felt a headache coming on as he realized that Bill's life was in danger if he left Hope Valley with Superintendent Houston. "You can't go with them," Jack stated.

Bill expelled a frustrated chuckle. "Well, yes, but how can you hold me here? He's your superior and when he orders you to release me, you have no choice. We have no proof he's involved in the counterfeiting. And you can't charge Constable Williams with impersonating a Mountie without tipping Houston off that you suspect him."

Jack's frown deepened, clearly unhappy with his lack of choices.

"So," Bill continued, "it would seem we have just a little while longer until I'm gone for good. As soon as Houston finishes his lunch, all three of us will be heading out of town."

Jack looked at Bill, anger and frustration filling his expression. "I'll try to convince him to hold off leaving town til morning," he told Bill.

Bill shook his head. "That'll never happen. He wants me out of here as soon as possible."

Jack cleared his throat, releasing a short groan, as he walked back to his desk. He sat down and stared at the papers, wracking his brain for other options. He glanced over at Bill's cell and saw that he was sitting with his head in his hands. Despite Bill's cavalier attitude, it was certain that he felt the gravity of his situation. Jack expelled a discouraged sigh. His glance fell once again to his desk as he tried to determine a better course of action than just letting a corrupt superintendent take Bill. His mind reeled through possible excuses for keeping Bill in Hope Valley, but he rejected each as implausible for one reason or another. His jaw and facial muscles tightened as the stress weighed on him. Then, an idea crossed his mind and his eyes widened slightly. As he entertained the thought, his expression softened. He stood and headed to Bill's cell. "I think we might have a way out of this," he told Bill.

Bill looked up at Jack, clearly skeptical. Jack nodded back and gave him a small smile of encouragement. "This just might work," Jack reiterated.

Less than an hour later, Houston and Williams were back at the jail. They'd retrieved Bill's horse from the stable and all three horses were now tied up outside the jail. Jack opened Bill's cell and placed the handcuffs on his wrists.

"Well, I'm out of your hair, now, Constable," Bill told Jack as he held out his wrists. "I'm sure you're ready to see me go." He added a little head nod.

Jack stared at Bill. "I'm just disappointed that you would turn to the wrong side of the law. But, you'll have the long ride back to Hamilton to think about what you did wrong," Jack told him.

Houston scoffed, "I'm sure!" He nodded to Williams before he commanded, "Let's go, Avery."

Williams grabbed Bill's arm and pulled him toward the door. Houston followed them and Jack brought up the rear. As the men mounted their horses, Jack watched from the jailhouse porch. He noted that Houston had a tough time climbing onto his horse. Clearly the man was not accustomed to riding a horse very often. He looked over at Williams sitting on his horse and he seemed quite uncomfortable. He sat very stiffly, holding the reins as though he were driving a carriage rather than riding a horse. If Houston was out of practice with horse riding, then Williams appeared to never have had much practice in the first place.

Houston looked to Jack. "Thanks for your assistance, Thornton," he called.

Jack nodded but remained silent. He looked at Bill, who gave him a small nod. Jack watched as the three men slowly headed down Main Street and out of town. Then, he had a feeling that he was being watched and turned around. He looked up Main Street and spotted Nora Avery standing on the porch of the saloon, staring back at him. Her intense gaze made the hair on the back of his neck rise. This was not the first time that Jack had spotted Bill's wife watching him. Jack had found it odd that she never visited her husband while he was in jail, even if they were estranged. In fact, he had noticed that Nora Avery had exhibited some pretty odd behavior since she'd arrived in Hope Valley. He didn't feel like he could read her personality at all. As he watched her, she turned away and scurried back into the saloon. He shook his head with disbelief and started to head down the stairs to the street but stopped when he caught sight of Ned Yost rushing down the street. "Constable?!" Yost yelled and waved a telegram over his head.

Jack climbed down the stairs and met the shopkeeper halfway. "The reply to the telegram you sent earlier," Yost explained as he handed the paper to Jack.

Jack took the paper, nodded, and offered, "Thanks, Ned." He opened the telegram and read it as Ned turned and headed back to the Mercantile. When Jack finished reading, he shoved the telegram into his pocket and looked around Main Street. His gaze stopped at Abigail's Cafe and his feet quickly followed his gaze.

He entered through the kitchen door and immediately saw Abigail kneading bread at the kitchen table. She noticed Jack, smiled, and pointed a dough-covered finger toward the living room. He nodded his appreciation before he followed her direction and saw Elizabeth sitting on the couch, reading. He started toward her but halted when he heard loud laughter. He glanced back to the dining room and saw Julie and Clara seated at a table, apparently have a very funny conversation. Returning his attention to Elizabeth, he continued walking to the couch and called her name in a low voice, "Elizabeth."

She looked up as he sat down next to her. "Jack!" she replied, surprised.

Abigail looked up from her work and stole a glance at Jack and Elizabeth. She saw Jack sit next to Elizabeth on the couch. He reached for her hand and their fingers intertwined. She smiled, very pleased to see their relationship going so well. She turned back to her bread dough, giving Jack and Elizabeth their privacy.

Jack and Elizabeth were smiling at each other when a sudden realization came over Elizabeth. "Is it three o'clock already? Is it time for our picnic?" she asked as she set her book on the side table.

"Ahhh..." he began, hesitant, "I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to go on our picnic today."

Elizabeth's expression fell. "You have to work," she observed, studying their clasped hands to hide her disappointment.

"Yes, I do," he confirmed, giving her hand a squeeze of reassurance. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. But, when I get back..."

Her head snapped up. "Get back?" she asked sharply.

Jack nodded. "I have to go out of town for a little while," he explained. "I'll be back as soon as I can and we'll have our picnic."

She studied his face for a moment and something in his eyes worried her. "Will you be in danger?" she asked.

Recalling her fears about the dangers of being a Mountie, he took her other hand in his. "I'm so sorry! It's Mountie business. You know I'll be careful," he told her, trying to ease her fear.

She nodded. "I know," she told him. "You're good at what you do," she said, teasing him.

He smiled and looked into her eyes. Though she was trying to hide it, he could see her concern. He exhaled sharply before pulling her hands up to his lips and kissing her fingers. He met her gaze and told her, "Look, none of us knows what's going to happen, but God does. I trust Him to bring me back to you."

Elizabeth smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Then, they held each other for several moments. Jack whispered into her hair, "I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you!"

"I love you," she whispered into his shoulder.

As they broke their embrace, their lips met for a few seconds. Elizabeth looked up and saw him smile back at her. "See you soon!" he assured her before he stood and headed for the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 _"God is our refuge and strength;_

 _an ever present help in trouble."_

 _Psalm 46:1_

Hours later, the sun was getting very low in the sky as Jack steered his horse down the trail. Just as he'd known, it hadn't taken long for him to track Houston, Williams, and Bill. After recent overnight rains, the ground was just muddy enough to hold the tracks of three men traveling together on horseback. In addition, since neither Houston nor Williams were comfortable enough on their horses to ride very fast, he'd caught up with them quickly, though he'd left Hope Valley almost a half hour after them. Now, he had dropped back, anticipating that they would slow down soon to make camp for the night.

As he watched them carefully from a distance, he was trying to figure out Houston's plans. Jack had already decided that whatever Houston planned to do, he'd likely do it during the night and that it would happen tonight. If they remained on this trail, tomorrow afternoon they would reach Buxton, a good-sized town. He knew that Houston would want to take care of Bill before reaching Buxton.

Jack was jarred from his thoughts as he heard Houston call, "Stop! We'll make camp here for the night." He peered through the woods and saw the horses had stopped. He quickly directed Sergeant to a dense stand of trees on the left and pulled to a stop. He dismounted and tied him to one of the trees. After pulling his rifle from its saddle holster, he crept off toward the place the others had stopped.

Meanwhile, Houston, Williams, and Bill had stopped near a wide clearing of trees. Houston directed them over to the far side and climbed off his horse. He stretched and groaned as he arched his back. Turning to Williams, he barked, "Get off that horse and start a campfire."

"Whoah, whoah, whoah!" Williams countered as he dismounted. "I don't take orders from you!"

Houston turned and gave the Mountie imposter an angry stare. Then, he walked over to him and growled, "Out here, you do."

Williams scowled. "I don't know how to build no campfire!" he protested.

"Looks like you got a Mountie who failed campfire building," Bill observed, sarcastically.

Houston turned his sharp look to Bill. "Shut up! You're in enough trouble. I'll get to you in a minute."

Bill frowned and made a move to get off his horse.

"Not yet!" Houston ordered Bill before he turned back to Williams and said, "I told you to get that fire going."

Williams glared at Houston. "And I told you I don't know how," he retorted.

Houston turned away and reached into his saddlebag. He pulled out a pack of matches and tossed them at Williams. "Gather up some small branches and use these to start the fire," he commanded.

The matches hit Williams' shoulder and fell to the ground. He reached down and scooped them up. "What are you gonna do?" he asked.

"I'm going to get him all settled in," Houston answered. "The sun's going down quickly so get that fire going! Now!"

Williams expelled a low growl of frustration as he walked around the perimeter of the clearing, gathering small branches, as ordered. Houston reached back into his saddlebag and pulled out a rope. He walked over to Bill's horse and told him, "Now you can get down."

Bill held into the saddle horn with his handcuffed hands as he swung his right leg over the horse to dismount. He faced Houston and gave him a look of scorn. "What now, Houston? What's your plan?" he challenged.

Houston shoved Bill around the horse and across the clearing. "Sit down over there," he instructed, directing Bill to a fallen tree trunk.

Bill stumbled to sit on the trunk as Houston grabbed his ankles and tied them with the rope. "Afraid I'm going to take a walk in the woods without you?" Bill quipped.

Houston sneered at Bill as he finished tying the knot in the rope and stood up. "I know you, Avery. You don't stop and I'm not taking any chances."

"You've already taken too many chances," Bill fired back. "And you've made far too many bad choices. What made you decide to join the criminals?"

Houston laughed. "Join criminals?" he asked, incredulous. "You still believe it's good versus evil, don't you, Avery?" He shook his head.

Bill stared back at Houston, his eyes narrowed with anger.

"The world is filled with gray," Houston insisted. "A little funny money doesn't hurt anyone and it will give me some good money to retire. You and I both know how little the Mounties offer when you ride off into the sunset!"

Bill looked at him in anger and shock. "Is that what this is about? Money for your retirement?" he asked, dumbfounded.

A short distance away, Jack observed the men, hidden from view by a large Buffalo berry bush. He saw Williams attempting to start a fire, but not having much luck. Houston left Bill and returned to his horse to dig through his saddlebags again, pulling out his canteen. Jack looked over his shoulder and saw that the sun had now set. He looked back to the clearing and saw Houston heading toward where Williams was attempting to start the fire.

"You have really never started a campfire before?" Houston asked the Mountie imposter.

"I'm a city boy," Williams replied. "I don't get out in the country much."

Houston shook his head and deftly lit one of the small branches. The small branch flared and then another small branch caught fire. Soon a nice size campfire was blazing in the center of of their camp. Houston stood near the fire and warmed his hands. "You brought some food tins, right?" he asked Williams.

Williams nodded. "Of course, I ain't stupid!" he responded. "I got us some beans and peaches."

Houston looked at him sharply. "That's all?" he asked.

Williams extended his hands in question. "Well, I didn't think we'd be needing much. I mean, we sure ain't feedin' him," he said, pointing at Bill. "And we are getting on the train back to Hamilton tomorrow, right?"

"What?" Bill interjected. "I don't get to dine with you fellas? How disappointing! Well, I guess I'll just go forage for some berries," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he stared at Houston.

"I don't think you'll be very hungry," Houston told Bill. "Especially after you attempt to escape and I have to shoot you."

Bill glared at him for several moments before he nodded his head slowly. "I see. So, that's how you plan for it to happen. You'll shoot me in the back?" he asked.

Houston's ire was growing, clearly miffed at Bill's comment. "Whatever it takes for you to be out of the way," he answered.

Bill shook his head. "Is that what you learned being a Mountie? To shoot in the back!" he retorted. "You're not a Mountie, you're a coward!"

Houston's face contorted with fury. He reach to his holster, fumbling with the snap for a several moments, before drawing his weapon and aiming at Bill. "Shut up! Keep talking and you'll go sooner rather than later," he bellowed.

Bill's only reaction was that his eyes widened a bit. Otherwise, he just stared back cooly at Houston. He was about to taunt the man, again, but thought better of it. He wasn't sure if Jack had tracked them to the campsite, yet. So, he needed to keep the criminals calm so Jack had enough time to get in position. Bill broke eye contact with Houston and looked at the campfire, studying the growing flames. Houston, seeing that Bill had dropped the challenge, slowly lowered the gun. He looked back at Williams, who was staring back at him, his mouth slightly open in shock. "Get the food tins!" he hollered at Williams, jarring the man from his dumbfounded gaze.

"Alright!" Williams grumbled back as he headed to his horse.

"Just get the food," Houston yelled. "We'll get those beans heating up."

"Sounds good to me," Williams concurred. "I'm starving! It's been a long time since lunch!" He headed to where they'd tied up the horses, several feet from the camp fire.

Bill, his feet tied and wrists handcuffed as he sat in the tree trunk, slid a short way down the sudden movement pulled Houston's attention away from Williams. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" he asked Bill as he raised the gun slightly.

Bill looked up and answered, "I'm moving closer to the fire. It's cold out here!" He continued to slide down closer to the fire.

"Far enough!" Houston ordered, infuriated with Bill though he did not raise his gun this time.

Bill stopped and met Houston's gaze before slowly sliding down, yet again. He settled in and placed his still handcuffed hands in front of him to warm them. Houston glared at him. "Fine!" he growled. "Not too much longer..." he added, his voice foreboding.

Bill shook his head. "Really?" he asked. "You know, I've been thinking about this. What's your plan? I mean, we've been on the trail for hours. If you really wanted to do this, you've had plenty of opportunities. So, I have to wonder if you really want to do this. I mean, as you said, funny money doesn't hurt anyone. But, murder? Well, that definitely hurts someone and it pretty much seals your fate. No turning back once you do that."

Houston shook his head. "Shut up," he mumbled.

"You do this and they will throw you in Medicine Hat Prison for a very, very long time," Bill told Houston. "You know the Mounties won't rest until they find you."

"Shut up!" Houston shouted as he shoved Bill, causing him to slide off the tree trunk. He grabbed a large branch lying on the ground near the tree trunk and, for a split second, he appeared to be ready to swing it at Bill. Bill stared icily up at him, not flinching. Instead of swinging the branch at Bill, Houston turned the fire and used the branch to stoke the flames.

Meanwhile, Williams was digging in his saddlebag, the horse between him and the campfire. Suddenly, a white cloth came over his head and was pulled tight around his mouth. Jack leaned in closed to the man's ear and instructed, "Do not make a noise!"

After tying the gag tight, Jack handcuffed Williams to his horse. Williams made a low groan as he slumped against the animal. Jack turned away from the fake Mountie and picked up his rifle from where he'd hidden it behind a nearby tree. He peered around the tree and quickly took in the scene of Houston by the fire and Bill struggling to get back up on the tree trunk. He readied the rifle and started to move around the tree into the clearing. He took two steps before Williams' horse whinnied loudly drawing everyone's attention. Jack turned around and immediately realized that Williams had unsuccessfully tried to climb into the saddle but fell against the horse instead. He swiveled his attention back to Houston and Bill, only to find Houston had spotted Jack and pulled his gun. The superintendent quickly moved to Bill and pointed the weapon at him.

"Put the rifle down or I will shoot him," Houston insisted.

Jack started to reply but Bill beat him to it. "And then what? You'll shoot Jack, too? How will you ever explain that?"

Houston frowned. "Well, Constable Thornton was part of your counterfeiting ring, of course. One corrupt Mountie, two corrupt Mounties, makes no difference."

Jack watched Houston as he pointed the weapon at Bill. "Don't do this," he urged. "Put the gun down. If you don't, then they will throw the book at you. You will not get away with this."

Houston laughed. "Jack, are really so naive to think that the Mountie way is the only way There's so much more to this life than Maintiens les droit!" He scoffed. "Now put down your gun!"

Jack stared at Houston as he continued to aim his gun at him. A sudden crack followed by a loud popping sound startled the three of them. Jack swiveled in the direction of the sound but stopped short when he saw Houston fall to his knees and clutch his left arm. Realizing the superintendent had been shot, Jack quickly turned his attention to the source of the shot. His eyes widened and his mouth felt slightly open in shock when he saw who had fired the weapon at Houston.

Bill, too, had spotted the shooter and quickly worked his way up from the ground. He took a couple of steps towards the shooter but stopped suddenly. His expression filled with horror.

"Put the gun down, Mrs. Avery," Jack called.

Nora Avery was standing at the edge of the clearing, a small handgun in her hands. The gun was now aimed at Jack.

"Nora, what are you doing?" Bill yelled.

"He arrested you!" she answered.

Bill started slowly walking toward his wife. "He had to, Nora. He had no choice," he explained. "But he's helping me."

Nora shook her head. "No, he's making sure they take you back to Hamilton so you have to stand trial. He's not helping you!"

"Put the gun down, ma'am!"

The voice from the other side of the clearing got everyone's attention. Another Mountie in full uniform, unlike Jack, was slowly walking toward Nora with his weapon fixed on her. "Lower it, now!" he warned again.

Nora, a confused and fearful look on her face, held her gun up, shifting its aim between Jack and this new Mountie. Bill looked to his wife and noted her distress.

The Mountie walked past the campfire. He kept his gaze squarely in Nora. "Put it down now, ma'am!" he demanded again.

Bill continued watching Nora and saw her frown and shake her head. He noted that her hand holding the gun began to shake but before he could say anything, she fired. The bullet whizzed past him and the Mountie, flying off into the darkened woods. Bill glanced over his shoulder to see a look of shock and anger on the a Mountie's face. Bill quickly jumped between the Mountie and Nora, anticipating the lawman's imminent firing of his gun at Nora. "No! Wait!" Bill yelled.

"Herbert, hold on!" Jack joined Bill's plea. "Give him a chance to talk her down. She's his wife," he quickly explained.

Herbert flashed a shocked look at Jack and Bill. "His wife?" he stammered.

"Yes," Bill answered before turning back to her. "Nora, please!" he pleaded as he took another step toward her. "Give me the gun."

Nora looked at him but didn't appear to have heard him. Her eyes flitted between Jack, Bill, and Herbert. Then, Bill saw her hand shake and he yelled, "Nora, no!" as she started to pull the trigger again.

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed this action-filled chapter. I'm really enjoying playing with this counterfeiting ring storyline. So many possibilities! Hang in there... more Jack and Elizabeth coming soon...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 _"Keep calm_

 _and pray."_

 _~Anonymous_

Elizabeth sat at the table, enjoying her after dinner tea and the conversation between Julie and Clara. She was so pleased that the two young women had become such fast friends. They spent much of their time discussing fashion. Now that their dinner was finished, Julie was showing Clara the latest Paris fashion magazine that she'd brought with her to Hope Valley.

"Don't you just love the lace collar?" Julie pointed out. "Oh, and it's on the sleeves, too!"

"That is lovely," Clara agreed. "You know, I think I might be able to do something like that for Mrs. Ramsey. She asked me to make her a nice, blue dress. I wonder if I could use a pretty Dotted Swiss instead of lace? I have a little left over from a christening gown I made for Mrs. McNeely," she mused.

"I think Dotted Swiss would work well," Julie concurred. "What would you use for the sash? Narrow sashes are in, you know."

Elizabeth smiled, amused by the young women's obsession with fashion. Their enthusiastic conversation reminded her of the animated discussions she had with her classmates at teachers college, though she and her classmates' topic was teaching methods rather than women's dresses. It suddenly occurred to her that Julie might be on her way to discovering what fulfilled her. She looked at her sister and saw how happy she was discussing fashion with Clara. As Elizabeth considered what Julie might do with her love of fashion, her ears perked when she heard a snippet of the conversation at the table behind them,"... but I guess Jack hasn't asked her, yet..."

She recognized the voice as Molly Sullivan's. Her smiled faded as she turned her heard slightly, trying to hear more of the conversation. She immediately recognized the other voice, as well.

"Perhaps he changed his mind about asking her," Florence Blakeley commented. "You do remember how they were at odds when they returned from Hamilton? You said yourself that they were quite cold to each other."

"Yes, Florence, I did," Molly admitted, "but they've been different lately. After they got caught in the mine during the storm, they've seemed much more...ummm... closer." It was clear neither of them had noticed Elizabeth eavesdropping from the next table.

"Well, he's dragging his heels, it seems. So, I'll believe it when I see it," Florence pronounced.

Elizabeth winced, as though Florence's words had smacked her. "Excuse me," she mumbled to Julie and Clara as she gathered her plate and rose from the table.

Julie glanced up at her sister. "Of course," she replied automatically before returning to her conversation with Clara.

Elizabeth took her plate into the kitchen and set it near the wash basin. She crossed to the door and walked outside without saying a word to Abigail, who looked up just in time to see the door closing behind Elizabeth. She looked at the closed door, a quizzical expression in her face.

Elizabeth walked out onto the porch and leaned against the porch rail. She loved living in Hope Valley but hated that everyone always seemed to know her business. She closed her eyes and summoned pleasant thoughts. She recalled fun lessons with her class, baking bread with Abigail, and horseback riding with Julie and Jack. Then, she remembered her conversation with Jack earlier that day and how he'd held her hands and kissed her fingers.

Jack.

Thinking of him brought to mind their conversations in the mine. She smiled as she remembered when he'd told her for the first time that he loved her. But, just as she was enjoying that thought she suddenly felt angry. How could he leave town without asking her THE question? Her eyes popped open as her face tightened with anger. She laid the blame at Jack's feet for the stares, whispers, and talk behind her back that she was now having to endure. He'd had opportunities to ask her. He could've asked her before he left town today. Her ire grew with each passing thought.

Suddenly, her attention was pulled from her reverie as two lumberjacks exited the cafe and headed out to the row houses. She saw one of them placing his gun into its holster on his belt. She knew that Abigail was still making her diners check their guns at the door and this man must have just collected his weapon. Elizabeth saw the moonlight reflect off the steel barrel of the gun and a terrible but all too familiar thought occurred to her: What if something happens to Jack? Fear quickly replaced her anger. She was trying to will it away when she heard Florence's voice ring out from the other side of the building, "Thank goodness it seems to finally be warming up a little!"

She didn't care to see either Florence or Molly again, or hear their conversation. So, she quickly headed back inside. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, gathering her strength to get her seesawing emotions under control.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?" Abigail asked, concerned.

Elizabeth's gaze flew to Abigail as she attempted to hide her emotions. "Oh! Yes, of course, I'm fine, Abigail," she fibbed.

Abigail clearly saw Elizabeth's dishonesty. "Elizabeth," she gently cajoled.

Elizabeth gave Abigail a look of innocence which Abigail met with an arched eyebrow. Elizabeth relented and said, "At times, living in a small town where everyone knows your business can be very trying."

Abigail nodded. "Oh, I know it must be hard with everyone watching and wondering," Abigail agreed. "But, you know, they're interested because they care so much about you and Jack."

"I know," Elizabeth conceded. "But it doesn't make it any easier, Abigail. I can't help wondering why Jack hasn't proposed yet. It's not like he hasn't had opportunities."

Abigail looked down, trying to hide her reaction. It was clear that Elizabeth still had not realized that Jack's proposal plans were spoiled by Charles' proposal.

"Has he had second thoughts?" Elizabeth continued. "Changed his mind after all?" Her brow furrowed with worry.

Abigail walked over to Elizabeth and placed a soothing hand on her arm. "I'm sure he has not," she replied firmly. "He just got called out of town for work. He'll be home soon." She looked at Elizabeth, hopeful that she'd cheered her, but instead, she saw Elizabeth look down and tears glisten in her eyes. "Okay, what else?" she inquired.

Elizabeth looked up, not understanding.

"Something else is on your mind. What is it?"

As she looked at Abigail, she realized that she needed to confide in her dear friend. "I'm just having trouble with the... well, the dangerous nature of his job," she admitted.

"Oh," Abigail.

Elizabeth remembered suddenly that Abigail dealt with the dangers of her late husband Noah's job everyday and then, after the goal mine disaster, with the very harsh reality of those dangers. "Oh, Abigail! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, aghast that she might have caused her dear friend some pain.

Abigail shook her head. "No, Elizabeth, it's okay," she assured. "I certainly understand your fear."

Elizabeth sighed. "It's just that I love him," she hesitated for a moment as it was the first time she'd said that to someone other than Jack, "and I cannot imagine..." She couldn't finish the sentence. She inhaled, trying to keep her tears at bay. "However did you do it, Abigail? I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"How did I handle Noah going into that mine every day?" Abigail asked. She looked toward the living room as she considered her reply. "Well, I suppose I could've married someone who had a boring job, say in a mercantile or a bank." She looked back at Elizabeth. "But, I didn't love a man who worked at a store or a bank. I fell in love with a man who happened to work in a coal mine. Noah assured me so many times of the safety measures and how careful he was. But, I still had my worries until..."

"Until?" Elizabeth asked, hopeful that Abigail was about to share something that might help her.

Abigail smiled. "Until I realized that anything can happen to any of us at any time. The storekeeper could have barrels in the storeroom fall on him or the banker could be shot by a bank robber or I could be hit by a runaway horse and wagon! We don't know what will happen tomorrow. So, worrying about it isn't going to make anything better and dwelling on it certainly doesn't make anyone happy."

Elizabeth looked deflated.

"That's not what you were hoping to hear?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth gave her a half smile. "Actually, Jack and I talked about that when we were in the mine. I know we all can find ourselves in dangerous situations, but..." she struggled for words.

Abigail nodded her encouragement. "But?"

"But... I know he will face men with guns and criminals who are desperate to get away and..."

"Elizabeth," Abigail interjected, "Jack is the best Mountie I've ever known. Look how he handled the Tolliver gang and those counterfeiters."

Elizabeth nodded. "I know, I know. He's very good at being a Mountie. But, knowing that just doesn't completely calm my fears."

Abigail studied Elizabeth, searching for some words that might help calm her worries. "Elizabeth, after Noah and I were married, we moved to this large mining town in Saskatchewan. The miners' wives would get together for sewing circles and canning vegetables and other such things. There was a scare at the mine one evening... a collapse. All the miners were okay but I became very fearful. That fear almost paralyzed me. About a week later, at one of the sewing circles, I tried to hide my fear as the ladies talked about what had happened, but one of the older wives noticed. She told me that I should turn each worry into prayer. The worry would then be carried to heaven where God would take care of it. I tried that and it helped. I was finally able to turn over my worries to God."

Elizabeth considered Abigail's words. Abigail patted Elizabeth's hand. "Try it," she urged before she headed back toward the cafe.

Elizabeth watched Abigail disappear around the corner before bowing her head. "Dear God," she whispered, "please keep Jack safe and help him as he does his job. Please let no harm come to him and bring him home soon." She paused for moment then added, "I ask your protection of Bill Avery, as well. If he is innocent, as we all hope, please help Jack to find a way to prove it. Thank you so much for all your blessings and gifts. Amen!" She looked up to heaven and exhaled slowly. She did feel like a weight had been taken from her shoulders, but she knew she wouldn't feel complete relief until Jack was back home, safe in Hope Valley.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I know I left y'all hanging with Jack, Bill, and Nora, et al in the woods. We'll be back there soon in the next chapter! Thanks, again, for reading! Please send a review if you have a few minutes. Heartie on until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 _"Memory is a way of holding onto_

 _the things you love,_

 _the things you are,_

 _the things you never want to lose."_

 _~Kevin Arnold_

Jack stared at Bill, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Bill was now holding Nora's gun. Somehow, he had managed to take it away from her before she fired it again. Jack was a bit dumbfounded at the turn of events. As he continued watching Bill, sudden movement to his left caught his eye and he turned to see his friend from academy days, Constable Herbert Kelly, lowering his gun. Exhaling his relief, Jack turned back and saw Nora slump to the ground. She buried her head in her hands and sobbed.

Bill's face contorted with concern and pain when he saw Nora on the ground and heard her cries. He turned to Jack and held out the gun. Jack quickly closed the space between he and Bill and took the offered gun. Returning his attention to Nora, Bill knelt down next to her. "Nora," he whispered soothingly. "Nora, it's okay. Come on. You need to calm down and get some rest."

She looked up at her husband, her cheeks stained with tears and her eyes filled with fear and distress. Bill stood and gently pulled her up to her feet. She leaned into him, her strength now spent, as he led her to the other side of the clearing.

A half hour later, the three Mounties were seated near the campfire. Williams and Houston were handcuffed, their feet bound, and seated opposite them, on the other side of the fire, against the fallen tree. Houston's eyes were closed but Williams was finishing the sandwich that Kelly had given him after he'd complained numerous times about his growling stomach. Nora was sound asleep on a blanket a couple of feet away as the Mounties drank their coffees in silence. They hadn't spoken a word since they'd finished tying up their prisoners. Finally, Kelly broke the silence. "So, when are you going to tell me the whole story here?" he asked Jack.

Jack looked to Bill, who nodded. "Well," Jack began, "It seems our esteemed Superintendent Houston decided to turn to the other side of the law and fell in with some counterfeiters. Williams there, if that is his real name, is not a Mountie at all. Houston had him impersonating one."

Kelly's brow furrowed with confusion. "Why?"

"To get me out of Hope Valley," Bill interjected. "And to be the one who actually took care of me." He turned to Jack. "Houston wasn't prepared to take me out himself. That would've meant real prison time whereas the counterfeiting charges could possibly be dealt with in just a conduct hearing. If he harmed me, then he'd definitely be in criminal court. He doesn't have the stomach or guts for that." Jack glanced disdainfully over at Houston, who was still sitting up placidly with his eyes closed.

"But why was he wanting to get rid of you?" Kelly asked.

"Houston realized that Bill suspected that he was involved with the counterfeiters. So, he ordered me to arrest Bill. Then, he arrived to take him back to Hamilton himself," Jack answered.

"What were you under arrest for?" Kelly asked Bill.

"Part of the counterfeiting gang," Jack answered. "Houston sent the arrest order himself. It appears Houston was trying to frame Bill for what he did himself."

Kelly shook his head. "You telegrammed me asking if I'd gotten an order to arrest Inspector Avery," he stated, turning to Jack. "I never did. You wanted to know if the arrest order was real."

"Houston only sent the order to Jack," Bill explained. "He knew he couldn't make the arrest stick. So, he sent the order just to Jack, who had no choice but to follow the order. Then, Houston showed up in Hope Valley to take me back to Hamilton."

"None of it made sense," Jack continued. "Bill did have the counterfeiting plates, but his reason for having them was sound. So, I decided to arrest him and see what happened next, what the next order was. When Houston arrived in Hope Valley, I knew something wasn't right. Houston hasn't been on a horse for years! Why would he make the long ride to get Bill when he could've sent other Mounties to bring him in?"

"So, how did you get here?" Bill asked Kelly.

Kelly nodded to Jack. "He telegrammed me back and told me to meet him on the trail between Lacombe and Coal... uh, I mean Hope Valley," he replied. "He said he needed my help. So, I left Lacombe and pushed my horse as hard as I could. We'd stopped for a rest probably about a mile away from here, just as the sun was setting. When I heard the gunshot ring out, I headed this way."

Bill shook his head. "It's amazing that you were so close," he observed, clearly surprised.

Kelly looked at Bill and nodded, clearly amazed himself.

Bill turned his gaze to Nora, who was sleeping soundly a few feet away. He studied her, a look of worry on his face.

"Bill, what do you plan to do now?" Jack queried. "Do you want to take her back to Hope Valley?"

"No," Bill answered quickly and firmly. "I suspect Henry Gowen has had a hand in this."

"Gowen?" Jack asked, not understanding.

Bill looked at Jack. "There's a history with Gowen and Nora," Bill explained. "I'm afraid he's only encouraged her...," he hesitated, searching for words, "encouraged her misconceptions and played on her fears."

"Who's this Gowen fella?" Kelly asked.

"He's the mayor," Jack replied. "He's always had some questionable methods of doing business and dealing with people."

"I suspect he gave Nora that gun," Bill stated.

Jack's attention shifted back to Bill. "Why would he give her a gun?"

"I think he may have been hoping she'd use it to threaten Abigail," Bill replied.

"Abigail?" Jack asked, shocked.

Bill nodded. "I overheard some conversations at the saloon. Gowen's been pressuring Abigail to sell the cafe. It seems he needs money and he needs it now. He lost a lot of money to Lee Coulter in some poker game. He admitted to me that he called Nora and told her I was in Hope Valley. And I believe that he's been putting these ideas in her head about Abigail pursuing me."

"I heard that she accused Abigail of being behind your arrest," Jack added.

Bill gave Jack a piercing look.

Jack continued, "She threatened Abigail at the cafe last week. Abigail didn't tell me. Some of the other diners who heard Nora were concerned and thought I should know."

Bill exhaled a low growl. "I'm sure Henry was behind that."

"She was watching as you left Hope Valley this afternoon," Jack told Bill. "I saw her standing on the porch of the saloon. I had no idea she would follow or try to help you escape."

"Of course not," Bill agreed.

The three Mounties returned to drinking their coffee in silence. Having finished the sandwich, Williams leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. Jack grabbed another piece of wood and threw it on the fire.

"So, why does Gowen hate your wife?" Kelly asked.

"Hate Nora?" Bill asked.

"Well, if she did threaten this other lady, then she'd end up in jail. Manipulating her to do something illegal doesn't sound like he likes her very much," Kelly observed.

Bill exhaled slowly, considering Kelly's statement. "You're right," he agreed. "I thought Henry was hoping to rekindle his relationship with Nora. Now that I think about, he must just be trying to get what he wants no matter the cost. He's just consumed with anger and greed."

"Rekindle his relationship?" Jack inquired.

Bill looked to Jack and shrugged. "Henry and his brother Malcolm were both interested in Nora. Malcolm was a drifter but was definitely a charmer. He won Nora. Henry wasn't too happy about that. Then, when Malcolm abandoned Nora, I think Henry had some hope that he might finally have a chance. Instead, Nora turned to me and we were married. Henry is carrying years of anger, envy, and hurt."

"That explains a lot," Jack remarked.

"Sounds like quite a town you have there, Constable Thornton," Kelly teased.

Jack looked sharply at Kelly, clearly not pleased with the sarcasm. "It's actually a really nice town and the people are very special," he informed Kelly.

Kelly looked a bit surprised by Jack's defensiveness but nodded his acknowledgement.

"I need to get Nora back to Hamilton, Jack," Bill said. "She needs help. I need to contact a doctor to arrange for her to get the medical help she needs." Then, he glanced over to Houston and Williams. "And we're going to need a place to keep those two for awhile. I can't take them back to Hamilton just yet."

"I have room in the jail in Lacombe," Kelly offered. "There's a telephone at the mercantile in town that you can use to call to make arrangements in Hamilton."

"Thank you," Bill replied. "Can you hold them for a couple of weeks? I need to do some more investigating in Hamilton."

"What are you looking into there?" Jack inquired.

"The information from the counterfeiters about who's in charge of the counterfeiting ring. I need to check that out and find out who else involved," Bill explained.

Jack looked to Houston. "You think there's others besides him?"

"I know there are," Bill pronounced.

Jack turned back to the inspector. "People other than who they said?" Jack queried. "Who? Who else?"

Bill looked away, studying the campfire, before answering, "I'm not sure, yet. I have some suspicions. I just need to get back to Hamilton to find out what I can."

Jack surmised that Bill knew more but wasn't willing to share the information with him.

"Well, if we're going to ride to Lacombe tomorrow, we better get some sleep," Kelly told them. "Who wants to take first watch?"

"I will," Jack agreed.

Bill looked at his watch. "It's about nine-thirty," he said. "Wake me up about..."

"I'll wake you about midnight," Jack interjected.

"And then you wake me about two-thirty," Kelly told Bill.

"Done," Bill concurred.

Jack walked over to the fire and poured himself another cup of coffee as Bill and Kelly settled onto their blankets to sleep. Jack sat back down not far from the campfire, leaning his back against a tree. He took a sip of coffee and looked over at Houston and Williams. Williams was asleep, slumped onto his right side next to the tree. Houston was still leaning back against the fallen tree with his eyes closed but his head had fallen forward leading Jack to assume that he, too, was asleep. As Jack surveyed their campsite, he soon heard snoring from both Bill and Constable Kelly. Realizing that he was the only one still awake, he took another drink of coffee and studied the campfire.

He watched the flames dance as every now and then embers would flit off toward the stars, looking like fireflies on a summer night. As he continued to examine the fire, his mind began to wander. Thoughts of Elizabeth filled his consciousness. He smiled as he enjoyed his walk down memory lane with Elizabeth. However, soon a big yawn escaped his mouth, making him realize that his memories were actually making him drowsy. He finished his coffee and rubbed his face. Then, he thought of something that might help him fight off his sleepiness.

He set down his tin coffee cup, stood up, and headed to where he'd placed his saddle and saddle bags a short distance away. From one of the saddle bags, he pulled out his sketch book and a small bag. He returned to his spot near the fire, opened the sketch book, and flipped through the pages. The book contained sketches of the church, his dog Rip asleep by the stove, Elizabeth at the pump on the homestead, and he and Elizabeth on their horses. As he turned to the first clear sheet of paper, he reached for the small bag and pulled out a pencil.

He glanced back at the fire, replaying memories as he tried to determine the next subject of his sketching. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as an image filled his mind. He set the pencil to the paper and began to draw. As the sounds of the campfire crackling and the men sawing logs filled the air, Jack's skilled hand etched swirls and lines in the sketch book. After several minutes, he paused and studied his work so far. He chuckled to himself as he enjoyed remembering the moment that he and Elizabeth had shared. The picture depicted his memory of Elizabeth in the mine, sitting near the fire. She was watching him as he knelt next to her, examining her knees.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed it! This is my take on the counterfeiting ring and the complicated Bill-Nora-Gowen triangle. I know many Hearties believe Gowen to be the father of Nora's son, Martin. I'm, obviously, not so sure. There's a lot happening there. This is what my vivid imagination made of it. I can't wait to see what the When Calls the Heart writers make of it! Thanks so much for reading! Please send a review if you have a little time! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 _"Anxiety does not_

 _empty tomorrow of its sorrows,_

 _but only empties today of its strength."_

 _~Charles Spurgeon_

Sunday morning dawned cloudy and gray, but the dismal skies did not deter the residents of Hope Valley from making their way to the church. They were treated to Pastor Frank delivering a rather spirited homily. It was probably the most animated anyone had seen the good reverend since his arrival months ago.

"Bearing false witness against your neighbor, one of the commandments," Frank extolled, "speaks of telling lies. Some believe that there's nothing wrong with gossip and idle talk. They contend it's not an untruth, not a lie, and they're only repeating what others have already said."

Molly Sullivan, seated in the second pew, watched Pastor Frank intently but her attention was drawn to her right. Her daughter, Rosaleen, was absent-mindedly playing with the cover of her bible, flipping it open and closed. Molly gently placed her hand over the young girls's, prompting Rosaleen to look up at her. Molly nodded toward Pastor Frank. Rosaleen gave a heavy sigh before she stopped playing with her bible and returned her attention to the sermon.

"However," Pastor Frank continued, lifting his bible and reading from it, "Proverbs chapter twenty-one, verse twenty-three cautions believers, 'Whoso keepeth his mouth and his tongue keepeth his soul from troubles.' Gossiping and talking about others does indeed trouble your soul. And," he set the bible back on the pulpit with a loud thud, "it does hurt others. Just because someone else said it first, doesn't mean you are blameless because you are only repeating it. Once you say it, you own it. It is now yours." He glanced back down at the bible and read again, "Whoso keepeth his mouth and his tongue." He paused, glancing around the church. He saw several people looking down, obviously discomfited by this subject.

Florence Blakeley was studying her fingernails, as she had been since shortly after the sermon began. She furtively glanced over at Molly and Cat Montgomery, but saw the women paying close attention to the sermon. She frowned, clearly displeased with the subject of Pastor Frank's sermon.

"Your words can cause others to feel pain, hurt, or anger," Pastor Frank perservered. "Your words can trouble others' souls but they can also trouble your own soul. When you cause pain to others, that is distressing to your soul. And it sure isn't helping your relationship with the good Lord!" Again he glanced around the church, noting more eyes turned downward.

Rachel made eye contact with Debbie and gave her a worried look. Debbie shrugged and looked away.

"So, instead of repeating gossip... instead of talking about others... instead of speculation about others... why don't you say a prayer for the person you were going to talk about? And, while you're at it, why not also say a prayer for the person who's spreading the gossip? It's so easy to slip into gossip without thinking of how it will affect others. Start making it a habit to think of others and how your words will affect them. And pray that God will guide your words and your tongue." He cleared his throat before bowing his head to conclude his sermon with a prayer, "Lord, bless your people here in Hope Valley. Guide their work, thoughts, and words this week. We ask your blessings, too, on our friends and family who aren't with us this week. Keep them safe as we pray for their return to us soon. Thank you, dear Lord, for your abundant blessings in our lives. Amen!"

"Amen," the congregation replied.

Frank stepped form behind the pulpit, stretched his hands out and said, "How about we finish with Amazing Grace to send us forth today?" He nodded as he began to sing, "Amazing grace, how sweet the sound."

The churchgoers stood and joined him:

"That saved a wretch like me!

I once was lost, but now am found;

Was blind, but now I see.

'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,

And grace my fears relieved;

How precious did that grace appear

The hour I first believed.

Through many dangers, toils and snares,

I have already come;

'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,

And grace will lead me home.

The Lord has promised good to me,

His Word my hope secures;

He will my Shield and Portion be,

As long as life endures."

As the song ended, people gathered their belongings and began to exit the church. Elizabeth stood and buttoned her coat before she moved out of the pew. Her eyes immediately fell on a group of her students gathered near the stove at the back.

"You know how you've all been talking about Mountie Jack proposing to Miss Thatcher? Well I bet he's changed his mind," James assured his classmates firmly. "I would!"

"He's just out of town," Rachel corrected. "I'm sure when he gets back." Then, she added, "And we aren't supposed to be gossiping. Pastor Frank just..."

"Maybe James is right," Debbie interrupted. "I mean it's been almost a week and he could've asked her before he left..."

"No!" Emily jumped in. "Miss Thatcher loves Constable Thornton and he loves her!"

"You know, this really is none of our business," Gabe pointed out. "It's between Mountie Jack and Miss Thatcher. Rachel's right. This is gossiping."

The students exchanged anxious looks, sufficiently admonished by Gabe's reminder.

"Come on," Gabe told his younger siblings. "Let's go find Ma."

The Montgomery children headed out of the church, quickly followed by their classmates. Elizabeth slowly walked toward the door, her cheeks flushed and her stomach hurting. She hated that everyone was still talking about her and Jack! She exhaled slowly and shook her head, hoping to dispel her frustration. When she reached the door and realized Abigail was not behind her. She turned and saw her friend still sitting in the pew. "Abigail?" she called, concerned.

Abigail turned and just stared at Elizabeth.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

Abigail shook her head. "I'm not sure," she replied, truthfully.

Elizabeth stepped back to the pew. "What's wrong?" she inquired, clearly worried.

Abigail remained seated as she shook her head. "I don't know... I..." she stumbled as she stared at the cross on the front of the pulpit. "I'm not sure..." Then, suddenly, she sat up straight and turned her attention to Elizabeth, who was shocked by the intensity of Abigail's gaze. "No, I know what I need to do. I'll see you back at the cafe," she said, her voice strong.

"Uhhh... I have to go by the jailhouse to check on Rip," Elizabeth replied, still confused by Abigail's behavior. "I didn't go before church so I should go now."

Abigail nodded. "Okay. Well, I'll see you back at the cafe in a little while then."

Elizabeth headed for the door but glanced back over her shoulder. She expected to see Abigail following but, instead, saw that she was still standing at the pew. She threw her a questioning look.

"I'll see you at home," Abigail told her firmly.

A look of surprise filled Elizabeth's face as she turned and exited the church.

After watching Elizabeth leave, Abigail slowly made her way to the church door. She hesitantly peered outside and saw Pastor Frank speaking with Lee and Rosemary.

"Well, it was good to see you at church, Lee," Frank said. "Think we might enjoy your presence next Sunday, too?"

"Ahhh... let's just take it one day at a time here, Pastor," Lee fired back. "I just happen to enjoy admiring my handiwork. This may be the church that Jack built, but I worked on it, too! It's good to check out the boards I nailed and painted."

Rosemary laughed and Frank asked, "Oh, I see. So, you're just here to admire the building, not for the message or fellowship?"

Rosemary turned and stared at Lee, and amused expression in her face, awaiting his answer. Lee shifted his gaze between the two of them as he frowned under their scrutiny. "We'll see," he finally answered. "Come on, Rosemary. You promised me a walk after church." He grabbed her hand and headed down the stairs

"Lovely service, Pastor!" Rosemary called as Lee pulled her down the stairs.

Frank shook his head and laughed before heading back into the church. As he passed through the doorway, he was surprised to see Abigail waiting for him. "Abigail! Ummm... is there something you need?"

"Actually," Abigail began. "I... I think..." she faltered. Taking a deep breath, she finally managed, "I owe you an apology."

Frank's eyebrows shot skyward. "You do?" he asked, surprised. "What for?"

Abigail sighed. "I had no right to pressure you to tell me about your past," she explained.

He slowly shook his head. "Abigail..."

"No," she stopped him. "No, that was wrong of me," she insisted, wringing her hands slowly as she spoke. "And then... then I behaved poorly when you trusted me enough to tell me about your past."

"Abigail..." he attempted again.

"I had no right to act that way," she continued, the words coming quicker now. "I was surprised with your revelation but I should have been more understanding. I am so sorry, Frank!"

"Abigail," he began again, this time reaching for her arms. "Apology accepted. But you really didn't have to apologize. It was my fault. I shouldn't have burdened you with my secret."

"No," she protested. "I pressed you to tell me. It was my fault. And, of course, I will be discreet. You can trust that I won't speak of it to anyone. There will be no gossip, I can assure you."

Frank studied her for a moment before he told her, "Abigail, the sermon today... that was certainly not directed at you. No, not at all! It was all this gossip and talk about Jack proposing to Elizabeth. That has been a little over the top, even for this small town."

They looked at each other for several seconds before bursting into laughter. Frank released Abigail's arms and headed to the pulpit. "Abigail," as he gathered his Bible and notes from the pulpit. "I just hope my news wasn't too shocking for you." He looked up at her, clearly anxious for her reply.

Abigail exhaled slowly. "It wasn't the news I was expecting, I must admit," she told him. "But I appreciate you trusting me." She paused before asking, "How long ago was your... trouble with the law?"

"It's been over three years now," he answered.

Abigail nodded and glanced down at the floor.

Unsure of what to say, Frank headed toward the door. "I guess we should go. Florence Blakeley has invited me to share Sunday dinner with her and her family."

Abigail looked up again. "Frank, I would really like to share supper with you again and hear the story of how you became a minister."

His brown furrowed with disbelief. "You would?"

She nodded. "Yes, I would," she affirmed. "I'm sure it's a very interesting story. It must have been an amazing path that led you to bring God's word to others. It has to be a powerful story of redemption."

Frank smiled. "It was a bumpy road, to be sure, but God kept at me!" he joked.

"Well, then how about tomorrow evening?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'd really like that."

She clapped her hands together lightly. "Well, alright! I'll see you then." She headed for the door. "Have a lovely dinner with the Blakeleys! Florence is a wonderful cook!"

"Though I'm sure not as gifted as you, Abigail," he corrected.

Abigail threw a warm smile over her shoulder as she passed through the doorway. Frank face broke into a wide grin as he closed the church doors behind him.

Elizabeth walked slowly to the jailhouse, her mind replaying the children's discussion at the church. She was so weary of people talking about her and Jack. She plodded along the road back to town, focusing on her self-pity rather than where she was going. As rounded the corner onto Main Street, her foot landed in a mud puddle, sending her sliding. She somehow managed to land upright on the other side of the puddle without further incident. She shook the mud from her shoe, caught her breath, and resumed walking toward the jailhouse, hoping no one had witnessed her clumsiness. When she looked up, she saw Mary Graves, who was walking about ten feet in front of her, looking back with an odd expression on her face. When Mary saw Elizabeth looking back at her, she quickly swiveled around and took her husband Dewitt's arm. Elizabeth knew what Mary had been doing: trying to spy Jack's engagement ring on her finger. She expelled a loud breath and quickened her pace. She was, also, very tired of people craning their necks to get a peek at her left hand.

She arrived at the jailhouse and hastily made her way inside, hoping to find sanctuary. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Glancing around, she soon recognized that the jail wasn't quite the sanctuary she'd hoped. It was filled with things that reminded her of Jack. Her eyes fell on Rip, who was lying by Jack's desk. She walked over, bent down, and petted him. "Hey Rip!" she said. "How're you doing?"

Rip rolled onto his side, enjoying the attention. Elizabeth looked over at his food and water bowls. The food bowl was empty but the water bowl was still half full. "I think Abigail is roasting a chicken. I'll sneak you some of the leftovers after we have dinner. Does that sound good?" She scratched behind his ears and he closed his eyes with approval.

She smiled and looked up at Jack's desk. She stopped patting Rip and stood up. Studying Jack's clean desk, she walked around and sat in his chair. Reaching out, she ran her fingers across the edge of the desktop and down over the drawers. Something compelled her and she pulled open the top drawer. She immediately noticed a leather bound portfolio and tugged it out of the drawer. Pulling back the cover, her eyes widened with surprise. She was looking at a sketch of herself on horseback. A smile filled her face, pleased to have found Jack's sketch book.

She calmly turned the pages of the book, enjoying each sketch immensely. Jack had made drawings of his brother Tom, the church, his horse, and Rip. But she was a bit overwhelmed by the number of sketches he'd made of her. She laughed when she saw the drawing of her holding the cowbell, his gift to her. Her expression grew serious when she turned to the drawing of her sitting by a fire and she realized that was from their afternoon in the mine. She exhaled slowly, remembering how much had happened that day, including the first time he'd told her that he loved her.

She flipped to the last page and her mouth fell open with surprise. The sketch was of her and her sisters at the dinner party Jack had attended at her family's home in Hamilton. She marveled at the sketch, especially at the detail in it, including the stairs and the curved banisters. Then, she looked more closely at his drawing of her. Once again, she was surprised at how perfectly he had captured her dress. As she remembered how much she enjoyed wearing the dress that night, it slowly dawned on her that Jack had drawn this from memory, sometime after the party. He had remembered it exactly, down to the crystals at the neckline! She found that thought both enchanting and unnerving.

She looked around the jailhouse once again and missed Jack even more than before. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer for his safety, probably the hundredth one since he'd left town yesterday. When she opened her eyes, she closed the portfolio and returned it to the desk drawer. She ran her hands over the top of the desk. "Come home to me, Jack," she murmured.

Rip barked his agreement.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, I hope you're enjoying Pastor Frank Hogan's character... because I sure am! I see lots of potential with him and can't wait to see where season 3 takes him. Also, I've always had this notion about Elizabeth finding Jack's sketch book. This chapter provided an opportunity for her to do just that. I hope you're continuing to enjoy the story. Thanks so much for reading! And thanks, especially, to those who send a review and provide feedback! If you're not a member of the Hearties already, consider joining us on Facebook (just search for Fan's of Hallmark's When Calls the Heart). Until next time, Heartie On!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 _"We build too many walls_

 _and not enough bridges."_

 _~Isaac Newton_

Clara sat at a sewing machine, working with a pretty pink and white print fabric. She was intensely focused on finishing the collar on the blouse, her feet skillfully working the treadle of the machine. Julie sat on the couch, sketching. The only sounds in the room were the rhythmic tap-tap-tap of the sewing needle stitching the fabric and the soft scratchings of the pencil against the sketch paper. Both young woman were keenly concentrating on their work.

Abigail descended the stairs and glanced at Clara and Julie. She shook her head and smiled, clearly amused by their devotion to their labors. She crossed to the kitchen and grabbed a towel as she passed the table. Continuing to the stove, she placed the towel on the oven handle and pulled open the door to check on the bread she was baking.

"Oh! Fiddlesticks!" Clara called out suddenly, startling both Abigail and Julie.

"Clara?" Abigail questioned.

"Is the fabric still puckering?" Julie asked.

"Yes and I have no idea why it's causing such a problem," Clara complained.

Abigail turned her attention back to the stove and pulled her golden crusted bread from the oven.

"Did you pin it well?" Julie queried.

"Yes!" Clara answered, sounding exasperated. "I used so many pens to try to hold it in place! Now, I have to rip out the stitches and start all over again!"

Julie frowned. "Here, I'll rip out the stitches for you," she told her friend. "That way you can start on the the cuffs."

Clara smiled and nodded. "Alright! Sounds like a good plan to me," she agreed as she handed the blouse to Julie. Then, she reached over to the sofa and grabbed some strips of pink fabric.

Abigail strolled into the living room and observed Julie and Clara working. She began to laugh, clearly amused. Julie looked up first. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"You two," Abigail replied. "You are working so hard. And you work so well together. Anyone would think that you're in business together!" She continuing laughing to herself as she headed back upstairs.

Julie and Clara watched Abigail ascend the stairs, both wearing looks of surprise. Slowly, Julie turned to Clara. "You know," she said, "she's right."

"About working hard and working well together? Of course!" Clara agreed.

"And we should be in business together," Julie added.

Clara looked at Julie, clearly surprised by her statement.

"What do you think?" Julie asked. "We could work together on the designs. You know better than I how to sew with the machine, of course, but I can help with some of the hand sewing," she explained. She paused for a moment, her eyes darting back in forth as she considered all the possibilities. "You know, I could make a catalog with some sketches of the most popular styles."

Clara gave Julie a wary look. "Now, Julie, remember that we are making dresses for the ladies of Hope Valley. A catalog? We can't afford dresses like you have in those magazines of yours. They won't want anything too fancy. They have to work around their houses in these dresses. Or they may just want a dress that's a little fancier for church days. They won't want anything too frilly or gussied up."

Julie rolled her eyes. "I know, I know," she protested. "They'll want dark fabric skirts and blouses that aren't too tight as they have to wash clothes and cook dinner and scrub floors and such in them. I know!"

They just looked at each other for several seconds before Julie prompted, "So, what do you think?"

Clara looked down for a moment before returning her attention to Julie and smiling. "I think it would be great!" she enthused.

"So do I!" Julie agreed as she held out her hand. "Partners?"

"Partners!" Clara echoed as she shook Julie's hand.

"And, you know," Julie said as they broke their handshake, "I have a little money that we could use to make some samples. What go you think about that?"

Clara smiled. "We could do that. It might be good to make some samples showing some of the detail work we can do on ladies' blouses."

Julie nodded. "I like that! Sounds like a fine idea!" she concurred enthusiastically.

"We could show pleating, lacework, maybe some simple beadwork, or some..." Clara stopped short when the kitchen door opened and Elizabeth walked in.

"Oh, hello Elizabeth," Julie called to her sister. "How was your day?"

Elizabeth walked over to a side table and set down her books. "Oh, it was alright," she replied, though her voice revealed that she really wasn't happy with her day. "How was yours?" she asked politely.

"Oh, it was splendid!" Julie gushed. "Clara and I have decided to go into the dressmaking business together!"

"That's good," Elizabeth said, her voice flat. She clearly hadn't heard what her sister had just said. "Where is Abigail?" she inquired as she glanced back to the kitchen.

"She went upstairs," Clara informed her.

"Thanks," Elizabeth threw over her shoulder as she headed up the stairs.

Julie shook her head and turned to Clara, confused. "She's been telling me to find my purpose and now that I tell her that I have found it she doesn't care one bit!"

"I think she just has something else on her mind right now," Clara offered. "I must not have been a very good day at school."

Julie exhaled a sharp breath of frustration. "Oh! Fine! I'll talk with her later," she grumbled. "Let me get these stitches out," she stated as she returned her attention to the blouse.

Elizabeth found Abigail in her bedroom, looking in the mirror over her chest of drawers and brushing her hair. She knocked on the door frame and Abigail gasped and spun around.

"Sorry!" Elizabeth quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's fine," Abigail rushed to explain. "I didn't realize you were home."

"Yes, I'm home," Elizabeth concurred. "I just didn't feel like staying after school to work on lessons. I needed to get out of there."

Abigail stared at Elizabeth, a concerned look on her face. "Why? You love being a teacher and you always talk about how much you like planning lessons for your students."

Elizabeth nodded. "That was before my students became such gossips."

"Gossips?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, gossips! They keep speculating about Jack proposing. Though, it seems most now believe he has changed his mind and will never propose," she answered as she shook her head and looked down.

"Oh, Elizabeth," Abigail offered soothingly. "They're just children."

"Yes, but I'm sure they're repeating what they hear their parents saying," Elizabeth countered.

"Pastor Frank cautioned everyone yesterday about gossiping," Abigail observed. "I was hoping people would actually take his words to heart and stop all the rumors and whispers."

Elizabeth nodded as she plopped onto Abigail's bed. "Me, too," she said in a low voice as she began nervously tugging at her fingernails.

Abigail observed Elizabeth's agitation. "And is there anything else? Some other reason you didn't want to stay at school?"

Elizabeth looked at Abigail and sighed. "Well...I... I...," she stammered. "I look around that school and can see Jack everywhere. I know he worked so hard on that building. I mean everyone told me he did. I can almost see him hammering the boards, painting the walls, and installing the pews." She shook her head. "And I just can't stop thinking that he could have asked me before he left town. I wonder if he has changed his mind..." Her voice trailed off.

Abigail sat down next to Elizabeth on the bed and squeezed her hand. "Jack loves you. I have no doubt about that," she reassured. "But until he gets back, there's nothing to be done. You've got to stop letting people's looks and words bother you so."

Elizabeth nodded. "I know," she agreed. "I've got to get better about that. It's true."

Abigail smiled and released Elizabeth's hand. They sat in silence for a few moments before Abigail said, "Um... Elizabeth? Could I ask a favor?"

Elizabeth faced Abigail and told her, "Of course! What is it?"

Abigail nodded and looked down at her hands. Elizabeth eyebrows dipped, wondering why Abigail suddenly seemed uncomfortable. "Well, could you take Clara and Julie to the saloon for dinner this evening?" The words rushed out of her like a short blast of wind.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I could," she agreed. "Where are you having dinner?"

"Here," Abigail answered without elaboration.

Elizabeth was surprised. "Here?" she echoed. "You're eating here? Alone?"

"No," Abigail replied as she stood and headed back to her chest of drawers.

Elizabeth watched as Abigail pulled her hair up and studied it in the mirror. Elizabeth's eyes widened with realization. "Is Pastor Frank coming for dinner again?" she asked, trying to stifle a giggle.

Abigail heard the giggle and frowned . "Yes," she answered curtly.

Elizabeth nodded. "I see," she responded, still trying repress her laughter. "Did you go fishing with him again?"

Abigail released her hair and dropped her arms to her sides, clearly not happy with Elizabeth's tease. "No," she answered.

"So, you're cooking for him..." she drawled out the m sound before finishing her question, "just because?"

Abigail inhaled slowly before answering. "He and I have some things we need to discuss."

Elizabeth's eyebrows shot skyward with surprise. "Is everything alright?"

Abigail nodded. "Of course," she responded. "Why wouldn't things be alright? Frank and I just have something we need to talk about. So, you'll take Clara and Julie to the saloon?"

Elizabeth nodded, again. "Yes, I will," she agreed. "And how long should we stay at the saloon?"

"How long?" Abigail queried, confused.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied. "How long will you and Pastor Frank need to have your talk?"

Abigail clasped her hands in front of her as her cheeks flushed. She exhaled her frustration with Elizabeth's provocative question before replying. "You girls can come home whenever you like. Frank and I are just having dinner..."

"Dinner and a talk," Elizabeth corrected.

"Yes," Abigail continued. "It shouldn't take long." She gave Elizabeth a short nod before she hurried out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

Elizabeth chuckled to herself, clearly pleased with the turn of events.

"Whoa, boy," Jack told Sergeant as he gently pulled back on the reins. The horse came to a stop and Jack dismounted. He patted the horse's chest and neck. "You need a good rest, don't ya, boy? We've covered a lot of territory the last few days." He led the horse over to a stream just a few feet away. "There ya go," he told the horse, urging him to drink. Sergeant lowered his head to the water.

Jack turned away to reach into his saddle bag and pulled out his canteen. He took a couple of gulps from it before glancing up at the Western sky. The sun was slipping very quickly below the horizon. "Well, I guess we need to spend the night here. One more night before we get back to Hope Valley."

Sergeant lifted his head and snorted.

"I know," Jack agreed. "I want to get home, too. We'll head out at first light and make it there probably by late morning." He smiled as he looked back at Sergeant.

Sergeant replied with a soft snicker before he turned back to the stream. Jack expelled a short laugh as he replaced his canteen in the saddlebag and started to unsaddle the horse.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 _"The purpose of life is not to be happy._

 _It is to be useful,_

 _to be honorable,_

 _to be compassionate,_

 _to have it make some difference_

 _that you have lived_

 _and lived well."_

 _― Ralph Waldo Emerson_

It was noon when Jack finally rode back down Main Street into Hope Valley. He'd hoped to arrive earlier but, as he was riding past the row houses, he'd spotted Mrs. Sampson struggling to replace rotten wood on the front steps of the home she shared with her two young daughters. He'd stopped and completed the repairs for her. Now, as he made his way into town he decided to proceed straight to the school. He simply couldn't wait to see Elizabeth.

He turned onto the road to the school and spotted the children playing in the field next to the building. As he drew closer, he saw one group of the girls jumping rope and another group playing jacks. The boys were all either playing catch or kicking a ball. None of them noticed his approach.

He directed Sergeant to the front steps, dismounted, and tied the horse's rein to the stair rail. After climbing the steps two at a time, he saw that the door was wide open and spotted Elizabeth sitting at her desk. He paused in the doorway and watched her for a moment. She held a half eaten apple in her right hand as she read a book and he couldn't help smiling at the lovely sight of her. Feeling compelled to be closer to her, he strode up the aisle, his boots making a rather loud sound against the wooden floor.

The noise startled her from her reading and her head popped up. "Jack!" she exclaimed as a smile filled her face. She quickly dropped the apple onto the book, stood, and rushed around her desk. Jack swiftly closed the distance between them and scooped her into his arms. They kissed for several seconds before sliding into a tight embrace. They held each other for awhile before Elizabeth pulled back.

"I'm so glad you're home safe!" she gushed.

"Me too," he agreed as he kissed her forehead.

They stood there, embracing and looking into each other's eyes, until Elizabeth realized that they were no longer alone as her students were coming back into the school. She pulled away from Jack, who suddenly became aware of the students and released her.

The children giggled as they headed back to their seats. "Welcome home, Constable," Gabe said, punctuated with a laugh, as he sat down.

Jack and Elizabeth stepped apart, with Jack clearing his throat and Elizabeth taking a deep breath. She turned to her students and instructed, "Take out your readers and read the next story silently."

The students' giggles subsided as they all reached into the book holders for their readers. Jack caught Elizabeth's eye and nodded toward the door. He headed that way as she followed him. They stepped outside and Jack took her hands in his as he pulled her behind the closed door. "Would you join me for supper tonight?" he asked in a whisper.

She smiled and nodded.

"I'll meet you at Abigail's around seven o'clock?" he queried in a low voice.

"Okay!" she agreed eagerly, keeping her voice low, too. "I'm looking forward to it!"

He stole a quick kiss on her cheek before bounding down the stairs and climbing onto Sergeant. "Have a good afternoon, Miss Thatcher," he announced loudly with a wink and a broad smile.

She smiled. "Thank you, Constable Thornton! And I hope you have a pleasant day!" she said, in a voice loud enough for her students to hear. A laugh burst out of her mouth but she quickly stifled it.

Jack did not hide his laugh as he donned his hat and turned his horse to head back into town. Elizabeth watched him go and whispered to herself, "So... tonight!" As she enjoyed that thought, she became aware of voices carrying outside from the classroom. She quickly turned and headed back inside. "I believe you are all supposed to be reading, not talking," she mildly chastened them as she headed to her desk.

That evening, after sharing supper at the cafe, Jack and Elizabeth were helping Abigail clean up after the dinner crowd. Jack was sweeping the dining room while Elizabeth was drying dishes.

"Why don't you two take a nice walk as I suggested?" Abigail asked. "Please! I feel so bad having you do this while you should be out having a nice time together."

Elizabeth shook her head and told Abigail, "Abigail, we offered to help. So please stop protesting!"

Jack returned to the kitchen carrying the broom and the dustpan. "And the cafe will be cleaned up much quicker with the three of us doing it," he added as he emptied the dustpan into the garbage can and hung the broom on the hook near the door.

Abigail shook her head and finished washing the last glass. "Well, thank you! I do appreciate the help and the company," she said as she handed the glass to Elizabeth. After she wrung out the washcloth, Jack picked up the wash basins and took them outside to discard the water. Elizabeth finished drying the glass and placed it on the shelf.

"Are Clara and Julie upstairs?" Abigail asked.

"No," Elizabeth answered. "They're having dinner with Rosemary tonight. She wanted to speak with them about making costumes for the theater that Lee is building. Julie said something about a grand opportunity for their new business. Clara didn't seem quite as exited."

Abigail laughed and nodded. "Well, it is getting late so they should be home soon," she acknowledged as she straightened the canisters on the countertop. She turned back to Elizabeth and her face broke into a wide yawn. "Goodness!" she exclaimed. "I believe this day has caught up with me."

The kitchen door opened and Jack walked in carrying the empty basins.

"Would you place those under there, Jack?" Abigail asked as she pointed under a table. "And, if you two will excuse me, I believe it is time for me to call it a day. Good night!" She headed for the stairs.

"Night," Jack offered as he stowed the basins as directed.

"Good night, Abigail," Elizabeth called.

Jack stood up and met Elizabeth's gaze. They both smiled as they looked into each other's eyes for several moments. Then, Jack walked toward her and reached for her hand. Elizabeth took his hand and followed as he led her to the couch. "So, you started to tell me about a special project you were planning for your class," he prompted.

"Oh, yes," Elizabeth remembered. "That was before Mrs. Ramsey stopped by the table and told you how much you'd been missed while you were away."

Jack shook his head. "I have no idea what that was about," he stated. "And I can't figure out why she's working for Gowen."

"I don't either," she agreed as she sat down on the couch. "It's all very confusing. I wonder when her husband is going to come home from selling those iceboxes?"

Jack laughed and nodded as he reluctantly released her hand and sat down next to her. They, again, held each other's gaze. Jack's face became very serious as he felt the intensity of his love for her. He knew what he wanted to say, but needed to catch his breath and collect his thoughts. He glanced away and saw the blue blanket laying on the back of the couch. "Do you want me to get that blanket for you?" he asked, teasing her to lighten the moment. "I know it was too far for you to reach before, so if you want..."

Elizabeth laughed. "No, thank you! I think I'm fine without the blanket tonight."

They both continued laughing as Jack pulled her hands into his and gently rubbed his thumbs against her fingers. He inhaled deeply before he spoke again, "So, tell me about this project for your..."

He was interrupted as the kitchen door flew open and Julie bounded inside, followed by Clara. "Jack!" Julie called. "You're back!"

"Hello, Julie," he replied.

Then, an awkward moment occurred as Julie and Clara noticed Jack and Elizabeth sitting very close and holding hands. As Elizabeth became aware of the awkwardness, she slowly slipped her hands from his and shifted slightly away from him. Jack, clearly not feeling awkward at all, slid next to her and tried to reclaim her hand. A slight scuffle ensued as Elizabeth briefly refused to take his hand, but she finally relented when he caught her gaze and the look in his eyes calmed her concerns.

Julie watched the skirmish with amusement while Clara looked at her feet, apparently uncomfortable. Finally, she broke the awkward silence. "I'm going to head upstairs. Good night, Constable Thornton," she said as she headed to the stairs. Before climbing the first step, she turned back and asked, "Aren't you coming, Julie?"

Julie shook her head as she moved to the living room. "No, I'll be up in a bit," she answered. "I want to tell Elizabeth and Jack about our business."

Clara looked nervously between Julie, Elizabeth, and Jack. "Okay, well... ummmm... goodnight all," she said as she hurried upstairs.

Julie sat in the chair near the couch. "This is so exciting! You are not going to believe the wonderful ideas Clara and I have for our dressmaking business!" Julie told them enthusiastically. "You told me to find my purpose, Elizabeth, and I really believe this is it! Isn't that terribly exciting?" she asked. She glanced at Elizabeth, looking for her reaction.

Elizabeth opened her mouth but quickly closed it, saying nothing. She nodded a bit hesitantly and raised her eyebrows. Julie turned her attention to Jack, who shrugged and nodded once.

"Clara is such a talented seamstress," Julie continued, clearly pleased with their nods. "And I believe we could do so much more than just dresses! That's why we met with Rosemary. She has big plans for the theater Mr. Coulter is building. And we are going to work with her to create the costumes for the plays. It's absolute perfect for Clara, as talented a seamstress as she is. And, me, well, I will certainly work with Rosemary on the designs. She has some very exciting plans with some of the most current plays from New York!"

Julie droned on for several minutes. During her monologue, Jack and Elizabeth sat back and stared at her, feigning interest at first but becoming dumbfounded as she continued going on and on. Their clasped hands rested on the couch seat between them. Every few minutes, Elizabeth glanced at Jack. She soon noticed that he was struggling to keep his eyes open and fighting to hide some yawns. Finally, after Julie had carried on for over ten minutes, Elizabeth interrupted her sister. "Julie!" she said loudly, trying to get her sister's attention. Jack's eyes flew open wide, startled.

Julie stopped and stared at Elizabeth. "Yes?"

Elizabeth exhaled before continuing. "This sounds so exciting and I'm very happy that you feel you have found your purpose. But..." she glanced at Jack. "I really need to talk with Jack about a school project. I need his help with it, so..."

"Oh!" Julie stated. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean..."

"No, it's okay," Elizabeth told her sister. "It's alright, Julie. But, if you don't mind..."

"Oh, well, of course not," Julie said. She stood and headed for the stairs. "You know," she called back to them, "I so wish Tom were here! The Thatcher Sisters and the Thornton Brothers! It would simply be perfection! "

"Julie!" Elizabeth chastised.

Julie giggled as she raced up the stairs.

Elizabeth sighed with frustration. "I apologize, Jack," she told him. "I keep hoping that she'll stop this obsession with your brother."

Jack chuckled lightly as he took her hand in his. "It's alright," he assured her. "You don't have to apologize for her. Julie is Julie. I'm just glad she's found something else to focus on. And so has Tom. So maybe they can move on. We'll see."

"True," Elizabeth agreed.

"So," Jack said as he settled back, looking down at their hands, "tell me about this project."

"Oh, well," Elizabeth began as she, too, settled against the back of the couch. "I'm hoping to have a Career Day at school. Several of the boys have said they want to be a Mountie just like you. So, I thought it would be good if you shared with them what it takes to become a constable."

Jack met her gaze and nodded. "That sounds like a good idea! I can do that," he agreed.

Elizabeth met his gaze and smiled. "Good. Thank you!"

"So what other careers are you planning to have presented? Anyone else from town?" he asked. Another yawn tried to escape but he quickly closed his mouth, trying to hide his fatigue from Elizabeth. He didn't want to go back to the jail, yet, but he was having trouble keeping his eyes open despite his desire to talk with her.

"Oh, well," she began as she looked down at the floor, focusing in her thoughts. "I thought I'd ask Lee to speak about owning his own business. I'm hoping he'll ask one of his lumberjacks to speak, too. I think Mr. Harper would be good to talk about being a farmer on a homestead. I'd really like Mr. Yost to speak with the students about running a store. I may, also, check with the banker and the barber to see if they would be willing to talk about their jobs. I may need your help to speak with the barber as I'm not sure it would be proper for me to go into the barber shop." She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I'm, also, planning to ask Abigail to talk about running the cafe. I think that could be inspiring for the girls. And I was thinking, too, that I might ask Rosemary to speak about working for the newspaper, but I'm not sure. I know that she has really settled in to town and, well, since she and Lee have been courting, she has been so much more pleasant..." she stopped herself, not wanting to sound critical. "But, I'm wondering if she would be a little..." She hesitated, searching for the right words. "Well, she might be too enthusiastic talking about her newspaper column. I must admit that her column has been a little controversial around Hope Valley. I wouldn't want parents to be upset. What do you think Jack?"

He didn't reply.

"Jack?" she queried again.

Before she could turn to look at him, she felt a weight against her shoulder as his head slid onto it from the back of the couch. She craned her neck to look at him. She smiled when she realized that he was sound asleep, his head resting on her. A gentle snore escaped his mouth and her smile turned into a full laugh.

"Hmmm, well, I see that YOU snore!" she whispered to him, teasing. Her eyes darted back and forth as she was unsure of what to do. She smiled, enjoying him sleeping on her shoulder. She could feel the warmth of his body and the soft rhythm of his breathing. Then, her smile faded as she realized that yet another day would pass without Jack proposing to her. The thought to wake him in hopes that he still might ask her the important question crossed her mind.

"Hmmm, Elizabeth," he murmured in his sleep.

Her breath caught and her eyes grew wide, overwhelmed that he would say her name while sleeping. She wondered if he was dreaming of her. She shook her head and chided herself for being so ridiculous about the proposal. Jack was home safe and she should be grateful for that. He loved her and she needed to trust that things would happen just as they should. She soon realized that she needed to wake him and send him back to the jailhouse to get a good night's rest. However, she decided that she'd savor this moment for just a little longer as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against his.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Jack is back in Hope Valley! Yet, no proposal... yet. It's coming... soon... and I hope you will feel that it has been well worth the wait. I just had this thought of Jack falling asleep on Elizabeth, a mirror of the scene by the fire on the homestead, and it screamed to be written! Also, I'm really enjoying the thought of Julie trying to find her purpose, as Elizabeth challenged her late in Season 2. Having purpose in life is so important. I've always loved Emerson's quote about purpose and this seemed like the perfect chapter to share it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks so much for reading! I really do appreciate your comments and reviews! Stay tuned...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 _"Our doubts are traitors_

 _and make us lose the good_

 _we oft might win_

 _by fearing to attempt."_

 _~Shakespeare_

The first light of Friday morning filtered through the window of Elizabeth and Julie's bedroom. It cast an ethereal light into the room, revealing two forms lying in the beds: the slumbering Julie and the wide awake Elizabeth. She'd had yet another sleepless night with her mind replaying the events of the last few weeks, since she'd learned that Jack had ordered an engagement ring. She expelled a long, frustrated breath as she looked at her left hand, bereft of a ring, and considered all the missed proposal opportunities.

Since he'd returned on Monday, and fallen asleep during their evening together, she'd seen Jack every day. He walked her to school Tuesday morning and had asked her to join him for a picnic after school. However, it rained and they settled for dinner with Julie and Clara at the cafe that evening. She and Jack had shared little time alone that night other than a quick kiss at the door before he went home to the jailhouse.

They'd rescheduled their picnic for Wednesday after school, but Rosemary and Lee found them near the pond. She wanted to discuss with Elizabeth her speech for the Career Day at school and, then, invited herself and Lee to join them. So, the romantic evening with Jack that she'd hoped would end with a certain question turned into a double date and Career Day planning session with the timber tycoon and actress-turned-advice columnist.

By Thursday, after a very fitful night filled with doubts, Elizabeth had given up on Jack ever proposing. She tried to keep her sadness hidden from those closest to her. She found herself often praying and reading some of her favorite bible verses seeking strength and patience but she couldn't shake her pessimism. That evening, when Jack had asked her to go for a walk after dinner, she'd told him that she needed to work on the placards and signs for Career Day. His look of disappointment made her regret turning down his invitation, but she really did have work to do and she just couldn't bear getting her hopes up only to have them dashed again.

Now, she forced herself to think about school instead of Jack. Everything was ready for the school's first Career Day. The signs and placards she'd made last night lay on the table downstairs in the living room. Everyone she'd invited to speak had accepted. It promised to be a very successful day! She should be excited about the day but thoughts of Jack seeped in and dampened her enthusiasm. She closed her eyes to hold back tears.

When she opened her eyes again, she looked over at Julie, sleeping soundly in her bed. She thought of Julie's exuberance about her dressmaking venture with Clara. A smile curled at her lips. She was so happy to see her sister exhibiting enthusiasm for something other than a young man or the latest fashions in the stores in Hamilton. Then, she remembered that she and Julie would soon be traveling back to Hamilton for Viola's wedding and her smile faded. She really was not looking forward to facing her parents. No doubt they'd again ask her to move back to Hamilton. She knew that is was likely that they knew about Charles' proposal and worried that they might ask her to reconsider. Then, she'd have to tell them that she didn't love Charles. But what could she tell them about Jack? All those concerns made her dread facing her parents. However, time away from Hope Valley might be a welcome respite from all the gossip and stress.

She glanced back to the window and saw that the sun was now fully up. Sunlight filled the room with a warm glow. "Well," she mumbled to herself, "this isn't getting the day started, is it?" She slowly rose from her bed and crossed over to the desk. After pulling her journal from the top drawer, she dipped her pen into the ink well and wrote, "Friday morning has dawned with the promise of being a very successful first Career Day at the Hope Valley School." She paused and opened her Bible. She turned to the ribbon in Psalms, found Psalm 23, and read to herself in a low voice, not wanting to wake her sister, "The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake."

After considering the passage for a few moments, she returned to her journal. "The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. Psalm 23 tells us to trust in God and know that He will lead you to the right path for your life. Sometimes it's difficult to know what we are to do, especially when we feel disappointed or disillusioned. We cannot force others do something just because we want them to so very much. Though at times it is trying and requires a heart full of faith, we must trust that God will show us the right path for our lives and will give us the strength to follow it."

Julie stirred and issued a low groan in her sleep, momentarily pulling Elizabeth's attention from her writing. Elizabeth sighed heavily and bit her lip, hoping to stave off the tears that were filling her eyes, before writing the last line in her journal entry for the day, "Sometimes we must pray for His guidance to discern if we need to move forward and find a new direction."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

 _"Worry never robs tomorrow of its sorrow,_

 _it only saps today of its joy."_

 _~Leo Buscaglia_

Later that morning, Abigail was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when the kitchen door opened and Jack walked in. "Oh! Good morning, Jack!" she called.

"Morning, Abigail," he replied as he looked around the kitchen and living room. He craned his neck to peer into the dining room. "Ummm... is Elizabeth still upstairs?" he asked, shifting his attention back toward the stairs.

"No," Abigail answered. "She headed to school early this morning. She said she had a lot to do to prepare for the Career Day activities later today."

Jack looked disappointed. "Oh, I was hoping to help her carry the signs and things she'd made last night," he told Abigail.

"Well, if you hurry," Abigail advised, "you might catch her before the students arrive." She smiled as she watched him, expecting that he would take her advice and head to the school. Instead, he remained planted in place staring down at the floor. "Is there something wrong?"

He looked up and started to answer but stopped before saying anything.

Abigail studied him, noting his worried expression. "Perhaps something about that question you've been wanting to ask her?" she prompted.

He shook his head in frustration. "I just can't seem to find the right time, ever!" he said with exasperation. "Every time I plan to ask her, something happens."

She stopped her breakfast preparation and stepped towards him. "Jack, you know that the right time can be whenever you make it the right time. It doesn't have to be some contrived, special thing. You could ask her on the porch or when you walk her home from school." She looked at him before asking, "So what's really stopping you from asking?"

Jack's eyes widened with surprise at Abigail's pointed question. He looked away, uncomfortable. Finally, after several awkward moments, he replied, "Charles."

"Angry that he had the gall to propose to Elizabeth? Or that he beat you to the proposal?" she asked,

He started to disagree but realized she was right. He exhaled slowly, knowing that he needed to tell Abigail the truth. "Both," he admitted through gritted teeth. "But, he said something after Elizabeth turned him down that's been bothering me."

"What's that?" Abigail asked, concerned.

Jack hesitated a moment before answering, "He said that her family would never accept me." He stared down, a pained expression on his face.

Abigail's mouth fell open slightly, appalled that Charles had said such a thing.

"He said her family would shun her, cut her off," Jack continued.

"And you believed him?" Abigail asked, surprised.

Jack looked up at her. "When we were at her home in Hamilton, her father told me he feared Elizabeth might pass up the life she deserves." Those words didn't come easily from him as it was the first time he'd told anyone about the worrisome conversation he'd had with William Thatcher. "It was clear to me that he thought Elizabeth and Charles should be together. That she should live in a mansion in Hamilton not a Mountie's shack in Hope Valley."

Abigail considered Jack's admission before replying, "Well, Elizabeth made her choice and it wasn't Charles. So, her parents will have to accept that."

"But will they ever accept me?" he asked in a low voice. "Abigail, I don't want her to have to choose between me and her family. It might come to that and I don't want her to have to make that choice."

Abigail exhaled slowly and took a step toward Jack. She placed her hand on his arm. "Jack, I met Elizabeth's parents when I was in Hamilton. Yes, they are proper, society people and very wealthy. And I agree that they probably hoped that Elizabeth would choose Charles. She's their daughter and they'd like her back in Hamilton with them."

Jack nodded once and looked away.

"But," she added as she nudged his arm, prompting him to turn back to her. "Parents want the best for their children, but we, also, want our children to be happy. The Thatchers might want Elizabeth back in Hamilton, but I don't believe that is what she wants. So, they will have to accept her decision. Now, as for whether you should propose or not..."

Jack looked at her, his eyes wide with anticipation.

"You better propose soon, Jack," she cautioned. "She is aware of the ring. So, if you don't ask her, then she'll start drawing her own conclusions."

She exhaled with frustration. "I don't want her to..."

"Jack, you can't know what the future will hold. Worrying about what the Thatchers might say is not helping the situation. You and Elizabeth can face her parents together. If you do that, I believe that they will come to realize, as we have, that you two are meant to be together. You have to ask yourself can you imagine your life without her."

That sentence forced him to look away, his face revealing how much it afflicted him.

Abigail patted his arm before returning to the kitchen. She picked up the coffee pot and glanced back just in time to see the door closing as Jack exited. She shook her head and said a silent prayer for him and Elizabeth before heading into the dining room. She stopped at the table where Florence and Molly were seated to refill their coffee. "Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked.

"No, thank you," Florence answered. "It was very good, as usual."

"Your biscuits were delicious!" Molly effused.

"Thank you, Molly," Abigail replied as she moved on to the next table. She was surprised to see Dottie Ramsey seated there. Abigail guessed that Mayor Gowen's assistant must have entered the cafe while she was speaking with Jack. She wasn't happy to see Dottie, particularly since she hadn't seen her since she'd all but threatened her weeks ago. "Good morning, Dottie," she greeted, mustering as much pleasantness as possible. "Coffee?"

"Yes, thank you," Dottie answered.

"Can I take your order?" Abigail offered as she poured the coffee.

Dottie nodded. "Two eggs over easy and a biscuit."

"Coming up," Abigail called as she headed back to the kitchen.

As soon as Abigail walked out of the dining room, Dottie remarked loud enough for the other ladies to hear, "She should be ashamed of herself!"

Florence and Molly looked at her, astonished. "What?" Molly asked.

"The way she's keeping company with Pastor Frank," Dottie replied. "First, she's spending time with Inspector Avery. Now she's chasing our minister!"

Molly was aghast but it was Florence who spoke. "How dare you say such things about Abigail! You know she has unwavering character! And, really Dottie? I'm shocked to hear such gossip from you after Pastor Frank warned us about such behavior just last Sunday!" she soundly scolded.

Dottie looked away and inhaled sharply, perturbed by Florence's admonishment. Then, she stood and headed into the kitchen. She found Abigail at the stove preparing her eggs. "Abigail," she called her, startling Abigail.

"Dottie!" Abigail exclaimed, surprised to see Dottie in her kitchen. "Can I help you? Do you want to add something to your order?" she asked, confused.

"I notice you've been spending time with Pastor Frank," Dottie told her plainly. Abigail opened her mouth to protest but Dottie didn't give her a chance. "There's something I think you should know about Pastor Frank."

Recovered from the initial shock of Dottie confronting her in her own kitchen, Abigail countered, "Pray tell what is that?"

"He's not the man you think he is," Dottie offered. "He's not the man any of us think he is. He may not even be a minister."

Abigail scoffed, "And what makes you think that?"

"Mayor Gowen has been checking into Frank Hogan's past," Dottie shared haughtily. "And it seems Frank Hogan did not exist three years ago. He hasn't been able to find a trace of him." She looked to Abigail for her reaction, but was surprised to find Abigail's expression to be placid, almost defiant. "You don't seem as shocked as I expected, Abigail..."

"Dottie, why are you spending time with Henry Gowen?" Abigail inquired. "We all know what a wretched man he is and we are the company we keep, after all."

Dottie frowned at Abigail's insinuation. "It's only a matter of time before Henry discovers Frank Hogan's secret. I dare say you would want to have anything to do with such a man. After all, Henry has already made his intentions known about you and this business. Consorting with a man of low character who may very well be masquerading as a minister..." she trailed off, letting that information settle on Abigail.

Abigail's jaw set and her eyes flared. "Are you threatening me, again, Dottie?" she asked.

"Not threatening," Dottie corrected. "Just cautioning." She turned on heel and quickly walked to the door. Before she walked out, she turned back to Abigail. "Henry will find out the pastor's secret. I'd hate for you to be caught in the middle of something unsavory," she advised before heading outside.

Abigail stood watching the door, her face revealing her astonishment and anger.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Dottie Ramsey is still behaving very strangely and continuing her odd association with Henry Gowen. That women is more twisted than a Twizzler candy! Also, after Florence's public humiliation last season, I had to have her redeem herself, defending Abigail to Dottie. I love Florence! I really don't believe she's malicious, just filter-less! Hope you enjoyed it! Keep reading... there's a lot happening in Hope Valley! Thanks for your reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

 _"Patience and perseverance_

 _have a magical effect_

 _before which difficulties disappear_

 _and obstacles vanish."_

 _~John Quincy Adams_

"I want to thank all of our speakers who shared with us information about their careers," Elizabeth announced to the packed school house. "Mr. Harper, your insight into farming was very interesting! I can say that I have renewed respect for farmers after spending those days on the homestead with Nellie and Patrick!"

"Lizzie misses you!" Patrick called out prompting everyone to laugh.

As the laughter subsided, Elizabeth continued, "Mr. Trevoy, Mr. Yost, and Mr. Spellman, thank you so much for telling us about the invaluable service you do for our community everyday at the livery, mercantile, and barber shop."

"And don't forget the saloon!" James called out, prompting giggles from his classmates and a stern look from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth cleared her throat and continued, "Thank you Mr. Coulter for telling us about the lumber business and Mr. Peterson for sharing your experiences cutting down the trees for the mill." Lee nodded to Elizabeth and, then, said, "It was a pleasure speaking to your class, Miss Thatcher."

Elizabeth acknowledged his statement before turning to Abigail. "It was very nice of you, Mrs. Stanton, to tell us about your fulfilling work at the cafe. And Rosemary, " she continued, turning her attention to the newspaper woman, "we appreciate your exuberant and detailed lecture about your job as an advice columnist."

Rosemary made a very elaborate bow amid the scattered applause. "Thank you," she gushed. "Thank you! And thank you, Miss Thatcher, for the delightful and most generous opportunity!"

Elizabeth nodded as she pressed on, "And, finally, thank you Constable Thornton for sharing information about the Mounties' duties and the preparation required to become a constable."

As the students clapped their appreciation, Jack nodded to them and then flashed a smile to Elizabeth. She turned away without returning it and his smile was replaced with a look of dismay.

Elizabeth continued, "Children, as you have seen and heard today, our community is blessed with people who have taken opportunities and now share their talents with us in various jobs. I hope that the information they shared will help you as you consider your path in life." She looked around at the students, making sure they were all being attentive. "Alright, then. Class dismissed. Have a good weekend!" She grabbed the cowbell from her desk and rang it twice.

The students and speakers quickly exited the building as Elizabeth gathered the materials and books on her desk. She turned back to the chalkboard and erased the large "Career Day" she'd written on it after lunch. After setting the eraser back in the ledge, she turned around and jumped when she was met by Jack carrying a poster board. "Oh!" she exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Yes," she replied, turning back to her desk. "I didn't realize you were still here."

"I thought I might walk you home," he offered. "Help you carry the signs and things."

"Oh, I think I'll keep them here at school," she told him. "But, thank you."

He watched her, a look of confusion on his face, as she took the sign from him and collected the placards from the top of her desk. She placed the materials in the bottom drawer of the desk and began to gather her books. It was clear she was ignoring him and he was puzzled by her behavior. However, he decided he would carry on with what he'd resolved to do after speaking with Abigail. "Elizabeth," he called for her attention.

She continuing organizing her desk without looking up as she said, "Yes?"

Her disinterest was frustrating him, but he persevered, "Will you join me for a walk and dinner this evening? I thought we could enjoy a walk before having dinner at Abigail's."

She stopped working at her desk and looked up at him. "Oh," she replied, hesitantly, "well... ummmm... It's been a very busy day. And I really should help Abigail at the cafe tonight." Then, she turned back to her desk.

Jack frowned at her rebuff and watched her moving things around on her desk. "Elizabeth, what's going on?"

She didn't look up. "Nothing," she answered curtly.

"Something is obviously bothering you," he observed. "If you don't talk to me, then I have no idea what's wrong."

As she grabbed her coat from her chair and put it on, she started to protest again, "There's nothing..." but stopped short when he reached for her hand.

"Talk to me," he urged her, gently but firmly.

She slowly lifted her eyes and met his gaze. When she saw him looking back at her, his eyes pleading, she closed her eyes and paused for a moment. He watched her, waiting patiently. Finally, she said, "You know, maybe we should take things a little slower."

"Slower?" Jack asked, incredulous. "Elizabeth, we've already said that we love each other." He studied her for several moments. "Why are you wanting to take things slower?"

"Well, aren't you wanting to slow things down?" she answered his question with a question. She looked at him and saw the irritation in his eyes and looked away before adding, "And, you know, Julie and I will be heading back home to Hamilton for Viola's wedding in a couple of weeks."

"Just how long are you planning to stay in Hamilton?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even though his anger was growing.

"I'm not sure, really," she answered. "I guess it all depends."

"On what?" he asked, his voice rising.

She studied her hands. "On a lot of things," she replied vaguely.

He exhaled loudly and studied her before asking, "Elizabeth, why are you turning down my invitations and talking about going home?" He shook his head. "Why are you pulling away?"

"Me?" she repeated, her anger mounting. "I'm pulling away?! You're the one who's been acting like... like.."

"Like what?" he countered. "I've been wanting to spend time with you, trying to..."

"But you haven't... you didn't..." she was becoming quite flustered. "Everyone is talking about it and... and... it's been weeks and you can't even bring yourself to ask!" she blurted out. Her eyes grew wide when she realized what she'd said. She looked away, her breathing heavy with her anger and embarrassment.

Jack just stared at her. Silence hung about them for several awkward moments. Then, he asked, "Is that what this is about? You think that I don't want to ask you?"

"Well, Jack, what am I supposed to think?" she asked him. "Do you want to wait for some reason? Maybe you're not ready?"

He looked at her and shook his head.

"Or perhaps you're having second thoughts?" she added.

"Elizabeth, I am not having second thoughts about you," he firmly assured her.

Instead of calming her, that declaration seemed to agitate her more. "Well, Jack, then what is it? Why can't you even bring yourself to ask..."

Jack had been holding his anger in check up to that point, but that comment made him explode. "I can bring myself to ask you! I came here that day to ask you but Charles..." he stopped short as soon as he mentioned the man's name. He had not meant for her to learn about that. Ever. He looked away, hoping that perhaps she hadn't heard him.

Elizabeth's mouth fell open and her face revealed her shock. She searched his downcast face. As she pieced everything together, her mind replaying the events of that day, she exhaled a slow, sad sigh. That explained why he had been wearing his good suit and was there to help her when Charlea wouldn't take no for an answer. In fact, she realized that it explained everything. "Oh, Jack," she whispered. "I had no idea. That must've been so..." He looked up, meeting her gaze, and she saw the sadness and frustration in his eyes. "I'm so sorry!"

He stood still as he studied her for several moments. He glanced around the school before looking back at her. Then, his facial expression softened slightly and he said, "Take a walk with me."

"What?" she asked, confused by the shift in their conversation.

He extended his open hand toward her. "Come for a walk with me."

Her eyes narrowed, trying to gauge his sudden mood change. She slowly placed her hand in his. He clasped her hand tightly and yanked her toward the door. As he rushed her through the door, she called, "Wait, Jack! I need to at least close the door!"

Without saying a word, he changed direction, taking a couple steps back toward her, and pulled the doors shut. He turned back and their eyes locked. She searched his eyes, but before she could discern his thoughts he took off down the stairs, pulling her behind him. "Where are we going?" she asked as she hurried to keep up with him.

He answered, "I think you know."

"How would I know?" she inquired, confused. "You haven't told me."

"Well, it's someplace we've been before," he told her cryptically.

"Okay..." She looked around and spotted the pond a short distance away. "Are we going to the pond?" she inquired. "Where we always finish our riding lessons?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope," he simply replied as they continued past the pond into the woods. They walked quickly, Elizabeth struggling to keep up with the pace he set, for several minutes in silence.

Then, Elizabeth asked, "Is there a reason you're in such a hurry?"

He swiveled to look back at her and slowed a bit. "There's something we need to do," he said. "And there's a certain place that we need to do it." Then, he returned his attention to the path and continued leading her through the trees.

She followed him for a few more minutes before she realized where they might be headed. "Well, then, are we going over there?" She nodded to their right. "To the place where Cat Montgomery taught Sunday School outdoors before you built the church? That was where you called me uncouth," she teased.

He threw her a sideways glance. "Because you called me a heathen," he reminded her.

"Oh, yeah, I did!" she conceded with a mild laugh.

His pace slowed just a bit more as she caught up with him. There were several more moments of silent hiking through the woods before she asked him, "Okay, well are we going over that way to the mine?"

Jack looked at her and replied, "Hmmmm... well, it's a possibility..." He looked in the direction of the mine and then pronounced, "No."

Elizabeth's mouth fell open with frustration. "Then where are we going?"

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as they continued walking, now at a much more relaxed pace then when they'd started their walk. After several minutes, they came out of the woods and she spotted the stream ahead of them. Hey eyes lit up with recognition as he turned and she followed him up the hill. They reached the top of the hill and he stopped. Turning to face her, he placed his hands on her elbows and slowly slid them down until he clasped her hands. He looked into her eyes and asked, "Do you remember this place?"

She smiled. "Of course I do," she replied, her voice low. She thought of that wonderful afternoon when Jack had asked her for a walk then had given her the drawing he'd made of the two of them. Her smile widened as she recalled him telling her then that she was the one. Now, as she met his gaze, she saw the intense look of love in his eyes. All at once she became keenly aware of what it was that Jack said they needed to do: the question she'd been hoping for was about to be asked. Her mind reeled as she wondered how he would ask it. She didn't have to ponder long as he lowered himself to one knee.

"Elizabeth Thatcher, will you be my wife?"

After he asked the question, she felt her body relax and her thoughts slow. Once again, she could hear her heart and her thoughts were crystal clear. She studied his face. The expression in eyes was fierce. His lips were slightly parted with a mild smile tugging at them. His eyebrows were raised and his forehead was furrowed in anticipation. She looked into his eyes and felt a contradictory mix of calm and excitement. She saw his eyes widen as he shook his head slightly. At that moment, she realized that she hadn't answered his question yet. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Yes!" She nodded her head. "Yes!"

Jack's face filled with elation as he rose, scooped her into his arms, and kissed her. After several moments, their lips parted and they smiled. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you, too," he replied before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the ring box.

Elizabeth's mouth flew open with astonishment when she realized it was THE ring, the one that had started all the gossip around Hope Valley. "You have it with you?" she asked, amazed.

He looked at her a bit sheepish. "I've been carrying it around since it arrived," he told her. "I haven't been able to let it out of my sight..." he paused as he opened the box. "Not until it made it to your hand." He pulled the ring out of the box and looked at her.

She looked back at him, an astonished smile on her face. "Jack, I have never thought of you as a romantic, but you keep proving me wrong! You are full of surprises!"

He laughed. "Well, surprising you can be challenging! Especially in this town!"

She joined his laughter, nodding, and they enjoyed the moment. Then, he held up the ring. "May I?"

Looking at the ring, she nodded once and extended her left hand. He slipped the ring on her finger then leaned down and kissed the back of her hand. She felt a bit overwhelmed by his romantic gesture. She continued watching him as he stood and met her gaze. Her eyes wandered, taking in all of Jack. He was dressed in his red serge uniform and his expression was filled with such love. She felt a bit lightheaded as the weight of everything sunk into her. Fortunately, Jack pulled her into his embrace, steadying her.

They held each other for a long time before Jack spoke again. "I guess now we need to go tell..." he paused for a second before adding with a chuckle, "everybody."

Elizabeth sighed, not wanting their time alone to end. "I suppose..." she agreed, though not very enthusiastically.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Do we have to go anywhere?" she asked.

Jack laughed. "Well, I'm all for that but I think we'll eventually get hungry and thirsty. People will start looking for us, especially when it gets dark. And it will get pretty cold tonight. Our combined body heat might be enough..."

"Alright!" she stopped him. "Alright! Very funny!" She pulled slightly out of his embrace. He leaned in and they kissed again. When they parted, they remained close, just inches separating them. She said, "We better go tell..."

"Abigail," he finished as he caressed her shoulders.

They laughed. "And Julie, of course," she added.

He nodded and kissed her again. This time when they parted she kindly admonished him, "Really, Jack? You're just going to keep on kissing me?"

"I believe that is now my job as your fiancé, isn't it?" he teased.

She laughed as they looked at each other. "Fiancé?" she repeated. "I like the sound of that."

They both smiled widely but then they stepped apart and their expressions grew serious. "Okay, ready?" he asked as he took her hand in his.

She smiled and exhaled nervously. "Ready," she agreed.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And there it is- my take on the proposal. I hope you enjoyed it. Now, on to the engagement phase of their relationship...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

 _"The bind that makes your true family_

 _is not one of blood,_

 _but of respect_

 _and joy in each other's life."_

 _~Richard Bach_

Julie flipped through the bolts of fabric at Yost's Mercantile. She quickly made her way through the entire stack of cotton, linen, and wool fabrics before turning back to Mr. Yost and asking, "May I please see your lace selection now?"

"Certainly," Yost agreed as he turned away but then stopped short. "Oh, I almost forgot, Miss Thatcher!" he exclaimed as he headed behind the counter. "You and your sister received a letter," he told her as he retrieved an envelope from the cabinet and handed it to her. "I'll go find that lace for you," he told her as he headed to the back room.

Julie looked at the envelope, sighed, and shoved it into her purse. She turned her attention back to the bolts of fabric. "No red, no yellow, no purple," she mumbled to herself. "What a shame!" She continued to flip through the fabric as she waited for Yost's return but her attention was drawn by a conversation between Debbie, Rachel, Cassandra, and Gem, who were gathered in a huddle by the candy on the front counter.

"You ask her!" Debbie urged Rachel.

"Absolutely not!" Rachel refused.

"We need to know," Debbie said firmly.

"Then you ask," Rachel told her.

"Debbie's right! We really need to know," Cassandra agreed.

Debbie nodded to Cassandra and grinned at Rachel.

Rachel shook her head adamantly.

"I'll do it," Gem told them.

The three girls looked at her, surprised. Gem smiled and shrugged her shoulders before she walked toward Julie. Julie frowned, unsure of what the girls could want from her. Gem stopped a few feet from Julie and cleared her throat. Finally, she asked, "Excuse me, Miss Thatcher, but may I ask you something?"

Julie was taken aback, as her interactions with Elizabeth's students had been very limited. "Oh," she replied, hesitantly. "Well... of course." She squared her shoulders, standing up straight in preparation for whatever Gem might ask.

Debbie looked over at her friends, hoping for some encouragement. They all nodded their support and she turned back to Julie. "Well..." she struggled for a moment before blurting out, "If Constable Thornton doesn't ask Miss Thatcher to marry him, will she go back home to Hamilton for good?"

Julie's mouth fell open slightly with surprise. "Oh... well what makes you think he's going to propose?" she asked. "Or that he won't propose?" Gem's question had confused her.

Gem laughed. "Well, he got that engagement ring weeks ago. Everyone knows that! But he still hasn't asked her. So, we're afraid she may want to leave if he's changed his mind," she explained.

Julie dropped the bolt of fabric she'd been holding and it bounced off the other bolts onto the floor. She didn't seem to notice. "Jack got an engagement ring?" she inquired, clearly shocked. "And everyone in town knows about it?"

Gem nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Julie glanced over to the other girls and found them all looking back at her expectantly. Her face screwed up with anger as she marched out of the mercantile without saying another word.

Yost returned from the store room, his arms laden with bolts of lace, just as Julie walked out the door.

"Miss Thatcher?" he called after her, confused by her hasty departure. He glanced to the girls for explanation. They looked at each other, dumbfounded.

At the cafe, Abigail stood at the table rolling out pie crust dough. She glanced over at the stove and called, "Clara?"

Clara, who was sitting on the other side of the table, looked up from her sewing. "Yes, Abigail?"

"Would you please stir the stew for me?" Abigail asked.

"Sure," Clara agreed, rising and setting her sewing on the chair. She crossed over to the stove and removed the lid from the large pot. She had just started stirring the stew when the kitchen door flew open, startling both women.

Julie stomped into the kitchen, her face still twisted with anger. "Alright," she announced. "Are you two aware that Jack Thornton has purchased an engagement ring? And that he has had this ring for weeks now but has yet to propose to Elizabeth?"

Abigail and Clara were flabbergasted. Neither spoke, unsure of a safe answer to Julie's questions.

Julie's mouth flew open and her anger grew. "You both knew?! And didn't bother to tell me?!"

Clara looked to Abigail, pleading. Abigail nodded. "Julie," she began in a soothing voice. "There were rumors about Jack getting a ring," she conceded. "But we just aren't sure if Jack intends to propose or what is going to happen." She looked at Clara, who nodded her agreement emphatically. "We didn't want to spread a rumor to you that might not be correct. And we certainly didn't want you to tell Elizabeth and upset her."

"Are you implying that I can't keep a secret?" Julie asked, offended.

Abigail shook her head. "Oh, of course not, Julie," she assured her. "We just know how close you and Elizabeth are. If something happened and for some reason Jack didn't propose..." She trailed off, hoping Julie would conclude that they were just trying to be kind to her.

Julie's anger seemed to quell slightly. "Well," she replied. "It's clear that I must have a talk with Jack Thornton."

Clara gasped as Abigail shook her head. "Oh, no, Julie," Abigail countered. "I really don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?" Julie queried.

"Because it's between him and your sister," Clara answered. "They don't need anyone else meddling in their business."

Abigail looked at Clara, surprised by her sharp reply. Julie appeared agitated. "Well, far be it from me to meddle but..."

She didn't get to finish her statement as their attention was drawn by the sound of the cafe door opening. Jack and Elizabeth entered, walking arm in arm and smiling widely. They stopped in the middle of the dining room when they saw Abigail, Julie, and Clara staring at them. Abigail instantly noticed the ring on Elizabeth's left hand and a broad smile filled her face.

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other and smiled. "We have something to tell you," Elizabeth said as she continued looking at Jack.

"Yes?" Abigail coaxed.

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other, exchanging a silent communication of how to tell their news.

"Well?" Abigail prodded again.

Clara and Julie looked at Abigail. While Clara seemed excited, Julie appeared confused, her brow still knit with indignation.

"She said yes!" Jack announced. Elizabeth interjected with a very happy laugh.

"Oh!" Clara gasped, a huge smile filling her face.

"Congratulations!" Abigail offered.

Elizabeth nodded to Abigail and Clara before looking to Julie, who appeared to still be struggling to shed her anger.

"Julie?" Elizabeth called. "Did you hear? Jack and I are engaged!"

All four stared at Julie, waiting for her to respond. Suddenly, her face broke into a broad grin and she began clapping. "Congratulations!" she cried out as she rushed to Elizabeth. "Oh! I am so happy for you, dear sister!" She rushed over and hugged Elizabeth.

Jack took a step away from the sisters as they embraced. He looked to Abigail and Clara. "That's wonderful, Jack!" Abigail said she gave him a quick hug.

"Congratulations, Constable," Clara offered.

Jack nodded then was suddenly swept up in a hug from Julie. "I'm so happy for you both!" she told Jack.

"Uhhh... thank you, Julie," Jack said as he locked eyes with Elizabeth, who was laughing at her sister's exuberant reaction to their engagement announcement. Julie broke the embrace as quickly as she had initiated it. "I want to hear all the delicious details!" she gushed. She turned to Elizabeth. "Did he get down on one knee? How did ask? Did he profess his love?"

"Julie!" Elizabeth admonished. "A marriage proposal is private between a man and woman!"

Julie immediately appeared humbled. "Well, of course it is," she quickly agreed. Then, she leaned in to Elizabeth's ear and whispered, "You can tell me later."

Elizabeth gave Julie a sharp look of reprimand. "Julie!" she rebuked.

"Well, this certainly calls for a celebration!" Abigail announced. She turned to the pantry and opened the door. She pulled out a dark bottle and held it up for the others to see. "Marta Crocker gave me this elderberry wine as a thank you for bringing soup when all three of her children were ill earlier this year. She said her aunt makes it and sends it as gifts every Christmas. I haven't tried it, yet, but I think it would certainly be appropriate to toast your engagement," she explained.

Elizabeth smiled and Jack replied, "Sounds good to me!"

"Clara," Abigail directed, "would you please get us some small glasses?"

Clara nodded. "Of course," she answered as she turned to the cupboard. Abigail moved toward her and uncorked the bottle. Her eyes widened as her nose caught a whiff of the wine. "Oh my! I smells a bit strong. I guess I'll fill each glass sparingly," she said as she starting pouring the wine.

As soon as she had poured a small amount of wine in each glass, Clara passed them out to everyone. Julie sniffed her glass and winced.

"To Jack and Elizabeth," Abigail offered as everyone raised their glasses. "It has been wonderful watching your friendship grow since you both arrived in Hope Valley. I am so glad that you found each other and have decided to share your loves." She paused and looked to Jack and Elizabeth. She realized she was becoming emotional as tears began to fill her eyes, so she inhaled deeply and continued, "We wish you many joys in your life together and pray for blessings in your marriage. God bless you both!"

"Here, here!" Clara agreed.

"Cheers!" Julie called as she clinked her glass against Elizabeth's and then Jack's.

Jack turned to Elizabeth and gently tapped her glass with his. "To my beautiful fiancee ," he added. Elizabeth smiled, a mild blush filling her cheeks.

As they sipped the wine, their expressions immediately screwed up with revulsion.

"Oh!" Julie exclaimed. "That's horrible!"

Elizabeth managed to swallow her mouthful of wine after considerable effort. Jack looked at the glass and shrugged as he finished his.

"Well, it appears Marta's aunt's elderberry wine is surprisingly strong," Abigail observed as she collected the glasses from everyone.

"It's more like elderberry whiskey," Jack said with a laugh.

"It certainly does have quite a kick," Clara agreed.

"Well, may I offer my toast even without the wine?" Julie asked.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"Congratulations to my big sister and her Mountie!" she proclaimed. "I am so happy for you both! And, Jack, I am so pleased that we will have you as part of our family now!"

Elizabeth leaned over and gave Julie a hug. As they parted, Julie gasped. "Family! Oh my goodness! I forgot!"

"What?" Elizabeth inquired.

Julie reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope. "When I was at the mercantile, Mr. Yost gave me a letter from Mother and Father."

Elizabeth looked bewildered. "Why would they write again? We just received their letter last week agreeing to your stay in Hope Valley and that we should plan to travel to Hamilton for Viola's wedding next month."

Julie shrugged as she unfolded the letter and began reading aloud. "'Dear daughters, I am writing to tell you sad news. There has been a tragedy.'"

Julie looked up at Elizabeth, concern flooding her face. Elizabeth's mouth fell open with anxiety. "Go on, Julie," she urged.

"'I am sad to report that Sir Lionel's uncle was severely injured in an accident,'" Julie read. "Oh goodness! I was worried something had happened to Father!" Julie exclaimed.

"Well, there must be a reason for them to tell us about that," Elizabeth told her sister. "Keep reading."

Julie nodded as she turned her attention back to the letter. "'Sir Lionel told us that he must return to London as soon as possible. He told Viola that they would need to postpone their nuptials until he returned and Viola became quite upset.'" Julie looked to Elizabeth and opined, "I'm sure she did!"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Continue," she prodded.

Julie sighed and returned to the letter. "'So, we have decided to move up the wedding date three weeks. Viola will then travel to London with Sir Lionel. She is adamant that she needs to be there for him at this time.'" Julie started to offer her thoughts, again, but Elizabeth shook her head in silent reprimand prompting her little sister to continue with the letter. "'Therefore, you will need to change your travel plans and return to Hamilton as soon as possible. Viola needs your assistance and support at this time. Please send a telegram as soon as you have determined your plans and procured your travel documents. Love, Mother and Father.'"

Elizabeth expelled a loud sigh. "Oh my..." she looked at Julie and shook her head. "I'm sure Viola is beside herself right now."

Julie's expression stiffened with anger. She slapped the letter down on the table next to her. "Well, I'm not ready to go back to Hamilton!" she declared. "Clara and I are just getting started!" She shook her head adamantly. "No, no! Viola can just get married without me there or she can wait until her Sir Lionel returns from London!"

Elizabeth approached Julie and took her hand. "Julie," she said firmly. "Our sister is getting married and we need to be there." She met Julie's gaze with a very determined look on her face.

Julie sighed. "Why does Viola always find a way to ruin my life?" she asked.

"She's not ruining your life, Julie," Elizabeth chided. "She's getting married. She wants to marry Sir Lionel before he has to go home."

"Oh, very well," Julie resigned.

Elizabeth turned away from Julie and saw Jack looking at her. "How long will you be in Hamilton?" he asked.

She looked into his eyes and suddenly had a thought. She impulsively shared it. "Come with us, Jack!"

"What?" he asked, caught off guard by her request.

"Oh that would be perfect!" Julie enthused. "Then you could ask father for Elizabeth's hand!"

Jack's eyes grew with surprise and he glanced over at Abigail. She read his worry and gave him an encouraging nod.

"Well, I'm not sure about asking for my hand," Elizabeth said, "but I do think it would be best for us to tell Mother and Father about our engagement." She stepped closer to Jack. "Could you possibly join us?" she asked plaintively.

Jack looked at her and realized that she was right. "I'm not sure about getting some time off but I'll send a telegram to headquarters tomorrow." He smiled at Elizabeth. "You're right. We need to tell them together."

Julie clapped. "This trip is looking better!" Then, she turned and headed toward Clara. "I've got so many designs to draw!" She took Clara's arm. "Come on! We have precious little time before I have to leave. Let's get to work!" She pulled Clara toward the living room.

Elizabeth and Jack turned their attention to each other and Abigail took her cue to head back into the kitchen. Jack took Elizabeth's hands in his. "Well, I guess it's official since we've told them. No turning back now!" he teased.

"Jack!" she mildly scolded with a laugh then she became serious. "No turning back now," she agreed.

They kissed again. When they parted, Jack shook his head. "I hate to, but I do need to go back to work. I have evening rounds to do."

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll see you later? Dinner?"

Jack's eyes widened with mock surprise. "Really? Engaged only an hour and you're already telling me what to do!"

She lightly slapped his arm. "Oh! Go to work, Constable!"

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed. "I'll see you at dinner." He leaned in and kissed her cheek before he left.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

 _"Having someone who understands_

 _is a great blessing for ourselves._

 _Being someone who understands_

 _is a great blessing to others."_

 _~Janette Oke_

The next morning, Jack was at Yost's Mercantile preparing to send the telegram to headquarters requesting leave to go to Hamilton with Elizabeth. Instead of dictating the telegram to Yost, who was busy helping Florence Blakeley collect her groceries, he'd grabbed the telegram form on the counter and began writing the message. But the message proved to be a difficult one to compose. He was hesitant to ask his superiors for more time off as he'd recently taken leave time to escort Elizabeth to Hamilton when her mother was ill and again when his brother, Tom, had been injured in the car wreck. Requesting more time off just didn't seem possible but Elizabeth had asked h"im to go home with her. He knew they needed to tell her parents of their engagement, though the thought of asking William Thatcher for his daughter's hand was a fear he really wasn't sure he wanted to face.

As he stared at the blank pad, Yost returned behind the counter. "Good morning, Constable," he greeted Jack.

"Morning, Ned," Jack replied, looking up from the pad.

"Congratulations on your engagement to Miss Thatcher," Yost happily offered.

Jack nodded. "Thank you, Ned. I see good news travels fast," he observed.

"Yes it does, Constable," Florence agreed as she approached the counter. "Congratulations!"

Jack turned to her and answered, "Thank you, Mrs. Blakeley."

"So, will it be a long engagement?" she asked.

Jack looked down at the pad again, amused by her attempt to fish for information.

"Or will you two be heading quickly to the altar?" she inquired.

Jack took a long, slow breath, formulating a vague answer for her questions. Fortunately, Yost interrupted his thoughts. "I have a telegram for you that arrived early this morning," he told Jack and held out the telegram.

Jack took the telegram and began to open it. Before reading it, he turned to Florence and told her, "I'm so sorry but I need to read this. Official business." He looked at Yost and said, "Thank you." He headed for the door.

"Uh, did you want to send a telegram?" Ned quickly asked.

Jack turned back and replied, "Ummm... maybe later." He headed out the door and began reading the telegram:

"Jack Thornton

Constable RNWMP

Hope Valley, Alberta

Need your assistance with investigation in Hamilton. Request approved by Major Williams of Hamilton RNWMP office. Report to Hamilton ASAP.

Bill Avery Inspector RNWMP Hamilton, Ontario"

Jack stared at the telegram for several seconds, processing the information. Then, he folded the telegram and shoved it into his jacket pocket.

"Jack!"

His head snapped up and he spotted Elizabeth coming up the stairs.

"Elizabeth! Good morning!" he greeted her with a smile.

They stood there for a few moments, smiling. Finally, Jack spoke. "Are you getting some things for Abigail?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm picking up a few things that I think I might need for the trip to Hamilton," she replied. "I'm, also, hoping has the stagecoach schedule since the stagecoach office isn't open today." She saw Jack's expression change with the mention of the trip to Hamilton. "What? Have you asked for time off for the trip?"

Jack shook his head and answered, "Uh, no, I haven't."

Her brow furrowed with concern.

"It looks like I won't need to ask for any time off," he quickly explained. "Bill's requested that I help with an investigation in Hamilton."

Elizabeth looked surprised. "So, you'll be working in Hamilton?"

"Temporarily, it seems," he replied.

She didn't seem as pleased as he'd expected. "What is it?" he asked.

She looked away. "Nothing, really," she answered.

He reached for her hand. "What?" he gently coaxed.

She looked up at him. "You'll be working. So will you be there for the wedding? Or will you be able to be with me to tell my parents about our engagement?"

"I don't think the investigation will keep me that busy," he explained.

She flashed him a skeptical look.

"I will make time to be there for those things," he assured her. "Okay?"

"Okay," she agreed and smiled. "I can't wait to tell my parents!" she stated enthusiastically. "I think they'll be so excited."

Jack's smile faded and he sighed. Elizabeth noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and shrugged.

She studied him for a few moments. "Take a walk with me," she requested as she held out her hand.

He met her gaze, an amused look in his eye. "What?" he inquired.

"Take a walk with me," she repeated. She noted the laugh he was stifling. "Jack, you're not the only one who can suggest walks!" she informed him.

The laugh he'd been holding back burst out. "Okay, let's go for a walk," he agreed as he took her hand and led her down the stairs.

After several minutes of walking in silence down Main Street and around the corner, they found themselves near the pond. They stopped walking and stood facing the water. Suddenly, Elizabeth faced him and asked, "Okay, Jack, tell what's wrong?"

He flashed her an innocent look. "Nothing," he protested.

She just stared back at him, clearly not believing his protest. He met her stare and shook his head. "Really?" she asked.

They stared at each other for several moments before he looked away. She squeezed his hand and coaxed him in a low voice, "Jack, tell me."

He continued gazing out at the pond. She noticed his mouth open, as though he was about to speak, but he quickly closed. Her mind filled with possible reasons for what might be troubling Jack. "Are you worried about seeing Charles, again?" she asked.

Jack quickly gave her a sharp look. "No," he answered firmly. "Are you?"

"Actually, yes," she admitted. "He behaved so badly after I refused him. But, he is an old friend. I just dread having to face him as he will no doubt be at Viola's wedding. Charles never did accept defeat very graciously. He may continue to act boorishly."

"Well, let's hope he surprises you and behaves more maturely," Jack replied.

"If you're not worried about him, then what is bothering you?" she inquired. She saw him start to turn away again and tugged his hand. "Jack, you were the one who said that we need to face things together. If you won't talk to me, how can we possibly do that?"

He exhaled slowly and then said, "Okay, I'm just not sure that your parents are going to be as excited as you think about our engagement."

She looked confused. "You think they won't approve?"

"I think they had someone else in mind for you," he told her.

Her eyes flashed with understanding. "You think that they sent Charles to propose?"

He just looked at her.

She shook her head. "I just don't..." She paused as she thought about it. "Charles may have gotten their permission or asked for my hand..." she finally conceded.

"And I didn't ask for your hand," Jack pointed out.

Elizabeth looked at him and gave him a questioning look. "Is that what this is about? You're worried because you didn't ask my father for my hand before you proposed?"

He nodded.

She shook her hand. "My parents are very kind people..."

Jack exhaled his disagreement and looked away. "Elizabeth, you've told me before how generous your father is, but..." he hesitated before continuing, wanting to choose his words carefully, "but that has not been my experience with him."

Elizabeth frowned. "Is this about his job offer again?" she asked, clearly getting angry.

"No," Jack answered.

"Then, what?" she asked, exasperated.

Jack looked at her intensely as he explained. "At the dinner party at your house, during our first trip to Hamilton, your father and I spoke while you and..." He stopped, not wanting say Charles' name. "While you were playing the piano," he corrected.

Elizabeth studied his face, still frowning. "And... what did he say?" she coaxed.

Jack shifted his weight from one foot to the other, clearly uncomfortable, but he continued, "He said that you have a tendency to follow your heart. He's worried that you might wake up one day and regret that you passed up the life you deserve." He looked at her, anxious for her reaction.

She looked back at him and her face softened. "Jack," she began, her voice soft, "my father just wants what he thinks is best for me."

Jack nodded and looked down. "And that's not life with a Mountie," he interjected.

"Perhaps not in his opinion," she replied. "But, I don't share his opinion."

Jack looked up, meeting her gaze.

"Jack, my parents want me to move back to Hamilton. They've made that clear," she told him. "But, I told them that Hope Valley is where I want to be. It's my home now. And, of course, they think that, like them, I should have finest things and dinner parties and galas and all the trappings of a wealthy life. It gave me a wonderful childhood and the opportunity to go to college to become a teacher."

Jack nodded and looked away. However, she squeezed his hand, prompting him to turn back to her.

"That may be what they want for me, but it's not what I want," she told him firmly. "I said yes to your proposal because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That may be in modest home on the prairie or a humble cabin in the mountains or wherever the Mounties might send us. But, Jack, my home is with you now."

Though his eyes revealed his relief, he cautioned her, "You know I won't be able to afford fancy dresses and shoes or expensive jewelry on my salary."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Who needs fancy dresses and shoes?" she asked.

He gave her a skeptical look. "You forget that I was there when you received that big shipment from back home after you first arrived here," he reminded her.

"Then you should remember that I was most excited about the books and supplies for my students rather than the clothes and shoes," she told him. "You seemed more interested in those."

His eyes narrowed at the mild rebuke and he chuckled, recalling that moment. After a few moments, he became serious again. "Elizabeth, I would love to give you all those things..."

She reached out for his other hand, stopping him mid-sentence. "Jack, I don't need them. They're just things," she assured him. "Besides, Julie and Clara can make me whatever dresses I might need," she teased.

Jack shook his head with amazement. "I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher," he told her as he leaned in to kiss her.

They kissed for several moments before they parted and she said, "I love you, too." She studied his face before adding, "And we'll tell them together."

He nodded and smiled as they resumed their walk around the pond.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oh, that felt good! I have been wanting Jack to tell Elizabeth about his conversation with her father since that first episode aired in April! Now that is done, we can move on to Hamilton. Yes, Hearties, I'm taking them to Hamilton. Hang on! Things may get a bit bumpy, but, remember that these two have said their "I love you"s - many times now, in fact! They were never meant to have a smooth path to the altar! As Jack said, "More fun watching..." Hope you're enjoying reading the story!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

 _"Good company in a journey_

 _makes the way seem shorter."_

 _~Izaak Walton_

When the stagecoach pulled onto Main Street on Monday afternoon, Julie, Elizabeth, Jack, Abigail, and Clara were waiting at the stagecoach stop. As Jack gathered their bags for the driver, everyone's attention was suddenly drawn by the sound of someone yelling.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" Rosemary called as she raced toward them from the saloon. "Elizabeth!" She stopped just in front of all of them, flustered.

"What is it, Rosemary?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.

"Well, before you leave, I just wanted to check if there's anything special the children and I should be working on. And did you leave your lesson plans at the school?" she stared at Elizabeth expectantly.

Elizabeth seemed stunned. She looked down and clasped her hands, squeezing them together nervously, and said, "Oh, well, Rosemary," she paused, searching for her words. "That's very kind of you to offer, but Cat Montgomery said she could teach the students during my absence."

Rosemary looked crestfallen, but her low mood didn't last very long. "Well, she and I can certainly work together!" she declared, her voice bright. "I think we shall work on a revue to present upon your return!"

Elizabeth's mouth fell open in surprise. "Oh, no, Rosemary! I couldn't possibly ask you to take time out from your newspaper job," Elizabeth assured.

"You aren't," Rosemary plainly stated. "It will be so divine! I mean I already know the children's talents and strengths as performers. It will all work out perfectly! Don't you worry! Enjoy your sister's wedding!" She nodded firmly to Elizabeth. "Now, I must go see Cat so we can make our plans. Safe travels!" she called over her shoulder as she headed off toward the row houses.

Elizabeth stared after her dumbfounded. Abigail leaned over and told her, "Don't worry! If there's anyone who can handle Rosemary, it's Cat!"

Elizabeth smiled at Abigail.

"Elizabeth?" Jack called as he gently touched her elbow. She turned to him. "Time to go."

She nodded and hugged Abigail. "We won't be away long," she assured her friend.

"Enjoy your time with your family," Abigail urged her.

Elizabeth turned to Jack and smiled. She saw him extend his hand to help her into the coach and placed her hand in his, accepting his offer. She climbed into the coach and slid over to the other side of the bench seat, making room for Jack.

Julie was immersed in conversation with Clara, giving her instructions about their dressmaking venture. "I have several designs I've drawn for the costumes that Rosemary wants for the new theater," she told Clara. "You could get to work on those."

"But she hasn't approved those, yet, has she?" Clara asked.

Julie shrugged her shoulders. "Well, not, but you could show her the the designs to get her approval."

"Ummm...," Clara began, clearly hesitant about Julie's suggestion. "It seems Rosemary will be busy helping at the school." She saw Julie was about to protest and quickly added, "You're only going to be gone a short time, anyway, right?"

"Well, yes," Julie agreed, "but you still need to be working on this project. This could be our biggest..."

Jack cleared his throat and called, "Julie?"

"... job, yet!" Julie continued, undeterred. "We need to be sure we keep ourselves on time. We're building our business' reputation..."

Elizabeth yelled from inside the coach, "Julie!"

Julie stopped talking and swiveled her attention to Elizabeth.

"Time to go," Jack told her.

"Get on the stagecoach!" Elizabeth ordered through the window.

"Oh, alright," she told them. She turned to Clara and gathered her into a hug, much to Clara's surprise. "I'll be back soon! And I can't wait to see all the wonderful things you make while I'm gone!" She released Clara and rushed to the stagecoach. Jack helped her inside before turning to Abigail. "See you soon," he told her.

She noted the creases in his forehead, revealing his worry. "Good luck, Jack! I'll be praying for all of you to have safe travels and a wonderful time in Hamilton!" She lowered her voice and leaned toward him as she added, "I'm sure it will all go well."

"Thanks, Abigail," he replied with a nervous smile.

Meanwhile, inside the coach, Julie had plopped down next to Elizabeth as soon as she entered the coach causing a bit of a kerfuffle. Elizabeth, through flustered hand gestures, pressed her sister to move to the opposite seat. As Jack climbed into the coach he had to awkwardly hang in the doorway as Julie made her way to the other side of the coach. When she was finally in place, he was finally able to sit down next to Elizabeth. He reached out and pulled the door closed before settling back against the seat. He turned back to Elizabeth when he felt her slip her hand in his. They exchanged smiles as the coach lurched forward, starting their journey to Hamilton.

"Bye!" Abigail and Clara called.

"We'll be back before you know it!" Julie called to them through the stagecoach window.

The next day, Jack, Elizabeth, and Julie were sitting in the dining car of the train to Hamilton. The waiter was clearing their lunch dishes. "Will there be anything else? More coffee, perhaps?" he inquired.

"No, thank you," Elizabeth and Julie answered in unison.

"I'll have some more coffee, please," Jack replied.

"Certainly, sir," the waiter agreed as he moved away from their table.

"It's hard to believe that this time next week, Viola will be headed to London!" Elizabeth stated with amazement.

"I know," Julie agreed. "I must admit that I wasn't quite sure if this wedding would ever even happen."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked as the waiter returned to refill Jack's coffee cup. The conversation paused until he left the table.

"Well," Julie began her explanation, "You and I both know Sir Lionel is interested in the Thatcher money and Viola is in love with his title! She doesn't love him, despite her claims that she does. I figured Sir Lionel might find someone with more money."

"Julie!" Elizabeth admonished, horrified by her sister's remarks. "How could you say such a thing?!"

Jack looked back and forth between the sisters, amused by their discussion, as he drank his coffee.

"I'm not wishing their marriage ill or anyway,"Julie defended herself. "I'm just telling you what I observed and what I wondered. But, it appears they are going to be married, after all. I'm sure Viola will be quite happy as Duchess Violet in London society."

Elizabeth's expression softened. "I'm sure she will be happy, too."

Julie lifted her napkin from her lap and lightly tossed it on the table before picking up her purse. "I'm going to head back to our compartment and work on some more sketches," she told them. "It's been very inspiring to see all the lovely dresses the ladies are wearing on the train!"

Jack stood quickly as Julie rose and headed towards the exit.

"We'll see you in a little while," Elizabeth called to her sister.

Jack sat back down and turned to Elizabeth. "Alone, at last!" he told her, smiling.

Elizabeth looked around the dining car. "Alone?" she asked. "Except for the dozen other diners?"

Jack smiled. "I don't care about them," he stated, staring at her intently. "They're not at our table. I was wondering if we were going to get any time alone."

"Are you saying you don't enjoy my sister's company?" Elizabeth asked, teasing.

"Not nearly as much as yours," he replied as he reached for her hand. He clasped it and caressed her finger on which she wore his engagement ring.

She smiled back at him and they enjoyed several moments in silence before Elizabeth became serious. "Jack," she started, looking down at their joined hands, "we need to talk about Hamilton."

Jack smile faded a bit as he searched her face. "What about Hamilton?"

Elizabeth exhaled slowly as she met his gaze. "I think we should hold off announcing our engagement until after Viola and Sir Lionel's wedding. We don't want to upstage them."

Jack looked down, trying to hide his relief.

"But, we should discreetly tell Mother and Father as soon as we can," she added.

His head jerked up, looking at her with surprise. "Why?" he asked.

"Because we can't keep this a secret from them. It wouldn't be right," she told him. "Then, after Viola's wedding, perhaps the next day or so, they can announce our engagement."

"Announce our engagement?" he asked, confused.

"Yes," she replied. "They'll want to announce it to our family and their friends. They may want to even plan an engagement party to make the announcement, as they did for Viola. "

Jack's eyes flashed with horror. "But, your sister's wedding is Friday evening and our return tickets are for Monday. There won't be any time..."

"They could quickly plan something for Sunday evening," Elizabeth told him. "For just the family and some close friends."

Jack turned and looked out the window, not wanting to reveal that he was dreading such a party. He recalled the last dinner party he'd attended at the Thatcher mansion and how little he'd enjoyed it. He quickly determined the one Elizabeth described would likely be even more uncomfortable as he'd be under intense scrutiny as Elizabeth's fiancé.

"Jack?" she called for his attention as she squeezed his hand.

He swiveled back to face her, his expression questioning.

"You will survive another Thatcher dinner party, I promise," she firmly assured him.

Jack exhaled an amused sigh as he nodded.

"And you might even enjoy yourself!" she told him. "I mean, Aunt Agatha will surely be there! She's always good for some fun!"

Jack shook his head and leaned in to kiss her. She returned the kiss but quickly pulled back, self-consciously glancing around the car. "Jack, really!" she scolded in a whisper.

Jack laughed. "I can't be expected to control myself when you look so beautiful," he teased.

She shook her head and laughed.

They looked at each other enjoying the moment. Then, Jack glanced down at her left hand. He took it in his and caressed her engagement ring again. "How will you explain this?" he asked.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. She hadn't thought about the ring. "Oh, well..." she said, considering what to do about the ring. Then, she had a thought. "I have a nice necklace that I can put it on. That way I can still wear it but no one will ask questions about it. I'll wear it under my blouse." She looked at Jack, smiling. "It'll be next to my heart."

Jack smiled back at her. However, after several seconds, her smiled faded slightly. "What?" he asked.

"I just realized that I have to tell Julie to keep our engagement a secret," she answered.

Jack's smile faded a bit, too. "Do you want me to threaten to throw her in jail if she spills the beans?" he asked, chuckling.

"That might be the only way to keep her quiet!" she agreed with laughter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

 _"When we do the best that we can,_

 _we never know what miracle_

 _is wrought in our life,_

 _or in the life of another. "_

 _~Helen Keller_

"Alright, children," Cat Montgomery announced from the front of the classroom. "Time to put your readers away so we can start our history lesson."

The room was filled with the noise of books being slammed shut and shoved into the cubbies in the pews. Cat grabbed the history book from the teacher desk and opened it to the bookmarked page. She looked out at the class and saw most of the students were busy chit-chatting with each other rather than waiting for the lesson to begin. "Alright," she said loudly, hoping to get their attention. She was pleased to see them turn to face her. She continued, "Miss Thatcher planned a very interesting lesson on the confederation of Canada."

A few students groaned and a couple sighed their lack of interest. Cat began the lesson, undeterred. "On July 1st, 1867, the Dominion of Canada was formed during the Canadian Confederation," she read from the book. "Four provinces were formed that day: Quebec, Ontario, New Brunswick, and Nova Fathers of Confederation, led by Hewitt Bernard, had met in Charlottetown in 1864 to discuss..."

Cat's reading was interrupted as the door suddenly swung open wide and Rosemary entered carrying a box filled with various and sundry items. "Good morning, class!" she called brightly as she walked up the center aisle toward Cat.

Cat was surprised and confused by Rosemary's unannounced entrance. "Ummmmm..." she began as she watched Rosemary drop the box onto the teacher desk, "May I help you, Miss Leveaux?"

"Well, you're certainly welcome to stay and assist as we rehearse our play," Rosemary answered, glancing around the classroom.

Cat shook her head. "Play? No, they can't rehearse a play right now," she informed Rosemary. "We have a history lesson to complete before lunch."

Rosemary looked horrified. "History lesson?" she repeated, saying it as though it tasted quite foul.

"Yes," Cat replied. "They're learning about the history of the Dominion."

Rosemary shook her head with disapproval. "Well, they, also, need to practice their art and express their creativity. We have a play to rehearse so it will be ready to present when Miss Thatcher returns," she firmly explained.

Cat's eyes narrowed slightly and she inhaled sharply before she countered, "That may be, but I believe their lessons come before rehearsing a play. We have to finish this history lesson."

Rosemary's eyes flashed and her jaw tightened. "You have to encourage the whole child!" she implored. "You know, there's much more to learning than what can be found in books!"

Cat just stared back at her for several seconds, clearly unimpressed, before saying, "Perhaps, but we have lesson plans from Miss Thatcher that we need to complete. And right now, we're working on the history lesson. You may certainly come back after lunch to work on your little play with the students."

Rosemary's face twisted with indignation. "My little play?" she asked, astonished. "It most certainly is not just my LITLLE play!"

"Oh, well, alright," Cat acknowledged. "But, we really must finish our history lesson now. So, we'll see you in about an hour or so, after our lunch." Cat gave Rosemary a cool, determined look.

Rosemary's eyes revealed her fury. However, she realized Cat Montgomery was not going to back down. So, she picked up her box from the teacher desk but she did so with such gusto she knocked several objects from it onto the floor. She quickly retrieved them and scooped up the box. "Fine!" she spat angrily as she moved quickly to the door, clumsily juggling the box and the items in her right hand. When she tried to open the door with her arms full, she nearly dropped everything. She exhaled her irritation very loudly as she continued to fumble with the box and the doorknob.

Cat noted Rosemary's difficulty. "Albert, would you please help Miss Leveaux with the door?"

"Yes, ma'am," Albert replied as he rushed to the door and opened it. He had to duck as Rosemary nearly hit him with the box as she hurried through the doorway and down the stairs. After he recovered, he closed the door and headed back to his desk.

"Now, where were we?" Cat asked as she looked back at the book.

The students exchanged nervous glances, surprised that Cat had prevailed against the relentless Rosemary Leveaux.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 _"Do not be deceived:_

 _God cannot be mocked._

 _A man reaps what he sows."_

 _~Galatians 6:7_

"There you go, my dear," Grace Thatcher said as she handed the teacup to Elizabeth. They, along with Aunt Agatha, were sitting in the parlor of the Thatcher mansion enjoying afternoon tea.

"Thank you, Mother," Elizabeth replied as she accepted the teacup.

"Where's your sister?" Aunt Agatha asked.

"Oh, she should be down shortly," Elizabeth explained. "She spotted a beautiful hat on a woman at the train station and said she had to sketch it quickly before she forgot all the details."

Agatha squinted with confusion. "Why on earth would she want to sketch a woman's hat?" she asked.

"She believes it would work perfectly for the costumes she's designing for a play back in Hope Valley," Elizabeth answered.

Agatha's eyes widened with surprise. "She's designing costumes for plays in Hope Valley?"

Elizabeth wasn't sure if her aunt was surprised about Julie designing costumes for plays or that there were plays being presented in Hope Valley. "Yes," she answered plainly before sipping her tea.

"Well," Agatha replied. "Wonders never cease!"

"I hope she isn't much longer," Grace added as she handed a teacup to Agatha.

"Where's Viola?" Elizabeth inquired.

"She and Sir Lionel are sitting for their wedding portrait," Grace answered. "But they should be here any minute."

As if on cue, Viola and her fiancé walked through the door of the parlor. "And here they are!" Aunt Agatha observed.

Viola spotted Elizabeth and walked toward her. "I was wondering if you two were going to make it," she told Elizabeth.

"We got here as fast as the train would bring us," Elizabeth explained as she lightly kissed her older sister's cheek.

Viola looked around and a worried look filled her face. "Where's Julie?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Viola," Julie called as she entered the parlor. "I wouldn't miss your wedding day."

Viola turned to Julie and the two of them kissed each other's cheek. "I'm glad you finally decided to come home," she reprimanded her baby sister.

"I'm only here for a visit," Julie stated. "I'll be heading back to Hope Valley with Elizabeth after the wedding."

"Why on earth would you do that?" Viola asked sharply.

"I have work to do out there!" Julie happily answered. "I have dresses and costumes to design with Clara."

"What are you talking about, Julie?" Grace asked.

"I've found my purpose, Mother!" Julie exclaimed. "My wonderful purpose in life is to design dresses for the women of Hope Valley. And we're going to be designing and making costumes for the Hope Valley Theater, too."

Grace looked aghast. "When did all this happen?"

"Just within the last couple of weeks," Julie answered. "Elizabeth told me that I needed to find my purpose in life. I knew I needed to get away from Hamilton to find it. And I was right."

"Designing dresses is your purpose in life?" Grace asked, clearly unimpressed.

Julie was hurt by her mother's lack of enthusiasm. "Mother, it allows me to be creative, to use my talent for sketching. Plus, Clara and I are designing dresses that are stylish yet appropriate and affordable for the ladies of Hope Valley."

"Who is this Clara person?" Aunt Agatha asked.

"She's the young lady that your friend came to Hamilton looking for, isn't she?" Grace asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded and started to answer but Julie interjected, "She is a marvelous seamstress and has become a dear friend! And we have established a great dressmaking business together!"

Elizabeth looked at their mother and saw that she still didn't quite understand how important this was to Julie. "Mother," she broke into the conversation just as Grace was about to question Julie again. "Julie really has a talent for designing the dresses and she and Clara work so well together. They really are making this venture of theirs a successful one. You should be proud of Julie for finding something that fulfills her and helps others."

Grace looked skeptical.

Julie smiled at Elizabeth for her attempt to help.

"Well, here's your tea, Julie," Grace offered, dropping the subject. "Sir Lionel, would you care to join us for some tea?" she inquired, turning her attention to him. He remained standing near the door.

He shook his head. "Oh, no thank you, Mrs. Thatcher. I have some business I must attend to."

Viola looked at Elizabeth and frowned. "Didn't you write that Constable Thornton would be accompanying you and Julie back to Hamilton?" she asked, glancing around. "Where is he? Unable to make it after all, perhaps?"

Elizabeth met her sister's gaze. "He did accompany us here but had to report to the Mounties Hamilton office as soon as he arrived."

"What for?" Aunt Agatha asked, clearly intrigued.

"He was actually called back here for an investigation," Elizabeth explained.

"But he is not an inspector or a detective, is he?" Sir Lionel interjected.

"No, he's not," Elizabeth answered. "But he has been assisting an inspector with some investigations recently. It may have something to do with those. I'm really not sure. It's Mountie business." She looked down at her teacup, saying a silent prayer for Jack's safety before taking a drink of her tea.

Lionel looked down, his brow furrowed. Viola turned to him and noted his concerned expression. "Are you alright, darling?" she asked.

He looked up. "Oh, yes, of course," he answered. "I was just thinking of everything I need to finish before our wedding and before we leave for England. There's so much to be done! I better attend to them." She stepped toward him and held out her hands. He clasped them and told her, "I'll see you later for dinner, my dear."

"See you then," she told him, smiling.

Lionel released her hands and nodded to the other women. "Good afternoon, ladies," he offered properly before leaving the room.

"Would you like some tea, Viola?" Grace asked.

"Oh, I'd love some!" Viola enthusiastically replied as she sat down on the couch near Aunt Agatha. She took the teacup from her mother and and sighed. "Wedding planning can be so exhausting! And preparing to move to London is even more so!"

"Well, the wedding plans should certainly be set by now," Aunt Agatha observed.

"Oh, yes," Grace agreed. "Now it's in the hands of the kitchen staff, florists, and dressmakers. It was difficult moving all the plans up, but everyone was so understanding."

Viola turned to Elizabeth and Julie. "You'll be happy to know that I made notes about the wedding plans. The notes might come in handy whenever you two are planning your weddings."

Elizabeth just smiled back at Viola and took a sip of her tea.

"Those just might come in handy sooner than you think," Julie said in a low voice as she absentmindedly stirred her tea. Her eyes widened when she realized she'd said that thought out loud.

All eyes flew to her. "And what do you mean, young lady?" Grace asked, her tone sharp.

Julie looked up and saw everyone staring at her. She turned to Elizabeth, who's eyes revealed her anger. She chastised herself for nearly revealing the secret she'd promised Elizabeth to keep. She quickly returned her attention to her mother. "Oh, well," she began, stalling as she tried to think of a way not to reveal Jack and Elizabeth's engagement. "Well, I'm speaking of Tom and I, of course."

Grace's mouth flew open and her eyes grew wide with shock. Viola looked absolutely horrified. "Are you saying that you are engaged to him?" she asked, her voice shrill.

"Well, not yet, no," Julie answered. She looked back at Elizabeth and saw her shake her head with concern. "Not yet," she repeated as she glanced at Aunt Agatha, who was watching all this with amusement. Then, Julie's eyes fell back on her mother, who was clearly not amused.

"Have you seen Tom?" Grace asked, glancing between Julie and Elizabeth.

"Well, no," Julie replied. "But I know that one day soon, we will see each other again and he will ask me to marry him, of course! Then, your notes will come in very handy, Viola." Julie looked very pleased that she had managed to cover her flub.

Elizabeth relaxed slightly as she drank more of her tea.

Grace exhaled slowly before she spoke again. "I think you should be open to meeting other young men," she told Julie. "Especially young men who may be from more appropriate families."

That statement got Elizabeth's attention. "How is the Thornton family not appropriate?" she asked her mother.

The question clearly discomfited Grace. "Oh, well, perhaps I misspoke," she explained. "It's not really the family as much as it is that young man."

"But, Mother, Julie told you in the letter that, when they wrecked Father's car, she was driving, not Tom," Elizabeth pointed out. "Tom has had his problems, I will grant you that, but Julie was at fault, too. Now, Tom is working to make a new life. I don't believe we should fault him for trying to make something of himself. Just as Julie is."

Julie opened her mouth to defend herself, but stopped when she realized Elizabeth was actually defending both her and Tom.

Grace was taken aback by Elizabeth's admonishment. "Well... well... of course not," she stammered.

Elizabeth set her teacup down on the side table. "You know, I'm a bit tired from our travels. I think I'm going upstairs to rest for a little while." She looked to Julie. "Don't you want to rest, too?" she asked, her eyes conveying to Julie that she needed to agree.

Julie looked back at Elizabeth. She saw the look in her sister's eye and know that she was upset with her about almost telling everyone about the engagement. She would have preferred to stay downstairs and avoid Elizabeth's tongue-lashing. However, she knew she deserved it and it was probably safer for her to go upstairs to avoid further interrogation from the family. So, she answered, "I guess so," and set her teacup down on the coffee table.

Elizabeth stood and told the other women, "I'll see all of you later."

Julie stood, too, and quietly followed Elizabeth out of the parlor.

"Father should've gotten rid of those Thorntons a long time ago," Viola stated haughtily.

Grace's mouth fell slightly ajar, stunned, but it was Aunt Agatha who spoke. "Don't be so high and mighty, Viola," she cautioned. "Not everyone can marry a duke and live in London. You are so lucky, my dear. After all, many others simply make do with the love of a good man and a warm home," she added pointedly.

Viola frowned, clearly displeased with her aunt's scolding remark.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven Author's Notes: Oh those wonderful Thatcher women! I had to bring aunt Agatha back for Viola's wedding. She is such a fun character! There are so many strong women in When Calls the Heart and these last two chapters were a joy to write as they are filled with so many of them! Big things happening in Hope Valley and in Hamilton! My hope is to have this story wrapped up in time for the Christmas special on Dec. 26th. In the meantime, there's a lot of ground to cover! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and will drop me a review. Thanks so much for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 _"Truth is ever to be found in simplicity,_

 _and not in the multiplicity_

 _and confusion of things."_

 _~Sir Isaac Newton_

When Jack arrived at the Hamilton Division Office, he was given a message from Bill Avery requesting he meet him as soon as possible. He quickly deposited his bag on his bunk and headed for the address listed in Bill's message. Still dressed in his traveling suit, Jack navigated the busy streets of Hamilton, a mild frown on his face. He did not like the hustle and bustle of the big city, preferring the familiar calm and quiet of Hope Valley. As he rounded the corner at a busy intersection, he nearly ran into a woman wearing a very large, elaborate hat. As he backed away from her, he became entangled in the leash of the Pomeranian she was walking.

"Oh dear!" the woman exclaimed. "Be careful! Don't step on Brutus!"

Jack fought to untangle himself from the leash but the woman was working against him. "I'm trying not to, ma'am," he assured her.

"Stop! You're going to hurt my baby, I know it!" she continued wailing. "Oh my! Oh my!"

Jack was becoming extremely frustrated as he couldn't liberate himself from the dog's leash because the woman kept turning, wrapping the leash even tighter around his legs. Finally, he placed his hands on the woman's shoulders, forcing her to be still so he could finally free himself.

"Unhand me!" she screamed. "I shall call a policeman!"

As he pulled the leash away from him, he removed his hands from her and informed her, "I am a policeman, ma'am." He tipped is hat and headed off down the street, leaving her gaping at him.

After several minutes, he found the address and knocked on the door. The door opened and Bill greeted him, "Glad you could make it, Jack."

"Your telegram said you needed my assistance," Jack replied as he followed Bill into the house, shutting the door behind him. They walked into a sitting area and he spotted an older gentleman sitting on the couch.

"Jack, this is Jonas," Bill said. "Jonas, I'd like you to meet Jack Thornton."

Jonas slowly pushed himself up from the couch, waving off Bill's offer of assistance. He extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, Jack," he said.

Jack shook Jonas' hand gently, clearly feeling the older gentleman's lack of strength. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Well, I'm sure you two have Mountie business to discuss," Jonas said as he moved away from them. "I'll leave you to it. It's time for my afternoon nap, anyway."

"Thank you, Jonas," Bill called after the older man.

After Jonas had exited the room, Bill turned back and saw Jack's questioning look. "Nora's father," he answered Jack's unspoken inquiry.

Jack nodded. "How is she?" he asked.

Bill pointed to a chair as he sat on the couch and Jack sat in the chair, as instructed. "She's in the hospital," Bill replied. "She's doing better but she has a ways to go before she can come home."

Jack nodded and an awkward silence fell between the two men. Finally, Jack broke it by asking, "So, what investigation? Still working on the counterfeit case?"

Bill looked at Jack for a long moment before replying, "Yeah. It's still the counterfeit case."

Jack nodded, waiting expectantly for more information. Bill glanced out the window before continuing, "It looks like they're trying to wrap up their operation. I think they've gotten wind that their Mountie connection has been found out."

Jack frowned. "I know Herb Kelly still has Houston in his jail. So, he hasn't had any communication with anyone," Jack said.

Bill nodded. "It may be the fact that they haven't heard from him that has them spooked," Bill explained."

"So, do you have a plan to catch them?" he asked.

Bill nodded, "I believe so. They're calling in all their people who have been operating out West. It looks like Hope Valley was only one arm of their operation. And they may be thinking of moving the ring to the United States."

"Well how big is the operation?" Jack inquired.

"Big," Bill replied. "Larger than I thought when I returned to Hamilton. These people have been pumping counterfeit bills all over the western half of the country!"

Jack shook his head. "How are they doing that?"

"My source tells me that the head of the organization is a businessman," Bill explained. "Very organized and using his business knowledge and connections to make this counterfeit ring quite formidable."

"You mean that pub owner?" Jack asked.

Bill shook his head. "No," he answered. "Apparently, he's just a lieutenant. There's a businessman, who owns a successful company here in Hamilton, who is actually the one in charge."

Jack frowned, shocked by Bill's news. "Any idea who he is?"

"No," Bill replied, exhaling his frustration. "No one seems to know the man's name. All the operatives report to the pub owner, but they know that he has a bigger boss that he reports to."

Jack nodded, considering the new details.

"And, there are two other men who are working with the big boss. I'm told they are his partners," Bill added.

"Are they Hamilton businessmen, too?" Jack asked.

"No idea," Bill answered. "My source has never met any of the top three in the operation. He's just overheard some of the phone calls the pub owner has had with them. The pub owner seems to talk to one of the partners most of the time."

"So, what's your plan to catch these people?" Jack asked.

"My source tells me that the last of the Western operatives are due here in the next day or two to bring back their profits and supplies," Bill explained. "They're being extremely cautious and go back and forth between two different locations for their meetings. I've been surveilling both places and it appears there's a good bit of activity at one of them that would indicate a meeting is imminent. But, we need to watch the other location, as well, just in case they get nervous and change their plans."

Jack considered Bill's plan for a moment before asking, "Are you saying you want to carry this out with just the two of us? Or are you bringing in more Mounties?" He clearly wasn't pleased with Bill's plan.

Bill stood and walked toward the kitchen area. He turned around and placed his hands on his hips. "Jack, I haven't told the Hamilton office about this investigation."

Jack's expression change from shocked to confused. "What? Why?"

"Because I'm not sure if Houston was the only dirty Mountie at the office," Bill explained. "I'm not sure who can be trusted."

Jack was perplexed. "But, your telegram said my orders to come back here to help with an investigation was approved by the Hamilton office."

Bill nodded. "I know," he said. "I went into the office and drafted them myself."

"Why lie?" Jack asked.

"Because I wasn't sure if you'd come if you knew I was operating outside the office," Bill replied.

Jack's eyes narrowed and his jaw set with anger.

"You're a straight arrow, Jack," Bill continued. "You are a great Mountie, no doubt. And I really need your help with this. I can't do it alone, but I don't know anyone else that I can trust." He noted that Jack was still frowning. "I'm sorry to get you here under false pretenses, but we have got to catch these guys. Then, we can sort out if any other Mounties are involved."

Jack exhaled his anger slowly. "How many people are we talking about here?"

Bill shrugged. "I'm not sure but I'm guessing half a dozen to a dozen, perhaps."

Jack's eyes widened and he shook his head. "We're going to need help, Bill."

Bill frowned. He stood silently, looking down. Finally, he looked back up and Jack and conceded, "I know. You're right. It's probably too many for just you and I. Do you know anyone here that you're sure you can trust? Someone who definitely isn't dirty?"

Jack considered the questions for several moments. "There's Max Duncan. I went to the academy with him."

"You trust him explicitly?" Bill inquired.

"With my life," Jack answered.

"Good," Bill agreed. "Okay. Talk with him and bring him here. Think you could be back here in a few hours?"

Jack nodded and stood. He started for the door but stopped and turned around. "Uh, Bill," he began, but hesitated before continuing.

Bill looked at Jack. "What?" he prompted.

"Well, I, um, I escorted Elizabeth back to Hamilton. Her and her sister, actually. We were already planning to come here when your telegram arrived." Jack, again, hesitated, before going on.

"Is something wrong?" Bill asked, concerned. "Is her mother ill again?"

"No, no," Jack replied. "Her sister's getting married. But, she and I need to talk with her parents. You see," he paused briefly before finally blurting out, "we're engaged."

A smile filled Bill's face. "Well, congratulations!" he offered as he quickly closed the distance between them and extended his hand.

Jack took it and Bill shook his hand heartily. "That's wonderful news, Jack," Bill said as he slapped Jack's shoulder.

"Well, the thing is, Elizabeth wants to tell her parents about the engagement tomorrow, before her sister's wedding on Friday," he explained. "We won't announce it until after the wedding, but Elizabeth feels we need to tell them sooner than later. So, I'm supposed to be at the Thatchers' for lunch tomorrow. But, of course, if you need me to..."

"No, no," Bill replied, shaking his head. "No, Elizabeth's right. That's something you two need to tell her parents soon. All the more reason to get your friend here and in on our plan. He can handle the surveillance while you deal with your future in-laws," he joked.

Jack's eyes widened at the mention of in-laws, but he forced the thought away. "Okay, I'll be back soon," he told Bill as he headed for the door.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 _"Love is when the other person's happiness_

 _is more important than your own."_

 _~H. Jackson Brown, Jr._

.

Cat hurried down the road to school with Gabe, Miles, and Emily following her, though at a much slower pace. She was anxious to get to the classroom so she could gather materials for the morning's lessons. When she reached the stairs to the school, she turned around and called, "Alright, you have about a half hour to study or play before school starts." She turned and quickly climbed the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, she stopped to pull the key from from her purse and placed it into the keyhole. When she turned the key, she was surprised to find that the door was already unlocked. For a moment, a look of confusion filled her face but then she exhaled sharply. "You left the door unlocked yesterday," she admonished herself as she turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

After walking up the center aisle to the teacher desk, she placed her purse and lunch pail on the teacher desk. Then, she started opening desk drawers and pulling out scissors, glue, paper, and crayons and setting it in top of the desk. After retrieving all she needed from the desk, she glanced out to the desks and her eyes widened as her mouth flew open in shock. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "Rosemary! What are you doing here?"

Rosemary sat calmly in the front row of the pews, her arms crossed. "I'm just waiting for you to get your permission to work with the children on the play today," she replied curtly.

Cat quickly noticed Rosemary appeared to be very angry. "Is there something wrong?"

Rosemary pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, but did not reply.

All of a sudden, Cat realized that the door must have been unlocked by Rosemary. "How did you get in here?" she asked.

Rosemary ignored the question. "I'll come today after lunch so the children and I can rehearse the play," she said as she stood. "That is, of course, if you have no objections, Mrs. Montgomery." Her tone was stiff and civil.

"That will be fine," Cat agreed. "Yesterday was just very busy! Elizabeth left us a lot to do!" she explained.

That last comment seemed to fall on deaf ears because Rosemary did not react at all. Instead, she turned away from Cat and headed for the door.

"Rosemary, how did you get in here?" she asked again, but Rosemary did not answer before she exited the school.

Cat shook her head and sighed. "I didn't mean to... Of dear!" she mumbled to herself. She resolved to sort things out with Rosemary after school today as she turned back to preparing for the morning's lessons.

Rosemary walked quickly back to Abigail's Cafe, her anger speeding her steps down the road. She entered the cafe and plopped down at a table, her dismay still painfully apparent in her facial expression. Noting that, no one in the cafe spoke to her.

Abigail entered the dining room carrying two plates and the coffee pot. She spotted Rosemary sitting at the far table and immediately noted her foul mood. She set the coffee on top of the display case and turned to the table where two lumberjacks sat. "Here you go, gentleman," she brightly told them as she set the plates in front of the,. "Two hearty breakfasts!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Stanton," one lumberjack replied.

"You're welcome," she acknowledged before turning back to the display case. She retrieved the coffee pot and headed toward Rosemary. She poured coffee in the cup in front of Rosemary, but she didn't seem to notice. Abigail studied her, frowning, wondering what, or who, could have upset her this time. "Rosemary?" she gently called.

Rosemary's shoulders shook as she quickly shifted her gaze from the wall to Abigail. Her expression was still very intense.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you," Abigail apologized. "You seemed a million miles away! Is something wrong?"

Rosemary didn't have a chance to answer before the cafe door opened and Lee entered.

"Good morning, Lee!" Abigail greeted as the timber tycoon slid into the seat across from Rosemary.

"Good morning," Lee returned the greeting. He looked across the table at Rosemary and flashed a warm, sincere smile. "And good morning to you, too!" When she didn't immediately return the smile, he knew something was wrong.

Abigail glanced between Lee and Rosemary and quickly decided it would be best to leave them alone to talk. She poured a cup of coffee for Lee and told them, "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order."

Lee nodded to Abigail as she turned away. He looked back at Rosemary and studied her for a few seconds before asking, "Okay... are you still upset with Cat Montgomery?"

"Yes," she hissed. "That woman!" She blew out a loud breath.

Lee shook his head. "Did you talk with her like I suggested?" he inquired.

Rosemary met his gaze, her eyes flashing with anger. "I spoke with her," she told him.

Lee's eyes narrowed. "But you didn't talk WITH her, did you?" he asked.

Rosemary frowned and looked away. Lee took a long drink of coffee and allowed the silence to hang over the table. After several moments, Rosemary finally blurted out, "I told her that I'd be there this afternoon to rehearse with the children."

Lee nodded. "Okay, and what did she say?"

Rosemary shrugged. "Nothing," she

His eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips as he continued to study her. "Because you walked out," he stated.

She stared at him, annoyed that he knew her so well. Lee met her gaze evenly. They stared each other down for several moments before Rosemary admitted, "Alright! No, I didn't follow your advice!"

Lee sighed loudly and took another sip of his coffee.

"Are you happy now?" she asked as she folded her arms and pouted. "You want to tell me I told you so?"

Lee set the coffee cup down and shook his head. "Of course not," he replied. "Rosemary, I told you to go to Cat and talk with her about the situation, try to work things out. I was hoping that you would be happier once things were cleared up with her. I don't enjoy seeing you upset."

Rosemary's expression softened and her arms unfolded.

Abigail stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room, watching as Lee and Rosemary talked. She couldn't hear their conversation but was pleased to see the effect the conversation had on Rosemary. She smiled when she saw Rosemary reach across the table and take Lee's hand.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I just love Rosemary and Lee! Can you tell?! They are such fun to write! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Jack and Elizabeth will be back here soon, I promise! Thanks for reading! Please share a review if you have a little time!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

 _"The north wind brings forth rain,_

 _and a backbiting tongue, angry looks."_

 _Proverbs 25:23_

At Yost's Mercantile, Hickam was tallying Abigail's order when Cat joined her at the counter. "How's your day been, Abigail?" she inquired.

"It's been a good day," Abigail replied. "How's yours been? Are things going well at the school?" She recalled Rosemary's foul mood that morning and suspected it had something to do with Cat and the school.

"It started a bit rough but it has gotten better," she answered. "I'm afraid Rosemary and I had a disagreement this morning. But, she came to the school at lunchtime and we were able to work things out."

Abigail smiled, knowing that Lee likely had a hand in that. "Good!" she offered.

"Yes, it is," Cat agreed. "She just wants to make sure the children are ready to present the play when Elizabeth returns. So, we decided she'd continue working with the children in the afternoon, after lunch. Then, next week, we'll work extra hard to quickly finish the lessons Elizabeth left for us so Rosemary and the children will have two full days of rehearsal before they present the play on Saturday."

Abigail nodded. "That certainly sounds like a fair plan." She glanced up at the clock. "So she's rehearsing with the children now?"

Cat nodded. "Yes. I told her I needed to run here for just a couple of minutes to get some more glue and pencils for our art activity tomorrow," she answered. She saw Abigail looking into her basket and quickly added, "And I needed to get some things for our supper tonight." She laughed as she held up a couple of cans. "After teaching all day, I'm afraid I just don't have it in me to cook a big meal."

Abigail chuckled nodded. "I'm sure!" she agreed.

"There you go, Mrs. Stanton," Hickam told Abigail as he pushed her basket toward her.

"Thank you," she told him as she scooped up the basket. "I'll see you later, Cat. Hope things keep going well!"

"Thanks, Abigail!" Cat called back as handed her basket to Hickam. While Hickam recorded her items in the account book, Cat greeted Marta Crocker and Carla Noonan when they entered the store shortly after Abigail's departure. She looked up at the clock and realized she'd been gone from school far longer than she'd intended. When Hickam finally finished with her order, she quickly collected her basket and hurried out of the mercantile. She passed Dottie Ramsey on the stairs.

"Hello, Cat! How are you today?" Dottie inquired in a sing-song voice.

"I'm fine, Dottie," Cat answered as she rushed to the street and around the corner toward the school without another word.

Dottie frowned, interpreting Cat's rush as rudeness. She shook her head with disapproval before continuing into the mercantile. She spotted Marta and Carla and headed toward the women. "Good afternoon, ladies!" she happily greeted them as she perused the items on a nearby shelf.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Ramsey," Carla replied.

"Good afternoon," Marta said.

Dottie watched the two women as they shopped in silence. After several minutes, she started a conversation. "Are you enjoying our new pastor's sermons?" she asked.

Marta looked up from the fabric she was studying and nodded, "Oh yes, very much!" she replied enthusiastically.

"I like him," Carla agreed as she placed a spool of thread in her basket.

"Yes, he does give good sermons," Dottie agreed as she checked out some candles on a table. When she saw the women turn back to their shopping, she looked away and nonchalantly added, "It's just a shame that he may not be around very long."

Marta's and Carla's heads snapped up. They looked at each other before turning back to Dottie. "How's that?" Carla asked.

Dottie shrugged. "Well, far be it from me to spread any gossip," she demurred.

"What do you know, Dottie Ramsey?" Marta demanded.

Dottie glanced around and took a step closer to the two women before sharing, "Well, it seems Hogan is not his real name. And I heard that he may not even be a real minister."

Marta gasped and Carla shook her head in disbelief. "Are you telling me that we have another fake minister?" Marta asked, indignation in her voice.

Over at the cafe, Abigail had quickly put away her groceries and was now sweeping off the porch as Florence and Molly approached. "Good afternoon, Abigail!" Molly called.

"Afternoon, Molly!" Abigail replied. "Florence!"

"Have you heard the news?" Florence asked as she and Molly joined Abigail on the cafe porch.

"What news is that?" Abigail inquired.

"Lee Coulter is planning the ground breaking ceremony for the theater next week," Florence informed her.

Abigail nodded. "A ground breaking ceremony, hmm?" she asked with a laugh.

"Apparently, it will take place immediately after the children's play that Rosemary is directing," Molly explained.

"If you ask me, I believe this whole ceremony thing is Rosemary's idea," Florence stated. "How many ceremonies did we have before she came to town?"

"Perhaps," Abigail conceded. "But it was Lee's idea to have the gold spike ceremony when they finish the railroad spur. He seems to like ceremonies as much as Rosemary."

"Which is why we all worked so hard to get them back together!" Molly pointed out. "They definitely are a good fit!"

All three women laughed. Just then, Marta and Carla passed by the cafe, so engrossed in conversation that they didn't even notice the three women on the porch. Abigail was about to call out a greeting to them, but stopped when she heard their conversation.

"I cannot believe Pastor Hogan may not even be a minister!" Carla cried.

"His name may not even be Hogan!" Marta pointed out. "Oh my goodness! This is all just too much! First we get a con man minister and his daughter! Then just when we think we have a good man serving our town, we find out that he has a secret past!"

"I just can't believe it!" Carla declared. "He seems like a very sincere man. He sure acts like a man of the cloth!"

The two women passed out of earshot but their conversation had left Abigail, Florence, and Molly dumbfounded. They watched Marta and Carla walk down the street for several seconds before Florence found her voice, "What on earth was that?" she asked.

"They must be mistaken," Molly contended. "Pastor Hogan is a good man."

Florence and Molly looked to Abigail for her reaction. She stood staring out to the street, her face pinched with concern.

"Abigail," Molly called to get her attention, "has Pastor Hogan said anything to you about his past? Where he came to us from?"

Abigail looked to Molly and frowned. "I'm sorry," she told them, "but I need to check on supper on the stove. Excuse me." She quickly turned and walked back into the cafe leaving Florence and Molly standing on the porch, looking shocked and confused.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Chapter 30! Seems like I just started writing this story and now we're thirty chapters into it! And my goodness, Dottie is stirring up a mess of trouble, isn't she?! I hope you're enjoying reading it. More coming soon! Please post a review if you have a minute! Thanks!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

 _"Learning to trust_

 _is one of life's most difficult tasks."_

 _~Isaac Watts_

The next morning, Jack, Bill, and Max Duncan, Jack's friend, sat at the table in Jonas Wilder's home. "It was a very long, boring night at the warehouse on Spine Road," Bill told them. "The only thing I saw was a skinny, black cat who begged me for my sandwich!"

Jack and Duncan chuckled.

"But Duncan here tells me that you had a much more interesting night, Jack," Bill stated as he looked to Jack.

Jack's red-headed, freckle-faced Mountie friend nodded. "Yep, it was!" he agreed.

Jack nodded and shared, "I relieved Duncan at about two this morning and then around three o'clock two men showed up. They entered the building and turned on all the lights. About ten minutes later, two other men got there. The four of them were in the building for about an hour and a half. Then they turned out all the lights and left. It was all quiet until about eight this morning. Just as I was about to leave to come here, three of the men who were there earlier came back. I decided I needed to get a look inside to see what they were doing. So, I approached the building and managed to look in one of the windows. They were moving around tables and bins and carts. It looked like they were setting up for a big operation. I didn't want to leave to come here but knew I better report what was happening."

"Well," Bill began, "I think it's clear that the warehouse on Flank Street is the meeting location."

Duncan nodded his agreement.

"Okay, now that we know where they're going to meet, what's the plan?" Jack asked.

"I met with my source again last night," Bill replied. "He said that he overheard a phone call and gathered that the big meeting is set for this evening at sundown."

Jack's brow furrowed. "Who is this source?" he inquired. "He seems to have some very specific information."

Bill looked at Jack but didn't answer.

"Who's giving you this information, Bill?" Jack asked again. "Just how high up in the operation is he?"

Bill frowned, clearly unhappy with Jack questioning him. Studying Jack, he seemed to wrestle with himself about answering the question. After several moments hesitation, he replied, "He's the assistant to one of the men in charge of the operation."

"You mean the Crenshaw brothers?" Jack inquired.

Bill shook his head. "No. Turns out the Crenshaw brothers are not the ones over the whole operation. They're just managing things for the big bosses, who are well-respected Hamilton businessmen. My source is the head bookkeeper at their legitimate company. One of the bosses brought him into the counterfeiting operation about three months ago, when they were expanding the operation out West."

"Hamilton businessmen?" Jack asked. "Who are they? What business do they run?"

Bill shook his head. "I don't know," he answered. "He hasn't given me that information, yet. I convinced him to meet me again this afternoon. I'm going to bring him here for protection. I'm hoping he'll give me some names. He's still very jittery."

"If he's so nervous, why's he working with you?" Duncan asked.

"He said he got uncomfortable and scared about what was going on," Bill answered.

"All of sudden he got scared?" Jack inquired, clearly skeptical. "Did you find him? Or did he find you?"

"I get it, you don't trust this guy. Here's what happened," Bill explained. "After I arrived back in Hamilton, I went to the division office to check in and to see what was being said about Superintendent Houston. Turns out they all think he's still traveling out West. While I was in the lobby talking with another inspector, I heard this man asking to speak to a supervisor about a counterfeiting operation. The Mountie at the desk turned him away, saying that the counterfeit investigation had been closed. The man started to speak again, but the Mountie turned away to talk with someone else. When the man left the office, I followed him. It took some convincing, and I had to tell him that I would protect him, before he would tell me anything. He said he had no idea how big the operation was when he agreed to join them. And he didn't know the Crenshaw brothers were involved. Their business practices really bother him."

"Wow," Duncan offered, flatly. "Dumb luck just kinda dropped him at your feet. Literally."

Jack chuckled, incredulous. "Yeah," he agreed, still sounding less than convinced of Bill's source's credibility. He studied Bill for several seconds before asking, "You trust this guy, right?"

Bill nodded. "Yes. Once I assured him of protection, he's been forthright and has not steered me wrong, yet."

Jack inhaled deeply and finally nodded.

"Okay," Duncan interjected. "Now that we've decided that we'll trust this fella, what's the plan?"

"It's pretty straightforward," Bill responded. "We get there before sundown and watch for them. When it appears that everyone has arrived and is inside the building, we move in."

"The three of us against a dozen or more counterfeiters?" Duncan asked, clearly not liking the numbers.

"We can handle it," Bill countered firmly.

Duncan studied Bill for several moments then announced, "I want to bring in a buddy of mine."

Jack's eyes widened with surprise. Bill angrily replied, "No, we can't risk bringing anyone else in. We don't know just how deep the corruption went at the Hamilton office."

Duncan didn't back down. "Craig MacDonald is absolutely not corrupt," he contended. Before Bill could argue with him, he added, "And he just returned from the Yukon last week. Jack told me that that the counterfeit operation extended as far as Alberta. Craig's been way up in the Yukon for over a year. So, it's highly unlikely that he would be part of any corruption."

Bill frowned, still not happy with the prospect of bringing anyone else in at this point. Yet, he knew that another Mountie would definitely increase the odds of success of their plan to catch all the counterfeiters. He turned to Jack and asked, "Do you know this buddy of his?"

"Yeah," Jack answered. "He was in our class. He's a good guy. Very good shot, as I recall." He looked to Duncan, who nodded his agreement.

"I'm surprised you don't remember him, Inspector," Duncan said. "He was in the top third of our class. Of course, Jack was the star of our class."

Jack scoffed. "Knock it off, Dunc," he cautioned.

"No, we all knew you were bound for greatness," Duncan continued.

Jack scowled at Duncan. "Can we please get back to the plan?"

"Alright," Bill jumped in. "Bring in MacDonald, but no one else," he emphasized.

Duncan nodded. "Agreed."

"What time do you want to meet?" Jack asked.

"Sundown is around six o'clock," Bill said. "So let's meet at five-thirty at the warehouse on Spine. It's just a couple blocks away and a good location for us to finalize our plan before we head to the warehouse on Flank. Of course, dress so that you are as inconspicuous as possible."

Jack nodded once and looked away, frowning.

Bill noted Jack's displeasure and asked, "What?"

"There's a pre-wedding party at the Thatcher's tonight for Elizabeth's sister and her fiancé," he replied. "Elizabeth asked me to be there with her."

"Elizabeth?" Duncan asked.

"His fiancée," Bill answered. Jack flashed Bill a sharp look. Quickly realizing that he'd spoken out of turn, Bill offered, "Sorry, Jack!"

"You're getting married, Jack?" Duncan asked, clearly surprised.

Jack nodded.

"She must be something else," Duncan observed.

"Why do you say that?" Jack asked.

"Because she managed to rope in the straight arrow, "Mountie for life" Jack Thornton!" he teased.

Bill laughed. Jack looked confused. "What?"

"I never pegged you for the marrying kind," Duncan replied. "I don't think any of us did. We figured you'd be rising through the ranks pretty quick and would be running the entire force soon enough! Never imagined that any woman would corral you!"

Jack exhaled sharply, scoffing at Duncan's comments.

"She is definitely a special young woman," Bill observed. "But, I wouldn't count out Jack running everything one day. If any Mountie could handle marriage and the service, it's Jack Thornton."

Jack shook his head. "Alright, enough of this," he announced as he stood. "Duncan, you've got the next surveillance. I've got to meet Elizabeth for lunch. I'll see you later." He quickly walked to the door and left the building, leaving Bill and Duncan chuckling at his speedy exit.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

 _"Perseverance, secret of all triumphs."_

 _~Victor Hugo_

Clara sat in the living room, completely occupied with her stitching as she hemmed a dress she was making for one of the lumberjack's wives. Since her business partner and friend Julie had been away, Clara had realized just how much she had enjoyed their conversations as she worked. Julie always had some intriguing topic for them to discuss, whether it be about fashion or the latest gossip she'd heard at the mercantile. She missed Julie's chatter.

Suddenly, Clara became very aware of the silence in the room. She looked over into the kitchen and saw Abigail standing at the table. She'd been kneading a large ball of dough, but that dough now rested in her hands as she stood still, gazing at the far wall. Clara's brow knit with concern. She rose from the chair and set her sewing down on the seat. Moving silently toward Abigail, her concern became more evident in her worried eyes and pursed mouth. When she reached her mother-in-law, she gently touched her elbow and whispered, "Abigail?"

Abigail leapt away from her and dropped the dough to the table. Clearly shocked, she was breathing heavy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Clara cried. "I didn't mean to startle you, Abigail! I just was worried. You seemed a million miles away!"

Abigail closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. "It's alright," she finally told Clara, grabbing her hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Are you okay?" Clara asked. "Is something bothering you?"

Abigail looked at Clara and considered her response. Should she share her worry with her daughter-in-law? After a few moments, she started to reply but didn't have a chance as the cafe door was flung open wide, startling both women. They focused their attention on the door and saw a rather odd-looking man enter the cafe. He was dressed in a red plaid suit, blue and yellow striped shirt, and a bright red cravat. He was rather short and stocky and the plaid only made him look shorter. His face was partially covered in rather scruffy, salt and pepper mutton chops. Abigail was taken back, wondering if a hobo had wandered into her cafe. However, she noted that his riding boots and cowboy hat appeared quite new and expensive.

She entered the dining room and greeted the man, "Good morning, sir. I'm afraid we aren't open at the moment. We'll be open for lunch in about..." she glanced at the clock on the near wall before continuing, "two hours."

The man studied Abigail slowly from head to foot before meeting her gaze. This clearly discomfited her as she stood up straighter and her eyes narrowed. He removed his hat before addressing her, "No, ma'am, I'm not really here to eat, although I might enjoy a bite later. You just be Mrs. Stanton. Correct? Well, right now, I'm going to need to see your books and we shall have to discuss some of these decorations here in the dining room. They seem a little...," he hesitated for a moment before completing his thought, "outdated."

Abigail frowned. "Excuse me?" she asked, clearly insulted. "Who are you?"

"I'm your new partner,"he answered. "Richard Allen at your service, ma'am." He punctuated his introduction with an exaggerated bow.

"My new partner?" she asked, confused. Then, her eyes flashed with recognition. "Is Henry Gowen trying to sell his share of the cafe to you?" she asked, anger rising in her voice.

"We are discussing such an agreement but I told him that I needed to check out the cafe and, of course, your books, first," he answered as he crossed to the display case and began examining it.

Abigail inhaled sharply, frowning. "Are you a chef?" she inquired.

He continued studying the display case as he answered. "Oh, heavens, no!" he answered. "However, I am interested in investing in a restaurant."

"Investing in a restaurant? What do you mean?" Abigail asked.

"I have worked in hotels around the country and have come to believe the best way to make money is through people's stomachs!" he announced proudly as he stood and looked at Abigail. "So, I would like to purchase Henry Gowen's share in this cafe and help make your operation more profitable. I have learned a great deal about the general public's likes and dislikes during my years as a hotelier and I am willing to share that knowledge with you to make this cafe amazingly successful!"

Abigail was unsure if exactly what to make of this man with his odd clothes and eccentric manner. However, she was certain in her anger at Gowen for trying to sell his share in the cafe without telling her. "So you and Henry Gowen have not finalized this deal?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Not quite," he replied. "As I said, I need some more information from you first. Of course, I should tell you that I recently have made acquaintance of someone who..."

Abigail was trying very hard to maintain control of her anger, but she couldn't stand to listen to any more of this man's story. "I'm sorry, Mr..."

"Allen," he inserted.

"Mr. Allen, but..." She stopped as she suddenly remembered something important. She turned to Clara, who was standing behind her watching the conversation, and asked, "Would you please stay here with Mr..." Unable to recall his name, again, she turned back to the man in the loud outfit.

"Allen," he offered again.

"Mr. Allen," Abigail repeated, returning her attention to Clara. "Please stay here with him while I go check for the papers."

Clara nodded. "Of course," she agreed.

Abigail nodded and headed toward the stairs.

Clara watched Allen as he examined the display case and the china cabinet. He opened drawers and meticulously checked the silverware and napkins. He moved quickly about the dining room, inspecting the tables and chairs. Clara was clearly fascinated by his curious behavior.

After several minutes, Abigail reappeared holding a sheet of paper in her hand. "I knew it!" she announced.

Clara looked confused. "What?"

"Gowen is trying to break our contract, again," she angrily told her. Then, she turned to Allen. "Mr..."

"Allen," he told her, again.

"Yes, Mr. Allen, I believe you and I need to see Henry Gowen immediately about this matter," she told him.

"What matter?" Allen asked. "He and have reached our agreement. I just need to see your books..." He started to explain but Abigail was already marching out the door.

He looked at Clara who shrugged her shoulders as she was just as confused by Abigail's behavior as Allen. He rushed out the door and down the stairs. Abigail was already halfway to the saloon as she was practically sprinting. Allen finally caught up with her just as she entered the saloon.

"Mrs. Stanton," he called for her attention but she ignored him as she had spotted Gowen seated at a table near the piano, reading the newspaper. She hurried to his table. "Mr. Gowen," she addressed him. He looked up from the newspaper and started to say her name but she interrupted him. "You need to explain yourself," she demanded.

Gowen saw Allen approach the table and stand next to Abigail. "Well, I see you've met my new friend, Mr. Allen," he told her jovially.

She remained angry. "When were you going to tell me that you were selling your share in the cafe?" she challenged.

Gowen shook his head. "I thought it would be best for Mr. Allen to tell you himself. Which I see he has." He turned his attention to Allen. "Have you told her your big plans for the cafe?" he asked. He looked back at Abigail and told her, "You're going to love this."

Abigail turned her angry stare to Allen. "Plans for the cafe?" she asked.

Allen looked at Abigail and noted her ire. He cleared his throat before explaining, "Yes, it... it... it is my plan.. uhh..." Her angry stare clearly unnerved Allen, but he continued, "to have a restaurant that focuses on one or possibly two food items. I think it would be more profitable to focus on serving hamburgers and French fries."

Abigail suddenly looked horrified. "Hamburgers and French fries?" she repeated loudly.

Their exchange now held the attention of everyone in the saloon, including Pastor Frank Hogan, who had been standing at the bar. Frank watched Abigail closely.

"Yes," Allen acknowledged. "Also, I recently met someone who has perfected a recipe for root beer that is absolutely delicious! I purchased his recipe and would like to see it being served at your cafe. You see, focusing on just a few food items allows you to streamline kitchen operations. Furthermore, there is an aspect of comfort for customers who consistently know what is on the menu."

Abigail looked at Allen as though he'd just spoken in a foreign tongue. She shook her head and turned her attention back to Gowen. "Apparently you didn't read the contract you and I signed when I first started the cafe," she informed him as she held up the paper she'd brought from the cafe. Then, she read from her copy of their contract, "Neither party shall sell their interest in the business without consulting the other party. The sale must be approved by both parties." She looked up and saw that she'd achieved the desired effect with Gowen, as the color was rising from his neck to his face and he was scowling.

"My answer is no," Abigail asserted. "I will not approve Mr..."

"Allen," he offered, yet again, when she fumbled, trying to recall his name.

"Mr. Allen," she continued, "as my new partner." She turned to Allen. "I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of this," she told him. "I'm sure your idea might work well in some towns, but I believe the people of Hope Valley like my cafe just as it is. They know that they're getting fresh, homemade cooking and I believe they enjoy that the menu changes from day to day. I hope you find someone who will work with you."

Allen looked at Gowen, who was speechless and seething with anger. Realizing that Gowen had put him in the middle of his dispute with Abigail, he looked back to Abigail and nodded. "Very well, then. But, I do believe you will regret this one day when you read of my wildly successful hamburger and root beer restaurants," he told her. He tipped his cowboy hat to her and then said, "Good day, all." He turned and headed to the door.

After watching Allen leave, Abigail looked back to Gowen. His face was contorted with fury. He stood and threw the newspaper down on the table. "How dare you turn down that deal!" he exploded. "That was the best deal we will ever get!"

"Perhaps it was for you, but certainly not for me," Abigail fired back.

Gowen was completely incensed. He shoved the table away, toppling the tea cup sitting on it and spilling tea onto the newspaper. He moved toward Abigail, his face contorted with fury and his fists clutched at his side. Noting Gowen's aggressive stance, Pastor Frank rushed to Abigail's side. "Henry, think twice before you do something you will regret," he cautioned Gowen.

Abigail stood frozen. Gowen was just a few feet from her when Frank moved next to her. Gowen turned his rabid gaze to Frank.

"You want to hit somebody, Henry, then hit me," Frank offered, meeting Gowen's gaze.

Abigail looked at Frank, shocked.

Gowen shook his head. "You need to watch yourself, Pastor," he warned. "I told you that before and I mean it." He shoved past Frank and headed for the stairs. Everyone in the saloon watched as he climbed them and disappeared down the hallway.

Frank turned to Abigail and asked her, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you," she replied, her anger abating.

Frank looked around and saw that everyone was still staring at them. "May I escort you back to the cafe?" he asked. He leaned in and whispered, "We've given these people enough of a floor show, don't you think?"

Abigail suddenly became aware of the others in the saloon. She glanced around and saw all eyes were on her and Frank. She looked back to him and told him, "Yes, you may."

She headed for the door and he followed. They exited the cafe and headed back up Main Street toward the cafe.

"Thank you for helping," Abigail offered.

"You're welcome," he told her. "Always enjoy a chance to be David to Gowen's Goliath," he joked, lightening the moment.

Abigail smiled for a moment before becoming serious again. "What did he mean when he told you to watch yourself?" she asked, remembering the conversation about Pastor Frank possibly not being a minister that she'd overheard yesterday. It had been bothering her, unsure of whether to speak about it with Frank or not. Now she knew that rumor had originated with Gowen.

"Oh, Henry loves to act tough, that's all," he replied, rebuffing any concern.

They reached the cafe stairs. "Frank, I really need to get lunch ready but I would like to talk with you about something later. Would you join me for a late supper this evening?" she asked.

Frank smiled. "I'd love to," he replied.

Abigail smiled back. "Good," she said. "I'll see you then!" She turned and headed into the cafe.

Frank, still smiling, watched her close the door.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay, this was an interesting chapter to write. I was heading in another direction but Richard Allen suddenly showed up and changed things! Sometimes, as a writer, I'm not sure where these characters originate but he just screamed to be a part of this story. He's kind of an amalgam of the founders of some of the most popular fast food establishments in the early 20th century- at least based upon my internet research and weird perspective. Anyway, it was time for another Abigail-Gowen showdown and I wanted Pastor Frank to get in the mix this time. Also, are you wondering why Abigail couldn't remember Allen's name? Haven't you ever been so angry, so livid, you just couldn't focus on anything else? Well, that was Abigail during this chapter, bless her heart! I hope you enjoyed it! We'll be back to Jack and Elizabeth and the counterfeiting ring soon, I promise! Thanks for continuing to read the story! Please share a review or your thoughts. I really appreciate them!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

 _"Faith has to do with things that are not seen_

 _and hope with things that are not at hand."_

 _~Thomas Aquinas_

Jack turned off the street and walked up the driveway to the Thatcher mansion. He stopped a short distance from the front door and recalled the first time he'd laid eyes on Elizabeth's family home. He shook his head, recalling how he'd been a bit overwhelmed by the size of the house and unnerved by her father's lukewarm reception. Then he smiled, remembering how he and Elizabeth had joked about the house not having a moat or a guillotine.

"You can do this," he muttered to himself as he headed to the door. He pressed the doorbell and waited, straightening his jacket.

The door opened and the Thatcher's butler greeted him, "Good day, Constable Thornton."

"Good day," Jack repeated. "I'm here to see Elizabeth... ummm... Miss Thatcher and her parents."

"Yes, sir," the butler acknowledged, opening the door wide for Jack to enter. "The Thatchers are expecting you." He closed the door after Jack was inside. "Please follow me to Mr. Thatcher's study."

Jack followed him down a corridor to a dark room filled with a large desk, a leather couch, and two leather club chairs. Jack walked in and glanced around the room. It was lined with bookshelves filled with books of varying sizes and colors. The room had the musty, old book smell of a library.

"Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher should be here shortly, sir," the butler called as he exited the room.

The door closed before Jack could ask about Elizabeth. He stood uncomfortably in the center of the room and mulled over how he might begin the conversation with the Thatchers. He'd hoped Elizabeth would be here with him and that she might actually be the one to start things off. With her absence, he now had to change tactics. As he was considering his words, the study door opened and William Thatcher entered.

"Hello, Constable," he greeted as he walked toward Jack and extended his hand.

Jack took Thatcher's hand and firmly shook it. "Good afternoon, sir," he replied.

Thatcher released Jack's hand and continued to the desk. "I'm afraid Elizabeth and her sisters have been delayed at the dress shop," he told Jack as he thumbed through some papers on the desk. He looked up at Jack and added, "They're having their last fitting before the wedding."

Jack nodded and his face grew solemn as he realized that Elizabeth might not be there at all for this conversation.

"Before they left for the dress shop, Elizabeth said that you had something you wanted to discuss with me," Thatcher prompted as he continued going through papers.

"Yes, sir. You and Mrs. Thatcher," he corrected.

"My wife will be here shortly. She's reviewing tonight's menu with the kitchen staff," he explained. He again looked up to meet Jack's gaze. "Elizabeth told us that she invited you to be her guest for this evening's party."

Jack nodded. "Yes, sir."

Thatcher nodded and returned his attention to the papers. Jack's forehead creased as he determined how to proceed. He realized he wasn't comfortable talking about he and Elizabeth's engagement without her being there. "Perhaps we should postpone this conversation until Elizabeth is here. Maybe after lunch," Jack suggested.

Thatcher stood. "I'm having to leave shortly. A last minute meeting came up so I won't be staying for lunch," he informed Jack. "I've got to get down to the warehouses soon."

Jack's eyes widened and his stomach lurched.

"So, if you have something to discuss, we'll either need to do that now or talk after the wedding. I really don't foresee having any other time available before the wedding," he told Jack.

Pushed into a corner, Jack knew he had no choice but to speak. "Yes, sir," he agreed. He cleared his throat and continued, "Over the last year and a half, I have come to admire, respect and care very deeply for Elizabeth. She and I have become very close."

Thatcher nodded. "Yes, Elizabeth has told us how much she respects and admires you. And we are certainly grateful for all the times that you have escorted her home."

Jack nodded. "Yes, sir." Before he could go on, the door opened and Grace Thatcher entered.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, exasperation evident in her voice. "All this planning is exhausting!"

Thatcher looked at her, concerned. "Are you all right, my dear? You're not overdoing it?"

Grace walked over to her husband and placed her hand on his arm. "No, I'm fine," she assured him. She turned her attention to Jack and greeted him, "Hello, Constable. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you, too, Mrs. Thatcher," he replied.

"Constable Thornton was just telling me what he and Elizabeth wanted to talk with us about," Thatcher told his wife. Then, they both looked expectantly at Jack.

Jack's eyes widened under the intense scrutiny. "Oh, well..." he stalled for a moment. He took a deep breath and plunged in again, "Well, as I said, I care very deeply for Elizabeth and I believe she feels the same for me. We have resolved to face our challenges together, which is why I'd hoped she would be here with me for this conversation." He paused and glanced toward the door, hoping that mentioning her name might conjure her. When he turned back to the Thatchers, he saw they were still staring at him. An awkward silence hung about the room.

Thatcher pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. "I'm afraid I am going to have to leave for that meeting soon, so if you could..." he prodded. "Elizabeth said you wanted to ask me something. What is it?"

In the corridor, Elizabeth walked up to the door and reached for the doorknob, but stopped when she heard the conversation through the closed door. She hesitated at the door, listening.

Inside the study, Jack mustered his courage and responded, "Well, sir..." he swallowed hard and finally got to the point. "I've come to ask for Elizabeth's hand in marriage."

Grace inhaled sharply and her eyes widened with shock. Thatcher's expression hardened and he exclaimed, "What?"

Jack took a fortifying deep breath and asked again, "I'm asking for Elizabeth's hand in marriage, sir."

Thatcher looked over at Grace, who looked at him imploringly, before turning back to Jack. "Marriage?" he repeatedly loudly and stared at Jack for several uncomfortable seconds before declaring, "Absolutely not!"

Jack looked shocked and confused. "Sir?"

"Of course we cannot permit such a marriage," he explained.

Elizabeth yanked the door open and rushed into the room. "Why not?" she asked as she walked briskly toward her parents.

Her parents and Jack were all shocked by her sudden entrance. Jack watched her intently as she made her way to the desk and stared down her parents.

Thatcher had clearly been discombobulated but quickly regained his composure. Grace looked like she might faint at any moment.

"Why can't you permit it?" she asked again.

"Elizabeth," Thatcher began, his tone condescending, "please think about this." He looked back at Jack. "I had no idea this is what you wanted to ask."

"What did you think we wanted to ask you?" she countered.

Thatcher looked at Grace before answering. "We thought that the Constable might want to ask me to offer him a job again."

Jack frowned and Elizabeth's eyes flared with anger. "Jack doesn't need a job from you, Father. He has a good job as Mountie. He's very good at it!" she contended.

Jack's eyes smiled when he heard Elizabeth speak so proudly about his job. He knew all too well how she worried about his safety, which made her staunch defense of his job even more amazing.

"Elizabeth," Grace soothed. "Your time out west was supposed to be temporary. We expected you to come back to Hamilton and make your home here with your family and friends."

"Well that may have been your plan but it is not mine, Mother," Elizabeth replied.

"There is no question that Constable Thornton is a good man, but, Elizabeth, he is hardly of the same social stature. He cannot support you in the manner to which you are accustomed," Thatcher explained. "We'd hoped that you would accept Charles' proposal."

Elizabeth's mouth flew open. She was now so angry, she sputtered for a moment. Jack saw this and took a step toward her. "Charles!" she exclaimed. "Charles should never have proposed in the first place! I told him that he was a good friend but..."

"Elizabeth, sometimes love grows from friendship," Grace interjected. "Perhaps you should reconsider Charles. Affection can grow over time..."

"Reconsider?!" Elizabeth asked, completely flustered. She looked to Jack and he saw the pain and anger in her eyes. He reached for her hand, offering his support. It helped. She looked down and took a deep breath. When she turned her gaze back to her parents, her voice was much calmer. "I will not reconsider Charles' proposal," she told them firmly. "And you are both being completely inconsiderate of Jack. I love him and want to spend my life with him. He is a good, honorable, respectable man. He will be a good husband. We'll lean on each other and support each other. I know that he will work hard to take care of our family."

Jack's eyes widened when she said "our family." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Elizabeth continued, "His family may not have as much money as ours. Perhaps he isn't a prosperous businessman." She turned to face Jack. "But he is the one I want to spend my life with."

She saw her father stiffen and open his mouth to disagree, so she quickly pushed forward. "I do NOT love Charles. And when I turned him down as politely as I could, he became very rude and ugly," she informed them. "I told him that our friendship was over and it is," she said with finality.

"Elizabeth, we cannot give our blessing to this marriage," Thatcher told her.

"Why not, Father?" she asked. "You always taught us not to judge people by their appearance and certainly not by the weight of their wallets! And you told me that, when faced with a decision, I should pray about it, consider it carefully, and follow my heart. That is exactly what I'm doing."

Grace stepped toward her husband and squeezed his arm. "Elizabeth, while you've been considering his proposal, have you thought about the consequences of marrying Constable Thornton? What your life will be?" she asked trying to reason with her daughter. "His job is a dangerous one..."

Elizabeth's mouth fell open, shocked at her mother's argument. "Mother, no one knows what the future will be for any of us. Only God knows. Anything can happen to us at any time. But, Jack," she looked back at him and squeezed his hand. "Jack is very good at being a Mountie. And I pray for God to protect him every day." She turned back to her mother. "As I'm sure every woman does for the man she loves."

Grace studied Elizabeth. She was surprised at Elizabeth's maturity and it was clear to her Elizabeth had made up her mind to marry Jack Thornton. However, Thatcher continued to argue against the marriage. "I'm sorry, but we just cannot allow such a marriage," he pronounced. He grabbed an envelope from his desk and stood up straight. "And I am now late for this meeting. I've said all I will say on this matter..."

"As have we," Elizabeth interrupted. She turned her back to her parents and asked Jack, "Will you please escort me out to lunch?"

"But your mother has planned a luncheon for your sister with the family and close friends from out of town," Thatcher reminded her.

"I'll see them later," Elizabeth called over her shoulder. She nodded to Jack, who released her hand and extended his arm. She took it and they headed out of the study.

Thatcher was livid. He turned to Grace. "We should have never let her go out there in the first place," he told her angrily.

Grace shook her head. "Maybe," she said. "But we have to let our daughters live their lives, William. We can't make their choices for them. They'd only grow to resent us. Look at how Julie feels now. I hate the distance that has grown between us."

William was flabbergasted. "Are you saying you approve of this marriage?"

Grace shook her head once. "Not exactly," she answered. "Constable Thornton is a good man and he obviously loves our daughter. Yes, I certainly hoped that Elizabeth would have chosen an easier life closer to home. But, it's not my choice. It's not your choice. It's hers."

William scoffed. "I've got to get to this meeting. We'll straighten this out when I get home." He headed out of the study.

"I don't think so," Grace said to herself.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I have been looking forward to writing this chapter with this conversation since I started writing this story! I very much want Elizabeth and Jack to face her parents together. Now, I may be alone in this, but I feel that Grace Thatcher understands Elizabeth better than William Thatcher. I found it very telling when she asked Elizabeth if she was returning to Hope Valley for her students or for "the Mountie." Therefore, I believe she will be the one to realize that Elizabeth will not be swayed from accepting Jack's proposal. William... well he's a bit more complicated... stay tuned!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

 _"A little nonsense now and then_

 _is relished by the wisest men."_

 _~Roald Dahl (Willie Wonka)_

"Wait, wait, wait!" Rosemary called to Rosaleen Sullivan, prompting the young girl to stop singing and stare at the actress turned newspaper columnist turned director. Rosemary walked toward the young, redheaded girl and knelt down in front of her. "You need to sing from your heart. What are you using for your inspiration?"

Rosaleen's screwed up with confusion. "Inspiration?"

Rosemary nodded. "Yes! What are you using as your motivation while singing this?"

Rosaleen glanced around at her classmates, clearly clueless. She was met with blank stares from all but Emily Montgomery, who gave her an encouraging nod. Rosaleen turned back to Rosemary and shrugged. "My motivation?" she repeated. "I guess I wanna get through this song without messing it up."

Cat Montgomery, standing to the side, stifled a laugh as she saw Rosemary's mouth fall slightly open. Rosemary was momentarily speechless. However, she quickly recovered. "Rosaleen, you have to feel the song. It has to stir emotions inside you so you can really sing it well," she kindly explained.

Rosaleen nodded and agreed, "Okay." However, her expression revealed that she still was unsure what Rosemary meant.

Rosemary sighed deeply before announcing, "Alright, everyone, we're going" to practice the finale. Everyone take your places, please!" She clapped her hands. "Places everyone!"

The rest of the class, who had been seated in the pews, began moving toward the front. Rosemary stepped near Cat and complained, "I'm just not sure that we're going to be ready when Elizabeth returns. They don't seem to be taking this very seriously."

"They're children, Rosemary," Cat reminded her gently. "For them, this is fun. We need to make sure that it remains fun for them. If we make it like a chore, they won't want to do it. They'll give up."

Rosemary studied Cat for a moment before replying, "Well, they have to learn a good work ethic. To be a good actor or actress, you have to be diligent and persistent in your work. It's my job not only to teach them how to perform but how to work." She paused, considering what she'd just said. Then, she smiled and nodded before adding, "Yes, I see that very clearly now."

Cat started to protest but Rosemary turned away and clapped her hands again. "Alright, is everyone in place?" She glanced over the students and smiled. "Yes. Alright, then, let's practice the final song." She pulled a pitch pipe from her skirt pocket before turning back to the children. "Now, I need you all to focus, give this your undivided attention. You have to work very hard to make this the best song of our production as it will be the last song anyone hears. We want it to leave our audience begging for more. You need to sing this like it is the most important thing you have ever done in your whole life!"

Deborah, Gem, and Cassandra looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"You have to give this your all!" she continued her speech. "A production is really only as good as its weakest performer. And I am sure you do not want to be our weakest performer. Therefore, you must work very hard and find your inspiration to make this performance your own."

Cat studied the children and realized that most were no longer paying attention to Rosemary. Some where looking around the classroom. Rosaleen was clearly bored as she was waving her fingers around, studying her fingernails. Miles pulled some marbles from his pocket and began rolling them around his hand. A couple of the other boys were whispering and giggling.

Oblivious to the children's inattentiveness, Rosemary finished her speech, "Now, let's rehearse our finale. I want to see you give this your all!" She blew a quick note on the pitch pipe, raised her arms, and began directing the children. However, since many had not been paying attention, they didn't all start singing at the same time. This resulted a dissonant, jarring mess. Rosemary waved her arms, flustered by the poor performance. "No, no, no, no, no!" she called as she shook her head and looked over the students. She turned to Cat and pronounced, " I need a piano! If I had that, this would go so much smoother!" She thought for a second before continuing, "Maybe we should move the production to the saloon. Then, we would have a piano right there."

Cat frowned slightly at the idea and was about to voice her disagreement when the schoolhouse doors burst open. Four burly lumberjacks entered carrying an upright piano.

Rosemary stood frozen, her mouth agape with shock. Then, Lee followed the men through the door.

"Lee!" Rosemary called. "What are on earth?"

"Well, you mentioned last night that you really could use a piano. So," he waved toward the lumberjacks holding the piano just a short distance inside the school.

"How?" she asked.

"Well, I leased it from Mr. Trevoy for the run of the production," he proudly answered.

"Boss, where do you want this thing?" one of the lumberjacks groaned as they were holding the piano and awaiting direction as to where to put it.

"Oh! Well, Miss Leveaux?" Lee inquired.

Rosemary hesitated as she glanced around the room. Then, she pointed to a spot along the wall near the front of the classroom. "There would be perfect," she said.

The lumberjacks trudged over to the appointed spot, obviously struggling under the weight of the piano. They set down the piano with a thud.

"Thank you, guys!" Lee offered as his employees headed out of the school. He turned to

Rosemary, who had moved to the piano. Lee joined her there as she ran her hand over the top of of the instrument. She smiled warmly back at Lee. "This is simply amazing, Lee! Thank you so much!"

Suddenly, there was movement among the group of children as Jacob Fraser shoved Ephraim Noonan. "Give me that back!" he yelled. Ephraim fell onto Albert Bickley, who fell onto Rachel Stonelake. This had a domino effect down the line of children, who all went tumbling. Ephraim quickly stood back up and took a retaliating swing at Jacob. Then, the two boys got into a full blown fight as the children who hadn't been knocked down by the first blow surrounded them and yelled. Cat tried to force her way through the crowd but was blocked by the fallen students. Rosemary tried whistling loudly to get the children's attention but was completely ignored. She and Lee rushed toward the children. Lee got there first and managed to make his way through the crowd to the fighting boys. He grabbed both boys by their shoulders and shoved them apart.

"That's enough!" Rosemary yelled from just behind Lee. "Enough!" She turned to the other students. "Everyone take a ten minute recess. Go outside." She turned back to Ephraim and Jacob. "Except you two. You will stay inside and calm down."

The students began moving outside as Lee released the boys. Rosemary pointed Ephraim to sit on one side of the room and Jacob to sit on the other side. "No talking," she told them sternly.

Cat, a bit stunned by the turn of events, turned to Rosemary, "I... I... will just go outside and watch the students."

"Thank you, Cat," Rosemary answered authoritatively.

Cat followed the children outside but glanced back before shutting the door. The two boys were seated in the pews, backs to each other and pouting. But they were quiet, as Rosemary had directed. Cat shifted her gaze to Lee and Rosemary, who were talking in the front of the room. She smiled and shook her head, surprised yet pleased to see how well the actress and timber tycoon worked as a team.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This was just a little Rosemary & Lee fun in the midst of the heavy-duty Elizabeth & Jack, Abigail & Pastor Frank, and counterfeiting storylines. Besides, I have to admit, I love the Hope Valley Kids! We'll get back to the big storylines soon. Hope you enjoyed it! Please send a review if you have a few minutes. Thanks!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

 _"Stand firm,_

 _and you will win life."_

 _~Luke 21:19_

Jack had been closely watching Elizabeth since they'd left her family's home. She'd stood up to her parents, but he knew how hard that was for her. She was close to her family. Her parents disapproval of their engagement had to be a very cold reality for her to face. He'd assumed that she would be upset, perhaps even to tears. However, since they'd left the Thatcher mansion and walked to the restaurant where they were eating lunch, she'd hung in to her anger. After their meals were served, Jack began eating but he soon noticed that she was not. Instead, she was using her fork to smash and shove the mashed potatoes and spinach around her plate. She hadn't said anything since the waiter had brought their meals and, in fact, she'd spoken very little since the incident with her parents.

He finished his lunch before he wiped his mouth and inquired, "What do those potatoes do wrong?"

She looked up at him, and it was clear that she hadn't heard what he said. "What?" she asked, her voice sharp.

"What did those potatoes do to you?" he asked. "You're smacking and pushing them around like they're criminals!" He forced his mouth into a straight line, holding back a smile.

Elizabeth exhaled a quick chuckle and set her fork down. "Sorry," she offered.

Jack shook his head. "No apology needed for me, but they may want their day in court," he teased. She smiled, which is exactly what he'd hoped for. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She shrugged and frowned. "I'm not sure I can muster up to okay," she told him. "My parents just told me they don't want me to marry the man I love." She met his gaze and he saw her eyes began to glisten with tears. It seemed saying those words aloud had summoned her sadness.

Unsure of what to say, he simply reached across the table. She extended her hand to his and he grasped it firmly. They sat in silence, looking into each other's eyes for several moments. She swallowed hard, willing the tears away. Finally, she broke the silence. "Well, it went so well telling my parents, when do we tell your mother?" she asked with a mild chuckle, trying to lighten the moment.

Jack's eyebrows lowered and he opened his mouth, as if to say something, but he quickly closed it.

"What?" she asked.

Jack sighed before answering, "Well..." he hesitated.

Elizabeth gave him a wary look. "Well... what?" she asked.

Jack inhaled and steeled himself before he responded. "My mother is coming to Hamilton this weekend," he told her.

Her mouth fell open slightly as Jack's words hit her. "Your mother?!" she managed to string the words together after several seconds.

Jack nodded.

"What for?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack looked down at his plate and shifted the knife from one side to the other. Then, he glanced up at her and answered in a low voice, "To meet you."

Elizabeth's eyes widened with shock and she pulled her hand away from his. She sighed, slowly releasing all the air from her lungs. She looked down and suddenly felt ill. She shoved her plate away from her.

"It'll be fine," Jack assured her. "I thought that since we were telling your parents about our engagement that we should tell my mother, too. I telegrammed her before we left Hope Valley and asked her if she could come to Hamilton. I thought it would be a good idea," he explained, giving her an encouraging smile.

She did not return the smile, still feeling very uneasy about meeting Mrs. Thornton. Jack hadn't told her much about his mother. She knew she was a teacher, a widow, and a mother of two boys. Other than that, Jack's mother was a complete mystery to her and, now, a source of great anxiety.

"She's going to love you," he told her. "Just like I do."

Elizabeth nodded and offered him a wan smile.

Jack noted her lack of enthusiasm. "You need to eat something," he told her. "If you won't eat your lunch, have a roll." He took a roll from the basket, buttered it, and handed it to her.

She looked at the buttered roll in his hand then met his gaze. Her smile widened a bit as she took the offered roll. She took a small bite. When the waiter returned to the table and asked if they would care for anything else, Jack turned to Elizabeth and asked, "Hot tea?" Her mouth full of roll, she just nodded. Jack turned to the waiter and requested, "She'd like some hot tea with milk, please."

Elizabeth looked at Jack and a warm feeling filled her. He knew her. He knew how she took her tea, how much she loved bread and butter, how stubborn she could be, how badly she cooked, how much bugs and rodents frightened her, and how sharp her anger was at times. Yet, he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She felt her strength returning as she studied him with adoring eyes.

He turned his attention back to her after the waiter gathered their plates and walked away. He inhaled before asking, "Are you okay with all of this?" He was clearly very concerned.

She nodded. "I will be," she told him. "I just hope telling your mother goes better..."

"It will," Jack assured her. He wanted to tell her that her parents would come around and approve of their engagement soon, but he wasn't sure of that at all. William Thatcher was proving to be a very formidable man. Yet, he was Elizabeth's father. Jack certainly didn't want Elizabeth to become distant from her parents. He hesitated, considering his words carefully, before telling her, "If you want to postpone our engagement until we can work things out with your parents..."

"No!" Elizabeth exclaimed just as the waiter arrived with her hot tea. Startled by her outburst, he'd almost dropped the tray. "Sorry!" she quickly told him.

He set the teapot, teacup and saucer, sugar bowl, and small milk pitcher in front of her. "Let me know if you desire anything else," he told them before he scurried away from the table.

Elizabeth turned her attention back to Jack. "No," she said firmly. "We will not postpone our engagement, Jack." She inhaled as she thought about her parents and their reaction to her and Jack's engagement. Suddenly, she knew what she wanted to do. "If my parents will not give us their blessing," she said, keeping her voice even, "then we will just have to get married with our other family." She smiled at him. "We'll get married in Hope Valley."

Jack studied her. "Is that what you want?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Well, of course I'd like my family to be at my wedding. But, if they refuse to be there, then that's their choice." She looked into his eyes. "I want to marry you whether it be here or in Hope Valley."

He chuckled as he watched her. He loved her determination.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"I'll marry you anywhere, Elizabeth Thatcher," he replied. "Here or back at home in Hope Valley or on the moon!"

They both laughed and enjoyed the light moment. Suddenly, Jack became aware of the time. He glanced at his watch. Elizabeth's face became serious. "Do you have to go somewhere?" she asked.

He looked at her and nodded. "Unfortunately, yes, I do," he answered.

She continued to study his face, her expression becoming concerned. "Is it that investigation?" she asked.

"Yes," he acknowledged. She looked down and he noted her concern. "Elizabeth, please don't worry."

She closed her eyes for a moment. He looked at her, confused. Then, her eyes flew open and she offered him a warm smile. "I won't," she told him. "I trust you to take care of yourself. And I trust God, too."

Jack realized that she really meant this. She was turning her worry and concern about him over to God. He shook his head, amazed, yet again, by her strength and faith. But, he knew there was something he needed to tell her. "Elizabeth, I may not make it to the party tonight." He saw her mouth drop open and the disappointment in her eyes. "On time, " he quickly clarified. "I may not make it on time."

Elizabeth seemed slightly relieved by his explanation. "Well, how late will you be?" she inquired.

"I'm not sure," Jack replied. When she looked down, he reached out and squeezed her hand. "I will be there," he said, reassuringly.

She looked up and nodded.

"Let me walk you home before I have to go," he told her as he motioned for the waiter to bring the check.

Elizabeth frowned. "Do I have to go home?" she asked. "It's so much better here, with just the two of us."

Jack smiled. "I know," he agreed."Hang in there tonight and tomorrow. On Saturday, we'll face your parents again, together."

She smiled back at him and nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, they were back at the Thatcher mansion. "I'll see you later," Jack told her. "And I'm sorry that I'll be late for the party."

She shook her head. "I know you'll be here when you can. Until then, I'll stay away from Mother and Father. I may spend some time with Aunt Agatha," she joked.

Jack let out a chuckle. "Enjoy your time with your family," he urged her. He leaned in and kissed her briefly before turning to head down the driveway.

"Jack!" she called.

He turned around, his eyebrows raised in question.

"Please be careful," she implored him.

His mouth curled into a mild smile. "I'm glad to see you concerned for your Constable," he teased.

"I love my Constable," she told him.

His smile widened momentarily before he became very serious. He walked over and scooped her into a hug. "I will be careful," he whispered into her ear.

She nodded before they slowly slid out of their embrace. They kissed again before parting. He headed down the driveway to the street. She watched him as he disappeared around the corner and said a quick prayer for his safe return to her. Then, she turned to face the front door, took a deep breath, opened the door, and headed inside.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Notes: I want to thank all of you who have sent reviews or posted remarks on the Hearties Facebook Fan Fiction Event page. It's great to read your comments! Some of you send your reviews as guests which means I c** **an't reply. So, please let me take the opportunity here to thank you for your kind words and for taking the time to send your comments! Some of you have burning questions about the Thatchers, particularly Mr. Thatcher. Stay tuned! Lots happening to and with the Thatchers in coming chapters! One reviewer asked if I could quit my day job and write fanfic all day. LOL! Thank you for such a sweet compliment! That would be a lot of fun but it sure wouldn't pay the bills! For those of you who kindly said that you couldn't wait for the next chapter... here you go:**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Six**

 _"But friendship is precious,_

 _not only in the shade,_

 _but in the sunshine of life,_

 _and thanks to a benevolent arrangement_

 _the greater part of life is sunshine."_

 _~Thomas Jefferson_

Abigail dished up the stew into the bowls and then brought them to the table where Pastor Frank was waiting.

"Mmmm! That smells absolutely delicious!" he enthused as she set a bowl of stew in from of him.

Abigail smiled as she sat down across from him and set down her own bowl of stew. "It's an old family recipe," she told him.

"Really? Is it a secret family recipe?" he asked, teasing.

She laughed. "Absolutely!" she answered. "But maybe we could work a deal. You tell me your grandfather's recipe for fried fish and I'll tell you my family's recipe for stew." She looked at him, her eyebrows raised in expectation.

Frank shook his head. "Nope, can't make that deal," he told her, laughing and shaking his head. "So you'll just have to keep making me your stew and I'll make you the fish. How's that for a deal?" he asked with a laugh.

Abigail smiled. "Deal," she agreed.

Frank nodded as he began eating his stew. They ate in silence for several minutes before Frank stopped and watched Abigail. He finally asked, "So what was it you wanted to talk with me about?"

Abigail didn't look up at first. She set down her spoon and hesitated, gathering her thoughts. Frank noted her hesitation. "Oh, my," he commented. "It must be bad news."

She looked up and met his gaze. "I just think you should know," she began, slowly, "that some people around town have been saying some things."

His forehead creased. "What kinds of things?" he asked.

She exhaled a frustrated breath. "Frank, some really bad rumors are being spread about you. Rumors that you aren't a minister. Some are saying that Frank Hogan isn't your real name."

He set down his spoon and studied Abigail for a moment before he responded. "Abigail, I told you my story. I am a minister. I told you that I was on the wrong side of the law and nearly died because of it. I saw the error of my ways and resolved to live my life serving God and others. I did go to the seminary and this is my first assignment."

Abigail nodded. "I know, I know. And I am grateful that you shared your story with me. But, you need to know what people are saying."

"Thank you," he told her. "I think I know where all these rumors are coming from."

"Where?" she queried.

"Henry Gowen."

Abigail shook her head. "Well, that's certainly not surprising," she said. "My guess is Dottie Ramsey is doing his dirty work, spreading these rumors."

Frank nodded as he picked up the spoon and started eating his stew again.

Abigail's eyes flashed as she suddenly realized something. "But, Frank, how does Gowen know about your past?"

"I don't know," Frank admitted. "He said he'd checked on me when I first arrived here in Hope Valley. He told me he couldn't find out much about me but he was going to keep searching until he found out my real name."

"So Frank Hogan isn't your real name?" she asked.

"It is now," he replied. He could tell this concerned her. "Look, Abigail, I wanted to start fresh. That meant a new name to go with my new mission," he explained.

Abigail considered that and nodded. "I can see that," she told him. "What are you going to do about the rumors? About Gowen?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "I don't think Henry can find out much of anything. I'm guessing that he's just trying to stir up some trouble with my congregation."

"That seems to be what he does best," she agreed. "And Dottie is helping him, which I don't understand. I thought Dottie would've left Hope Valley once her husband resigned. It was supposedly for health reasons but he's now on the road selling iceboxes. And she's still here, working for Gowen. It makes no sense."

"Tangled webs usually don't," Frank told her. "And I'm pretty sure Henry has been tangling this web for awhile."

Abigail sighed and picked up her spoon.

"Thank you, Abigail," Frank said.

She met his gaze, a questioning expression on her face.

"Thank you for caring enough to tell me about this," he continued.

"I just thought you should know," she told him. "If someone was saying things about me behind my back, I'd hope someone would be willing to tell me about it."

Frank nodded.

Abigail smiled and took a bite of stew.

"I would," Frank assured her. "Abigail, I would."

Abigail smiled but then mildly admonished him, "You better eat up! Your stew's going to be cold."

Frank laughed. "Yes ma'am," he agreed as he dug his spoon into the bowl of stew.

Abigail smiled at him as they returned to eating.

"So, how is it going with Clara and Luke?" he asked her.

Abigail swallowed the bite she'd been eating and smiled. "He's such a nice young man. I am happy to say that he has been escorting her to all the ice cream socials, dances... every social event in Hope Valley. I think they are very happy."

"And you?" he asked.

"I'm happy for Clara. She deserves to be happy," she answered.

Frank nodded and paused just a moment before he said, "So do you, Abigail."

Abigail's expression turned serious as she looked down at her stew. She took several slow breaths. "Frank," she said, her voice low, as she met his gaze. "I'm not really ready for romance. I'm not a young woman who has to be courted. Right now, I'm perfectly happy with companionship, friendship. I'm enjoying having someone to share dinner, good conversation, or even an afternoon of fishing," she said with a chuckle. "But, I'm not ready to be swept off my feet right now."

Frank studied her face and smiled. "Well, that sounds pretty good to me. After all, With this deal I get good meals and a lovely fishing partner," he teased.

Abigail laughed.

"But it doesn't mean I won't try to throw a little romance in or practice my sweeping every now and then," he stated as he flashed her a smile.

Abigail looked at him and her mouth fell open slightly with mild shock.

"You can certainly put me back in my place, if needed," he told her with a mild laugh before turning his attention back to his stew.

Her lips pursed as she stifled a laugh and she shook her head. She, too, returned to eating her stew. They sat enjoying dinner and each other's company.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Notes: Thank you all so much for sticking with me and this story! It is my aim to have it wrapped before the When Calls the Heart "New Year's Event" on Dec. 26th. To that end, this a pretty pivotal chapter. This is my take on the counterfeiting ring. I'm sure our talented writers have something much more clever planned for the show and I can't wait to see what it is! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Thanks, again, for reading and sharing your wonderful feedback! I am hoping to post another chapter before Thanksgiving, but, if I run out of time and don't, I hope you have a very blessed holiday with your loved ones!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven

"At his best,

man is the noblest of all animals;

separated from law and justice

he is the worst."

~Aristotle

Jack peered around the corner at the warehouse across the street. The lights were burning brightly inside the warehouse where the counterfeiters were meeting. Looking at his watch, he noted that it had been ten minutes since the last of the counterfeiting gang had arrived. He turned his attention to the building next door, where Bill was hiding, and watched the corner of the building. After a minute, Bill leaned out and pointed at the warehouse. Immediately, Jack pulled out his gun and crossed the street, moving quickly toward the warehouse. He and Bill met at the warehouse's front door, where all of the counterfeiters had earlier entered the building.

Bill nodded to Jack and carefully tried the door knob. Finding the door locked, he turned to Jack and whispered, "Window." Jack nodded and turned to his left. He down the side of the warehouse to a group of windows and attempted to slide the first window open. Like the door, it, too, was locked. However, after trying two more windows, he found one that wasn't. He carefully slid it open and peered inside. Though it was dark, he was able make out that it was a small, empty room.

Jack turned to Bill and nodded before climbing through the open window. Once inside, he swiftly crossed the room and found the door. He tried the handle and smiled when he found it unlocked. Movement behind him caught his attention and he turned around to see Bill climbing through the window.

"Is it open?" Bill whispered after he was inside the room and moving toward Jack.

Jack nodded.

Bill nodded back as he took up position behind Jack. "Okay," Bill whispered and Jack slowly opened the door. Jack exhaled a relieved sigh when he saw that crates were stacked almost to the ceiling directly in front of the door, blocking he and Bill from the view of anyone in the open warehouse area. He moved toward the crates and Bill followed.

"Are these all of the plates?" a loud, deep voice bellowed from the other side of the pile of crates.

Jack peered around the corner of the pile of crates to see what was happening in the warehouse. He quickly counted thirteen men. Most were loading equipment into boxes. Three men were busy counting bills.

"Yeah," a short man answered. "And that's all the money, too."

"This is so stupid!" a stocky, bearded man with a gruff voice protested. "I was just getting things rolling out there and you call us all back in! I didn't even have time to get all my funny bills cashed. We could've gotten a lot more money if you'd just given us another week or two!"

"We don't have a week or two, you idiot!" the tall, well-dressed man with the loud, deep voice yelled back. "We've got to get this operation cleared up now!"

"We might be able to move everything to the States, but we need to get everything boxed up and stored safely," another short sticky man, also well-dressed, added. "The Mounties are getting too close."

While the counterfeiters were talking, Duncan's face appeared in one of the windows directly across from Jack and Bill, behind the counterfeiters. He carefully slid it open and climbed through the window. Landing silently on the warehouse floor, he turned to assist McDonald as he followed him through the window. Unlike Jack and Bill, they had no cover available to them and were in full view of the counterfeiters. Fortunately, so far, they had gone unnoticed.

"Mounties?" the stocky man hollered. "Thought you said you had 'em in your back pocket. What happened to that Mountie who was here before?"

No one answered the man.

Duncan and McDonald glanced around the room looking for a place to hide and spotted another pile of crates near the front door. They started to quickly move toward it.

Behind the other pile of crates, Bill tapped Jack's arm, getting his attention. He started to whisper something to Jack, but was interrupted by a yell from the warehouse, "Hey! What are you doing in here?"

Jack turned around and saw the counterfeiters were all looking to the other side of the room. When he followed their gaze, he saw Duncan and McDonald, who had now stopped dead in their tracks, staring at the counterfeiters. A few shocked seconds passed before all of them drew their guns at once.

"Who the heck are you two?" the stocky man with the gruff voice called.

"Lower your weapons now?" Duncan called. "Royal Northwest Mounted Police!"

"You're Mounties?" the tall man asked, surprised.

"Put your guns down!" Duncan ordered.

Jack was watching the standoff intently and jumped when Bill tapped his arm again. "We need to get out there," Bill whispered.

Jack nodded but didn't reply. He glanced around the crates again as Bill continued, "You go that way..."

"Bill, wait," Jack interrupted him, whispering, too. "What if we could create a distraction?"

"What kind of distraction?" Bill asked.

Jack nodded toward the pile of crates near the front door, about fifteen feet from the pile of crates behind which they were crouched. "I'll go over there," Jack whispered.

"And then we send both piles tumbling," Bill finished the thought.

Jack nodded. "Should be enough of a distraction for us to be able take them all," Jack explained.

"Okay, as soon as you get over there, we knock over the piles," Bill ordered in a barely audible voice. "Then, you run to the right of that pile. I'll run to the left of this one, With Duncan and McDonald over there, we'll have all sides covered."

"Agreed," Jack nodded. He moved to the right side of the pile of crates and carefully peered around. The standoff continued.

"Drop your guns, Mounties!" the stocky man yelled. "You'll never take us all before we take you!"

"Two against thirteen ain't too great odds," the short man added.

With their backs turned, none of the counterfeiters saw Jack soundlessly rush to the other pile of crates. Once there, he glanced back and saw Bill preparing to shove the crates. They nodded to each other and sent both piles of crates tumbling.

The crates made an incredible racket as they hit the floor. The crates fell on top of some of the counterfeiters, pinning them underneath. The counterfeiters who weren't hit by the crates were momentarily distracted, giving Jack and Bill time to take positions on opposite sides of the room.

Six counterfeiters, including one of the well dressed men and the short man, were trapped under the crates and yelled for help. The other counterfeiters screamed at their colleagues, concerned. They began rushing toward the pile of crates when Bill called, "Stop! Drop your weapons!"

The counterfeiters' attention snapped toward Bill and saw him training his gun on them. The stocky man with the gruff voice scoffed, "Three Mounties against all of us!"

"Drop your weapons!" Jack yelled, surprising them and drawing their attention.

There was several intense seconds as everyone held fast, guns drawn. Some counterfeiters aimed at Jack, some at Bill, Then, Bill spotted the stocky man start to pull the trigger of his gun and fired at him. The bullet hit the man's hand forcing him to drop his gun and yell out in pain.

"Anyone else feeling stupid?" Bill yelled. When several seconds passed with no one taking a shot, Bill continued, "Alright, I want you all to drop your weapons and kick them toward the Constables over there." He pointed to Duncan and McDonald. All the counterfeiters did as instructed. Bill turned to the stocky man whose hand he'd shot and directed him, "Kick that gun to them over there."

The stocky man frowned, cradling his injured hand against his chest. He looked as though he wanted to argue with Bill but, instead, did as instructed. Bill nodded to Duncan and McDonald who started to collect the guns. "Those who aren't already on the floor, lay face down with your hands behind your back," he ordered.

He and Jack moved toward the counterfeiters and began handcuffing them. After Bill cuffed the tall, well dressed man first, the man turned to Bill and asked, "Who squealed?" Bill didn't answer as he moved to cuff the next man but the well dressed man continued, "Who was it? Who's the rat?" He tried to roll on his side to see Bill. "Was it that louse Houston? I figured he'd turn on us!"

The other well dressed man, who'd worked his way out of the crates but was still laying on the warehouse floor, parried, "No! I bet it was that snobby jerk you insisted we bring in! It had to be that Limey Lionel."

Jack's attention snapped toward the man as he continued, "I knew that Limey snob would chicken out on us," the man complained. "Lionel! I told you not to bring him in!"

Hearing the name again, Jack looked from the men to Bill. "Lionel?" he asked.

Bill looked up, frowning, and met Jack's gaze.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

 _"I'm not afraid of storms,_

 _for I'm learning how to sail my ship."_

 _-Louisa May Alcott_

Elizabeth stood in a circle of woman, including her mother, Viola, and Aunt Agatha. Everyone seemed to be talking at once and Elizabeth was having a hard time keeping up with the conversation. She glanced at the clock on the fireplace mantel and was dismayed to see that it was past eight-twenty. Her thoughts focused on Jack, concerned that he was so late to the party. She closed her eyes and said another silent prayer for his safety before turning back to redouble her efforts at following the conversation.

She realized Viola was regaling them with the story about the difficulty of packin"g all of her things for the long voyage to London, a story Elizabeth had already heard at least twice that afternoon. She glanced around the room and saw her father holding court with a group of fellow businessmen and Viola's fiancé, Sir Lionel. Julie was sitting near the fireplace with a couple of younger women. She smiled when she saw three young men standing near Julie, hoping to gain her regard. Her sister always managed to hold the attention of the young men of Hamilton. Though she couldn't hear the conversation, Elizabeth noted how animated Julie was and assumed she was telling them about her new business with Clara. As she was about to turn her attention back to Viola's story, movement near the door caught her attention. When she looked that way, she inhaled sharply as she saw Jack enter the room.

She started to rush to him but remembered her manners. "Excuse me," she quickly told the women before rushing to Jack. She took his hands in hers and suddenly decided to pull him into an embrace, not even caring how it might appear to her family and friends. As she held him she said, "I am so glad you're here!"

"Me, too," he said as he hugged her. He looked around the room and spotted Sir Lionel standing with Mr. Thatcher. Then, he saw Thatcher look their way and give a disapproving shake of his head.

Elizabeth pulled away from him and smiled, still holding his hands. "You're just in time for supper," she told him.

He nodded, "Good." He continued to glance around the room.

Elizabeth studied him and her forehead creased with concern. "What is it, Jack?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

He met her gaze and hesitated for a moment before telling her, "Stay close to me."

She smiled and teased, "Of course! Always!" When Jack didn't return the smile or tease her back, she became even more concerned. "Jack?" she asked, confused.

He extended his left arm to her and nodded. "Just stay with me," he repeated.

Her confusion and concern was fast approaching alarm now as she was certain there was something wrong. She took Jack's arm as directed and they moved toward the group of women she'd just left.

"Hello, Jack!" Julie called happily from across the room.

Jack swiveled his attention to where Julie was seated. "Evening, Julie," he replied before he glanced over at the group of men near the window, again.

"Good evening, Constable," Aunt Agatha greeted him. "Very good to see you again!"

Jack turned to her. "Thank you. It's good to see you again."

"Ladies," Aunt Agatha announced, "may I present Constable Jack Thornton."

The other women in the group all nodded a polite salutation to Jack. He nodded his greeting in return.

One of the older woman turned to Grace and asked, "Is he a friend of Elizabeth's?"

Grace seemed to falter, searching for words. Elizabeth quickly answered, "Yes, he is." She flashed a shy smile at Jack. When he just nodded and glanced across the room, another wave of concern washed over her and her smile faded.

A bell rang and the butler announced, "Supper is served, madam."

Grace and Thatcher escorted their guests to the dining room. Elizabeth and Jack hung back behind everyone else. "Jack, what's going on?" she asked, worried.

He looked at her and considered his reply. "Elizabeth," he began but was interrupted when Thatcher reentered the room and called, "Come along, Elizabeth, Constable!"

Jack directed her toward the dining room. "Just..."

"Stay close," she finished. "I know."

Later that evening, dinner was finished and they were all still sitting at the table talking when Grace announced, "Everyone, let's move to the parlor."

The dinner guests stood and started walking down the hallway. Elizabeth and Jack had been seated across the table from each other, so Jack waited for her as she made her way around the table. "Did you enjoy dinner?" she inquired as she wound her hand around his elbow.

"It was very good!" he answered as they followed everyone toward the drawing room.

Elizabeth leaned closer to him and whispered, "What is going on? What's wrong?"

Jack looked at her and frowned. He exhaled before telling her, "I can't say right now. I just want you..."

"To stay close to you, I know," she interjected. "Are you worried about someone in my family? I don't understand."

He nodded. "I know. But you will soon enough. And I'm so sorry," he told her.

His words deeply bothered her. She squeezed his arm tighter, trying to reassure herself by moving closer to him.

As soon as they entered the parlor, Thatcher asked, "Elizabeth, why don't you entertain us?" He motioned to the piano.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Oh, Father, I don't think so," she protested.

"Please, dear," Grace encouraged as she took a seat on the couch. "We'd love to hear you play again. It would be a lovely treat for your sister before her wedding."

Elizabeth sighed. "I guess I could play one song," she reluctantly agreed, smiling at Jack. Jack returned the smile as she slipped her arm from his and moved toward the piano. Jack moved back toward the wall near the door, but Aunt Agatha called to him from the sofa, "Constable, please join me!" She motioned toward the empty space next to her.

Jack nodded and agreed, "Yes, ma'am. Thank you!" He moved to the sofa and sat down. Viola was seated across from him in an arm chair with Sir Lionel standing behind her, leaning against the chair. He studied Sir Lionel for several seconds before the British nobleman turned and stared back at him. Jack nodded politely and turned his attention to Elizabeth, who was playing a few scales to warm up. Sir Lionel continuing watching Jack, frowning.

As Elizabeth played her warmups, Jack observed her. After a few moments, she looked up and smiled at him.

"So, Constable," Aunt Agatha began, "What excitement has there been in Hope Valley since we last saw you?" She looked at him expectantly.

Jack was a bit surprised by her question and before he could answer, Julie jumped in, "Well, I can share with you how exited I am about my new dress making venture in Hope Valley! It is simply the talk of the town!"

Aunt Agatha's smile faded. "A dress making venture is hardly exciting, Julie. We have those here in Hamilton." She turned back to Jack. "Have you captured any notorious criminals? Been in any shootouts?"

"Agatha!" Grace chastised. "You make it sound as though Hope Valley is the Wild West!"

Aunt Agatha shrugged. "Well, isn't it?" she asked.

"Constable," Sir Lionel interjected. "Elizabeth told us that you were in Hamilton for an investigation. Can you share with us what you are investigating?"

"Oh, yes!" Aunt Agatha enthused. "That sounds intriguing!"

Jack looked from Aunt Agatha to Sir Lionel. "I'm afraid not," he deflected.

"Official Mountie business?" Elizabeth called from the piano.

Jack turned to her and nodded. She met his gaze and saw the intensity in his eyes. She stopped the scale midway and stared at him, trying to figure out what could possibly be causing him such consternation.

"Elizabeth," Viola called, "haven't you warmed up enough?"

Elizabeth gave her sister a sharp look. "Alright, but please remember it has been awhile since I played," she advised everyone.

"You played with Charles the last time you were in Hamilton," Thatcher reminded her.

Elizabeth gave her father an angry look before turning back to Jack. He nodded and smiled, encouraging her. "Alright, this is for you, Viola and Sir Lionel. I wish you a very happy marriage!" she announced just before starting to play the final movement of Beethoven's Ninth Symphony, commonly known as Ode to Joy.

Elizabeth played very well and those gathered enjoyed her performance immensely. Jack smiled widely as he watched her play. Grace, sitting on the couch with Julie, shifted her gaze between Elizabeth and Jack, watching them intently. Thatcher stood in the back, drinking whiskey while watching his daughter play. Viola reached back and placed her hand on Sir Lionel's. He'd been studying Jack but moved his attention to her momentarily before glaring at Jack again.

Elizabeth finished the song and everyone clapped their appreciation.

"Thank you, Elizabeth!" Viola called. "That has always been a favorite of mine!"

"You're welcome!" Elizabeth replied. "Your wedding certainly calls for a joyful tune."

"That was lovely, Elizabeth," Grace offered as Elizabeth moved from the piano toward the sofa.

"Thank you, Mother," Elizabeth responded.

Jack stood, offering his seat to Elizabeth. She sat next to Aunt Agatha who looked up at Jack and said, "You still haven't answered my question about excitement in Hope Valley."

Jack again began to answer but was interrupted by Elizabeth, "I think the most exciting thing was when Jack built the church and school." She looked up at Jack proudly. He flashed her an appreciative smile.

"You built a church?" Thatcher asked, clearly surprised.

Elizabeth answered, "Yes, he did."

"The town built it," Jack corrected.

"With the money you donated," she countered. "And you led the construction. Everyone told me," she informed him.

"That's very impressive," Grace commended. "I'm sure you're glad to be teaching in a church rather than a saloon."

Elizabeth smiled. "It is a lovely church and school. The children and I are definitely enjoying having our own place to learn. But, there are some things I miss about those days teaching in the saloon. We had some fun times there."

"Teaching in a saloon was fun?" Viola asked, clearly doubtful.

"Teaching is always fun," Elizabeth told her sister. "Even though trying to teach in that saloon was challenging, we made some wonderful memories there."

Viola shook her head slightly, still unconvinced. An awkward silence fell over the room for a few moments before Sir Lionel announced, "Darling, I'm afraid I must go."

Jack's attention snapped to Sir Lionel.

"Must you?" Viola lamented.

He nodded. "Yes, I must. I have a very busy day tomorrow." When she gave him a questioning look he explained, "I have to finish all my business here in Hamilton. Friday is our wedding day and we leave for New York on Saturday."

"New York?" Elizabeth asked.

"We'll sail from New York to Liverpool," Viola explained. "We're sailing on the Lusitania! I'm so excited for my first transatlantic crossing!" She turned to her fiancé and asked, "Where did you say we're staying in New York?"

Sir Lionel momentarily looked flustered by the question but quickly recovered. "The Hotel Astor, of course," he replied.

"Oh!" Julie exclaimed. "I hear that is a lovely hotel!"

Viola smiled at Sir Lionel. "Only the best for us!" she declared.

"I really must go now," Sir Lionel told her. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I should go, too," Jack announced, surprising everyone, especially Sir Lionel who jerked up straight. "I'll walk out with you," Jack said to Sir Lionel.

Elizabeth stood and asked, "When will I see you tomorrow?"

"I believe you ladies have a very busy day tomorrow," Thatcher interjected.

"Yes, we have the bridesmaid luncheon here," Viola added.

"But I'm sure there will be some time available for you to visit," Elizabeth insisted, smiling at Jack.

Jack looked down and exhaled loudly, uncomfortable with the clash between Elizabeth and her father.

No one was paying attention to the groom during this discussion, but Sir Lionel was clearly unnerved by Jack's announcement. His entire demeanor had altered. His breathing was heavy, his face contorted with concern, and his body stiffened with anxiety.

"Well, good evening, everyone," Jack glanced around the room and offered.

"Viola and I will walk you both to the door," Elizabeth told him.

Viola nodded and smiled as she stood. She turned to Sir Lionel and noted the change. "Lionel? Are you alright?" she asked.

His gaze shifted from Jack to her. Suddenly, he pulled her into his arms, her back to him.

Shocked by his actions, she laughed and told him, "Darling, I'll walk you to the door and we can hug goodnight there. I know you're going to miss me, but really? In front of my family?"

"Oh, shut up!" he growled at her.

Viola gasped at the rebuke and tried to turn around to face him, but he held her tightly. Elizabeth and her family were all shocked at the duke's sudden strange behavior. Jack studied Sir Lionel and slowly took a step toward him and Viola.

Sir Lionel saw Jack move towards him and yelled, "Don't!"

Jack stopped and watched Sir Lionel.

"What's going on here?" Thatcher demanded. "Lionel?"

Jack continued staring at Sir Lionel and saw the duke slowly push his right hand into his jacket pocket. Jack surreptitiously moved his hand toward his back and under his jacket. Sir Lionel noted Jack's movement and ordered, "No!" He quickly pulled his hand from his pocket revealing he was now holding a pistol, which he aimed it at Viola. At the same time, Jack pulled out his gun and aimed it at Sir Lionel.

Grace and Elizabeth gasped. Julie screamed. Aunt Agatha's mouth fell open in a silent cry. Viola's eyes widened and her forehead creased. "Wha... wha... what are you doing, Lionel?" she stammered.

"I demand you stop this now!" Thatcher commanded from behind the couch.

"Put your gun down, Constable!" Sir Lionel demanded.

Jack stared at Sir Lionel and slowly pushed Elizabeth toward her aunt. "Time to move away from me," he whispered to her. Elizabeth did as instructed and sidestepped toward Aunt Agatha.

"Drop your weapon, Constable!" Sir Lionel bellowed. He saw Elizabeth moving away from Jack and then spotted Thatcher advancing around the couch toward him. "Stop!" he commanded as he inched the gun closer to Viola's shoulder. "Don't come any closer! Everyone stay where you are!"

Thatcher stopped, frozen in place, his expression filled with anxiety.

Jack held his gun evenly, glaring at Sir Lionel. "Let her go, Lionel," he said, his voice even. "Your business partners already told us everything. There are Mounties outside waiting for you."

Sir Lionel shook his head. "No, no," he countered. "They wouldn't."

"What business partners?" Thatcher asked.

"They did," Jack told Sir Lionel, ignoring Thatcher. "Now, you need to let Viola go. Counterfeiting is one thing but kidnapping is much more serious. Don't make matters worse. Let her go and I'll make sure the judge knows that you were cooperative."

"I can't go to jail! I won't go to jail!" Sir Lionel yelled back at Jack. Then, he began backing his way toward the door, pulling Viola with him.

Jack cautiously followed.

"No!" Sir Lionel ordered. "Don't move!"

Jack hesitated for a moment as he saw sir Lionel pull a completely dumbfounded Viola through the doorway and into the hallway. Then, he quickly moved to the doorway and peered around the corner.

"Are you just going to let him take my daughter?" Thatcher asked angrily.

Elizabeth answered for Jack. "Of course he isn't! The Mounties are outside waiting to help." She turned to Jack and asked, "Right?"

Jack nodded as he slipped through the doorway. He saw Sir Lionel and Viola round the corner into the foyer. He rushed down the hallway as quietly as he could and stopped at the end. He looked around the corner and saw Sir Lionel about to pull Viola through the front doorway. Just then, Viola seemed to come to her senses. She demanded, "Lionel, what are you doing? Let me go! This is ridiculous!"

Sir Lionel moved the gun closer to her. "Be quiet!" he commanded.

Viola didn't seem to hear him. She began kicking and screamed, "Let me go! Let me go! Stop it!"

Movement behind him caught Jack's attention and he saw Thatcher and Elizabeth following him down the hallway. He waved at them and they stopped in their tracks.

"Come on!" Sir Lionel yelled as he pulled Viola through the front door. Jack quickly rounded the corner and followed them out the door. "Lionel, stop!" he demanded.

Sir Lionel turned around, holding Viola between him and Jack, and taunted, "Where are your Mounties? Hmmm? Where are all these police men who are going to arrest me?"

"Here!" Bill called from behind Sir Lionel.

Shocked by Bill's sudden announcement, Sir Lionel swiveled to his right in order to see the forensic investigator. He shifted his attention between Jack and Bill. "Stay back!"

Viola starting kicking and fighting him again. "Let me go, Lionel!" she protested.

"Okay, Your Highness, just stay calm," Duncan ordered as he moved from the other side of the car parked under the portico.

Sir Lionel looked at Duncan and then began looking wildly back and forth between all the Mounties as he moved closer to the car. He shook Viola, trying to get her to stop fighting him, before he bent over to peer inside the car. He saw the driver sitting behind the wheel and smiled. He stood up as Viola started kicking again. He met Jack's gaze and, as Jack saw his smile, Sir Lionel suddenly thrust Viola at him. Jack caught her as she fell into him. She looked at him and Jack noted the fear in her eyes. He looked past her and saw Sir Lionel climbing into the back seat of the car. Sir Lionel trained his gun at the driver and yelled, "Drive! Now!"

Bill and Duncan rushed toward the car but didn't make it before the car pulled away and started down the driveway. Thatcher and Elizabeth came through the door just in time to see the car start moving. Viola threw herself at her father. All at once, the rest of the party came rushing through the front doors and filled the area under the portico.

"He's getting away!" Elizabeth observed,

"He's taking my car!" Aunt Agatha cried. "And my driver!"

"No ma'am," a male voice rang out from behind them. A man moved from the bushes near the front door and walked toward Aunt Agatha. He was dressed only in his pants, suspenders, and shirt as his chauffeur's jacket and cap were missing.

"Wilson!" Aunt Agatha cried, relieved to see her driver. Suddenly, her eyes widened and her attention swiveled toward her car. "Then who's driving my car?"

Just as she asked the question, the car stopped at the end of the driveway. Jack raced toward it, closely followed by Bill and Duncan. When the three men arrived at the vehicle, Jack and Bill took positions on either side of the car while Duncan raced around to the front of the car. They saw Sir Lionel in the back seat with McDonald, wearing the chauffer's jacket and cap, in the front seat. They had their guns aimed at each other. "Drop your gun, Lionel!" Jack ordered.

Sir Lionel looked around, his eyes wild.

"Drop it!" Bill repeated.

Sir Lionel looked at Jack, his expression revealing his desperation. Jack saw Sir Lionel's finger move against the trigger and he jerked back just as the gun was fired. The bullet hit Jack's right arm and he stumbled backward. However, he quickly recovered just as Sir Lionel shoved the door open and leapt from the car. Using his left arm, Jack knocked the gun from Sir Lionel's hand. Sir Lionel took a swing at Jack but missed. Jack returned the gesture and landed his left fist squarely on the duke's jaw. Sir Lionel crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Bill and Duncan quickly moved around the car toward Jack as McDonald exited the car. Bill rolled Sir Lionel on his stomach and placed handcuffs on his wrists before turning to Jack. "You alright?" he asked.

Jack nodded as he looked down at his arm. With his right hand, he carefully explored the hole in his jacket sleeve and saw the blood quickly saturating his shirt and jacket.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: That was a very long, bust chapter! Yes, Sir Lionel is a counterfeiter. Well, at least in my little corner of When Calls the Heart. His character always seemed so meek, so deferential, so cow-towed. Julie told Elizabeth in season 2 that he was marrying Viola for her money while Viola was marrying him for his title. So, if he wants money back enough to marry Viola, wouldn't he be greedy enough to get involved with the counterfeiters? Seemed logical to me. Actually, I'm really surprised that I posted this tonight but the new season 3 ad inspired me to get it finished! I probably won't get another chapter posted until the weekend. So, I hope you and your loved ones have a very Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you're enjoying the story! Thanks so much for reading!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Notes: Thanks so much for hanging in there and reading! We're now four weeks from the "New Year's Special Event!" That's wonderful! But we've got a long way to go here and I do want this story to be wrapped by then. And poor Jack has been left bleeding in the Thatcher's driveway for four days now. So, let's get on with the story...**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine**

 _"People who live in fear_

 _tend to do_

 _a powerful lot of nothing."_

 _~Janette Oke_

Sir Lionel, sprawled face down in the driveway and hands cuffed, regained consciousness and started kicking. Standing over him, Bill ordered, "Cut it out! Or do you want another punch?" Lionel groaned and stilled, surrendering.

Elizabeth rushed down the driveway and cried, "Jack!" When she got to Jack, she reached toward his injured arm but stopped herself before she touched it. "Are you okay?" she asked, very concerned.

Jack nodded. "I'm fine," he insisted. However, the blood seeping through his jacket told her a different story. She frowned and her eyes revealed her worry.

"You really need to get that checked, Jack," Bill urged as he pulled Sir Lionel up from the ground.

Jack took a handkerchief from his pocket, but before he could place it on his arm Elizabeth grabbed his hand. He looked at her and she met his gaze. "Let me do that," she told him as she took the handkerchief from him. He watched as she gently placed the cloth on the spot where the blood was saturating his jacket. She tenderly pressed the handkerchief and turned to see his face. Seeing him wince, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "No, it's okay," he assured her.

Bill pushed Sir Lionel toward Fraser and told him, "Get him in the car and take him down to headquarters for questioning. I'm going to get Jack to the hospital."

"I'm coming with you," Elizabeth told him.

"No," William Thatcher's voice resonated loudly behind them.

Elizabeth, still holding Jack's arm, turned slightly and began to protest, "Father, I'm going..."

William interrupted her, "No, you'll not go anywhere." Then, he turned to Jack. "Come inside please, Constable. We'll call Dr. Lyden and get him here to take care of you."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open for a moment, surprised by her father's offer. Then, she turned back to Jack and said, "Dr. Lyden is very good. He helped mother. Or would you prefer to go to the hospital?"

Jack glanced from Elizabeth to her father and then back to her. "No, we can stay here and let the doctor take care of it," he replied.

"Okay, then," Bill told them. "If you're staying here, I'm going with them to take Lionel in. If you need a ride back to headquarters, just telephone. No rush. Just get that taken care of."

Jack nodded, "Thanks."

Bill headed down the driveway, following McDonald and Fraser who were pushing Sir Lionel in front of them.

"Let's get you inside," Elizabeth urged Jack. Jack nodded and as they began walking back to the house.

William told them, "I'll go call the doctor," before he turned and quickly headed back into the house. "Take him into my study, Elizabeth," he called over his shoulder.

Elizabeth led Jack back to the house, gently holding his arm. He studied her face as they walked. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Me?" she exclaimed. "You're the one who got shot!"

"Yes, but I know how much this must have scared you," he told her.

Elizabeth sighed. She looked down at the blood stained handkerchief she was holding against his arm. "Let's just get this taken care of," she told him, clearly avoiding the subject.

Jack nodded and followed her as they reentered the house. The rest of the family and friends were gathered just inside the front door. Grace and Julie were trying to console Viola, who was sobbing violently. The dinner guests were all talking at once, discussing the shocking turn of events. As Elizabeth and Jack came through the door, a hush fell over the crowd, though Viola still continued to cry loudly. Everyone watched as Elizabeth and Jack moved through the foyer into the hallway. Viola's wailing echoed all the way down the hall until they entered the study and shut the door, finally blocking out her cries.

Elizabeth guided Jack to the leather couch where they sat down. He watched her as she gently ministered his wound. Suddenly, she looked up, meeting his gaze, and kissed him. Though the kiss surprised him, he quickly returned it. They parted and she asked, "Am I hurting you?"

"What?" he queried, confused.

"Pressing on your arm," she clarified. "Am I hurting you?"

He shook his head. "No, you're not hurting me at all," he answered.

The door opened and Julie entered. "Father sent me with these towels for you," she told them as she a small stack of hand towels on the table next to the couch. "He's called the doctor and sent the driver for him. He should be here soon. Viola won't stop crying so they moved her into the parlor. Father's trying to get her to drink some brandy to see if that might calm her. I can't believe Sir Lionel turned out to be so horrible! My goodness! Guns and shooting right here at our house! Such exciting..."

"Julie!" Elizabeth interrupted her sister. "Please! If you hadn't noticed, Jack's been shot and I'm trying to take care of him!"

Julie began to protest Elizabeth's sharp rebuke but hesitated when she saw Elizabeth remove the blood soaked handkerchief from Jack's arm. Her face went pale at the sight of the blood and she suddenly felt light-headed. Elizabeth grabbed a towel from stack on the table and gently placed it on Jack's arm. "Is the bullet still in there?" she asked him in a low, strained voice.

He shook his head. "No, it went through," he told her. "It really just nicked me."

She gave him a doubtful look. "This is not just a nick, Jack Thornton," she corrected him.

Julie, feeling weak, plopped down in one of the armchairs. Neither Jack nor Elizabeth seemed to notice she was still in the room with them. Elizabeth continued holding the towel on his arm with her right hand. With her left hand, she reached up and pushed the hair back from his forehead. She lightly ran her fingers around his forehead and down the side of his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked, whispering.

"You feel a bit clammy. You're sweating," she answered.

He chuckled once. "Well, I did just arrest a bad guy," he reminded her.

"I know," she teased him mildly. "I was there."

They looked into each others' eyes for several seconds before Elizabeth turned her attention back to his wound. "Looks like the bleeding may be stopping," she said as she moved the towel to get a dry part over the wound.

The door opened and William walked into the room followed by Dr. Lyden. "The doctor has arrived," he announced.

The doctor crossed to Jack and set his bag on the table.

"I'm so glad you're here, Dr. Lyden," Elizabeth said.

"Fortunately, I was at a dinner party just a few doors down when my service called," he told them as he set his bag on the table. Then, he turned to Jack and observed, I see the bullet hit your upper arm."

"Yes," Elizabeth answered for Jack. "And it appears the bullet went straight through. I think the bleeding may have stopped now."

Lyden nodded and pulled the towel back. Julie gasped when she saw the blood on the towel. William looked at his youngest daughter and noted how pale she appeared. "Julie," he told her. "Why don't you go check on your mother and sister in the parlor?"

Julie took a deep breath before replying, "Yes, I think I will." She pushed herself up from the chair and took another deep, steadying breath before she headed out of the room.

Elizabeth stood and moved around behind the couch, out of the doctor's way, and stood behind Jack. Lyden examined the wound before telling Jack. "I need you to remove your jacket and shirt."

Jack nodded and started to remove his jacket as Lyden turned to his bag and began pulling out supplies. From behind the couch, Elizabeth helped him pull the jacket sleeve off his arm. Then, he attempted to unbutton his shirt but found it rather difficult with his left hand. Elizabeth saw him having trouble and moved around the couch. She looked at him and asked, "May I?"

Jack hesitated before nodding. "Okay," he agreed in a low voice.

Elizabeth leaned in and began unbuttoning his shirt buttons. William saw what his daughter was doing and immediately appeared mortified. "Elizabeth, perhaps you should leave the room and let the doctor handle this," he strongly recommended.

Elizabeth continuing unbuttoning as she replied, "Nonsense, father! I'm not leaving until the doctor finishes treating Jack. And besides, Jack and I are going to be married."

Jack met her gaze and smiled.

"It's okay that I stay, right?" she whispered.

Jack chuckled once and nodded.

Elizabeth turned to Dr. Lyden and asked, "Is it alright with you if I stay, Doctor?"

Doctor Lyden looked up at her, surprised by her question, and answered, "If it's alright with the patient..."

"Thank you," she replied as she turned back to Jack and carefully slid his shirt sleeve off his right arm. He winced slightly when he bent his elbow. As the shirt fell loose at Jack's side, she gingerly pushed the short sleeve of his undershirt up to his shoulder. He hand brushed against his arm near the wound and Jack inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't," he assured her.

She nodded and slowly moved back behind the couch. Lyden finished washing his hands with the alcohol and dried them with a cloth before turning back to Jack. He inspected the now exposed wound, which had stopped bleeding. He turned to Elizabeth and asked, "Would you be so kind as to assist me?"

Elizabeth nodded and replied, "Of course."

Lyden motioned toward the table where he'd set out his medical supplies. Elizabeth moved to the table and looked to the doctor, awaiting instruction.

"Would you please pour some alcohol on one of those clean cloths?" Lyden requested.

"Yes," Elizabeth acknowledged and did as instructed. She held an alcohol-soaked cloth out for Lyden, who took it and began cleaning Jack's wound.

Jack watched closely as Elizabeth assisted Lyden in treating and bandaging his bullet wound. When the doctor finished, he turned back to wash his hands with alcohol again. "You'll need to change the dressing twice a day," he instructed. "I'll leave a good supply of bandages for you. Do you think you can do that?" he asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded. "Of course," she answered matter-of-factly.

Lyden nodded and sorted out the medical supplies. Elizabeth saw Jack struggling to put his shirt back on his sleeve. She moved around the doctor quickly and sat down next to Jack on the couch. "Let me help you," she told him as she gently pushed the sleeve over his hand.

Lyden turned to them and asked Jack, "Is it hurting?"

Jack shrugged and answered, "A bit."

Lyden glanced over at the desk and saw the whiskey decanter and glasses. "Miss Thatcher, why don't you pour your fiancé a glass of whiskey to help ease the pain?"

William stood quietly watching his daughter care for Jack. His countenance was rather stoic as he saw her button Jack's shirt. Then, she moved to his desk and poured Jack a glass of whiskey. William's mouth went into a straight line as he watched Elizabeth move back to the couch and give Jack the glass before sat next to him. As she and Jack spoke with the doctor, their hands moved slowly together until their fingers were intertwined. William stared at their clasped hands, his expression unreadable.

Lyden stood and turned to William, pulling him from his reverie. "Well, if that's all, do you think your driver could give me a ride back home?" he asked.

"Of course, but I would like you to take a look at my eldest daughter, Viola, before you leave. I'm afraid she's had quite a shock and might need a tranquilizer or something," he told Lyden.

Lyden nodded. "Of course. Where is she?" he inquired.

William motioned toward the door. "The parlor," he answered. Then, he turned back to Elizabeth and Jack. "Constable?" he called.

Jack looked up, his expression guarded. "Please feel free to stay here and rest as long as you like. Once the driver returns from taking Dr. Lyden home, he can drive you back to headquarters."

Elizabeth's mouth fell open with surprise. "Really, Father?"

William nodded. "We can't have him walking the streets of Hamilton with a bullet wound," he told her. Then, he turned away and led the doctor from the study, shutting the door behind them.

Elizabeth shook her head and exhaled with frustration.

"What?" Jack asked as he set the empty glass on the table next to the bandages.

She turned to Jack and shook her head again. "I just don't understand..."

Jack moved his hand up to her arm and caressed it. "He's your father. He believes he's doing what's best for you," he told her.

"I'm not a child. I think I can decide for myself what's best for me," she contended.

Jack smiled and nodded. "I have no doubt," he agreed.

She laughed for a moment but then became serious again. She glanced at the bandages on the table before looking back to Jack. "You'll have to come here in the morning so I can change your bandage," she instructed.

Jack gave her a dubious look. "Well, I'm not sure if I can..." he began to tell her but she interrupted him. "Either you come here or I will go to headquarters and change your bandage right there," she told him. She gave him a very determined stare.

He acquiesced under her stubborn scrutiny. "Alright," he told her. "Alright, I'll come here in the morning."

Both of them laughed. "Well, okay," she said. They sat in silence for a few moments before Elizabeth noticed him wince slightly. "You're still hurting, aren't you? Do you want some more whiskey?" she asked. "It would help the pain." She started to rise from the couch, but Jack grabbed her elbow, stopping her.

"No, I don't want any more whiskey," he told her, smiling again.

"But your arm must be hurting," she asserted.

He nodded. "I think there's a much better medicine for it," he told her, his eyes smiling.

Looking into his eyes, she quickly realized what he meant. "Oh, really? Do tell," she inquired.

Jack smiled and leaned in. "I think you're exactly what I need," he whispered.

She smiled as their lips met. They kissed for several seconds before parting. Jack rested his forehead against hers. "You are something else, Elizabeth Thatcher," he whispered.

"And what prompted you to come to that conclusion?" she inquired, her voice low, too.

"I know how worried you've been that something like this would happen," he answered. "But, you didn't hesitate or run away when I was injured."

She became very serious. "Jack, I couldn't run away from you," she said. "Not ever." She sighed. "Don't get me wrong. Seeing you get shot was terrifying."

When she paused, he pulled back slightly and saw the tears welling in her eyes. She took several slow breaths, getting her emotions under control, before continuing, "But then I saw you get up and knock out Sir Lionel." She shook her head as she played the scene over in her head. "I knew then that you'd be fine. Then, suddenly I felt like I had to get to you. I had to take care of you," she explained. She looked at him and smiled. "That's something I'll have to do as your wife," she told him.

He nodded. "Yes, you will," he agreed. "But, I sure hope it's not something you have to do very often."

"Me, too," she concurred as they both laughed.

After a moment, Jack reached up and cradled her check in his hand. "I think my arm is hurting again and I'm going to need some more medicine," he told her, his voice teasing.

A laugh escaped her mouth just before Jack's lips met hers.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

 _"Three things cannot be long hidden:_

 _the sun,_

 _the moon,_

 _and the truth."_

 _~Buddha_

"Have you heard when the children will be presenting their play?" Florence asked Molly as they strolled up Main Street toward Yost's Mercantile.

"I spoke with Rosemary yesterday and she said that they plan to present it as soon as Jack and Elizabeth get back, which they believe will be the middle of next week," Molly answered. "Of course, she's concerned the children won't be ready."

Florence coughed her disagreement. "Ready? They're children not professional actors!"

she exclaimed. "Rosemary can be so overly dramatic!"

"Perhaps," Molly mildly agreed. "But Rosaleen seems to be having fun now. So, it looks like Rosemary is not being quite as hard on them as she was."

As they started to climb the steps to the mercantile, their attention was drawn to the top of the stairs as the mercantile's door was flung open and a man hurried out. He rushed down the steps, nearly knocking Molly off as he shoved past them. "Oh my goodness!" Molly exclaimed as she sidestepped out of the man's way. "I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry, ma'am," the man mumbled as he sped down the remaining steps to the street and continued running down Main Street.

"Who on earth was that?" Florence exclaimed. "And why was he in such a hurry?" Her eyes widened with fear. "You don't suppose he robbed Mr. Yost, do you?"

Molly looked shocked but shook her head. "Probably not since Mr. Yost hasn't come running out yelling that he's been robbed," she observed.

Florence frowned. "Well, I want to know who he is," she countered as she marched up the stairs.

The women entered the store and spotted Yost standing at the counter, writing in his account book. He looked up and started to greet the ladies. "Mrs. Blakely, Mrs. Sullivan, so nice..."

Florence cut him off. "Who was that rude man?" she demanded as she stepped to the counter.

He looked confused. "Rude man?"

"The man that just left," Molly explained.

"Oh," he replied, glancing toward the door, understanding who they meant. "I don't know who he is. He said he was just passing through."

"Quite literally," Florence agreed. "And at breakneck speed!"

A short distance down Main Street, in front of the cafe, Abigail stood in the street talking with Mary Graves. Abigail was leaning against her broom, as she'd just been sweeping the cafe porch when she'd spotted Mary passing by. "How is Caleb liking the play?" she asked Mary.

Mary laughed. "Not very much, I'm afraid," she replied. "He comes home every day grousing about how he and his friends don't get to play much any more. He'll be very glad when it's over!"

The two woman laughed but then the same man who'd accosted Molly and Florence at the mercantile rushed passed them, startling them both. He knocked down poor old Mr. Wilson, who had been walking a short distance from the women. The fleet-footed man continued down the street without a word or stopping to help the elderly gentleman.

Abigail and Mary rushed to Wilson. "Mr. Wilson, are you okay?" Abigail asked as she dropped her broom to the ground and started to help him up.

"What happened?" the man asked, confused.

"Oh my goodness!" Mary exclaimed as she, also, helped him stand back up. Then, she explained, "That man was so rude! He knocked you down and just kept going!"

Once they had Wilson upright, Abigail inquired, "Are you hurt?"

He chortled. "Just my pride, Mrs. Stanton. Just my pride." He nodded at her and Mary. "But it was very nice of you young ladies to help me."

"You're sure you're okay?" Mary checked.

He nodded. "I best be getting to the mercantile or Ma will have my hide for not bringing her groceries. Thank ya, again," he told them as he ambled up the street.

"Who was that?" Mary asked Abigail, dismayed, after Wilson had walked on.

"I don't know," Abigail answered as she looked in the direction in which the man hurried off after toppling the elderly man. "He must be new in town. I don't think I've ever seen him before." She looked around for him but it seemed the man had vanished into thin air as he was no where to be seen. "Where did he go?" she asked.

Mary shook her head and shrugged. "I guess he was just rushing through!" she told Abigail. The women stared down the street, perplexed.

That evening, Lee left his office, heading for the saloon.

"Lee!" Frank called from the street. "Good day at the lumber mill?"

Lee nodded. "It was! Orders are coming in well and I received a good update from the railroad about the spur line," he answered happily.

"Good," Frank replied. "Care to join me for some supper at the saloon? Or are you dining with Miss Leveaux this evening?"

Lee shook his head. "No, she said she needed to rewrite the children's play this evening. You're not dining with Abigail?" he asked.

Frank glanced over at the cafe and then turned back to Lee. "No..." he hesitated for a moment before continuing, "I... I feel like having some chili and cornbread tonight."

Lee's eyes narrowed. "You prefer mediocre chili over Abigail's beef stew?" he asked, clearly skeptical. "Either you two had an argument or..." He trailed off, stopping in front of the saloon and studying the good pastor.

"Or?" Frank inquired, stopping and facing Lee.

Lee exhaled slowly before answering, "Or Abigail asked you to slow down."

Lee had squarely hit the target and Frank looked away, his forehead furrowing. He headed into the saloon and mumbled, "I'm hungry."

Lee shook his head and laughed. "These women are getting us all wound up in knots!" he commented as he followed Frank into the saloon. They headed to a empty table near the piano and sat down.

"So, what's the news from the railroad?" Frank asked.

Lee chuckled, noticing his friend was changing the subject. "Well, it looks like they're actually ahead of schedule," he happily reported. "The weather has been cooperating and they've gotten a lot accomplished."

"So, when do they expect the spur line to be finished?" Frank inquired.

"Looks like sometime in the next month or so," Lee answered. "Then, we'll be able..." He didn't finish as he saw Frank look away, toward the door, and the color drained from his face. He suddenly stood and raced out of the saloon. He rushed into the street and looked both ways. Lee followed him. "What is it?" he asked.

Frank looked around wildly. "Did you just see that man leave the saloon?" he asked.

Lee shook his head. "No, I was talking to you with my back to the door," he answered. "Why? Was it someone you know?"

Frank let out a loud, shuddering breath. "I guess not," Frank replied. "He looked like someone I knew a long time ago..."

Lee saw the his friend seemed a bit shaken. "Come on," he told him as he slapped his shoulder. "Let me buy you dinner and some whiskey," he offered.

Frank looked at Lee and nodded. "Okay, thanks," he said as they headed back into the saloon.

"And we can talk about these confounded women who are slowly driving us mad," Lee commented as they walked through the doors.

"I think I'd rather just have some whiskey and play darts," Frank countered.

Lee nodded. "Even better!" he agreed as they made their way back to the table.

Neither men had noticed Dottie Ramsey standing on the saloon porch. She'd stopped short of the saloon doors as the mystery man flew through them, followed shortly by Frank. She observed the entire exchange between Lee and Frank. Now, she stood there, a mischievous grin filling her face. At that moment, Henry Gowen strolled up behind her. "Evening, Mrs. Ramsey," he greeted her.

Dottie swiveled around. "Oh! Good evening!" she responded.

Gowen noticed her wide grin. "What's got you so happy this evening?" he asked.

Dottie laughed. "Oh, I think you might be quite happy, too," she told him. "You know how you've been trying to find out about our pastor's background?"

Gowen nodded. "Yes," he acknowledged. "Have you found out something about him?"

Dottie's smile grew even wider. "Perhaps," she replied. "I believe I know where we can find someone who can shed light on the pastor's mysterious past." She glanced over at the livery, to where she'd seen the mystery man rush before Frank had burst through the saloon doors.

Gowen flashed her a look of mild surprise. "Well, then we should talk over dinner," he told her as he motioned toward the saloon doors.

Dottie looked at the saloon doors, knowing Frank and Lee were inside, probably having dinner, and shook her head. "No," she deferred. "I think it would be better for us to talk in your office."

Gowen seemed perplexed for a moment but then agreed. "Okay," he said as he let Dottie lead the way.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One**

 _"Courage is what it takes_

 _to stand up and speak;_

 _courage is also what it takes_

 _to sit down and listen."_

 _― Winston S. Churchill_

Late Friday morning, Jack arrived at the Thatcher residence. He squared his shoulders and started to knock but stopped short when the door flew open.

"Jack Thornton, where have you been?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Working," he told her flatly and returned her stare.

"I was supposed to change that bandage two hours ago," she protested.

"Sorry," he told her. "There were some new developments and I couldn't get away until now. Believe me, I would've been here if not for that."

Elizabeth's expression softened. "Well, I'm glad you're here now," she said as she gathered him into an embrace.

He returned the hug and asked, "Everything okay?"

She nodded against his shoulder. "Yes, but I really think we should speak with Mother and Father today," she told him.

He pulled backed and looked at her. "Today?"

She nodded. "If your mother is coming tomorrow, we need to get things sorted with my parents," she explained.

Jack looked away, his expression very serious. "Okay," he agreed as he turned back to her. "Before or after lunch?" he asked.

She took his hand and led him into the house, closing the door behind them. "We'll see... whenever the opportunity presents itself," she said as they walked toward the sitting room.

"How's Viola today? Any better?" he asked.

Elizabeth sighed. "She still won't get out of bed," she answered. "I tried to talk with her and she ordered me from her room! Mother seems to be making some headway with her so we're leaving it to her."

Jack nodded.

"Did your work today have anything to do with Sir Lionel?" she asked as they sat on the love seat in the sitting room. She motioned for him to roll up his sleeve.

Jack nodded and did as directed. "Unfortunately, yes," he said as he pushed the sleeve up past his elbow, revealing the bandage.

She gently pulled the bandage off. "Why unfortunately?"

"Well, it seems Lionel is a nastier character than we expected," he commented as he watched her deftly clean the wound and replace the bandage. "You're getting to be a pretty good nurse, Miss Thatcher," he remarked.

She looked up at him as she tied the fresh bandage in place. "Practice makes perfect," she teased back.

They gazed at each other for several seconds before Jack said, "You know, it does seem to be hurting a little again. I think I may need more of your special medicine to help with that." He grinned at her.

She smiled back and lightly kissed the bandage. "Does that help?" she asked.

Jack smiled and shook his head. "A little," he answered. "But I think the medicine needs to be applied here." He pointed to his lower lip.

She shook her head and giggled as she kissed him. Their kissed deepened, but then they heard voices outside the door and quickly parted. The door opened and the Thatchers entered the sitting room. Jack immediately began rolling his sleeve back down and stood as Elizabeth turned to sort out the bandages.

"Oh, Constable," Grace greeted him. "How are you doing? How is your arm?"

"Oh, it's doing much better," he replied. "Thank you."

"I'm sure it's thanks to Elizabeth's care," Grace said as she sat down in a chair across from him and Elizabeth.

William cleared his throat and sat next to his wife. "So, Constable, have you arrested all of those involved with the counterfeiting ring?" he asked.

Jack nodded as he sat back down. "Yes, sir, we made the last arrest this morning."

"This morning?" Elizabeth asked. "That's why you were late?"

"Yes," he replied. "During Lionel's interrogation yesterday, he led us to one last person who was involved."

Elizabeth studied Jack and knew there was something he wasn't telling them. "Who was it?" she asked.

Jack shrugged, obviously hesitant to answer.

"What is it, Jack?" she inquired. "Surely it can't be any worse news than Viola's fiancé being a counterfeiter."

Jack still didn't say anything.

"Jack!" Elizabeth ordered, raising her voice.

Her parents were surprised by her admonishment but Jack nodded and acquiesced. "Alright," he told her with a sigh. He glanced over at the Thatchers but looked back at Elizabeth before continuing, "Well, it seems Lionel had planned to marry Viola and head back to England to live the aristocratic life with Viola's money. However, that plan changed when he was approached by a businessman he met at his favorite pub who invited him to take part in the counterfeiting scheme. He saw it as a way to make money quickly."

"Why would he choose such a thing?" Grace asked. "To be part of something illegal? It seems ridiculous when he was going to marry Viola and they could live a long and happy life in England."

Jack looked down and Elizabeth read his reaction. "Except he wasn't going to marry her, after all, was he?" she asked.

Grace gasped. "What? Of course he was!" she protested.

"What was Lionel's plan?" Thatcher asked, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"It seems that Lionel was seeing someone else," he continued. "She's an actress."

Grace gasped again and fell back against her chair.

"An actress?!" Thatcher exclaimed with horror.

Jack decided that getting the whole story out would be best now. "She was helping with the counterfeiting here in Hamilton. Lionel told us the plan was for the two of them to take the money they made and head to New York. There, he'd finance productions for her to star in while they ran another counterfeiting ring."

"What about going back to England to invest Viola's trust fund in his uncle's estate?" Thatcher asked.

"She told us that Lionel received word last week from his uncle that the family estate had been sold. It seems the uncle was in such financial trouble that he couldn't wait for Lionel to return with money. So, Lionel has nothing to return to in England," Jack answered.

"She?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack nodded. "Yes, we arrested the actress early this morning and she filled in the details during questioning."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Why would he even propose to Viola? Why would he string her along like that?"

"Well, it seems, Lionel and the actress had a different plan before they joined the counterfeiting ring," Jack answered. "Before he fell in with the counterfeiters, the plan was for him to marry Viola and return to England. He and Viola would love at his uncle's estate. However, the actress was also going to head to London and..." he didn't finish the statement.

"She'd be his mistress," Thatcher finished for him. He stood and walked over to the window. "I'd like to get my hands on that cad!"

"He's going to prison for a long time, sir," Jack assured him.

"Oh my goodness!" Grace wailed. "Poor Viola! We can't tell her any of this!"

"Mother, I'm afraid she has to know," Elizabeth stated. She turned to Jack and asked, " It's going to be in the papers, isn't it?"

Jack nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Grace seemed to go limp with the news. "How will she bear it?" she asked in a sad, weak voice. "How will we all?"

Thatcher turned around and started to speak but Elizabeth spoke first. "We're Thatchers, Mother. We're strong. We can handle this," she said with conviction.

"Thatchers don't run from a challenge," Jack added.

Elizabeth turned to him, surprised. He met her gaze with a mild grin on his lips. She nodded and smiled. "No, we don't," she agreed. Then she turned back to her parents and said, "Viola will handle this."

Thatcher was surprised, too, at Jack's statement. But, he was even more surprised when Elizabeth turned to him and said, "Father, we need to discuss our engagement again. Jack and I are going to be married," she told him emphatically. "I hope that you and Mother will give us your blessing."

Thatcher shook his head and walked back to his chair. "Please, Elizabeth, your mother has had enough of a shock today with this news. Let's not add to that," he told her as he sat down.

"This isn't shocking news, Father," Elizabeth countered. "We told you days ago. But, I need to...WE need to," she corrected as she looked at Jack, "know that you support us."

Thatcher shook his head. "Elizabeth, I just cannot give my support..."

"Why not?" she interrupted, standing. "Why, Father? Why won't you accept that I love Jack and want to spend my life with him?"

Jack and Thatcher, being gentlemen, quickly stood, too. "Elizabeth, I understand that you are letting your heart rule your head," he told her, his tone patronizing. "But one day you will see that I am right."

"Right? Right about what?!" she asked angrily. She felt Jack slip his hand into hers and turned to him. His reassuring nod helped her to realize she needed to take a deep breath and speak calmly. After doing that, she turned back to face her parents. "Father, do you really believe that money will buy happiness?"

Thatcher seemed flustered by the question.

"No, it doesn't. Having money doesn't mean life will be happy or easy," she answered her own question.

"Elizabeth, infatuation doesn't lead to lifelong happiness," he argued back.

"Love, Father, not infatuation," she corrected adamantly.

He scoffed.

"Father, I'm not a teenager. I know the difference between infatuation and love. And this," she told him as she turned to Jack, "this is love."

Up to this point, Grace had just been watching the argument from her seat, but now she stood and joined the conversation. "Elizabeth, we can see that you and Constable Thornton care a great deal about each other." She turned to her husband. "It is certainly not just infatuation."

"Thank you, mother, but it is love," she told them with determination. "And love is definitely a much better foundation for a marriage than greed."

Jack's eyes widened with surprise, uncertain if she should have gone that far.

"Elizabeth, I was not implying that you should only marry someone for his money," Thatcher told her, defensively. "But, the Constable..."

"His name is Jack and you might want to start calling him that since he's going to be your son-in-law," she told him.

"Alright, Jack here will not be able to provide the life you are accustomed to living," he explained.

Elizabeth's mouth fell open, aghast, but before she could protest, Jack interjected, "Sir, I had that concern myself. I love your daughter and I want her to have everything she wants in life. However, I trust her to decide for herself what she wants. She and I have discussed it and she assured me that she doesn't want all the trappings of high society."

Thatcher looked at his daughter, shocked. "Elizabeth?"

She looked at Jack and smiled before addressing her parents, "It's true. I don't. Life is so different in Hope Valley. It's," she hesitated, trying to to explain the intangible qualities of her new home. "It's a place where it doesn't matter how much money or dresses or cars you have. It's about having hope rather than things. It's about helping neighbors and friends. It's about the satisfaction of everyday accomplishments."

Thatcher looked completely deflated, as though he didn't recognize his own daughter any longer. Grace appeared sad. Elizabeth noted her mother's melancholy and asked, "Mother, what is it?"

Grace moved to Elizabeth and reached for her daughter's hand. She sighed. "I'm so worried for you, dear," she said.

"Why?" Elizabeth inquired.

Tears welled in Grace's eyes. "Because you've chosen a very difficult life," she answered, her voice breaking. She swallowed hard before adding, "And I'm afraid you may be a very young widow."

Elizabeth's mouth fell open with shock. She expelled a sharp breath before shaking her head. "Mother, no!" she replied. "You know, I was worried about the dangers of Jack's job, too. But, I discovered," she glanced at Jack and smiled as she added, "the hard way..."

Jack nodded.

"That we don't know what each day will bring," she continued. "Anything can happen to any of us at any time. We have to realize that every day is a gift and we need to treasure that gift."

Grace shook her head. "But he was just shot," she protested.

"Yes," Elizabeth agreed. "Right here in our driveway by Viola's fiancé, well, ex-fiancé. Honestly, Mother, it could've happened to any of us."

Grace gasped and raised her hand over her open mouth. William, who had been watching the exchange between his wife and daughter, stepped forward and placed his hand on his wife's shoulder to reassure her. "She's right, dear," he told her. He looked at Elizabeth, his expression a mixture of sadness and admiration. "When did you become such a confident, mature woman? Where did my little girl go?" he asked.

Tears filled Elizabeth's eyes. "I guess I grew up out there," she said, her voice trembling with emotion.

"She did, sir," Jack offered. "I had the privilege of seeing it. She met every challenge she faced head on. She wasn't always successful but she never stopped trying. It's one of the many reasons I fell in love with her."

Thatcher studied Jack for several long moments, however Jack didn't waver under the scrutiny. Finally, Thatcher said, "Promise me you'll take care of her. And that you'll bring her back to visit us often," he said.

Jack nodded and said, "I will, sir."

Thatcher looked to Grace before he offered Jack his hand. "Welcome to the family, Con... Jack," he said.

Jack took Thatcher's offered hand. "Thank you, sir," he replied with a smile.

"Do you mean that, Father? Mother?" Elizabeth asked.

William nodded. Grace said, "It isn't the life we would have chosen for you. But it's the life that you want. We love you and we want you to be happy." She looked at her husband before turning back to Elizabeth and Jack. Still holding Elizabeth's hand, with her other hand she reached for Jack's hand. She clasped both their hands tightly in hers and offered, "You have our blessing and support. Always."

Elizabeth's face filled with a smile as she hugged both her parents. "Thank you!"

Grace looked to Jack. "Well, I guess we have another wedding to plan," she said.

Jack looked to Elizabeth, remembering that she had said they'd get married in Hope Valley. He wondered if, now that she had her parents' blessing, she'd prefer to be married in Hamilton.

"Well, we'll need to contact the church and reserve it. Then, we'll have to find your dress and your bridesmaids' dresses. I'm sure you'll want your sisters in the wedding..." Grace rattled off, clearly on a roll.

"Ummm, Mother," Elizabeth called. Grace stopped and looked at Elizabeth. "Actually..." She looked to Jack before continuing, "we are thinking of getting married in Hope Valley."

Grace looked like she might faint. Thatcher shook his head. "Elizabeth, that is quite impractical. After all, how would all the friends of the family get there?"

"Actually, Father, how would all our friends in Hope Valley get here?" she asked. She looked at Jack and said, "We certainly couldn't be married without having Abigail and Molly and Mrs. Blakeley and Clara and all the children and..." She turned back to her parents. "We have to be married in Hope Valley. All our friends are there."

"What about your family?" Thatcher asked, clearly not liking his daughter's idea.

"You all can travel to Hope Valley. There are rooms where you can stay," she told him.

"Elizabeth, how can we possibly plan a wedding as far away as Hope Valley?" Grace asked.

"Well, Mother, we can. Because I won't get married anywhere but in the church that Jack built," she said, looking at him proudly.

"You're sure?" Jack asked.

"Absolutely," she answered.

Jack turned to the Thatchers. "Well, looks like we're getting married in Hope Valley. I'll do everything I can to help you make your travel arrangements and book the rooms for you."

The Thatchers looked stunned by the turn of events. "Well, I guess we just need to settle on a date," Grace commented.

"Yes, well," Elizabeth began, reaching for Jack's hand, "we should probably hold that discussion until Jack's mother arrives."

"Jack's mother?" Grace asked, surprised.

"When?" Thatcher asked, just as surprised.

"Tomorrow," Jack replied.

"Jack's meeting her at the train station in the morning," Elizabeth added. "Then, I'm joining them for lunch. That's when we're going to tell her about our engagement."

"She doesn't know, yet?" Grace asked.

"No," Jack answered. "I thought it would be best to tell her in person rather than a letter or telegram. That's why I invited her to meet us here in Hamilton."

"Perhaps we could have her for luncheon on Sunday," Elizabeth suggested.

Grace's face suddenly lit up. "I have a better idea," she announced. "The family is coming to dinner tomorrow evening. It was supposed to be the last family event of the wedding celebration and I'd considered canceling it. But, your father insisted it would be best to get everyone together again, before the out of town family leaves, We need to give them all a chance to have a nice evening, especially after the tragic events of the other night. So, we'll have Jack's mother here, too, to introduce her to the family, and we'll announce your engagement."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, my dear?" Thatcher asked. "Especially since Viola is still in such a state?"

Grace nodded. "Well, we have to announce their engagement. It's only proper. We should do that with the family here. And you're leaving Hamilton on Monday, aren't you?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, but, Mother, I don't want to do anything to upset Viola even more."

"And, my mother is a rather simple woman. I'm not sure she's ready for a Thatcher dinner party," Jack added, remembering his first dinner party experience less than fondly.

"Nonsense," Grace dismissed them both. "Viola will be fine. She doesn't have to come down from her room if she doesn't want to. And, Jack," she said, though his name didn't roll easily from her lips, yet. "Jack," she repeated for practice, "it'll just be family. And she's going to be family, too. It'll be a lovely evening! Just what we all need!"

Thatcher, Elizabeth, and Jack all looked skeptical. Grace didn't seem to notice. She glanced at the clock on the side table. "Oh my goodness! It's past time for lunch!" She turned to the others and told them, "Let's go have our lunch now. Afterwards, I'll get with the cook about tomorrow night's dinner. Come along now!" She turned and headed from the room.

William shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Your mother does love her parties," he said to Elizabeth.

"William?" Grace called from the hallway.

"Right behind you, dear," he told her as he followed her through the door.

Jack held out his hand to Elizabeth. "Shall we?" he asked.

"I guess we shall," Elizabeth said with a nervous chuckle. Holding hands, they followed her parents down the hallway to the dining room.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, the Thatchers seem to have come around, after all. I mean, who on this planet could possibly say Jack and Elizabeth shouldn't be married?! LOL! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We've got a couple more things to take care of before my keyboard can rest a bit and we can enjoy season 3! Thanks so much for reading and sharing your feedback! Stay tuned!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two**

 _"Make sure that nobody_

 _pays back wrong for wrong,_

 _but always strive to do_

 _what is good for each other_

 _and for everyone else."_

 _~1 Thessalonians 5:15_

Gowen sat in his office staring down the elusive man whose possible presence in Hope Valley had so vexed Pastor Frank. The man was downing his third glass of whiskey. Gowen's nose crinkled and his frown deepened as he caught a whiff of the man, who smelled like a distillery inside a horse barn. That was probably due to the fact that he and Dottie Ramsey had found the man hiding in the livery, where it was apparent he'd been squatting for several days with whiskey bottles strewn about his things.

"Ohhhh," the man breathed after he swallowed the last gulp of liquor. "That's the good stuff, ain't it?" He smiled at Gowen.

Gowen just sneered back at the man. The man's smile widened as he pushed the glass back towards Gowen, a hopeful look in his eyes. Gowen took the glass but did not refill it. "We have some things to discuss before any more whiskey is poured," he told the man as he sat the glass back on the tray, next to the bottle of whiskey.

The man's smile faded. "What do ya want?" he asked gruffly. "That rude lady said you had something to ask me."

"You know our pastor," Gowen said, a statement rather than a question.

The man huffed and frowned. "He ain't no pastor," he countered.

Gowen's eyebrows lifted, the only indication that he was surprised by the man's statement, but he continued frowning. "Are you saying he never attended seminary?"

"I'm saying he ain't no man of God!" he said, raising his voice. "Don't care if he went to seminary or not!"

Gowen nodded. "How do you know him?"

The man's eyes narrowed and his face stiffened. He balled his hands into fists and nervously rubbed them up and down on his pants legs. He hesitated before answering in a low voice, "We crossed paths years ago."

"How so?" Gowen prodded, anxious for more information.

The man suddenly stood and began pacing.

"How do you know him?" Gowen repeated.

The man became more agitated, his pacing quickened, but he didn't respond.

"Tell me or they'll be no more whiskey," Gowen pressed.

The man turned to Gowen, his eyes wild, and he suddenly pulled his gun from his holster. "Don't push me! If I want more whiskey I'll take it from you." He waved the gun. "This will make sure of that."

Gowen raised his hands. "I'm on your side," he assured the man. "It seems you have something against Frank Hogan and I want him out of this town."

"Frank Hogan!" the man scoffed.

"That's not his name?" Gowan asked.

"Took on a new name, new job even, but it don't change what kind of man he is," the man asserted.

"What's his real name?" Gowan prodded.

"Spencer," the man answered as he continued pacing.

"Spencer," Gowan repeated. "Last name? First name?"

"Only name," the man replied.

Gowan nodded. "So how do you know Spencer?"

The man stopped pacing and walked to the window. He looked outside for several moments as Gowan waited patiently. Finally, the man spun around and faced Gowan. "He killed my baby brother!" he yelled.

Gowen's eyes flashed with shock, but he maintained a calm countenance as he stared at the man. When the man turned his back to Gowen and looked out the window again, Gowen urged him, "Go on."

The man didn't turn around as he responded, "Wayne and I met Spencer out west and we became partners. We'd do small jobs but we had some good money." Gowen quickly understood that the man meant that they'd been thieves. The man paused before he turned to Gowen and continued, "Then, I had to go back home and take care of family business. Wayne wouldn't come. He stayed with Spencer. And, he..." He started pacing again.

When he didn't go on, Gowen asked, "What?"

The man suddenly stopped and leaned against Gowen's desk. "I told you! He killed by baby brother! In cold blood to take all the money for his rotten self!" he yelled.

Gowen stared down at his desk, momentarily speechless. He had never imagined that Pastor Frank could be a killer. He thought he might have some kind of sordid past but not a murderous one. As he sat in silent thought, the man continued pacing, like a caged animal. After several seconds the man turned back to Gowen and told him, "I know exactly what I'm gonna do and ain't nobody gonna stop me!"

Gowen stood and tried to calm the man. "I understand that you want revenge. And I want to help you."

The man stopped pacing and asked, "Why? What you got against him?"

"I want him out of my town," Gowen answered. "I think we can come up with a plan that will be acceptable for both of us."

The man looked skeptical. "I can handle him myself," he asserted.

"Without getting arrested?" Gowen countered. "As mayor of this town, I can offer you some protection."

The man studied Gowen for several seconds before pronouncing, "You're a piece a work, ain't ya? Course, every mayor I've known is."

"Do we have a deal?" Gowen asked.

The man just stared at Gowen.

Several minutes later, Dottie, who was waiting outside Gowen's office, saw the man leave. She entered the office and saw Gowen standing at the window. "That man is clearly troubled," she said. "Are you sure we shouldn't contact a constable about him?"

Gowen whirled around. "A constable?" he spat. "That man is just what I've been looking for."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, it seems Pastor Frank does have quite an interesting past, perhaps even more than he's hinted to Abigail. Or does he? Stay tuned! Thanks so much for reading!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three**

 _"Men are what_

 _their mothers_

 _made them."_

 _~Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Jack laid his fork down as he finished his lunch. He looked across the table and smiled as he watched his mother and his fiancee swamping teacher stories.

"He brought a bag full of frogs into my classroom because he had gone frogging before school!" Marie Thornton told Elizabeth with a laugh. "Those frogs squirmed their way out of the burlap sack as we were finishing our reading lesson. There were frogs hopping everywhere and the girls were screaming." She shook her head and a salt and pepper lock of hair fell out of the bun she wore on top of her head.

"Oh no! What did you do?" Elizabeth asked, laughing.

Marie tucked the hair back in and continued her story, "I made the boys gather up all those frogs and take them back to the pond. When they got back, we had a science lesson on amphibians."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course," Marie replied. "I thought it was the perfect opportunity and they were certainly interested in the lesson."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, we have to take advantage when they are interested, that's true."

"Have you ever had any animals in your classroom?" Marie asked.

"I had a snake," Elizabeth answered, shuddering.

Jack laughed prompting Marie to turn to him and ask, "What?"

"Oh, I saved her from that snake," he answered with a laugh.

"Yes, he did," Elizabeth agreed as she smiled at him. Jack returned the smile.

Marie noted the exchange between her son and the schoolteacher and it suddenly occurred to her that this appeared to be more than just a courtship. However, she kept her thoughts to herself.

The waiter approached the table and removed their lunch dishes. When he returned, he asked, "Would you care for dessert?"

Marie shook her head. "No, thank you, but I would like some more coffee, please," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," the waiter acknowledged. "Anyone else care for dessert?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, thank you."

"None for me but I will take some more coffee, too, please," Jack replied.

"Certainly," the waiter said as he moved away from the table.

"How long have you been teaching, Elizabeth?" Marie asked.

"This is my second year," Elizabeth answered.

Marie nodded. "So Hope Valley is your first assignment?"

"Yes, ma'am," she replied.

"And you're enjoying it?" Marie inquired as the waiter returned.

Elizabeth waited to answer until he'd refilled their cups and left the table. "Yes, I am," she answered. "This year, especially." Her smile grew wide as she glanced to Jack.

Marie's gaze followed Elizabeth's to he's son. "Why this year especially?" she asked.

Jack nodded. "Because last year she taught in the saloon. This year, we have a school."

"A saloon?" Marie asked, shocked.

"Well, the church had burned down," Elizabeth told her. "So, the saloon was the only place in town that could hold all the children. It really wasn't that bad. We had some good times in the saloon."

"She was a very good sport about it," Jack told his mother.

"And so the town built a new school and church?" Marie asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at Jack, confused. "You didn't tell her?" she asked.

Marie looked between Elizabeth and Jack. "Tell me what?"

Jack shrugged. Elizabeth shook her head. "Well," she told Marie, "your son donated money for the building supplies and then took charge of building the church himself."

Marie looked to Jack. "You built a church?" she asked. Jack nodded, deferentially. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Uhhh... things were really busy," he apologetically explained.

Marie shook her head and sighed. "Oh, boys never do tell you the whole story. I know that neither you nor your brother tell me everything that's happening in your lives." She turned to Elizabeth and said, "My friends with daughters tell me about the long letters with details about courtships and happenings." She looked back at Jack and flashed him an unamused smile. "I cannot imagine," she said with another sigh.

"Ma, I write you whenever I can," Jack pleaded defensively.

"I know," she replied. "I know, Jack. You're just very busy and so is your brother."

"Yes," Jack agreed. "And Tom is very busy with his new job."

"And a new courtship," Marie added.

Jack's eyes narrowed, as though he hadn't heard her. "New courtship?

Marie nodded, "Well, I assume it's a courtship. He keeps mentioning a young nurse named Faith."

"Faith?!" both Jack and Elizabeth asked at the same time.

Marie was taken back by their reaction. "Yes," she answered a bit hesitantly. "I'm sure that's her name. Why?"

Jack looked at Elizabeth and laughed before turning back to his mother. "Faith was the nurse who took care of him when he was hurt back in Hamilton."

"Oh, I see," Marie replied.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Well, it's not uncommon for a young man to fall in love with his nurse," she told him.

"So Tom and Faith?" Elizabeth asked.

Marie looked at Elizabeth, confused.

"It's just," Elizabeth began to explain. "Well, Tom and my sister had... well, they become friends in Hamilton. I think she may have thought more of the relationship than Tom, perhaps."

Marie shook her head and looked at Jack. "Your brother has always been one to court more than one woman at a time," she reported, adding a soft, "tsk."

Jack opened his mouth to defend his brother but Marie leaned over, placing her hand on his. "No need to defend him," she told him. "I do believe your brother is finally growing up. It looks that way from his letters and telegrams. He's even sending me a little money every couple of weeks. He tells me to spend it on supplies so I can keep painting."

Jack smiled. "He always loved to watch you paint, Ma."

Marie smiled and nodded. A silence fell over them for several seconds before Marie spoke. "So, do you have any news for me?" Marie inquired.

Jack's eyes snapped toward her. "Ma'am?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Well, I assumed you must have something you want to tell me. You've been to Hamilton before and never telegrammed me to meet you here." She sat up straight and placed her hands in her lap. "So, what is it, Jack?"

Jack looked at Elizabeth and slowly exhaled. "Well..." he stalled, a silent question shared between them.

Elizabeth met his gaze and smiled. Reading the expression in her eyes, he understood that she agreed with him. He reached for her hand and turned back to Marie. "Well, Ma," he began, pausing to clear his throat before finishing, "Elizabeth and I have been courting. And she's agreed to be my wife."

Marie glanced between the two of them for several seconds, causing Elizabeth to worry that perhaps Marie might not approve. However, Marie's face broke into a broad smile and she told them, "That is wonderful news! I can tell that you're happy, Jack. And, though I've just met you, Elizabeth, I believe that he makes you happy, as well."

"Then, we have your blessing?" Jack asked.

"Of course," Marie agreed. She reached for their hands and clasped them. "You always have my blessing, Jack." Then, she laughed as she squeezed Elizabeth's hand a bit tighter. "And you're giving me a daughter!"

Elizabeth smiled back at Marie and said, "That's very sweet of you!"

"Well, the good Lord must've decided it was time for another girl in the Thornton family," she gushed, leaning closer to Elizabeth as she laughed.

Elizabeth looked to Jack and flashed him a loving smile. Jack returned the smile and then nodded to her. Seeing his nod, Elizabeth remembered that she had an invitation to extend. "Uh, Mrs. Thornton?" she called.

Marie looked to Elizabeth and answered, "Yes, dear?"

Elizabeth sat up straighter as she issued the invite, "My parents would very much like you to join us for sup... um, dinner this evening at our home."

Marie studied Elizabeth for a few moments without responding. Finally she said, "I assume they know about your engagement..."

Jack nodded as Elizabeth answered, "Yes, ma'am, they do and they very much want to meet you."

Marie smiled and nodded to both of them. "Well, I most appreciatively accept," she announced.

Elizabeth smiled back. "Good."

When Marie turned to Jack and smiled, Jack grinned back. However, he had a nagging worry that the Thatcher's dinner party might be similar to the first Thatcher event he'd attended months ago. He exhaled slowly, praying that this dinner wouldn't be nearly as intense.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And that, my dear Hearties, is how I hope Jack's mother is in season 3. I really hope she makes an appearance! She's very different from Jack's mother in one of a precious story I wrote. But, a year later and after meeting Elizabeth's family, it just seemed to work better that she is a kind, gracious teacher. Still hoping to finish by the New Year's movie on 12/26 but there's so much more in my head that needs to get "on paper" (e.g. typed into the computer)! Life has been quite stressing and distressing this last week or so. Fingers crossed that we can be pulling into the final chapter before the show airs on 12/26. In the meantime, hope you've enjoyed reading this. Thank you!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four**

 _"Be completely humble and gentle;_

 _be patient,_

 _bearing with one another in love."_

 _~Ephesians 4:2_

The Thatchers' dinner party had been underway for two hours and the guests were just being served dessert.

"I'm afraid we aren't having Peach Melba this evening, Constable," Aunt Agatha mildly teased.

Jack smiled as he glanced sideways at her. "I guess not. But I'm sure this rice pudding is just as delicious."

Agatha nodded and smiled back.

Down the table, Julie was seated at the end, to her father's right, with Jack's mother next to her.

"Mrs. Thornton, I just cannot express how happy I am that you joined us tonight!" Julie gushed.

"I'm very much enjoying meeting you and your family," Marie offered as the footman set a small bowl of rice pudding in front of her.

Julie sat up straight, gathering her courage, before she continued, "Tom and I have become very good friends. We had the opportunity to get acquainted back in Hamilton before he took the job in Cape Fullerton." She cut her eyes toward Marie. "I wonder if he's mentioned me to you at all?"

Marie folded her hands and placed them on the edge of the table. She studied them for several moments before responding, "I'm afraid Tom doesn't tell me much about his friendships. However, he did mention a special young lady..." She trailed off without completing the sentence.

Julie beamed.

Marie lowered her voice. "Guard your heart, Julie," she cautioned. "I dare say my youngest has proven to be a heartbreaker. And you are a beautiful young woman! Keep your eyes, your mind, and your heart open."

Julie turned her head to face Marie, bewildered by the woman's injunction.

"So, Mrs. Thornton," Thatcher called to get Marie's attention. "I understand that you live in Ottawa? And you're a teacher?"

Marie nodded. "Yes. And I'm now teaching teachers. I've been with Ottawa Normal School for about five years now," she replied.

"Oh, I've heard very good things about that school," Elizabeth interjected.

"Which school did you attend?" Marie asked Elizabeth.

"Toronto Normal School," Elizabeth answered.

Marie smiled. "A very prestigious school," she commented. "The model Reverend Ryerson built for all others to emulate. I've visited the school at St. James Square. It's a lovely campus and has quite competent instructors."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled widely. "I enjoyed my time there and I learned quite a bit. But," she paused to release a slow sigh, "I'm afraid they didn't quite prepare me for teaching on the frontier."

"They didn't?" Thatcher asked, concerned. "That school is supposed to be the top school for teachers."

"Oh, they are," Marie nodded and agreed. "I don't know that any of the teacher colleges are preparing teachers to teach students out West. There is talk of starting some normal schools in the new western provinces. Being closer to the frontier will likely force them to focus on the needs of students in rural areas."

Elizabeth nodded. "That would be very good!" She laughed. "I had to learn so many things the hard way! My students have taught me so much!"

Marie laughed, too. "I believe that is how it is for new teachers everywhere, whether in the big city or the remotest part of the Yukon!"

"Oh my goodness!" Grace joined the conversation from the opposite end of the table. "Are they sending teachers to the Yukon?"

"They've had a school there for almost twenty years now," Marie replied.

"You mean they are sending young women out there?!" Grace asked, scandalized.

"What family would allow their daughter to go there?" Aunt Cecily, seated to Grace's right, added with a stern shake of her head.

"I believe they have sent young men there," Marie answered and then added, "so far."

"So far?!" Aunt Cecily repeated with astonishment. "You mean they're considering posting a girl there? I just don't understand how parents could allow their daughter to go so far away to such a rough and uncivilized place!"

An awkward silence hung over the table as Aunt Cecily suddenly realized her faux pas. "Oh... ahhh...," she fumbled. "I mean... Of course, Elizabeth is extraordinary and... well... well, things worked out..."

"Yes, she is extraordinary," Jack interrupted. "And Hope Valley is lucky that she came to be their teacher." He looked at Elizabeth. "I'm very lucky she came to Hope Valley."

Elizabeth smiled back. "I think I'm pretty lucky, too."

"So," Ella, a cousin who was seated next to Julie, began, "now that you're announced your engagement, when is the wedding?"

Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other as Grace answered, "Oh, we haven't really had a chance to make any plans..."

"This summer," Elizabeth interjected.

Grace flashed a shocked look at Elizabeth. "Summer?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Hope Valley is beautiful in the summertime." She looked back at Jack as he smiled and nodded his approval.

"Hope Valley?" Aunt Cecily asked, astonished yet again. "You're getting married all the way out there?"

Elizabeth and Jack nodded in unison as Thatcher answered, "Yes Elizabeth and Con... Jack," he corrected himself. "Elizabeth and Jack have decided that they would like to be married in the church and school that he built. They, also, want their friends and Elizabeth's students to witness their marriage and that wouldn't be possible if their wedding was here."

Elizabeth turned to her father and smiled.

"Really?" Julie asked, clearly shocked. "You're going to be married in Hope Valley?"

Elizabeth nodded.

Julie squealed and laughed. "This will be so much fun! I can see Abigail, Clara, and I helping you plan the wedding!"

"Of course," Grace added. "We will have a reception here in Hamilton a short time later."

Both Elizabeth and Jack shifted their attention to Grace, surprised. Grace nodded to her daughter, her facial expression revealing her determination. Elizabeth shook her head once and turned to Jack. She shrugged at him and smiled, silently conveying to him that they needed to allow her mother this. Jack nodded his agreement.

"Well," Grace announced, "let's move to the parlor, everyone."

As guests stood and began to exit the dining room, Aunt Agatha looped her arm in Jack's, startling him. "So," she began as she led him from the room, "tell me about the accommodations in Hope Valley. What sort of establishment will be staying at for the wedding?"

Jack looked to Elizabeth, his eyes wide. "Tell her about the rooms above the saloon," Elizabeth told him, stifling a giggle.

"Saloon?" Grace asked, her voice filled with excitement. "Yes, tell me about those."

"Oh, well," Jack began as Grace pulled him into the hallway.

Elizabeth released her laugh just as Marie sidled up to her. "Elizabeth," she said, slightly startling her future daughter-in-law. "Do you mind if we hang back a moment? I'd like to talk with you about something."

Elizabeth's expression grew serious. "Oh, of course," she answered as she saw Julie, Ella, and another of their cousins slip from the room, leaving she and Marie alone.

Marie took a slow breath before speaking. "Elizabeth, now that I've net your lovely family, I can see why you are such a beautiful young woman, inside and out."

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied warmly.

Marie nodded, but it was clear to Elizabeth that Jack's mother had more to say. "Spending this evening with your family and seeing your handsome home..." She paused for a moment before continuing, "I do have a question."

Elizabeth inhaled sharply and steeled herself, clearly dreading Marie's question. "Yes ma'am?"

Marie met Elizabeth's gaze before asking, "Are you sure you'll be able to leave all this?"

"All this?" Elizabeth asked, though she was fairly certain that Marie meant her family's beautiful mansion and lavish dinner parties.

"Yes," Marie responded. "Your parents, your sisters, your family and friends."

Elizabeth's mouth fell open slightly as she wasn't expecting Marie's reply.

"You are clearly very close to all of them," Marie clarified. "Once you and Jack are married, he could be transferred to some very remote posts. You might not be able to see your family here very often." She looked at Elizabeth, concerned. "Have you considered that?"

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment as she thought about her reply. "Of course I'll miss them terribly," she began. "But I honestly cannot imagine living here in Hamilton. My life has so much more purpose in Hope Valley. I teach and help my students. I work with all our friends in Hope Valley to help our community." She shook her head. "Though this is a part of me and I so enjoy visiting here, I'm afraid I am not cut out to live in a mansion planning dinner parties and collecting for charities. And, of course, I cannot imagine my future without Jack."

Marie smiled. "My son's right," she pronounced. When Elizabeth gave her a confused look. "You are an extraordinary young woman."

Elizabeth smiled demurely. "Thank you," she replied.

"Well, let's join the others," Marie said as she headed to the door. Elizabeth followed her and when they were in the hallway, Marie asked, "By the way, did you think I was going to ask you something else?"

Elizabeth's forehead furrowed with confusion. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Well," Marie explained, "it looked as though you were surprised by my question. Were you expecting me to ask something else?"

Elizabeth opened and closed her mouth a couple times, unsure of what to say.

"Did you think I was going to ask you about leaving behind all this?" Marie inquired, gesturing with her hands towards the walls and ceiling.

Elizabeth was dumbfounded by the question.

"I'm not worried about that at all, dear," Marie told her.

Elizabeth gave her a quizzical look.

"I can certainly see how much you and Jack love each other," she explained. "That is the best beginning for a marriage. I, also, can see that you are a strong, determined, intelligent, and considerate young lady. You're a good match for Jack. And I know you would not agree to marry him without realizing what married life with him would entail. I must admit that I was worried Jack might never marry. I can't tell you how happy I am that he found you."

Elizabeth smiled widely as tears glinted in the corner of her eyes. Marie returned the smile and changed the subject, "So, we've discussed teaching but we haven't talk about school plays. I'm sure you've had your students perform at least one play during your tenure in Hope Valley. How did that go?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh, yes! We did a Founder's Day play!"

"Really? How did that go?" Marie asked.

"Well, our rehearsals got off to a rather rough start as the costumes and backdrop were all destroyed in a fire. However, wait until you hear what your son did for us. It was wonderful! I don't believe he knows that I know..." Elizabeth continued as they turned the corner from the hallway into the parlor.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed the Thatchers' dinner party! Marie Thornton seems to have the ability to bring out the best in the Thatchers. Well, we're closing in on the ending to this story... the end as I imagine it since the very beginning. It probably not be finished before Christmas and the New Year's Special, as I had planned. Life threw some curve balls in the way of that happening. However, I will finish as time and circumstances allow. That you so much for reading and sending your feedback! I hope you and your loved ones have a very merry and blessed Christmas!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty-Five**

 _"Trust in the Lord with all your heart,_

 _and do not lean on your own understanding._

 _In all your ways acknowledge him,_

 _and he will make straight your paths."_

 _~Proverbs 3:5-6_

Sunday morning dawned in Hope a Valley with a brilliant sunrise against a cloudless sky. As the town was waking up, Abigail was already dressed and sitting at her kitchen finishing a cup of coffee. She reached for her Bible but it slipped from her grasp to the table. She glanced over the page and realized it had fallen open to Ecclesiastes: "There is a time for everything, and a season for every activity under heaven..."

As she read the passage, she smiled because it was one of her favorites. Then, she looked up and glanced at the clock near the stove. Seeing that it was almost seven-thirty, she gathered her Bible and shawl before heading out of the cafe. She hurried along empty Main Street before turning the corner to head toward the church. She quickly climbed the stairs and hesitated for a moment before reaching for the door handle. Opening the door and peeking inside, she spotted Pastor Frank standing at the pulpit. He was bent over, leaning against the pulpit, and she could see that he was writing something. She realized he was probably working on his sermon.

Slowly pressing the door open a bit wider, she then silently entered the church. When she was about halfway up the aisle, a board creaked beneath her feet prompting Frank to look up. "Abigail!" he called in surprise.

"Good morning, Frank," she greeted as she continued toward him.

"You're here early," Pastor Frank said as he walked around the pulpit. "Is everything okay?"

Abigail nodded. "Yes. And I'm here because I hope that things will stay that way."

Frank gave her a quizzical look.

"I've been considering what you told me about your past," she began to explain.

"I'm sorry if that's troubling you, Abigail," he replied, his tone apologetic. "I shouldn't have burdened you with that."

"No, no," she protested. "It's not that." She met his gaze and considered her words before continuing, "Have you considered telling your congregation about your past?"

Frank's mouth fell open and his eyes widened with surprise. "Uhhh...," he began to protest as he slowly shook his head.

Abigail interrupted him as she stepped closer to him and gently placed her hand on his forearm. "Frank, I think you may be underestimating the people of Hope Valley. We have been through quite a bit and it has only made us stronger. I don't think your congregation will react as you fear."

Frank met her gaze and was astounded by the strength and confidence he found in her eyes. It almost made him believe, too. Almost. "Abigail, I'm not so sure that I'm ready to tell my story to everyone," he explained. He saw that she was about to put forth another argument, so he took her hand in his and told her, "I will consider it." When she gave him a skeptical look, he assured her, "I will. I'm just not ready, yet."

Abigail slowly exhaled, not pleased with Frank's reticence but resigned to leave it to him now. They stood in silence, holding hands, for several moments. Then, they heard footsteps on the church stairs and quickly dropped their hands to their sides.

"Good morning!" Frank called as Abigail smiled at the family entering the church. "How's the Kent family this Sunday?" he inquired as the father led his wife, son, and daughter into the church.

An hour later, the church was packed. Some people were standing along the back wall as every pew was full. Frank was deep into his sermon. "We all have to work at being patient and kind. They must be practiced over and over and over. Often, we pray for God to gift us with patience. However, God is not a fairy who waves a magic wand and makes things happen." He punctuated that sentence by waving his right hand as through he were waving a wand. Chuckles erupted in the congregation and Frank laughed with them. "No, no! No, instead of magically gifting us, the good Lord gives us opportunities to practice our patience. We just have to look for those opportunities and use them. Loving others is not always easy. However, the alternative to loving others is much harder. Being alone, distrustful, hardened is not what God wants for us. First Corinthians chapter thirteen is a great guide for us to live each day." He glanced down at his Bible on the podium and read, "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others. It is not self-seeking. It it is not easily angered. It keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

Suddenly, a loud voice interrupted Frank, "Ain't you the one to be talking about kindness and love!"

Frank quickly shifted his attention up from his Bible as all heads swiveled toward the back of the church, where the strange man who'd arrived in town recently was now standing in the open doorway. Gowen studied the man, his mouth twisting into a small smirk, before turning back to see Frank. Then, a wicked smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he saw the shock on the pastor's face. He, then, glanced around the church and saw that everyone was aghast, staring at the unfamiliar man.

"And you wouldn't know the truth if it spit in your eye!" the man continued loudly. "How dare you stand up there holding that Bible!" He took a couple of steps into the church.

Frank exhaled slowly and found his voice again. "Mac," he began.

Frank saying his name seemed to ignite the already volatile man. "Don't you dare! Don't you even try to explain away what you did!" he yelled.

Frank's expression changed to confusion. "What I did?" he asked.

Anger flared from Mac's eyes. "Oh no, no, no! I know exactly what happened!"

Frank shook his head, still confused. Abigail's gaze shifted from Frank to Mac and back to Frank. She, along with everyone else in the church, was shocked at this turn of events. However, her stomach lurched as she suddenly felt fearful for Frank's safety, realizing that this man was threatening him.

"Look, Mac, I don't know what you're talking about," Frank protested in a calm voice.

Mac's face contorted with rage and he suddenly drew a gun from the waistband of his pants. A collective gasp erupted form the congregation. Frank's eyes widened as he stared down the barrel of Mac's gun.

"You killed him!" Mac screamed. "He trusted you like a brother and you killed him!"

People gasped again as they turned their attention to Frank.

"You think I killed your brother?" Frank shook his head. "Mac, I don't know who told you that but..."

Mac shook the gun and yelled, "Don't! I ain't listening to your lies!"

Frank put his hands up in surrender. "Listen to me, Mac. I did not kill Wayne."

"Yeah, you did! He told me you did!" Mac rebutted.

"Who told you?" Frank asked, his voice shaking slightly as he tried to remain calm even though Mac's gun remained aimed at him.

"That fella Landon told me how you shot him in cold blood to take the money for your greedy self!" Mac retorted.

Frank shook his head again. "Landon?" His eyes looked downward as he searched his memory for that name. Then, he suddenly remembered. "Landon! Yeah, of course! He was in that gang Wayne decided to join. He's the one who shot me!"

Mac looked momentarily confused but then took another step towards Frank. "I ain't listening! I know the truth! You were the one who done it!"

"Where did you find Landon?" Frank asked.

"He found me," Mac replied. "And told me the truth."

Frank shook his head emphatically. "That is not the truth. Look, here's what happened. You had gotten word that your wife had had the baby, so you headed home back east. Remember?" He looked to Mac, whose eyes were flashing with fury. He plodded on, hoping his story might calm Mac. "Wayne and I headed west. When were riding outside Calgary, we ran up on this gang. They offered to share their dinner with us and then told us a good story about how much money they'd gotten from stealing cattle. Turns out they, also, were robbing banks along the way. Wayne wanted to join them and hit the big time. He wanted to get the big money they promised. I didn't want anything to do with them."

"Shut up!" Mac yelled. "I know the truth already!"

"No, you don't," Frank countered calmly. "After you headed home, Wayne became reckless. He wasn't satisfied with breaking into saloons or mercantiles. He wanted more money no matter what it took to get it. That gang we ran into was ruthless, but they Wayne believed their stories. He decided to join them. The next day, they were heading out. When I told them that I wasn't going with them, that Landon guy got real upset. He ordered Wayne to shoot me. Wayne wouldn't and he pleaded with Landon to just let me go. Landon acted like he was going to. But, after they started to ride away he turned his horse around. I was packing up my horse when he pulled up next to me and shot me."

Gasps and murmurings of shock came from the congregation.

Mac looked confused but continued to hold the gun at the pastor. "You was shot?"

Frank nodded. "And left for dead. Wayne started to come back for me but they ordered him to go with them. Last time I saw Wayne, he was riding off with them as I was laying on the ground, bleeding to death."

Mac shook his head. "No! It ain't true! You shot Wayne! You killed him!"

"No," Frank calmly countered. "No. Wayne was killed during a robbery a couple weeks later."

Mac took another step toward Frank. "How do you know that?"

"After I was shot, a minister found me. He and is wife took care of me," Frank explained. "When I was doing better, `I asked him to see if he could find out anything about Wayne. He talked to a friend of his who was a Mountie in the next town. The Mountie said they'd heard that gang was in the area but hadn't run up on them. Then, a couple weeks later, the Mountie came and got the minister. Seems the gang had gotten into a standoff with the Mounties while they were trying to rob the bank. The Mountie wanted the minister to help talk them out. Next thing I know, they're back at the house with Wayne. And was in awful bad shape. " He paused, looking down at the floor, as the memories filled his mind. After a few moments, he continued, "The minister's wife tried to help him but there wasn't much she could do."

Mac frowned deeply. "Why? What happened?" he inquired, his voice barely above a whisper.

"He hung on for the night," Frank answered in a low voice. His eyes wandered to Abigail and, as his eyes met hers, he saw her fear and sadness. He looked away and continued the story he knew he needed to finish. "At first, he didn't say anything. Then, later in the night, he spoke to me."

Mac's eyes widened. "What'd he say?" he inquired.

Frank paused and studied Mac for a moment before answering, "He told me I was right about that gang. He said they'd agreed to surrender, but as he walked out of the bank with his hands up, Landon shot him from behind. Then, the coward used the chaos that followed to get away. Wayne said he never should've gone with them in the first place." Frank swallowed hard as he stood still at the pulpit.

Mac stared at the floor, clearly distressed by this information. Frank's attention moved beyond Mac and he became aware again of his congregation. He looked around and saw that most were staring at Mac, their expressions filled with shock and astonishment. Then, he noticed Abigail looking at him and saw the concern in her expression. He tried to give her a look of reassurance. Then, he slowly lowered his hands behind the pulpit. His left hand moved toward the locked cabinet that he'd requested Jack build into the pulpit. Meanwhile, his right hand fumbled in his pants pocket for his keys. He shifted his attention from Abigail back to Mac as he pulled the keys from his pocket and turned them through his fingers, feeling for the correct one. His eyes widened momentarily as he found it and then he began working to insert the key into the lock. That wasn't easy as he was doing it blindly, keeping his eyes focused on Mac.

Suddenly, Mac stood up straight and aimed the gun squarely at Frank. "I ain't believin' a word you say, Spencer! You're lyin'! I left Wayne with you and you killed him. Even if you didn't pull the trigger, you didn't take care of him like you gave your word to me you would. And why would that Landon fella lie, anyway?"

"Did you give him anything for telling you that story?" Frank asked as he continued to try to open the secret compartment.

"No, I didn't," Frank contended. "In fact, he offered to watch the farm for me while I was looking for you."

Frank shook his head. "I doubt you'll have much of a farm to go home to."

Mac's eyes widened and then his anger erupted again, "Shut up! Just shut up! You sure ain't one to judge!"

Frank didn't say anything as he continued to fumble with the lock on the cabinet.

"Why didn't you take care of Wayne?" Mac pleaded. He stared down Frank and his hands shook as he continued to point the gun at the pastor. Then, he suddenly noticed that he couldn't see Frank's hands. "Hey! What are you doing? Get your hands back up!"

Frank's fevered efforts suddenly paid off as the cabinet door opened. He looked back at Mac and with a swift move he raised his hand and revealed a large handgun. However, he did not aim the gun at Mac. Instead, he held it up, aiming at the ceiling. "Leave these people alone, Mac," Frank urged. "Stop terrorizing them!"

Mac's eyes widened with fury. "I ain't terrorizing them! I'm only after you! You gotta pay for what you did!" he yelled.

Frank shook his head. "But I didn't," he asserted as he stepped down from the pulpit and began to move toward Mac. "I didn't," he asserted as he extended the weapon toward Mac, handle first.

Getting a closer look at the gun Frank was holding, Mac's eyes and mouth suddenly flew open wide. "Where'd you get that?" he queried.

"From Wayne," Frank answered in a low voice.

Mac gave Frank a sharp look. "He gave you his weapon?"

Frank nodded. "He wanted me to get it to you," he explained. "I didn't know how to find you."

Mac started shaking his head. "No, no, no," he protested. "It was you! I know it was you who done it!" His whole body began to shake as he vehemently argued Frank's guilt. "You killed Wayne! I know you did!"

"Why would he give me his gun if I killed him?" Frank asked.

Mac's eyes searched wildly as he considered Frank's question. "You probably stole it after you killed him!" he countered,

Frank saw that his arguments were not making any headway with Mac. He considered what he could do to convince Mac and help him calm down. He took a step toward Mac. Mac didn't seem to notice as he continued to shake his head and look down, obviously overwhelmed by the news. Frank continued closing the distance between them. Mac looked up and realized what Frank was doing when he was about five feet away from him. "What are ya doin'? Stop!" Mac yelled as he pulled his gun up to take aim at Frank again.

Ignoring the order, Frank continued towards Mac, slowly shifting Wayne's gun so he now held it in front.

"STOP!" Mac yelled to no avail. Frank stopped a few feet from Mac, whose gun was now aimed squarely at his chest. Frank met Mac's gaze and saw the fear and anger in his old friend's eyes. Then he lifted Wayne's gun, offering it handle first.

Shock filled Mac's face when he realized that Frank was giving him his brother's gun.

"He asked me to give it to you and that's exactly what I'm going to do," Frank told him.

Mac didn't reach for the gun. His eyes narrowed and his forehead creased with confusion and distress. He began to rock from foot to foot, revealing his turbulent emotions.

"Take the gun, Mac," Frank ordered in a calm, gentle voice.

Mac shook his head. "You gotta pay!" he cried. "Somebody's gotta pay for Wayne! Somebody's gonna pay!" He pulled the hammer back on the gun, ready to fire.

Realizing that Mac was quickly becoming completely deranged, he tossed Wayne's gun at Mac. This shocked the crazed man and he stumbled backwards, Frank then grabbed Mac's right arm and quickly wrestled the gun from his hand. When he realized Frank had his gun, Mac lunged for Wayne's gun, which had landed on the floor by his feet. He picked it up and quickly aimed it at Frank. "Kinda fittin' that Wayne's gun is gonna take care of you," he said with a crazed laugh.

The congregation gasped as Mac pulled the trigger. However, all that came from the gun was a click. Confused, Mac pulled the trigger several more times but to his obvious frustration no bullet shot from it.

All eyes shifted to Frank, who held Mac's gun. Instead of raising the gun, he lowered it to his side.

Mac was completely perplexed by Frank's actions. "Go ahead!" he taunted. "Do to me what you did to Wayne!"

Frank shook his head. "I told you, I didn't shoot Wayne. If you want revenge for that, you'll have to find Landon again. But, I hope you won't, Mac. You need to let go of your anger. You need to get on with your life. Go home to your wife, your kid," he told Mac calmly.

Mac shook his head, his eyes wild. Suddenly, he rushed toward Frank and landed two punches before Lee and two of his lumberjacks wrestled him to the ground. Frank stumbled backward toward the pulpit but managed to right himself.

Gowen, realizing that his plan to get Frank out of Hope Valley had ended in utter failure, quickly shifted gears. "Gentleman, I think it would be best to take this man to the jail and send a wire to the Mountie in Hinton to come get him," he ordered as he stood and moved toward the front of the church.

Mac's eyes flared as he was pulled back to his feet by one of the lumberjacks. "What are you talking about?" he yelled at Gowen. "I shoulda known you'd turn on me!" He turned to Lee and asserted, "This was his idea! He wanted Spencer outta town! He told me we'd both get what we wanted! It was his idea!"

Lee turned to Gowen and raised his eyebrows. Gowen saw Lee staring at him and then felt the gazes of everyone in the church rest on him. He squirmed only slightly under the scrutiny but quickly regained his composure. Then, he announced to everyone, "This man is obviously deranged. Let's get him to the jail and I'll send a telegram to the nearest Mountie office to come take care of him."

Lee's gaze shifted between Gowen and Mac, trying to ascertain the truth. Frank broke into Lee's thoughts when he announced, "Let's contact the nearest Mountie. But this man needs some help. He's obviously still very distraught over the death of his brother. Hopefully the Mounties can help him."

Lee nodded to Frank and turned to the lumberjacks standing on either side of Mac. "Yeah, take him to the jail," he instructed them and the two men pressed Mac toward the door. Lee turned to Frank and stated, "I'll wire the Mountie in Hinton." Gowen frowned as the men ignored him.

Frank nodded and watched Lee follow the lumberjacks as they pushed Mac out of the church. Gowen glanced around the church briefly before he decided to take the opportunity to leave. After the door shut behind the mayor, Frank felt everyone's attention shift back to him. He saw looks of dismay and disapproval as people began talking among themselves about the astonishing turn of events. He considered saying something, but thought better of it. Instead he set Mac's gun on the corner of Elizabeth's desk and headed to the side door.

Seeing Frank heading out of the church without further explanation was more than Abigail could bear. "Wait!" she called.

Frank quickly turned around to face Abigail, a look of confusion on his face. Abigail turned her attention from Frank to those still gathered in the church, who had stopped talking. She said, "After all that we've witnessed here today, I think we need to take some time to consider what has happened." She looked to Frank. "And I'm sure Pastor Frank needs some time, too."

The silence and looks of dismay and disapproval from his congregation were confirmation to Frank that irreparable damage had been done. He looked back at Abigail and shook his head, "It's probably best if I just go, Abigail."

She shook her head once and countered, "Best for whom? Us? You? We need our pastor."

Frank looked very skeptical. Abigail pressed on. "We've heard a great deal today about Pastor Frank Hogan's life before he became a minister. Perhaps his actions in his previous life weren't according to the good book. However, he obviously has changed and now lives his life according to God's law. He has been a good pastor to us all and should be applauded for being able to leave his past life behind him. After all, God certainly gives us second chances. And he commands us to love each other, encourage each other. Judge not lest you be judged." As she ended her speech, even Abigail was surprised by the intensity and zeal with which she'd made her plea for Frank.

An awkward silence fell over the church. Wondering whether she had said too much or if she should say something else, Abigail was surprised when Molly stood and said, "We certainly cannot argue with you, Abigail." She looked toward Frank. "Pastor Frank has been a good pastor for our church." She looked around at the others gathered in the church. "However, we've had a very stressful and eventful morning. Perhaps we should take some time to recover from all of this?"

Abigail nodded her head. "Oh, I agree, Molly. That's a good idea. Perhaps we could get together again tomorrow evening? We could offer some prayers, since we didn't get to finish our service today."

Many nodded their heads in agreement.

"I think that is an excellent idea," Florence agreed.

"Perhaps we could have a potluck supper," Rosemary suggested.

Florence frowned and started to rebuke Rosemary but Molly interrupted. "I think a peaceful prayer service is just what we need after today," she offered.

Rosemary's mouth went into a mild pout as Molly took her arm and walked with her out of the church. As people filed out the main doors, Abigail turned back to Frank. His eyes expressed his gratitude and admiration for what Abigail had just done. Abigail replied with a smile.

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Five Author's Notes: Well, this chapter has been a long time coming! I'm so sorry for my extended absence. A lot has been going on the last several weeks. It's been a bit of an emotional roller coaster since just after a Thanksgiving. I've been trying to write this chapter for quite awhile but it just wouldn't come, until now. Pastor Frank's story has intrigued me. I hope you enjoyed my take on it! Thanks so much for reading and sticking around! Hopefully the next chapter will not take nearly as long for me to write and publish!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-Six**

 _"If you don't understand_

 _how a woman could_

 _both love her sister dearly_

 _and want to wring her neck_

 _at the same time,_

 _then you were probably_

 _an only child."_

 _– Linda Sunshine_

"Are you taking your bedroom furniture back to Hope Valley?" Jack asked as he struggled to carry two of Elizabeth's suitcases out the front door of her family's home.

Her eyebrows lowered with consternation. "No. Why? Do you think I should? I'm sure Father could arrange to send it after we're married, if we asked for it," she answered as she followed him carrying a much smaller carpet bag.

Jack laughed and shook his head as he set the bags next to the car, where two more large suitcases already stood. "I could've sworn you had your furniture packed in these bags!" he teased.

Her mouth fell open momentarily in astonishment. "Jack Thornton!" she chastised. Then, with a smirk she retorted, "Perhaps your muscles have just gotten softer here in Hamilton!"

Jack's eyes narrowed as he suppressed a laugh and considered his reply. "Oh, have you been checking them out?" he asked, a sly smile filling his face.

Her mouth fell open again, this time from shock, and her eyes flared with embarrassed anger. Jack glanced around and seeing that they were alone, he reached for her. Surprise replaced the anger in her eyes as he pulled her close. "I'll get them back in shape building our home when we get back to Hope Valley," he told her in a low voice.

Her face softened. "Our home? You're going to build us a home?" she asked, incredulous.

He nodded, his nose just inches from hers. "Hmm mmm," he answered. "I'll see if Lee and Dewitt will help. Maybe even Pastor Frank could hammer a few boards. But we definitely need a home. We can't have you living in the jail and we certainly can't live at Abigail's."

Elizabeth laughed. "I hadn't even thought about that," she murmured. Then, she met his gaze, "A home of our own sounds wonderful."

He smiled and then leaned in. Their lips met in a sweet kiss that lasted but a few seconds as Julie burst through the front door and dropped her small bag on the ground. "Mother is simply going to have to ship some of my things!" she exclaimed with frustration. "There's just not enough room..." She stopped short when she saw Jack and Elizabeth embracing. They quickly stepped apart, both looking downward with embarrassment. "Oh, sorry!" Julie apologized.

Elizabeth turned to her sister. "What's this about shipping your things?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I need to carry the rest of my dresses and shoes and things, but they just won't fit into my bags. I could only pack the bare necessities!" she explained, accentuating the last part with, "tsk."

Elizabeth shook her head and sighed. "Julie, you don't need all those fancy dresses and shoes in Hope Valley," she admonished her little sister. "Leave them here so you can use them when you come home."

"Hope Valley IS my home now," Julie corrected. "And I'd like to have the dresses so Clara can use them as patterns."

"Don't you think they might be a bit fancy for the women in Hope Valley?" Elizabeth queried.

Julie opened her mouth to argue. "Well," she stuttered in her argument. "Well..." She placed her hands in her hips. "They could use a fancy dress for special occasions like weddings. Your wedding will be a very special occasion. I'm sure some of the ladies will want fancy dresses for that!" As Elizabeth started to reply, Julie's eyes flashed and a smile filled her mouth. "You know, though, my dresses are not the most current fashion. So, perhaps this would be a good time to purchase a couple of new dresses." She grew very excited at the thought. She looked to her sister to see if she shared her enthusiasm for the idea and saw she didn't. "All in the name of research for our dress making venture, of course," she quickly added.

Elizabeth shook her head and reminded Julie, "Well, there's no time for shopping before our train today. So you'll have to shop by catalog when we get back to Hope Valley. Unless..."

Julie frowned slightly. "Unless what?" she asked.

"Unless you want to stay in Hamilton to shop and take a later train?" Elizabeth tried to hide her hopefulness that she and Jack might actually have some time alone on the trip home.

That hope was short-lived as Julie shook her head. "Oh, of course not! I'm sure catalog shopping will be fine," she agreed. "Or, I could ask my school chum Helen to go shopping for me to find two or three dresses. She and I are pretty much the same size and she has exquisite taste, almost as good as mine!"

Jack shook his head with mild disbelief and told Elizabeth, "We need to leave shortly."

Elizabeth nodded. "Let's go find Mother," she told him.

Jack followed her back into the house. Julie moved back to the bag she's just tossed to the ground and opened it. She moved the contents around, obviously in search of something.

As she continued fussing with her bag, Charles approached her from the far end of the driveway. "Julie?" he called when he was a few feet away from her as he quickly removed his hat.

Julie stood up straight and a look of surprise filled her face as she recognized him. "Charles!" she exclaimed. Then, all at once, she realized how awkward this was going to be. "What are you doing here?!" she inquired sharply.

"Oh, I ummm..." he stumbled as he attempted to answer her simple question. "Actually, I came to check on Viola," he finally answered. "Your father told me what happened with her fiancé and I know she must be devastated. I just..." again he hesitated. "I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help."

Julie nodded and pressed her lips closed, stifling the giggle that threatened to escape. She was amused by Charles' nervousness and concern for Viola. It confirmed a theory she'd had for awhile.

As an awkward silence hung about them, the chauffeur approached from the coach house. He began loading the luggage in the back of the car. Julie and Charles stepped away from the bags, getting out of the chauffeur's way.

"Uh, I actually thought that you had left to return to Hope Valley yesterday," Charles explained.

Julie nodded, realizing that he had hoped to avoid seeing Elizabeth. "No, it was our plan all along to head back today. It would've given us a day to rest and visit with family after the wedding, had it taken place," she explained.

Charles nodded and looked down studying his hat in his hands. He glanced over his shoulder down the driveway toward the street. He considered making some excuse so he could leave. That thought was interrupted by the sound of voices exiting the house.

"I am going to miss you so, my dear," Grace complained as she and Elizabeth walked through the doorway, arm-in-arm. Jack followed them. Grace continued, "You are going to have to write often to keep us updated on the wedding planning, of course. And when is that town ever going to get a telephone? Then we could actually talk about the wedding!"

All three stopped short when they saw Charles. Charles immediately looked like he wanted to run away. Julie's attention shifted back and forth, clearly enjoying the awkwardness of the situation.

"Uhhh, I'm so sorry to intrude," Charles offered. "I though you had left..." he didn't finish as he suddenly realized that Grace had mentioned a wedding. He glanced down at Elizabeth's left hand, which was wrapped around her mother's right elbow, and saw the engagement ring. He felt a sharp pang in his gut and his jaw tightened.

Elizabeth's grasp on her mother's arm tightened as she struggled for words. Jack's eyes flared, revealing his disdain for Charles. Grace looked completely bamboozled. Jack was the first of the three to speak, "Hello, Charles. Actually, we are just heading back to Hope Valley now." He turned to Grace and reached for her left hand, "We really need to get going. It was lovely to see you again! And we'll be seeing you soon!"

Grace was jolted back to the moment. She released Elizabeth and clasped Jack's hand between both of hers. "Thank you for everything, Jack," she told him. "And I am very much looking forward to our trip to Hope Valley for..." she hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to say in front of Charles. She decided to be brave and say what she wanted. "I'm very glad that you are going to be part of our family." She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Jack smiled at her warmly. "Thank you," he replied. "We'll send a telegram when we get back to Hope Valley."

Grace gave him a warm smile and released his hand. As she turned to Elizabeth, Charles cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, I should probably leave..."

Grace looked to him and asked, "What brings you here today, Charles?"

"Oh, ummm," he stumbled for words, again, which really frustrated him. "I came to check on Viola. Mr. Thatcher told me what happened and I came to see if there was anything I could do for her."

Elizabeth looked amused as she glanced to the ground. Grace seemed momentarily surprised but told Charles, "Why don't you head inside and wait in the parlor. I'll be in shortly and then we'll see if Viola is ready for visitors."

"Visitors?" Viola inquired as she stepped from the house to the entryway. All eyes shifted to her, surprised by her sudden appearance. "Who?" she asked before her eyes fell on Charles. "Oh! Hello, Charles!"

"Charles has come to call on you, Viola," Grace informed her.

Charles shook his head and corrected, "Oh, no, I just was concerned and wanted to inquire if there was anything I might do."

Viola stood up straighter and the color flushed her cheeks. She clearly was happy to see their old family friend. She smiled and nodded to him before turning back to her mother and Elizabeth. "I came down to see all of you off," she told them. She reached for Elizabeth's hands and squeezed them slightly. She kissed Elizabeth's cheek before whispering, "Safe travels, dear sister."

"Thank you," Elizabeth offered as they parted. "I hope you will continue to feel better."

"Thank you," Viola replied as he looked to Jack. "Nice to see you again, Constable. I guess I'll see you in Hope Valley soon."

Jack nodded and Viola turned her attention to Julie. She shook her head once. "Do try to avoid trouble, dear baby sister!"

Julie's eyes flared. "Well, isn't that a fine farewell!"

"Julie!" Grace admonished mildly. "And Viola, please be kind to your sister."

Viola sighed. "I am always nice to her!" she countered. Then, she kissed Julie's cheek and whispered, "Do take care of yourself."

"I always do," Julie retorted as they parted.

Viola turned to Charles and held out a hand to him. He quickly moved toward her and offered her his arm. "Thank you so much for kindly coming to see me," she told him as she wrapped her hand around his elbow. "Why don't we take a stroll in the garden? I really need to get some sunshine and fresh air."

Charles nodded and allowed Viola to lead him into the house, grateful to be leaving the awkward company.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Julie breathed out, "Well! Isn't that quite a turn of events?"

"Julie!" Grace chastened. "Leave your sister be. She's had quite a shock. I think it's very nice of Charles to check on her."

Julie bit her lip to stifle her laugh and keep from saying another word. She met Elizabeth's gaze and saw that she, too, was suppressing a giggle. She turned away and headed for the car to take her seat.

Jack moved toward the car, too. Grace saw this and exhaled a loud sigh. "Yes, I know, you must go," she said, her voice slightly quivering. She turned back to Elizabeth, who met her mother's gaze and noted the sadness in her eyes. "I'll write soon and let you know all about the plans, Mother," Elizabeth reassured. "Talk with Father and see if you can come out for an extended stay before the wedding."

Grace nodded. "Oh, that goes without saying, of course," she agreed. "Safe travels, my darling girl!" She kissed Elizabeth's cheek and held her very tightly for several moments.

When they parted, Jack reached for Elizabeth's hand and helped her into the car. Then, he sat down next to her and shut the door behind him. With one swift turn of the crank the chauffeur started the car and took his seat behind the wheel.

"See you soon, my darlings!" Grace called as the car started down the driveway.

"See you soon!" Elizabeth called back. All three of them waved farewell to Grace, who watched until the car turned the corner before heading back inside.l

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, hopefully I'm back on track with this writing business! I have to admit that I love the Thatcher sisters' interactions. It's probably because I have three sisters. The quote I chose for this chapter is so true- there are times I want to wring my sister's (any one of them's) neck but still love them to pieces! Sisters have very complicated relationships. I treasure each one of my sisters and our wonderful, convoluted relationships! Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. We're getting closer to the last chapter, but still a couple more to go. If you have a moment, please leave a review. Thanks so much for reading!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

 _"Tears come from the heart_

 _and not from the brain."_

 _~Leonardo da Vinci_

"Thank you so much for giving me a ride to the station," Marie Thornton said to Elizabeth as they waited for Jack to return from taking care of their bags.

"Well, you're very welcome, of course," Elizabeth replied. "I'm glad our trains are departing at such close times so we could be here to see you off." She glanced toward Julie, who was sitting on the nearest bench, feverishly sketching. "Julie, Jack will be back any minute and we'll need to start heading to our train," she cautioned.

Julie didn't look up but continued drawing. "Alright, let me just finish this. That woman's dress was just absolutely breathtaking and I need to get it sketched while it's still fresh in my memory," she called to Elizabeth and she continued drawing.

Elizabeth shook her head and looked back to Marie. Marie nodded and told Elizabeth, "It's good that she has found something she's so passionate about."

Elizabeth exhaled a mild chuckle. "I suppose so," she said.

Marie glanced at Julie and then moved around so her back was to her while she still faced Elizabeth. "I was hoping we might have a moment to talk before my train," she said.

Elizabeth became serious, clearly nervous about what Marie wanted to discuss.

"Elizabeth," Marie began. "There is something I want to speak with you about." She hesitated for a moment as she studied Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stood up straighter and pursed her mouth, preparing herself for whatever Marie might say.

"After meeting your lovely family and you, I am concerned that perhaps..." Again, she paused, heightening Elizabeth's worry. "I wonder if your family will truly be able to let you and Jack stand on your own."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, unsure of what Marie meant.

"Jack is a very proud young man, as I'm sure you know," Marie rushed to explain. "I'm not sure he would appreciate your family... ummm..." She exhaled slowly as she chose her words carefully. "If they tried to recreate their lifestyle for you in Hope Valley."

Elizabeth's face softened as she finally understood. "Oh," she replied, nodding. "No, you don't have to worry about that," she assured Marie. "I don't want to that. Jack and I agree that we want a simpler life on the frontier. My family's life in Hamilton is perfect for them there. However, it's not how I want to live my life."

Marie nodded but Elizabeth could see she was still concerned.

"Don't get me wrong, I had a wonderful childhood in Hamilton. But, as an adult, I realize it is a very nice place to visit but I really don't want to live there. The life I want is..." she searched for the right word and smiled as it came to her. " I want a very happy, rustic life with Jack on the frontier in Hope Valley. I don't want or need all the trappings of high society," she asserted.

Marie smiled. "Elizabeth, you are an exceptional young woman," she replied, surprising Elizabeth. "Most girls who were raised with such privilege would not be able to walk away from it life on the frontier. It's obvious that you are." She laughed and added, "But, I doubt it will be a very rustic life. I have a feeling that the house Jack builds will have the modern conveniences. After all, the frontier isn't quite as wild as it once was."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Agreed. Hope Valley has certainly changed a lot since I first arrived. And I know Jack will build us a lovely home. You raised a very capable man. He has surprised me so many times with what he is able to do, especially building the church!"

Marie laughed. "I can't take credit for that. Jack learned all those skills from his uncle."

Elizabeth nodded. "He told me about him. It sounds like they were very close."

"They were," Marie affirmed. The two women stood for a moment smiling at each other, enjoying their mutual admiration for Jack. After several moments, Marie continued, "I am so happy that Jack is marrying you." She gave Elizabeth a warm smile before adding, "I feel like he's giving me the daughter I never had."

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears as she was clearly moved by Marie's admission. She was speechless. Marie misinterpreted Elizabeth's silence and her smiled faded. "Oh, I'm sorry, Elizabeth! I certainly don't mean to make you uncomfortable. Of course, I know you have your parents..."

"What?" Elizabeth interrupted, finally finding her voice. "Oh no! No!" She assured Marie. "I am so happy to hear you say that!"

Marie's smile returned just as Jack did. "Okay, ladies, we better hurry if we're all going to make our trains."

Marie nodded to Elizabeth as they followed Jack. "Come on, Julie," Elizabeth called back to her sister. Julie looked up and saw them all walking away. "Wait! I'm coming!" she called back as she quickly gathered her things. She caught up with them just as they were exiting the station.

"Mother, that's your train," Jack informed Marie as he motioned toward the train to their left. "Ours is over there," he told Elizabeth and Julie as he pointed to the left.

Marie turned to Elizabeth and reached for her hands. "I will see you in Hope Valley for your wedding!" she offered, smiling.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the long absence, again. I had to write some things for work which left little time for much else. I still need the day job to pay the bills! Season Three has started and I must say I am loving it! This story is quite different from the official season three storyline. I hope you're still enjoying it. Please let me know your thoughts. I have just a few chapters more to wrap this story up nicely with a bow on top! I hope to do that before the end of this season. Thanks so much for reading!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

 _"We cannot embrace God's forgiveness_

 _if we are so busy clinging to past wounds_

 _and nursing old grudges."_

 _~ T. D. Jakes_

Frank walked deliberately down Main Street, though his feet felt like lead. He knew what he needed to do, but that couldn't assuage the dread that filled his mind. He plodded on to the jail and headed inside. The man seated at Jack's desk stood and greeted him, "Pastor, can I help you?"

Frank recognized the man as one of Lee's lumberjacks. "Good morning, Rudy," he replied before glancing toward the jail cells and spotted Mac lying on the cot in the cell. His old friend was staring up at the ceiling. Frank felt his stomach tie into a knot as his brain worked over the speech he'd been preparing throughout the sleepless night and morning.

"Pastor?" Rudy called, concerned by the pastor's silence.

Frank turned his attention back to the lumberjack. "Yes," he answered. "I'd like to speak with him, if I could."

"I don't wanna talk to you!" Mac called from his cell, prompting Frank and Rudy to turn their attention his away. "I said all I need to say to you."

"Perhaps," Frank answered, "but I have something to say."

"Leave me in peace," Mac growled.

Rudy nodded to Frank and Frank moved toward Mac's cell. "I will soon enough," Frank agreed. He stopped at the cell and stared at Mac, who had turned onto his side, his back to Frank.

Frank slipped his hand into he jacket pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper. He reached through the bars and set the paper on the table next to Mac's cot. Then, he turned and started for the door. He nodded to Rudy before reaching for the doorknob.

"What's this?" Mac called from the cell, prompting Frank to stop and turn around. Mac was now sitting on the side of the cot, holding the slip of paper Frank had left on the table. "Let all bitterness, and wrath, and anger..." he read, then stopped to throw a sharp look at Frank.

"And clamor, and evil speaking, be put away from you with all malice. And be ye kind one to another, tenderhearted, forgiving one another, even as God for Christ's sake hath forgiven you," Frank finished.

Mac shook his head. "What the heck is this?" he asked with a sneer.

"Ephesians 4:31," Frank answered. "I was given that passage by the minister who saved me when I was left for dead. I had healed and was strong enough to leave his house. I was itchin' to go get revenge on Landon for what he'd done to me and for killing Wayne."

Mac turned his attention downward, to the floor, as Frank continued, "Reverend Hayes gave me that piece of paper and asked me to stay with he and his wife one more night. I didn't want to." Frank hesitated for a moment, his expression revealed that he was replaying the memory of that moment. After several seconds, he picked up the story, "But I agreed. That night, I cleaned my gun and prepared to go hunt down Landon, but I kept thinking of that verse. I couldn't get it out of my head. I started to realize that getting revenge would not give me any peace or happiness. And I suddenly became aware that God really cared about me. Me. I'd always figured God didn't really bother with someone like me." He exhaled slowly. "I was pretty shocked to find out that God loved me even though I'd done the things I'd done." He looked at Mac and saw that he was still staring at the floor. "So, I didn't leave the next day or the next day or the next. I stayed and learned all I could from the reverend." He smiled and chuckled. "Actually, the first thing he taught me was how to pray. With that verse right there," Frank said as he nodded toward the paper in Mac's hand.

"Why you givin' it to me?" Mac asked without looking up.

Frank shook his head once before replying, "Because I hope it'll help you, too." Then, he turned away and headed for the door.

Mac looked up and watched as Frank left the jail. Then, he laid back on the cot. After several seconds, he lifted the paper and silently read the verse.

Outside the jailhouse, Frank stepped off the porch onto Main Street. He started to cross to the saloon when his attention was drawn down the street. He spotted Abigail just turning to go back inside her cafe, broom in hand. He paused in the street and watched as she shut the door behind her. As he continued to stare at the closed door, he was startled by the sound of a horn. He jumped to the side and turned just in time to see Mayor Gowen scowling at him as he drove his motor car down the street. Gowen's car quickly disappeared around the corner, between Lee's office and the Mercantile. Frank shook his head and looked back at the cafe. He took a hesitant step in that direction, followed by another and another. Soon, he was striding confidently toward the cafe.

As he reached for the door, his resolve faltered and he stopped before grabbing the door handle. He stood there, second guessing himself when the door flew open and Rosemary appeared in the doorway.

"Oh! Pastor!" she exclaimed.

"Rosemary," Frank greeted, his voice low.

Rosemary glanced behind her and then turned back to Frank. "Your timing is impeccable," she proclaimed in a strong whisper. "I'm her last customer. You have Abigail all to yourself!" She winked as she gave him a wide, knowing smile.

"Oh, no," Frank replied, a bit flustered by Rosemary's insinuation. "I was just stopping by for a bite..."

"No need to explain anything to me, Pastor," she assured him with a nod before she bounded down the stairs, leaving him standing in the open doorway.

He took a deep breath and immediately spotted Abigail cleaning the stove in the kitchen. Once again, he paused, doubting himself. As he considered whether to approach Abigail or just leave, Abigail turned from the stove and spotted him. "Frank!" she called, surprised to see him but her smile made it clear that it was a pleasant surprise.

He flashed her a warm smile and replied, "Abigail."

A few awkward seconds passed with neither of them speaking or moving. Finally, Frank broke the silence, "Oh, I just stopped by for some coffee, but I can see you're busy so I won't bother you." He started to turn back to the door.

"Oh, no, Frank!" she called to him. "Please, come in and join me." She set the scrubbing cloth in the sink and wiped her hands on her apron before facing Frank again.

Frank stood as if frozen in the dining room, clearly unsure of what to say to her.

"Would you care for some coconut custard pie with your coffee?" she inquired cheerily.

Frank seemed to be at a loss for words. Abigail's eyes widened, questioning. Finally Frank found his voice, "Sounds good, thank you."

He remained standing in the cafe, sorting out his thoughts and emotions, as Abigail glided around the kitchen getting their coffees and pies. Then, she entered the dining room carrying a tray and swiftly crossed to a table in the center of the room. She emptied the tray, placing the food and drinks on the table, and then moved to the display case. She set the tray down on it before retrieving utensils and napkins from the cupboard. Returning to the table, she sat down and reached out to hand Frank his napkin and utensils.

Her gesture seemed to be the impetus Frank needed to finally move. In fact, he moved so quickly he lurched toward her and nearly knocked the napkin and utensils out of her hand. He quickly reached with his other hand to grab the errant objects just as Abigail scrambled to catch them, too. Frank caught the napkin but the utensils fell to the table with a clang. He'd, also, managed to catch Abigail's hand with his other hand. Their eyes moved from their entwined hands upwards until their eyes locked. Abigail, again, gave him a warm smile. Frank's mouth went dry and he drew his hand away from hers, his expression revealing his self-doubt. He slid into the chair opposite her and turned his attention to his coffee.

Abigail's brow furrowed. "So, was there something you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

He looked at her over his coffee cup. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Did you stop by to talk about something?" she inquired again.

Frank slowly lowered his coffee cup to the saucer and inhaled slowly. After a few seconds, he looked up at Abigail and replied, "I just wanted to tell you that you were right."

She looked perplexed. "About?"

"About telling everyone about my past," he answered. "I should've told everyone when I first came to Hope Valley."

Abigail nodded once. "Well, that's all water under the bridge now. Are you ready for tonight?'

Frank nodded. "I have some prayers ready," he replied but then hesitated. "I think..." he began before faltering. He exhaled loudly and continued, "Look, I think it's probably best if I just say those prayers and then leave. I'm sure everyone will want to discuss whether or not they want me to continue as their pastor."

Abigail's mouth fell open slightly with surprise. "Frank, some may feel that way, but I firmly believe that once everyone hears your whole story that they will understand."

"They already heard my story yesterday," he reminded her.

She tilted her head to the side and her eyebrows knitted with concern. "Well, yes, they were there, in the church, but I doubt they really heard what you said. Those moments were so intense, I'm sure most didn't hear everything that was said. That's why I think you should tell everyone your story tonight. And allow them to ask you questions, if they have any." She saw Frank tense up at the thought of that. "It's best to clear the air. If people have all the information, I doubt they'll want you to go anywhere."

Frank shook his head. "You have a lot of faith in your neighbors," he told her.

"As should you, Pastor," she mildly admonished. "I don't see any reason that our church should ask you to leave."

Frank gave her a wry smile. "Abigail, I believe you might be a bit more forgiving than," he began but Abigail interrupted him. "As Christians, we ALL are called to forgive and treat others with kindness," she interjected as she looked at him intently. "So, are you going to talk with your flock, Pastor?"

His smiled widened and a mild laugh escaped his throat. "You are persistent," he told her. "Okay, I'll talk with them."

Abigail smiled back at him. "Good," she said as she reached for her fork.

Frank took a bite of pie and studied Abigail as she did the same. He finished the bite and proclaimed, "This is sinfully delicious pie!"

Abigail swallowed her pie and smiled back at him. "Well, thank you, Pastor, but sinfully delicious?" she teased.

"As a minister, I recognize something sinful," he countered.

They both laughed then fell into silence as they enjoyed their coffee and pie. Abigail tossed a surreptitious glance toward Frank, seeming to want to say something but turned her attention back to her pie instead. Frank looked up at Abigail, his expression revealing his apprehension. He turned back to his pie just as Abigail stole a glance at him, again. Her brow furrowed with bewilderment as she reached for her coffee cup. As she took a sip, Frank's swiveled up and he stared at her again. This time, however, Abigail saw him looking at her. She set her coffee cup down as she met his gaze. "Is there something else you want to say, Frank?" she asked.

Frank, startled by her question, was momentarily speechless. "Uhhh," he managed to say after several seconds, stalling. He looked over at Abigail, who was waiting patiently and gave him a small smile. Encouraged, Frank found the words he wanted to say, "Abigail, I'm not sure if..." He hesitated, still not quite sure how to phrase what he needed to say. He tried again, "It's possible the people won't want me to stay."

Abigail started to protest but Frank waved her off. "Please let me finish?" he pleaded. She sighed and slowly nodded her agreement. "Okay, it is a real possibility, Abigail. If that happens, I just want you to know that I am so happy to have gotten to know you. You have been a blessing to me since I arrived here." He paused and smiled at her before continuing, "If I do leave Hope Valley, I will miss you very much."

Abigail gave him a very serious look. "Thank you, Frank. I'm pleased to hear you say that. But, I have faith in the people here. I firmly believe that you aren't going anywhere. You will be our pastor for many years to come," she asserted.

Frank chuckled and smiled. "I admire your optimism, Abigail!"

Abigail nodded. "Okay, then let's focus on you staying here," she told him.

"Okay," he concurred. "Then, I'd like to ask you to supper tomorrow night."

Abigail's mouth fell open slightly in surprise. She quickly regained her composure and replied, "I'd love to."

Frank's smile widened. "Okay," he said in a low voice.

Abigail gave him a very warm smile before picking up her coffee cup.

"And..." he said, getting her attention, again.

"And?" she asked, intrigued.

"And," he repeated, "will you sit in the front row at church tonight?"

"Front row? Why?" she asked.

"Because I think I'll be able to tell my story better if I can see your encouraging smile right in front," he admitted.

Abigail chuckled mildly. "I can do that," she agreed.

Frank nodded. "Thank you," he replied.

"Now, can we finish our pie?" she asked, teasing.

"No arguments from me," he told her with a laugh. "I love your pie!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope you've enjoyed my take on Pastor Frank's story. I know it's markedly different from the "official" storyline with Jesse and the Garrison gang. I'm very glad Pastor Frank is staying in Hope Valley. I love a good redemption story! And I love coconut custard pie, which is why Frank and Abigail had to have it. Okay, looks like we're now two chapters away from the end of this story. I hope you're still enjoying it. Please, if you will, take a moment to send a review or let me know your thoughts. Thanks so much for reading!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

 _"Too often we underestimate_

 _the power of a touch,_

 _a smile,_

 _a kind word,_

 _a listening ear,_

 _an honest compliment,_

 _or the smallest act of caring,_

 _all of which_

 _have the potential_

 _to turn a life around."_

 _~Leo Buscaglia_

As the sun set that evening, the colors in the Western sky darkened from oranges and reds to purples and dark blues. Light glowed from the windows of the Hope Valley Church as people filed up the stairs and through the stained glass doors. Inside, there was a flurry of activity as people took their seats in the pews and carried on hushed conversations. Abigail sat quietly with Clara and Cat Montgomery, who chatted with Rosemary and Lee seated behind them.

The side door opened and Pastor Frank walked inside, his Bible held firmly in his right hand. All heads turned in his direction as conversations ceased and a hush fell over the room. He immediately spotted Abigail and saw that she had done as she'd promised, sitting in the front row. She nodded to him and gave him an encouraging smile. Frank inhaled deeply and moved purposefully to stand in front of the congregation. He did not stand at the pulpit but rather in the aisle, close to his congregation.

"Good evening," he began. "I thought we'd have some prayers since we weren't able to finish our service yesterday. So, if you'll bow your heads."

Everyone in church did as asked and most closed their eyes. Frank bowed his head, holding his Bible with both hands, and began, "Dear heavenly Father, we thank you for this day that you've granted us. We are especially grateful for all the blessings you have given all of us. Have mercy on us all as we try to do your work." He paused for a moment and glanced around the room. He inhaled deeply and his eyes revealed the emotion he felt as he surveyed his congregation, possibly for the last time. "Dear Lord, I ask you to continue to hold the good people of Hope Valley in the palm of your hand. Bless their families with health and happiness. I pray they stay close to you as you remain close to them. Amen."

As the congregation raised their heads, Frank looked to Abigail, who offered him a reassuring nod. Frank looked around the room once more before addressing the congregation. "Well, I'm really not sure where we go from here," he admitted. "I know some of you may not want me to continue as your pastor. And I can understand that."

Abigail quickly stood and interjected, "Perhaps this would be a good time for people to ask any questions they might have." She nodded to Frank, whose expression clearly showed he did not agree. They both turned to face the congregation. Abigail gave everyone a look of encouragement while Frank dropped his gaze to the floor. He clearly was dreading what questions might be asked of him.

An uncomfortable silence hung over the room but then Florence rose to her feet. She squared her shoulders and spoke, "Oh for goodness sakes! Let's get straight to what we all want to know." Her penetrating gaze turned to Frank. "Alright, Pastor, what was the worst crime you ever committed?"

Some gasps could be heard as Molly chastised, "Florence, really!"

Florence looked down at her dear friend. "We should get right to the point, Molly," she stated with conviction. "Dilly-dallying never did any body any good." She turned back to face Frank, clasping her hands in front of her as she waited for his answer.

Frank met her gaze for a moment but did not immediately respond. He shifted his attention to Abigail, who gave him a look of apology. Frank took a slow breath as he turned back to face the congregation. "You want to know my worst crime, Florence?" he inquired.

Florence stood fast and nodded. "Yes, I think that we need to know that before we make a decision."

Frank nodded, "Alright." He set the Bible on the desk behind him before continuing, "My worst crime was stealing from a war veteran who was blind."

Some people inhaled sharply as eyes widened with surprise.

"He ran a trading post outside of Cape Fullerton," Frank continued his answer. "He had a wife and two kids. One was a baby." Frank looked down as the memory flooded his mind. "We'd arrived outside the village the day before and gone in for supplies. We met the man and his young wife. The next night, we broke into the post and stole all his money and quite a few supplies." Frank's face twisted with pain at the memory before he looked back to Florence. "And I believe that is the worst crime I ever committed," he said with conviction.

"Did you ever serve time for your crimes?" Mr. Trevoy asked.

Frank shifted uncomfortably. "I did serve a month after I was caught stealing money from the store where I worked. But when the circuit judge came through, he told me I'd served my time but he said he never wanted to see my face again. So, I hit the road."

"You never paid your debt to society?" Florence asked, shocked.

"I tried, Florence," Frank replied. "Before I headed to the seminary, the reverend and I went to the next town so I could turn myself in. The constable there listened to my story and all the things I'd done. He told me to go back to the reverend's house and wait while he checked on some things. Two days later, he came and told me that there were no outstanding warrants for me. He said that I could repay whatever debt I owed society by serving God and my fellow man. I have tried to do that every day since."

Florence slowly sat down without another word. An uneasy quiet settled over the people gathered there. Everyone seemed to be deep in their own thoughts. Molly glanced over at Abigail and noted the pained expression on her dear friend's face. She could see that Abigail wanted to speak again, but was hesitant. Molly took a deep breath and stood. "Well, I believe I've heard enough," she began as heads turned in her direction. Florence snapped her attention upward and her eyes widened with surprise. Molly looked around the room, clearly uncomfortable being the center of attention, but she looked back to Frank and continued, "There is no doubt in my mind that Frank Hogan is a changed man. He has been a very good minister for our church. I hope all of you will join me in asking him to stay as our pastor."

Abigail looked to Molly and gave her a very warm smile. Molly nodded to Abigail.

"I agree," Florence stated from her seat. Molly turned to her and gave her an appreciative smile.

"Alright," Lee announced as he stood. "Let's take a vote. All those in favor of Pastor Frank remaining pastor of our church, please stand."

Some stood immediately, others were slightly slow to rise, but very shortly the entire congregation was on its feet offering approval for Frank. Frank glanced around the room, clearly surprised and overwhelmed by the vote of support. After several moments, he found his voice again and told them, "Thank you so much! I feel so honored, privileged to serve as your pastor. I appreciate your support so much!"

"Well, why don't you offer us a closing prayer so we can go on home?" Dewitt Graves called from his seat in the back. "Most of us have to get up mighty early for work!"

Some much needed laughter rumbled through the group. Frank smiled. "Of course! Please bow your heads," he encouraged everyone. "Let us pray. Heavenly Father, thank you for the wonderful blessings you have given us! We ask you to give peace and change the hearts of troubled souls. Bless our families and please bless Hope Valley. Bless the work of our hands as we serve you in all we do. Amen!"

"Amen!" several people replied as everyone stood and began to file out of the church. Several people came forward to shake Frank's hand and express their happiness that he was staying as their pastor. Frank shook their hands and thanked them for their support.

Abigail hung back, watching the interactions and occasionally speaking with those who passed by her pew. Finally, Frank stood alone at the front of the church as Lee and Rosemary, the last to leave, started toward the door. Abigail returned her attention to Frank and their eyes met. A smile filled her face as she said, "Well, it looks like you're here to stay, Pastor."

Frank smiled back and nodded. "Looks like it," he agreed. He glanced to the door as it closed behind Lee. He turned back to Abigail and asked, "Would you care to go fishing tomorrow?"

Abigail laughed mildly. "I'd love to," she answered.

Frank took a step toward the pew where she was standing. As he held out his hand to her, he offered, "Walk you home?"

She nodded and took his hand. "Yes." Their hands intertwined, they walked to the door. "What do you say we celebrate with some pie and coffee?"

Frank smiled. "Well, that depends."

"Depends? On what?" Abigail inquired, her brow furrowed with confusion.

"Well, on what kind of pie you're offering?" he replied with a chuckle.

She laughed. "Are you a picky pie eater, Pastor?"

"Not particularly," he answered, laughing, as well. "And if you baked it, I'm sure it's delicious."

They started down the aisle toward the door. "You have your choice. I made an apple pie and a gooseberry pie," she informed him.

"Gooseberry?" he asked, teasing. "Really?"

"Have you never had gooseberry pie?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Can't say that I have."

"Then you're in for a real treat," she assured him as they exited the church and Frank closed the door behind them.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, my plan to get this story finished before the season 3 finale didn't quite go as I'd hoped. Sorry! Buy, this is the second to the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Last chapter coming soon!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

 _"For where your treasure is,_

 _there your heart will be also."_

 _~Matthew 6:21_

"Julie, I told you when we were on the train to forget about the tuxedoes," Elizabeth admonished her sister as they rode in the stagecoach. "Why are you bringing them back up now?"

Julie lifted the magazine from her lap and showed her sister a page filled with drawings of men in tuxedoes and costume de rigeur. "Because it is all the fashion, now," Julie enthused. "Men are wearing them at all the best weddings."

From her seat opposite her sister, Elizabeth quickly looked over the magazine and shook her head. "Well, Jack will be wearing his uniform," Elizabeth authoritatively told Julie. "It's already decided."

Julie opened her mouth to argue but Jack, who was looking out the window, interrupted, "We're coming into Hope Valley."

Elizabeth and Julie turned their attention to the window. Elizabeth leaned over, next to Jack, to peer out the window. She saw the Hope Valley water tower with the rest of the town just beyond it. "Home," she said, her voice low.

Jack turned to face her, smiling. His face just inches from hers, he reached for her hand. Feeling his hand encircle hers, Elizabeth glanced down at their clasped hands and then her eyes traveled upward to his face. "Home," he whispered back at her, his eyes smiling.

The stagecoach came to a stop near Abigail's Cafe and Jack reached forward to open the door. Elizabeth and Julie gathered their bags as he stepped out of the stagecoach. "Go ahead," Elizabeth told her sister and Julie nodded before heading through the door. When Elizabeth poked her head through the open door, she immediately noticed that the street was empty. She looked toward Abigail's Cafe and it appeared to be closed. As Jack helped her down to the street, she asked, "Where is everyone?"

Jack and Julie looked around, just realizing how quiet the town was.

"When we turned the corner, I saw a pile of folks in the saloon," the stagecoach driver told them as he handed Elizabeth's bag to Jack. "Must be some kind of meeting or such."

All three glanced around the stagecoach to the saloon. As they stared silently down the street, Rosemary approached them from behind. "Welcome home!" she called.

Surprised by her sudden appearance, they all jumped. Jack and Elizabeth both exclaimed, "Rosemary!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did I startle you?" Rosemary asked.

"Where is everyone?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Oh, there's a special town meeting right now," Rosemary replied. "Mayor Gowen's raising taxes or some such nonsense!"

"Well, why aren't you at the meeting?" Jack asked.

"I was busy working on the production and lost track of time," she answered. "I'm on my way there now. Why don't you all come with me?"

Jack nodded. "Okay, let me just put our bags in the cafe," he told them as he deftly picked up all three bags and carried them up the steps.

"Well, looks like things are just as we left them," Elizabeth observed. "I wonder if Mayor Gowen will ever..." She hesitated, struggling for words.

"Ever what?" Julie asked.

Elizabeth sighed. "Ever... ever stop being Gowen!" she finished.

They all laughed as Jack rejoined them. "A leopard doesn't change his spots," he said. "But, this IS Hope Valley. So, I guess we should hold out some hope!"

The women chuckled with Jack as they all headed toward the saloon.

"Did you have a nice trip?" Rosemary asked.

All three were silent for a few moments, prompting Rosemary to look at them, confused.

"It was a good trip," Elizabeth finally answered.

"It was," Jack agreed. "It was nice to see everyone."

"It's always so lovely to go back to indoor plumbing, nice boutiques, maids, and, of course, a proper hairdresser!" Julie added, fluffing her curly locks.

"But it's nice to be home," Elizabeth offered.

"Well, it's good to have all of you back in Hope Valley," Rosemary agreed as they stepped onto the sidewalk outside the saloon.

Jack moved forward to get the door. He grabbed the door handle and turned it. As he started to open the door, Rosemary grabbed Julie and pulled her to the side. "SURPRISE!" rang through the open door, startling Jack and Elizabeth. They quickly realized that the entire town was gathered inside the saloon. They looked around, their eyes wide with astonishment, and soon they spotted Abigail. "Come on in so we can get this engagement party started!" she urged them.

The crowd cheered when Abigail mentioned "engagement." Jack glanced to Elizabeth and smiled, clearly still amazed. She returned the smile, though she, too, was obviously still shocked by the turn of events. He offered her his elbow and said, "You heard her. She wants to get our party started."

Elizabeth smiled and slipped her hand around his elbow. "Did you know about this?" she whispered to him out of the corner of her mouth as she continued to smile, looking around at everyone.

"Not a thing," he answered as he leaned toward her. "Honest! This has to be Abigail's doing."

Elizabeth looked at him, nodding. "Abigail," she whispered, shaking her head.

They walked through the door as Abigail announced, "Ladies and gentleman, the soon-to-be Mr. and Mrs. Jack Thornton!"

The crowd applauded and assorted yells, whoops, and cat-calls rang out. One voice, which sounded a lot like Florence Blakeley's, exclaimed, "It's about time!" It was met with laughter and Elizabeth glanced sideways at Jack. He shook his head and joined the laughter. Then, after a few moments, he addressed the crowd, "Thank you so much everyone! This is so nice of all of you!"

"Yes!" Elizabeth concurred. "It is so good to be home! And so wonderful of all of you to want to celebrate with us!"

"When Abigail told us that you were engaged to be married, we knew we had to have a party," Molly told them.

"So, when is the wedding?" Cat asked.

Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other and sighed. "Well," Elizabeth began. "We have to work out all the details but it should be a few months, I guess. We still have to talk with the minister."

Jack looked to Pastor Frank and nodded. Frank nodded back, but gave Jack a quizzical look.

"Well, we'll need to know so we can start making our travel plans," Molly said.

"Travel plans?" Elizabeth asked.

Molly nodded. "Of course, we'll want to be there in Hamilton, if we can," she replied. Many nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh, no," Elizabeth told them. "No, no, no! You won't need to travel at all." She looked over at Jack and he gave her a smile. She turned back to Molly. "Well, except for the long walk to our church."

Everyone remained silent, not understanding what she was telling them.

"The wedding is going to be here, in Hope Valley," she announced.

Cheers and applause erupted from the crowd.

"Here?!" Rosemary asked as she squeezed past them and grabbed Elizabeth's arm. "Really?"

Elizabeth and Jack nodded.

"Oh my goodness!" Rosemary exclaimed. "You simply have to let me be your wedding planner!" She grasped Elizabeth's hand with both her hands. "We will plan the most amazing wedding!"

Elizabeth smiled but her eyes revealed her trepidation. "Actually, Rosemary, we were hoping for something simple. Nothing too fancy!"

"And," Julie interjected as she moved around Rosemary. "I've already told Elizabeth that I will help her plan the wedding. As her sister, of course, that is my place."

Undeterred, Rosemary reached back and took Julie's hand, too. "Of course! We'll all plan it together!" she enthused. Then, she released Elizabeth's hand and turned to Julie. "The first thing we need to discuss is the wedding gown. Is there a family heirloom gown?" she asked as she led Julie away.

Elizabeth looked nervously at Jack and he gave her a reassuring smile before leading her into the saloon arm-in-arm. Immediately, they were inundated with well-wishers. After almost an hour of hugs, cheek kisses, hand shakes, smiles, and laughter, both Jack and Elizabeth were showing signs of weariness. Abigail came to their rescue just as they were talking with the Graves. "I'm sorry, Mary, Dewitt, but let me steal them for just a bit," she interrupted.

"Oh, of course," Mary said. "Congratulations!"

Dewitt nodded to Jack and Elizabeth before turning to his wife. "Come on, Mary, I'll buy you a lemonade!" Mary smiled and they headed toward the bar.

Abigail told Elizabeth and Jack, "I know you must be hungry and thirsty after your long trip. Come on over here."

They followed her over to the food tables. Elizabeth reached for Abigail's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you!" she whispered, her face revealing just how grateful she was.

"Yes," Jack agreed. "I'm starving!"

Abigail smiled. "There you go," she told them as she motioned to the table filled with dishes of food. Then, she turned around to face the crowd. "Okay, everyone," she began in her best in-charge voice, quickly gaining the attention of most of the partygoers. "Elizabeth and Jack are going to take a little time to enjoy the wonderful food everyone made. So now we'll have some time to visit with each other and enjoy some good music from our talented musicians." The saloon piano player and Ned Yost, playing his fiddle, took their cue and began playing a energetic tune.

Jack turned to Elizabeth. "Ladies, first," he offered as he motioned for her to go in front of him at the food table.

She giggled. "Even though you're starving?" she replied. "How very gentlemanly of you!"

"I am starving, so go first but be quick about it," he teased.

She picked up a plate and turned to the platter of fried chicken. "Hmmmmm," she hummed as she surveyed the pile of chicken.

Jack grabbed a plate and watched her as she slowly waved her fork over the plate. She started to stab a thigh but then pulled the fork back. "Which piece do I want?" she mused in a sing-song voice, her eyes surreptitiously glancing sideways to Jack.

Jack watched her and his eyes narrowed. He knew exactly what she was doing. As he studied her hesitating over the fried chicken, his stomach released a very loud growl. Elizabeth quickly stood up straight and looked at him, her mouth open with shock. "You really are starving!" she exclaimed around a laugh.

He nodded. "Yep."

She laughed. "Okay, no more stalling, I promise," she told him as she chose a chicken leg and placed it on her plate. "Let's get you fed."

Jack chuckled. "Well, I see how to get you moving," he teased. "Now, I just have to figure out how to make my stomach growl on cue!"

She shook her head and scoffed, "Jack!"

He continued laughing as he followed her down the line, piling his plate with food.

Two hours later, the party was still going strong. Almost everyone, including Jack and Elizabeth, was on the dance floor enjoying a two-step. Jack glanced over Elizabeth's shoulder and saw that the light outside was becoming softer, signaling that sunset was just an hour or so away. He turned back to Elizabeth and whispered in her ear, "Do you think we could slip out of here?"

She leaned back to look up at him. "Why?"

He smiled. "Take a walk with me?"

She smiled back and suppressed a laugh, remembering their past walks. She nodded as they stopped dancing. Jack scooped her hand into his and they headed to the door.

Abigail, who was dancing with Frank, saw them heading to the door and smiled. "Well, looks like the engaged couple have decided to have a little time alone," she told Frank.

Frank glanced over his shoulder and saw Jack closing the door behind him. "Can't say that I blame them," he stated before turning back to Abigail. "Perhaps we could get get a little time alone sometime soon."

Abigail smiled. "I think we should be able to manage that," she agreed.

"Did you try the sweet potatoes?" Elizabeth asked as they walked along a dirt road.

"Yes," Jack replied as he met her gaze. "Who made those?" he asked as he grimaced. "They were a little, ummmmm, crunchy."

Elizabeth, too, was wearing a disgusted look. "I know. I asked Abigail and she said Molly brought them."

"Well, Rosemary mentioned to me once that she didn't think Molly was a very good cook," Jack told her.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I guess I shouldn't be talking about anyone's cooking seeing that I have great difficulty myself in that department," she conceded.

"I think if you just relax and take your time, your cooking will get better," he assured her. "You just have to be patient with yourself, which you aren't very good at."

Her eyes widened in mock annoyance but then she laughed, "I know you're right. I just hope I can get some time to practice before our wedding. But I'm afraid Julie and Rosemary are going to keep things very busy!"

Jack nodded. "No doubt. Think you can make sure they don't try to get me in formal wear?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked at him. "Won't you wear your uniform? Isn't that the custom for Mounties?"

Jack nodded with a wide smile. "Saved by the uniform!" he joked.

They both laughed heartily as they came around a curve in the road and Elizabeth glanced around. "What are we doing all the way at the Harpers' homestead?" she asked.

Jack smiled. "I thought it might be nice to watch the sunset out here," he answered as he led her down the path toward the cabin.

"But why here?" she inquired. "We passed so many other lovely hills where we could watch."

Jack didn't answer as he looked back at the sun, which was still above the horizon. Elizabeth looked at the house and her eyes narrowed, as something struck her as odd. She walked up to a window and peered inside. The place was empty. No furniture. No curtains. Nothing. She glanced over to the barn and didn't see any animals there. No cows. No chickens. No horses. She swiveled around to face Jack. "Where are the Harpers?" she asked, clearly confused and concerned. "All of their things are gone!"

Jack nodded. "Mr. Harper's brother has been ill again and the homestead next to his brother's went up for sale. So, Mr. Harper decided it would be best if he, Nellie, and Patrick moved closer to his brother and his family," he explained.

"So, they're gone?" Elizabeth asked, sadness in her voice. She had gotten close to Nellie and Patrick during her stay at the homestead last year.

Jack nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Then, something occurred to Elizabeth. "How did you know about them leaving? Did you know before we went to Hamilton?"

Jack shook his head, but said nothing. He just watched her.

She studied Jack's face. "Well, how did you know?" she repeated.

Jack exhaled slowly before answering. "I wrote to Lee and he told when he wrote me back."

Elizabeth's brow furrowed as she tried to figure out the puzzle. "You wrote Lee? What about?" Jack had never been much for writing letters so she was quite surprised by the news of him corresponding with Lee.

"I had some questions for him," he replied, purposely being vague. "Some things I needed his help with." His dimples deepened as he suppressed a smile.

Elizabeth frowned, her eyes narrowing. Quickly becoming frustrated by his reticence, she gave him her scary teacher face.

"Alright," he agreed, withering under her sharp gaze. "I wrote to him asking about finding a place for us to live."

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open with surprise.

"Once we'd told our parents we were getting married, I knew I better get busy finding us a home," he explained. "After all, we certainly can't live at the jail. That would be a little too cozy!"

Elizabeth laughed, nodding her head in agreement. "Yes that would!" Then, she looked around, her mouth falling open once again as the puzzle pieces finally fell in place. She muttered, "Jack?"

Jack nodded. "It's ours."

"Ours?" she asked, her voice very low and filled with disbelief.

Jack nodded again. "Ours."

A smile curled at the corners of her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. "We have a home," she muttered, incredulous.

Jack smiled and she leapt into his arms. "I can't believe you did this!" she exclaimed into his neck.

"You're not upset?" he whispered into her hair.

She pulled back and looked up at him, her brow furrowed. "Upset?"

"I was a little worried that you might not be happy that I bought it without talking with you," he explained. "I know we need to make decisions like this together, but I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you certainly did that!" she told him.

He nodded then added, his voice very serious, "Soooo... happy?"

She smiled. "Of course, I'm happy! We have a home!"

Jack smiled back and then they shared an emotional kiss. When their lips parted, Jack glanced over his shoulder. Seeing the sun was going down quickly, he turned to Elizabeth and told her, "Well, if we're going to watch the sunset, looks like it's happening now."

They both turned and faced the west, his arms around her waist and her arms on top of his. They stood in silence for a few moments. Then, Elizabeth smiled and said, "Well, at least I know how to work the pump to get water now."

"That's a good thing," Jack agreed.

"Of course, we'll have to get a rooster," she stated, her mouth curling into a grin.

Jack nodded. "A rooster and some chickens would be good. Fresh eggs," he agreed, again.

"And we'll need a nice sofa," she added, her eyes flashing.

"Well, yes, we'll need to get some furniture," he concurred.

"But, we definitely need a sofa," she asserted, clearly holding back a laugh.

"A sofa?" he asked. She nodded emphatically. "Why specifically a sofa?" he queried, clearly not following her line of thought.

Without turning around she asked, "Well, where else could you curl up by a warm fire with someone you love?" Then she pressed her lips together tightly, finding it more difficult contain her laughter.

Jack's mouth flew open as he spun her around to face him. "Elizabeth Thatcher!" he exclaimed. "I thought you were sound asleep!"

She laughed. "Well, I was almost asleep," she admitted. "But I was awake enough to hear that."

His expression revealed his amazement and they both laughed before sharing another long kiss. As they slowly separated, Elizabeth asked, "What about the old house you wanted? That cabin isn't exactly what you had in mind."

"It'll do for now," he told her. "I'll build us a new, bigger house. It doesn't really matter if it's old or new, just that it's ours."

Elizabeth smiled and turned around, nestling her head between his shoulder and neck. They stood in silence for several minutes, watching the sun sink below the horizon.

Then, a grin filled Elizabeth's face and she announced, "Our house will need some stairs, of course."

"Stairs?" he repeated, bewildered.

"For the children," she stated very matter-of-factly, staring straight ahead. "They'll need stairs that they can run up and down." She turned slightly and glanced up at him, her smile widening.

Jack shook his head and laughed. Then, he became serious, his face showing just how much he loved her. "I like the sound of that," he told her, his voice low. "I love you," he murmured just before leaning in to kiss her forehead.

She closed her eyes and leaned in to his kiss. Then, when he pulled back, she opened her eyes and their eyes sky was filled with shades of red and orange, as though it was on fire. They smiled, still holding each other. As the sky darkened to dusky shades of red and purple, Elizabeth's hand moved to his hair and her fingers played along his hairline at the nape of his neck. His hands moved to her neck as his thumbs caressed her chin. They looked into each other's eyes, enjoying the moment. "I love you, too," she whispered. Their lips met again and their kiss quickly deepened as the sun set.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well... that's all folks! Yes, this is the final chapter! I hope you've enjoyed the story. So, why did it take so long to write this chapter? Well, it wasn't the ending. I had already written the ending before I wrote the beginning. The hang up was how to bring Jack, Elizabeth, and Julie home to Hope Valley. There were many different versions but the engagement party at the saloon came out of nowhere and was obviously here to stay! Thanks so much for reading and sticking around for the long haul! Will I write another When Calls the Heart fan fiction story? I'm not sure right now. I absolutely loved season three and am not sure how I might change or tweak the direction it took. But I know to never to say never. I might get a wild hare at some point to write about Hope Valley and Hamilton again. Thanks so much, again, for reading and for being kind and generous with your feedback! #Hearties rock!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Elizabeth Thatcher, Jack Thornton, Abigail Stanton, Bill Avery, Rosemary Leveaux, Leland Coulter, Henry Gowen, the Thatcher family and the other good citizens of Hope Valley and Hamilton do not belong to me. The Hallmark Channel/Crown Media, Believe Pictures, and Motion Picture Corporation of America own these characters. I'm just playing with them for a little while and I promise to return them relatively unscathed! There will be a couple of new characters that are creations of my vivid imagination. Many thanks to Janette Oke, Michael Landon, Jr., Brian Bird, Brad Krevoy, and the entire cast and crew of When Calls the Heart, and, of course, all of the Hearties! Y'all rock!**


End file.
